


Fateful Night

by exotic_wolves



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Changhyuk, Changnu, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, HyungWonho - Freeform, Hyungki, Hyungkyun, JooHyuk, JooWoo, JoonU, MINWOO - Freeform, MinWon - Freeform, Minhyun - Freeform, Minnu, Multi, OT7, Orgy, Polyamory, Romance, Showki, Smut, Threesome, Wonhyuk - Freeform, Wonkyun, Yaoi, changki, hyungheon, hyunheon, hyunhyuk, jooho, joohyun - Freeform, jookyun - Freeform, kiheon, kiho, kihyuk, ot7 orgy, showheon, showhyuk - Freeform, wonheon, wonhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 99,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotic_wolves/pseuds/exotic_wolves
Summary: Shownu, Kihyun, and Changkyun were fellow members, no more, no less. And though many Monbebes liked to ship them with each other romantically - and started running jokes about how Shownu and Kihyun were married with five kids, and how Changkyun was always trying to kiss Kihyun - none of them had ever crossed a line they shouldn't. Until that fateful night when a simple birthday party turned into something else entirely and the three of them suddenly found themselves in a highly precarious situation...with each other!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 270
Kudos: 401





	1. Unexpected

Hyunwoo quickly slipped out of his completely drenched sweatpants and briefs and his equally soaked t-shirt and headed for the shower. It had been a while since he'd sweat this much during a dance practice - though, come to think of it, he couldn't really recall having sweat this much before. They had just finished their practice and would soon be heading out to do the recording of their very last comeback stage. And this time around, their choreography was harder than it had ever been before, which was putting a strain on every single member.

Hyunwoo turned on the water and simply stood beneath the welcoming, hot stream, letting his aching muscles find the relief they needed after the hard training session. Letting out a deep sigh of contentment, Hyunwoo slowly proceeded to get rid of the sweat covering every inch of his body - the feeling of the frothing and fragrant soap softly caressing his skin inadvertently guiding his thoughts in a sensual direction. It had been way too long since he'd had the privacy to find some desperately needed release, what with the constant recording sessions and dance practices, as well as the shocking lack of a room of his own.

_Kihyun!_ Hyunwoo couldn't help but think, feeling suddenly annoyed at his dongsaeng for having won at rock-paper-scissors and secured a room all to himself. And here _he_ was, having to share his room and never having enough privacy to pleasure himself.

Deciding to use this rare chance when no one was around, his soapy, slick hand quickly found his already halfway erect member even as his thoughts still circled around his dongsaeng, Kihyun's breathtaking features suddenly flashing before Hyunwoo's mind's eye just as his hand started pumping his member in earnest. Suddenly realizing how quickly he'd just gotten fully hard while thinking about his dongsaeng, Hyunwoo let go of his erect and painfully throbbing member as though he'd been stung by a bee - quietly cursing Yoo Kihyun with as many swearwords as he could possibly think of. Even though he wasn't even there, his dongsaeng had still managed to ruin this moment for him.

_How does he always do this?_ Hyunwoo thought angrily. There was no way on earth he was going to continue masturbating with thoughts of Kihyun in his head! He had to stop, at least for now.

After shampooing his hair and washing the rest of his body, Hyunwoo had finally cleared his mind enough to have another go at finally getting rid of his sexual frustration. Picturing himself between the legs of a well-endowed and very eager maid (yes, he knew it was a cliche fantasy), Hyunwoo started to stroke himself fast and hard - lost in imaginary but alarmingly familiar-sounding moans and an imaginary face that was starting to look like a certain someone he knew all too well - when the door to the bathroom was suddenly thrown open.

"Ah, mianheyo (Oh, sorry),"Kihyun's voice drifted toward Hyunwoo, shocking him to his very core and making him gasp in surprise. It wasn't that he found it shocking or embarrassing to have been caught with his hand around his cock. Those kinds of things had happened in the dorm from time to time whenever a member just popped into the bathroom unannounced while Hyunwoo was showering, just like now. What he found shocking was that it was Kihyun! And what he found even more shocking was the fact that he didn't even know _why_ he found this so horrifying.

"Don't mind me, hyung, just c-continue what you...err...were doing,"Kihyun said in a nonchalant tone, though he stuttered slightly. A moment later he was already out the door again, leaving Hyunwoo to regret all his choices in life, including meeting Yoo Kihyun!

Hyunwoo finally gave up. He was done. Even if his dongsaeng didn't walk back into the bathroom and he had all the time in the world to chase his release, Hyunwoo couldn't do it anymore. Not after Kihyun had just seen him stroking himself. Not after all of his thoughts would only circle around his dongsaeng again. After turning off the water and grabbing his towel with an iron grip - as though he wanted to strangle it in the stead of a certain someone - Hyunwoo dried off, got dressed, and prepared to head out to their recording schedule.  
  


♦ ♦ ♦

Kihyun closed the bathroom door behind him and immediately ran to his room as if he were being chased, which was ridiculous, of course. He closed his bedroom door and leaned back against it, breathing shakily while thanking his lucky stars that Hyunwoo didn't seem to have noticed the deep blush creeping into Kihyun's face and ears. He felt as though his entire head was on fire. It was _one_ thing seeing his hyung without clothing. It happened on occasion, and he'd gotten used to hiding his immediate response to seeing Hyunwoo's naked, muscular body - because his response was something he didn't want anyone to notice! But seeing him so unexpectedly like _this_ , panting and moaning softly, his beautiful, sturdy body looking vulnerable as he was lost in pleasure...it had left Kihyun shocked, speechless... and uncomfortably aroused.

As much as he knew that the latter wasn't a reaction he should have had, there was nothing he could do about it. This wasn't the first time he'd felt attracted to Son Hyunwoo. And it probably wouldn't be the last. It was just something he'd have to live with, reactions he would have to continue to hide. Because Kihyun would _not_ acknowledge this attraction. He did not want to go there. Did not want to put himself, Hyunwoo, and the other members in a situation that could end up being harmful to the whole group. What if he acted on the attraction...did something he shouldn't be doing...and someone found out?

Burying both the excitement and the embarrassment he was feeling after having seen his hyung like that, Kihyun grabbed his bag, cell phone, and his earbuds and left his room and the dorm, heading for the company car that would drive them to their schedule. He was actually too early, but he didn't want to have to pay another fine for arriving late, so he went and just sat in the car playing games on his phone and waiting for the others to arrive one by one.

♦ ♦ ♦

Changkyun was the second member to reach the car. After quickly nodding in Kihyun's direction, who had looked up long enough from his game to greet him with a nod of his own, the maknae took a seat behind him and made himself comfortable as they waited for the rest of the guys to arrive. Every now and then, but without drawing attention to it, Changkyun carefully stole glances at the back of Kihyun's neck. He didn't know why, but he'd always had a thing for beautiful napes, and there was something about Kihyun's in particular that frequently made Changkyun unable to take his eyes off of it. He realized belatedly that he shouldn't have sat down directly behind him, but it would look stupid if he suddenly changed seats for no apparent reason. So he just remained where he was, pulled out his cell phone, and started to distract himself with a game.

Over the next couple of minutes, the car began to fill as other members arrived and took their seats, leaving one empty seat right next to Kihyun, who seemed unusually tense as the last member to arrive, Hyunwoo, took his seat after looking hesitant and just as uncomfortable as Kihyun. Furrowing his brow at the sudden odd tension between these two, he continued to watch them, curious about their interactions. Only, there were none. Whereas they normally would have talked with one another, discussed the coming schedule, or just talked about random and silly things, there was an awkward silence between them and no interaction whatsoever. And it seemed as though Changkyun wasn't the only one to have noticed.

"Erm, Shownu hyung," Minhyuk suddenly spoke up from beside Changkyun, "could you please change seats with me? I wanted to discuss something with Kihyunnie."

It must have been obvious to everyone that Minhyuk had deliberately asked to change seats in order to diffuse the intense atmosphere that none of them really understood but clearly sensed. It was very apparent that something must have happened. They must have had a serious argument or something, Changkyun guessed. Whatever was going on, it was not going to make the already exhausting schedule they had ahead of them any easier. Hyunwoo seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his gaze conveying his gratitude as he locked gazes with Minhyuk on his way past him.

Changkyun managed to be subtle as he kept an eye on Kihyun and Hyunwoo, finding it more and more interesting when he realized that both of them were simultaneously ignoring each other while finding almost inconspicuous ways of gazing at each other - Hyunwoo's eyes finding their way more than once to the back of Kihyun's neck while the latter was stealing glances at Hyunwoo's reflection in the windowpane. The wheels in Changkyun's head had already started turning, his mind now embracing a completely different explanation to what was going on between them than what he'd assumed before.

But instead of feeling gleeful or amused about this revelation, Changkyun suddenly felt as if he'd been punched straight in the gut. Even as he remained shocked and tried to understand his unexpected reaction, a heavy weight was settling down in his chest. He was astute enough to recognize this feeling as jealousy. But what he couldn't fathom, whatsoever, was where this emotion had come from. Yes, he liked them both; in different ways, perhaps, but he was equally fond of them. And he had an inexplicable infatuation with Hyunwoo's arms - which tasted amazing, by the way! - and with Kihyun's voice and the nape of his neck. Nonetheless, he hadn't thought it was more than an innocent obsession.

Yet his reaction just now, this sudden and very strong surge of jealousy after suspecting that there was something more going on between the two of them, was making him question his own heart. But even if he found a satisfactory answer to the question of whether he had developed actual feelings, the even harder question to solve, was: because of _whom_ exactly was he jealous? For, at that moment, Changkyun could not tell. 


	2. A Little Jealousy

Kihyun stood in front of the mirror in the smaller bathroom he shared with Changkyun and Minhyuk, silently looking at his reflection - his thoughts quickly drifting away from his mirror image. This time he'd been lucky enough to find the bathroom in an agreeable state and hadn't needed to go to the larger one that belonged to the room shared by Hyunwoo, Jooheon, and Hyungwon. Thank god, he thought, remembering what had happened earlier that day when he'd walked in on his hyung.

He'd been completely off for the rest of the day, including during their recording schedule, when he'd basically kept making mistakes because he'd been much too focused on keeping track of his hyung's whereabouts and trying his utmost to keep out of his way. Of course, that had only been possible to a certain extent. Which had really messed with his equilibrium.

He should have easily been able to just brush off what he'd seen him do beneath the steaming hot water, but somehow the image of Hyunwoo pleasuring himself had burned itself onto his retina. He couldn't get rid of it, nor had he been able to stop it from constantly popping up before his mind's eye at the most inopportune moments.

It had happened so many times already that Kihyun couldn't stand it anymore - he was a complete mess! And that day's trials and tribulations were far from over. Ironically enough, he was getting ready to join the birthday celebration they were having at the dorm for nonother than the one whose very existence was deeply messing with his peace of mind. Vowing not to drink too much - he really needed to have his wits about him! - Kihyun took a last look at his appearance, let out a deep sigh, and headed for the living room to mingle with his brothers.

"Ah, Kihyun-ah, waseo (you're here)?" Hoseok, who had been sitting on the floor of the living room, greeted him with a bright smile after getting to his feet, making Kihyun's worries fade into the background for a moment.

"Yah, hyung, nice to see you!" Kihyun replied, flashing a radiant smile of his own at his brother whom he really missed these days because he was equally busy preparing for his solo debut. After clasping hands with him in greeting and giving him a small hug, both of them sat down on the floor again while happily linking their arms and enjoying each other's company. 

Kihyun's gaze quickly swept the room, though he'd already seen that everyone else had arrived, especially a certain someone whose presence was impossible not to be aware of immediately. Ignoring and denying that someone's existence as if he'd lose a crucial bet if their eyes happened to meet, Kihyun proceeded to happily talk to everyone around him for quite a while until his happy little bubble of denial suddenly burst - as it had to happen sooner or later.

"Now that we're all gathered here together, it's time to wish our leader-nim, Shownu hyung, Son Hyunwoo, a happy birthday," Minhyuk officially started the birthday celebration, his mc-like voice and mannerisms making Kihyun smile - it seemed Inkigayo was rubbing off on his private life now too.

Kihyun knew he couldn't possibly ignore the birthday boy any longer without drawing unnecessary attention to himself. 

"What's wrong?" Changkyun, who was sitting next to him on his right, suddenly asked him, making Kihyun realize that he'd just let out a very audible sigh. Thankfully, it seemed that the only ones to have noticed were Changkyun and Hoseok, who was looking at him with an equally concerned expression as the maknae was.

"Oh, sorry...it's nothing," Kihyun simply replied without meeting their inquisitive gazes, "Everything's fine."

Whether or not they actually believed him was something he couldn't have cared less about at that moment. He felt beyond uncomfortable. And if it had been at all possible - perhaps if the fictional character Hyungwon played in Dramarama had dropped by to present him with a time traveler watch of his own - he would have gone back to that very moment that had managed to fuck up his entire day and would have turned around and walked straight to the other bathroom, no matter what foul-smelling state it was in.

While nearly everyone else was focused on the birthday candles being lit on the expensive-looking cake Minhyuk had just carried into the living room, Kihyun took the chance to try and calm his nerves...when he suddenly felt Changkyun's hand slide into his own. Surprised, he glanced to the side, directly into the maknae's eyes. He could see consolation - and a quickly disappearing flicker of something he couldn't quite grasp - in the younger one's gaze. And before he could figure out how to react, and whether or not to accept the comfort he offered or simply pull his hand out of the maknae's grasp to avoid drawing more unwanted attention to himself, Changkyun interlaced their fingers...

...Making it impossible to casually pull his hand back without making a fuss or hurting the younger one's feelings. So he simply remained like that while they all sang the birthday song and watched their leader-nim blow out the candles, feeling relieved that no one seemed to notice.

But just then, as if the universe wanted Yoo Kihyun's day to become the worst in his life's history, Hyungwon just _had_ to notice and break his habit of not talking very much when he was tired.

"What's up with holding hands?" Hyungwon commented for everyone in the room to hear and turn their attention to Kihyun and Changkyun. Not that it was something out of the ordinary for members to hold hands on occasion...but it was quite another thing when it came to this particular pairing. Changkyun and Kihyun did not tend to hold hands.

Kihyun could feel his ears and cheeks burning and knew there was no way to stop it from happening. Embarrassed, and believing Changkyun would surely understand it if he pulled his hand back, now that Hyungwon had put both of them on the spot like this, Kihyun started to pull his hand free...only to find Changkyun gripping it harder, refusing to let it go.

"Okay, guys, knock it off. People might think you're dating or something," a voice spoke above the others, its owner trying yet failing to keep his tone casual. There was a clear undertone of annoyance in Hyunwoo's voice, though his face gave nothing away when Kihyun, unable to stop himself, stole a glance at it.

"We _are_ ," Changkyun spoke in his deep, seductive, I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything voice that regularly drove fans from all around the world crazy.

Kihyun was speechless. He was used to the maknae's regular outbursts regarding topics that had better not be discussed, much less mentioned in the first place. But he'd never heard him say he was dating another member while keeping such a straight face. In fact, he seemed so utterly serious about what he'd just said that Kihyun had no choice but to finally yank his hand from the other's and vehemently deny it.

"Aniyo...jeoldae andwae (No...no way)!" Kihyun strongly denied the maknae's words, "Why are you saying something like that?"

Kihyun didn't have to look at Changkyun to know he'd just dealt a huge blow to the one who'd tried to comfort him only a moment ago. And he deeply regretted hurting him the moment the words had left his mouth. But something about the trace of annoyance in Hyunwoo's voice had started to eat away at him and he'd felt the need to set things straight. But now he felt really bad because he knew without having to confirm it that he'd ended up hurting the maknae's feelings - even if he'd only jokingly said they were dating.

Kihyun didn't know what to do. He felt lost. He wanted to apologize to Changkyun but found he couldn't do anything while everyone kept staring at him.

"Hyung, saeng-il chughayo (happy birthday)," Jooheon spoke loudly, breaking the silence and stepping right up to Hyunwoo to congratulate him and deliberately draw the attention away from Kihyun - coming to Kihyun's rescue like an honorary fireman when the emergency bell in his heart had gone off.

Kihyun saw the others turn to their leader-nim to congratulate him in turn, finally presenting him with the opportunity to apologize to the maknae.

"I'm...," Kihyun began while turning toward the younger one and reaching his hand out toward him, but the word 'sorry' died in his throat when he realized that Changkyun was already turning away from him though he was sure the latter had noticed his attempt at apologizing.

Letting out a shaky breath and hoping to god that this night wouldn't turn out even worse than it already had, Kihyun got to his feet and dragged himself over to Hyunwoo - because there was no way he would get away with not congratulating him on his birthday. Coming up right behind Changkyun - who was next in line to congratulate Hyunwoo - Kihyun watched in confusion and amazement how uncharacteristically cold the interaction between the two of them was. And when Kihyun's turn came up and he stepped up to his hyung, he was further shocked at how strongly - and somehow possessively - Hyunwoo was gripping the very hand that Changkyun had held earlier.

Kihyun's heart skipped a beat when his hyung's large and strong thumb started to caress the back of his hand in a way that could not be considered brotherly, no matter from which angle you looked at it. And when he finally met Hyunwoo's no longer veiled gaze - possessiveness and jealousy burning in its depth - all he wanted to do was run away... 


	3. Ugly Duckling

Hyunwoo was completely out of his depth with Kihyun. He didn't know how it had happened, he didn't know when it had happened, and he didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was that they'd always felt somewhat awkward around each other...even after they'd gotten to know one another better...even after they'd spent hours upon hours getting embarrassingly close to each other while filming drama parodies or entertainment shows...even after spending so many years making music and touring with one another as group members. They spent nearly every single day together from morning to night, just like it was the case with the other members.

And yet Hyunwoo had never managed to feel as comfortable around this particular dongsaeng as he did around the others. He didn't know _why_ it was like this, nor did he really care.

Because, why should it matter that he always felt a bit nervous around him...

Why should he care that his body reacted differently to Kihyun...

That his hands sometimes betrayed him by tenderly touching the younger one more often than they should...

By lingering longer than they ought to...

Or that his heart did a little jump every time fans mentioned their chemistry...or Showki?

It shouldn't matter. He shouldn't have cared about any of it. He shouldn't even have taken the slightest notice of it, much less dwelled on it the way he sometimes had. Yet he'd always somehow managed to push it all to the back of his mind because he didn't want to think about what it implied.

Because what good could come from acknowledging that...that he liked him...that he cared greatly about his opinion...that he was always looking for him when he needed encouragement (or food)...that he sought him out when he craved warmth and affection...that he relied on him every moment of the day...that he missed him when he wasn't around...that he often laughed to himself thinking about the funny and cute things Kihyun had done...that in his mind his dongsaeng had long taken the place of that special someone he couldn't live without.

What good could it possibly do to acknowledge any of it?

At the end of the day they were idols. At the end of the day, they lived in a society that looked negatively upon same-sex relationships. At the end of the day, they were in the same group, had responsibilities and people they needed to protect. What if they started something and destroyed everything they had? So where the hell would any of this leave them?

And still, after knowing all of this, Hyunwoo couldn't keep his emotions in check. Not when he was already feeling on edge because Kihyun had basically ignored him all day. And especially not when he was forced to watch Changkyun suddenly act as though he was Kihyun's boyfriend. Hyunwoo wasn't as blind as Changkyun might have thought. He loved the maknae dearly, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, knowing all too well about the young one's feelings for Kihyun. It was clear as daylight and visible to anyone who really took the time to analyze Changkyun's expressions when he gazed at the main vocal.

Hyunwoo hadn't meant to let jealousy get the better of him, and certainly not in front of Kihyun. But the whole day had been too much for him to handle. And Changkyun grabbing his Ki - ...Kihyun's hand like that had simply been the last straw. And so he was unable to keep himself from showing what was burning inside of him just when Kihyun came to congratulate him. There was nothing he could do about it. His walls were down, his vulnerable side showing along with the uncalled-for possessiveness he felt toward his dongsaeng.

But the worst part was that Kihyun knew. Hyunwoo could see it all too clearly in the other's eyes. And before he could think of anything to say or do to get past the awkwardness he'd once again started to feel, Kihyun saved him from having to decide by abruptly pulling his hand from Hyunwoo's and simply walking away. And though Hyunwoo knew Kihyun was dismissing him for all the right reasons, for all the reasons that continuously plagued Hyunwoo as well, he still felt empty and hurt.

♦ ♦ ♦

Changkyun had gotten Hyunwoo's message - loud and clear. There had been no mistaking his hyung's expression, jealousy rolling off of him in waves. He'd deserved it, he admitted. What was more, he doubly deserved it because he'd done it on purpose. And it had somewhat helped to answer his own question. Ever since he'd suspected that something must have happened between Hyunwoo and Kihyun that day, Changkyun had tried to understand the feelings that had suddenly been forced to the surface by the possibility that the two could become intimate. It had made him question the emotions he'd silently carried around for way too long. And although it shouldn't have been something natural to have feelings for two people at the same time, it was natural for _him_. He'd never lived his life by other people's standards, by what society deemed to be the only right and proper way. He liked what he liked. He felt how he felt. And although he'd never once thought about acting upon those feelings, he would not apologize for them.

Though he hadn't been one hundred percent sure if what he felt for Hyunwoo was of a romantic nature or if he simply really liked him and thought he was extremely attractive, his little experiment of making him jealous had helped answer his question for him. For, the moment Hyunwoo had started to show his extreme jealousy because he'd held Kihyun's hand, Changkyun had felt the kind of hurt only someone he deeply cared about in a romantic way could cause him.

But now that he knew that he was in fact in love with both of them, he felt miserable on a whole new level. Because although it was beyond evident that they had feelings for each other, neither of them seemed to feel that way about _him_. He felt like the ugly duckling that didn't fit in anywhere and whom nobody loved in the way that he needed them to... 


	4. The Coke Vanishing Act

Hoseok was standing near the birthday boy, calmly watching the whole 'Hyunwoo-Kihyun-Changkyun' spectacle. He could see Jooheon and Minhyuk on the other side of the room doing the same. And even Hyungwon, whom he'd expected to see snoozing in a corner by now, was giving the three of them his full attention, a smile of amusement lingering on his face all the while. Hoseok's gaze met Minhyuk's over Kihyun's shoulder and he could instantly see the wheels of mischief turning in his dongsaeng's head. Furthermore, judging by the sly and very naughty smile he sent Hoseok's way shortly after, he didn't have a doubt in his mind that Minhyuk was fully intending to have fun with the whole situation.

Hoseok was under no illusion that the other members hadn't gotten the gist of what was going on with the trio. The three musketeers were about as subtle as an elephant in a porcelain shop, though the poor boys were probably totally unaware of how blatantly gay they were behaving toward each other. After carefully contemplating whether or not to come to their rescue and save them from whatever Minhyuk seemed to be planning, Hoseok decided to let fate - and Minhyuk - do some damage. 

Perhaps it was for the best to get everything out into the open. It might be a relief for them if they finally talked about it instead of repressing the emotions they'd been carrying around. Yet, sometimes it seemed to Hoseok as though the three of them didn't even really know the extent of their own feelings. It had been quite the topic of discussion among the other members on several occasions, how the three of them - the most involved - seemed to be the blindest of all.

"Where's the soju? Let's have a toast to Hyunwoo's birthday," Minhyuk said in a very cheerful voice after Kihyun had just turned his back to his hyung and left him behind like a kicked puppy.

_Ouch,_ Hoseok couldn't help but think after watching the way Hyunwoo had been dismissed. That had to hurt. He fully understood why Kihyun was trying to cut him off so coldly, but damn. When someone like Kihyun, who was always so welcoming and had a very comforting and warm nature did something like that, it was like a punch in the face. As much as Hoseok loved Kihyun, he had to admit that his stonecold practicality was sometimes scary.

"Err...where's the coke?" Kihyun said straight away after reaching the center of the room where Minhyuk was already waiting for them all to gather on the large rug where the coffee table usually stood (which they'd moved to have more room for the party), a bottle of soju already in his hand. 

"What coke?" Minhyuk replied innocently, making Hoseok nearly burst out with laughter because his eyes had in no way missed the very first thing Minhyuk had done after having found the soju bottles right next to the coke.

Aware of the fact that Minhyuk had quickly hidden the bottle of coke underneath the couch to keep any of the members from drinking nonalcoholic beverages during the party, Hoseok watched in amusement as Kihyun's relaxed mien immediately changed into an expression of complete shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean 'what coke'? There was a bottle of coke here before, I'm sure of it," Kihyun said while starting to investigate the scene and questioning members in a way that only Monsta X's little nagging mom was capable of.

Hoseok quickly grabbed one of the magazines lying around next to the couch and sat down further away so that he wouldn't draw any attention to himself. Holding the magazine up in front of his face to hide the broad grin he couldn't keep from showing, Hoseok watched in utter amazement as every member except Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Changkyun quickly engaged in Minhyuk's game of continuously hiding the coke bottle every time Kihyun got close to finding it. By the time a very angry Kihyun - who perhaps suspected that something about the disappearing coke bottle was very much amiss - finally stopped searching for it and gave up, Hoseok had stomach cramps from laughing so hard while trying to hide it.

"Why are your ears so red?" Changkyun, who'd been busy in the corner of the room with setting up the sound system so that they could listen to music during the party, suddenly asked him from the side.

"Oh, it's nothing," Hoseok quickly lied, trying to calm down from the laughing fit that apparently had made his face and ears turn red. "Let's go join the others."

After they all finally gathered on the rug, forming a circle with their legs folded under and drinks in their hands, Minhyuk motioned for them to raise their glasses of soju in a toast to Hyunwoo's birthday.

"To Hyunwoo hyung...happy birthday," they toasted to their leader-nim, who gave them a small but sweet smile in appreciation though he still seemed a bit tense from the earlier incident with Kihyun. 

Hoseok quickly downed his shot glass of soju and watched the others do the same, except for Yoo Kihyun, who was stubbornly holding onto his full glass, refusing to do more than dip his upper lip into the liquid.

"You know, you're supposed to drink that," Jooheon commented from beside the main vocal, making the already noticeable scowl on Kihyun's face even more pronounced.

"I _am_ drinking," Kihyun said between clenched teeth before taking another careful, tiny sip that wouldn't even have made a grasshopper drunk.

"That's _not_ how you drink soju," Hyungwon commented, making Kihyun turn his head to glare at him in honest.

"I'm just...savouring the taste," Kihyun said after a few moments while looking around to see that everyone else had already downed their shot glass of soju - which was the way it was supposed to be when toasting to someone.

"You're not really going to disrespect your hyung and leader-nim, now are you?" Minhyuk finally commented, holding the pistol straight to Kihyun's head so that the latter had no choice but to finally empty his shot glass.

Hoseok watched Kihyun empty his glass and cough for several minutes afterward - the alcohol seemed to have gone down the wrong pipe. Though he now felt a bit sorry for his dongsaeng for being in the hands of Minhyuk, who seemed far from being content with making him down only one glass of soju, Hoseok knew there was no way to stop Minhyuk when he had put his mind to something mischievous and was having way too much fun.

When he'd practically made everyone drink another, and another, and yet another glass of soju - while secretly pouring his own out into a nearby flowerpot without anyone but Hoseok noticing - Minhyuk finally seemed ready to do some _real_ damage.

"Okay," he said while a broad grin was spreading from ear to ear, "now, who's ready to play a game?" 


	5. Between a Rock And a Hard Place

Kihyun's heart sank right into his boots at hearing Minhyuk's words. A game, huh? Did Lee Minhyuk really think that Kihyun was unaware of his shenanigans? That he hadn't noticed how Minhyuk was trying to get them all drunk - the _one_ thing Kihyun was trying to avoid at all cost that night? And now, after three unsuccessful tries at refusing the soju he'd been offered - because Minhyuk had made it seem like a sign of disrespect toward the birthday boy every single time and given him no choice - his hyung was even going to make them play a game?

Kihyun was not naive enough to believe that any game Minhyuk chose would be harmless. Nor was he naive enough not to sense that he was deliberately trying to stir things up between him and Hyunwoo, and perhaps even between him and the maknae as well. Kihyun still had trouble understanding Changkyun's motives. Why had the maknae grabbed his hand like that, why had he said they were dating? Was it just supposed to be a joke and Kihyun had somehow misunderstood and taken it too seriously? He just didn't get it.

"Okay, guys, let's do the following. Since we're always asked to do this kind of thing on shows, I think it would be a great idea to play it here and strengthen our teamwork at the same time," Minhyuk said cheerfully while pulling out two plates he'd hidden behind him and setting them in the middle of the circle between the members.

Even before his mind had fully wrapped itself around the image he was taking in, Kihyun heard heavy sighs and words of complaints from all around him.

"We're not doing that," Hyunwoo suddenly spoke up, making Kihyun feel grateful that even the sacred birthday boy was complaining. Surely Minhyuk would not be able to go through with the game he'd suggested, Kihyun thought, greatly relieved while looking at the scandalously thin pieces of paper Minhyuk had selected for the paper kiss game.

What he hadn't counted on, however, was that Minhyuk had come to this party fully prepared for every contingency and was now finally using his ultimate weapon on Hyunwoo - what Kihyun liked to refer to as the wide-shining-eyes-and-lower-lip-pout double combo, aka the Puss in boots attack. Kihyun sighed deeply, already knowing that Hyunwoo had no chance to say no to Minhyuk under these circumstances. He'd seen it happen too many times before.

"Okay fine," Hyunwoo gave in, though he looked less than happy with his choice.

"Yay!" Minhyuk jumped up and down like a five-year-old, obviously feeling super happy and elated.

And before any of them knew what hit them...and before either of them had a chance to find a weapon on this earth that could stop an enthusiastic Lee Minhyuk in the midst of scheming, the latter was already up off the floor and jumping around like crazy, abruptly pulling members to their feet and making them exchange places until he had them all exactly where he wanted them...which left a suddenly completely bewildered and panicked Kihyun smack dead in between Changkyun and Hyunwoo, neither of which seemed to be happy to be there either.

"Okay," Minhyuk said after going back to his own place, sounding positively thrilled about starting the game.

"Wait...can I have another shot...please?" Kihyun interjected, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this, and suddenly feeling the need to down more of the very thing he'd tried to avoid earlier. Now, the mind-numbing alcohol seemed like the only solution to the chaotic mind that just wouldn't stop repeating various scenarios of how many times he was going to die of embarrassment before the night was over.

"Sure," Minhyuk immediately offered, a very self-satisfied smile radiating from him, suddenly filling Kihyun with the urge to punch him.

Ignoring this impulse, though he was certain it would have felt extremely satisfying, Kihyun silently accepted the offered shot of soju and downed it in one gulp. And though the burning sensation of the strong liquor did nothing to ease his worries, at least it gave his mind something else to dwell on for a moment.

Kihyun couldn't help but cough as the last drops glided down his throat, a bit of liquor escaping his mouth and slowly running down the side of his chin. Before he could react and clean it, himself, someone else's hand was already gently wiping away at the wet and suddenly flushed skin. 

Kihyun's eyes met the maknae's, and the raw emotion he saw in them immediately made him pull back in shock, though he tried to play it down and act as though it hadn't shaken him in the way that it had. After thanking him in a quiet voice, Kihyun kept his eyes trained on his own feet, not knowing how to react or keep his face and ears from turning bright red. Luckily nobody commented and they all went back to discussing the rules of the game, leaving Kihyun to try and catch his breath. His alcohol-affected mind struggled and failed to find a suitable explanation for what he'd seen in Changkyun's eyes. Some kind of explanation that wouldn't suggest what Kihyun was actually thinking.

Because he couldn't believe that what he was thinking could possibly be the truth. And yet, the tenderness...the affection...and the desire he'd glimpsed in that one gaze couldn't possibly be denied. Nor could Changkyun's earlier behavior - the way he'd grabbed his hand...the way he'd said that he and Kihyun were dating.

Suddenly, Kihyun's thoughts were a tangled mess, impossible to decipher. He knew it wasn't simply the alcohol's fault that he no longer seemed able to think clearly. Not daring to look to his left or his right, Kihyun kept his gaze down. But he should have known that 'burying his head in the sand' couldn't possibly be the solution to his problems. Because all too soon the game finally started, and Kihyun found himself between a rock and a hard place. 


	6. A 'Hole' Lot of Trouble

Kihyun watched Minhyuk, who sat directly opposite him, pick up one of the incredibly thin pieces of paper, and groaned inwardly. 'How in hell?' and 'What the fuck?' were the only things on his mind as he tried to tell himself that it was just a game and not grounds for panicking. And he thought he might actually manage to keep thinking that way if he avoided looking at anyone during the game. He did _not_ want to watch the other members go through what would all too soon be his fate as well. He did not need a sneak preview.

"Okay, guys, we'll start just as soon as everyone is paying attention," Minhyuk, of course, had to point out - and Kihyun was sure it was because he'd refused to look.

While throwing Minhyuk the darkest and most defiant glare he could muster, Kihyun finally accepted his fate. He was screwed whether or not he looked anyway. It would just make him panic and cringe a bit more.

Kihyun did as he was asked and watched as Minhyuk placed the piece of paper against his lips until it stuck on its own and then turned to Jooheon, who sat on his left - the game moving ahead clockwise from Kihyun's perspective. He was trying hard not to cringe when Minhyuk grabbed Jooheon by the nape of the neck, pulled him forward, and passed the paper on a bit too enthusiastically in Kihyun's opinion. But Jooheon, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest - big surprise there! - simply shrugged it off and quickly passed the paper on to Hyunwoo, who was sitting on Kihyun's right.

Kihyun didn't want to be _that_ one person who couldn't handle it and directly went into gay panic mode...but he couldn't seem to help it. Even while knowing that he was making a complete spectacle of himself and that he'd probably never behaved this cringeworthy during his entire career, he couldn't brush it off and act cool about it. Not with everything that had happened that day. Had he not walked in on his hyung that morning while he was showering, he might have been able to act as though it was not a big deal.

But he had. And he could already feel his heart race and his hands turn clammy when Hyunwoo finally turned toward him, trying to pass on the piece of paper - that was laced with saliva and seemed to have become even frailer from having been passed on several times before. Kihyun found himself unwilling and unable to move. He finally decided to simply refuse and deal with whatever penalty Minhyuk came up with later...but Hyunwoo had other plans. 

Before Kihyun could even react and pull away, Hyunwoo was already holding him in place with a strong hand at the back of his neck, making it impossible for Kihyun to move. Kihyun's eyes slammed shut - he just couldn't help this instinctual reaction - just before he felt Hyunwoo's plump lips against his own - separated only by what seemed to be the skimpiest piece of paper in existence. His sharp intake of breath did nothing to make the situation any easier or any less embarrassing. He could feel everyone's' eyes on him as he tried to ignore the feeling of Hyunwoo's lips moving against his own while the latter tried to push the paper onto Kihyun's lips - seeing as Kihyun clearly wasn't helping any and instead remained completely stiff with his fisted hands at his sides.

He could hear snickers of laughter from the other side, probably Minhyuk and Jooheon - and definitely Hyungwon! - and could feel his face turning hotter by the second. When the piece of paper finally stuck against his own lips, Kihyun forced himself to turn to the maknae - driven by the single thought of finally getting it over with. But if he'd expected Changkyun to simply wait for Kihyun to pass the paper on his own terms, he was badly mistaken. 

Changkyun had no intention, whatsoever, in waiting to be approached. Nor did he seem in any way reluctant to accept the drenched and now even thinner seeming piece of paper stuck to Kihyun's lips. After grabbing him by the nape of his neck just as Hyunwoo had done a few moments earlier, the maknae pulled Kihyun against his body. Kihyun could feel the firm muscles of his dongsaeng's chest against his own and gasped. A split second later, Changkyun moved in to snatch the piece of paper with his mouth. And because he was left-handed and his forearm directly obscured the others' view of Kihyun's mouth, he seemed to be feel extra brave and cocky.

Kihyun's breath was suddenly knocked straight out of him in shock when Changkyun's tongue deliberately poked a hole right through the thin and already soaked piece of paper, invaded his mouth, and hungrily stroked his tongue before vanishing again - his movements so fast that Kihyun couldn't even react until he'd already withdrawn and moved on to pass the paper to Hoseok as though nothing at all had happened.

"Kihyunnie, do you need another drink?" Minhyuk suddenly asked him, and Kihyun couldn't shake the suspicion that his hyung, who was usually sharp and observant, had just witnessed or at least guessed (since his view must have been blocked) what had just happened.

"Here, drink this...you look a bit pale," Minhyuk said a moment later while handing him another shot glass of soju when Kihyun didn't immediately answer, confirming his suspicion that Minhyuk must have guessed what Changkyun had just done.

"Wait a moment," Hyunwoo suddenly spoke from beside Kihyun in a somewhat strained tone of voice as he watched Hoseok turn to pass on the paper to Hyungwon, "why is there a hole in the paper?"

Hyungwon, who had just pressed his lips against the paper to take it from Hoseok, abruptly pulled back again as if stung by a bee and pulled a face.

"Ugghh," he said, sounding appalled, "who made a hole in it?"

Hoseok simply shrugged his shoulders to convey that he had no idea. 

"Nobody poked a hole, it must have just ripped because it was wet," Changkyun replied innocently and cool as a cucumber when all eyes turned to him right afterward.

And before anyone could ask Kihyun next, he quickly downed his glass of soju, had a small coughing fit, and ignored everyone's questions and insinuations until they gave up asking one after the other. But he strongly suspected that his silence, the fact that he'd just accepted another drink, as well as the unmistakeable flush that had crept into his cheeks and ears was a dead giveaway that somehow Kihyun must have had something to do with the mysterious appearance of the hole.


	7. 7 Minutes

Hyunwoo couldn't help but feel highly suspicious of the maknae. Even _before_ Minhyuk had offered their main vocal another drink and commented that he looked pale, his spider-sense had already told him that something must have happened right after Changkyun had taken the paper from Kihyun. The way Kihyun had behaved right afterward had been a giveaway that the maknae must have done something he shouldn't have. And the fact that Kihyun had just guzzled down another drink and then refused to say a single word while turning a bright shade of red in the face, seemed to prove exactly what Hyunwoo was suspecting.

That Changkyun must have just slipped Kihyun the tongue.

Hyunwoo's hands fisted in anger at the maknae's audacity...and because he was suddenly burning with jealousy again - even if he didn't have any rights where Kihyun was concerned since they weren't dating. So instead, he told himself that he simply couldn't let the maknae take advantage of one of his members. And that, as he was the leader _and_ this had happened at _his_ birthday party, it was his duty to give him a good talking-to. Hyunwoo quickly relaxed his hands, got to his feet, and lightly tapped Changkyun on the shoulder from above.

"Come talk to me for a moment," was what Hyunwoo said.

"Ooh, perfect. You really should do 7 minutes in heaven," was what Minhyuk suddenly turned it into, apparently not minding one bit that he was being _beyond_ obvious in his little meddling-in-other-people's-affairs-for-fun game.

"Minhyuk-ah...," Hyunwoo addressed him, sounding slightly exasperated, which didn't happen all too often - but Minhyuk was really trying his patience that night, "I said we needed to talk, not that I wanted to make out with him."

"Who said anything about making out?" Minhyuk replied innocently - though fooling no one - "Just go into the kitchen cupboard and have your talk...and take this with you," he added while pouring the leader and the maknae another drink each and pushing it into their hands. 

Hyunwoo sighed, knowing he lacked the necessary energy to keep arguing with the much too energetic puppy, and walked toward the small kitchen cupboard that was right next to the entrance to the living room. Minhyuk, obliging as ever, quickly got there before the other two reached it, and held the door open for them while grinning from one cheek to the other.

Hyunwoo simply ignored the expression on Minhyuk's face, as well as the fact that his dongsaeng immediately turned the light he'd just switched on back off again while apologetically shaking his head (though Hyunwoo could see how very _not_ sorry he was), and walked into the dark cupboard, closely followed by Changkyun.

Just before the door was shut behind them, Hyunwoo caught a glimpse of Kihyun's expression as the latter gazed in his and the maknae's direction. He did _not_ look happy.

The door finally closed, immediately plunging them into complete darkness, and Hyunwoo suddenly couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that he felt awkward around the maknae - what could Changkyun possibly do to him? - but rather that he didn't really know how to start. He needed to scold him for what he'd done to Kihyun. But he also had to remember not to be too harsh - no matter how jealous it made him feel - because he couldn't take the chance that he might alienate him. They were a team. Therefore it was essential to remain on good terms with each other. If he went too far with his the things he said, the situation might get worse. For all those reasons, and because he couldn't even see the other's expression in the utter darkness, Hyunwoo struggled to find the best way to begin.

"Err...where exactly are you?" he started awkwardly, wanting to at least know in which general direction to speak.

"Here," the maknae's deep voice spoke barely above a whisper, suddenly making Hyunwoo slightly nervous. He abruptly realized how much sexier Changkyun's voice sounded in a small, dark, and enclosed space. And that was saying something, as his voice already had this special quality when he did nothing more than speaking in a normal way.

Hyunwoo didn't mean to but found himself automatically reaching out for him in the darkness in order to locate him. A moment later, he gasped in surprise as Changkyun's still full glass of soju spilled all over the front of his own dress shirt before falling to the floor with a loud clang.

"Ah, shit," Hyunwoo cussed, starting to wipe away at the liquid covering his shirt and chest with his free hand while trying not to spill his own soju.

"Ah, hyung, I'm so sorry. Here, let me," Changkyun said after a moment's hesitation, "I have tissues." 

Hyunwoo could hear a slight rustling of fabric. The very next moment, he could suddenly feel the maknae's hands all over his chest and - a hundred times worse - starting to slide down the front of his body, as he wiped away at the trail of spilled soju. 

"Aaah, not there...," Hyunwoo quickly stopped his dongsaeng by grabbing his wrists and keeping them from sliding further down toward his crotch, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke.

"Am I making you nervous?" Changkyun's low, sexy, and very confident voice suddenly filled the silence, and Hyunwoo couldn't help but silently reprimand himself for being so god damn transparent.

Because the answer was: Fucking yes! 

He couldn't explain it...he couldn't understand it, but there it was: the maknae was making him nervous. He knew it wasn't really logical to feel this way and that it must be the very unfortunate combination of various factors...the darkness...the enclosed space...the vibe Changkyun suddenly emitted...the alcohol that had already started affecting Hyunwoo more than he liked...as well as that god damn sexy voice that was currently whispering to him in the dark... 

All of a sudden, he was finding himself having a _really_ hard time trying not to be affected by the maknae's presence. Which turned into an even _harder_ time when Changkyun abruptly pulled the shot glass Hyunwoo was still holding right out of his hand, poured it into his mouth, and suddenly surprised Hyunwoo by pressing his lips right against his own.

As Hyunwoo's lips parted to let out a gasp of surprise, Changkyun pressed his mouth even harder to his and slowly let the alcohol he hadn't yet swallowed run into Hyunwoo's mouth. When some of it escaped and ran down his lips, Changkyun unhurriedly lapped at the liquid with his tongue. Hyunwoo forgot to swallow...forgot to breathe...and nearly choked on the alcohol in his throat, starting to cough violently right before the cupboard door was forcefully swung open by Minhyuk, who had probably hoped to catch them in the act. But Changkyun had already pulled back, and the only proof that anything had happened in the dark behind closed doors, was the beginning of a bulge, which Hyunwoo quickly managed to hide with one of his large hands. 


	8. Shaken

Changkyun walked ahead of Hyunwoo and returned to his spot next to Kihyun, trying not to show how much kissing Hyunwoo had actually affected him. For, although he was known as someone who was cool by nature without having to try hard and wasn't easily shaken, the truth was: he was trembling badly inside.

He hadn't planned any of this. He hadn't come to this party intent on slipping Kihyun the tongue and kissing and licking Hyunwoo's lips. He might have come off as flirty and only intent on his own pleasure while playing with his hyungs' emotions, but that wasn't the case. He had come to the party with a troubled and heavy heart after having suspected that something was going on between the two of them. It had bothered him throughout the entire recording schedule. And when he'd tested Hyunwoo at the party earlier to see how he'd react to him holding Kihyun's hand and saying they were boyfriends, he felt all too clearly that the two of them had feelings for each other. 

Ever since then, he'd felt the desperate need to do something before it was too late, to make his presence and his own feelings known. Yes, he desired them, wanted to touch them, kiss them, do things with them he'd never thought of doing with other men before. He'd never really thought much about his own sexuality. It had never been that relevant. Of course, he'd felt attracted to women in the past. And he'd liked girls when he was younger as well. But he'd never thought much about whether or not he could be attracted to men as well, because he'd never had reason to.

Until he'd met Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo.

Though he'd only just shortly become fully aware of the fact that he liked them in _that_ way, these feelings couldn't have simply manifested from one moment to the next. They must have built over the years without him really having given them proper thought or acknowledgment. He couldn't really explain why he'd fallen for them...why, more importantly, he'd fallen for _both_ of them...and he didn't really care. The bottom line was: he felt attracted to them...and he had feelings for them. 

And although he'd thought all the while that he loved them just like he loved his other brothers, now that he knew how he really felt...and now that it seemed as though he might never get a chance to be with them if they chose each other without ever knowing about his feelings, Changkyun simply couldn't stand by and watch.

He needed to let them know how he felt, but he was afraid of running out of time. So his desperate heart had just concocted the outrageous plan to seduce them both with the help of this party and the neverending consumption of alcohol. Little had he guessed that Minhyuk would actually inadvertently help him out immensely with whatever mischievous plan he was concocting on his own. And the fact that he kept coming up with mischievous plans - which mainly seemed to result in messing with the three of them - couldn't possibly be missed. He wasn't being very inconspicuous about it.

As if Minhyuk had just read his mind, he suddenly introduced the next party game right after Hyunwoo had sat back down on Kihyun's other side.

"Hope you're all ready for the next round," Minhyuk said while trying to keep the grin that had begun to spread across his face somewhat in check - which he failed; it was plain to see how fun and exciting he found the current situation.

Changkyun could see Kihyun's body visibly stiffen beside him and feel his inner tension. Minhyuk seemed to notice it as well, immediately pouring new rounds of soju for everyone, no matter how vehemently some of them shook their heads. But the trick of raising his glass and toasting to Hyunwoo's birthday for the umpteenth time that night once again didn't fail to do the trick. Changkyun was all too quickly losing count of the amount of alcohol they were consuming, and he could feel its influence getting bigger and bigger as the party progressed, starting to cloud his mind and making his inhibition level drop with every glass; he imagined the others were being affected in the same way.

And before too long, the usually not so crazy game of spin the bottle - at least the way they had always played it, which was to make the chosen person do silly things or simply kiss someone's cheek - was starting to spin completely out of control.

"W-what? You c...an't be seriousss," Kihyun immediately complained - with slurred speech - about half an hour after the game had started when Minhyuk suddenly went all out and spun the bottle saying that the one it pointed at would have to sit on the laps and make out with the persons sitting next to him for one minute each.

And as though fate was trying to punish Yoo Kihyun for having spoken up - though Changkyun highly suspected that Minhyuk had calculated precisely how hard he needed to spin the bottle after practicing for thirty minutes - the opening of the bottle ended up pointing at none other than Kihyun when it stopped spinning.

Changkyun carefully watched his hyung from the side. Kihyun's jaw was dropping and all the color was leaving his face as he stared openmouthed at the evil bottle that had just chosen him to make out with not only Hyunwoo but also Changkyun right in front of every other member in the room.

"N-no...n-no way...I'm not...not...no," Kihyun stammered while swaying as he tried to get to his feet and escape.

Changkyun knew he should have mercy on him...shouldn't take advantage of him...that he should let him off and not insist they do what Minhyuk had suggested. And if it had been any other day, he would immediately have told him that they shouldn't do it, even if it was against the rules of the game to back down. But that day, he was feeling too desperate to do the right thing. So he chose to do the wrong thing for all the right reasons - at least, the right reasons to him.

Changkyun carefully pulled Kihyun back down onto the rug - which wasn't that hard since he seemed to be more or less drunk. And while Kihyun simply continued to look at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights, he gently but resolutely grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. He could hear Kihyun's ragged, nervous breathing and see his chest rise and fall in quick succession along with his erratic breathing.

The maknae didn't wait - he didn't want him to escape before he had a chance to show his hyung how good it could feel to be with him. After letting one hand leisurely glide to the nape of Kihyun's neck while slinging the other around his waist, thus securely holding him in place, Changkyun moved in until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Close your eyes," Changkyun whispered in a low and seductive voice.

And though Kihyun complied, his features remained strained in anticipation of the kiss he seemed to be very much dreading. Undeterred by his hyung's expression, Changkyun pulled him against his body as he claimed his lips - at first carefully, then with more force as his need to finally deepen the kiss grew. After a moment's struggle to keep his lips pressed tightly together, Kihyun finally seemed to succumb to the seductive brush of Changkyun's tongue against his lower lip and relaxed it enough to let his dongsaeng part his lips further and let his tongue slide into his mouth. 

Changkyun could feel a tremor run through Kihyun's body as he found the latter's tongue and brushed against it with his own...could hear a little moan escape his throat as he pulled his hyung's tongue into his mouth and started sucking on it...could feel him unconsciously start grinding his crotch against Changkyun's...

"Okay, that's enough," Hyunwoo's agitated sounding voice suddenly cut right through the pink haze of pleasure Changkyun had been drowning in as he'd indulged in the incredible feeling of kissing Kihyun.

And before he knew it or could stop him, Hyunwoo had pulled Kihyun off of his lap and onto his own as easily as though Changkyun hadn't held onto him at all. Such was the strength Son Hyunwoo possessed. And yet, he'd managed it gently without hurting Changkyun or Kihyun.

Changkyun couldn't help but watch. He knew full well that witnessing this intimate moment between them would anew kindle a strong spark of jealousy. Still, nothing could entice him to look away. He needed to see how Kihyun reacted...how Hyunwoo reacted.

The entire room was dead quiet. Just like before, when Changkyun had pulled Kihyun onto his lap and started making out with him, the other members were all holding their breaths. Changkyun's heart started to race as he watched Hyunwoo tightly wrap his strong, muscular arms around Kihyun's rather slim upper body - like an anaconda making sure its prey couldn't escape. Yet, strangely, it also reminded him of how Hyunwoo had held him before when they had chosen each other as their ang mates (soul mates) during one of their reality shows.

Completely sucked into the moment, Changkyun held his breath as Hyunwoo moved in and immediately caught Kihyun's lower lip between his teeth - as if he was trying to mark his lips as his territory after Changkyun had kissed him first. The younger one was looking beyond sexy with his eyes shut and his cheeks and ears flushed bright pink. And when Hyunwoo started deepening the kiss and becoming more and more urgent, the throaty sounds of moaning he elicited from Kihyun, whose body was sagging against his hyung's as though he were made of wax, were suddenly making Changkyun very hard... 


	9. Under Lock and Key

Kihyun's eyes were closed; he could feel his body being gently rocked as strong arms securely carried him. Without needing to open his eyes, he knew exactly who was carrying him. He could clearly smell Hyunwoo's unique scent as his head rested on the latter's shoulder.

"Why are you all following me?," Hyunwoo suddenly spoke, and Kihyun belatedly realized that the sounds of his hyung's footsteps seemed to be accompanied by several others.

In fact, he wouldn't have been surprised if the entire group was following them. He'd all too clearly seen the other members' faces after the extremely intimate and embarrassing minutes he'd spent on the leader and the maknae's laps: Something between shock and excitement. Dimly, he remembered Jooheon's and Minhyuk's words at one of their meet and greets several years back, when they'd said that seeing Hyunwoo with Kihyun made their hearts flutter. He couldn't help but wonder if it had been the same for them this time around, and perhaps for the others as well. Judging from the fact that literally everyone around them had seemed to hold their breaths for the entire time they'd made out, this might actually be the case.

And now it seemed everyone just _had_ to watch Hyunwoo carry a very drunk Kihyun to his room - though he was still well enough in possession of his senses to know exactly what was going on and, unfortunately, remember every moment of it the following day. He could have opened his eyes long before Hyunwoo had picked him up to bring him to bed, but he'd chosen to pretend that he'd fallen asleep shortly after the game had ended, having felt much too embarrassed in front of everyone to make eye contact with any of them. Since he was rather drunk anyway, he'd figured no one would question it if he pretended to have dozed off.

A few more steps, Kihyun thought while secretly guessing the remaining distance to his room, and the nightmare would finally be over...he would be able to breathe freely again at last. He couldn't _believe_ how this night had turned out! If anyone had suggested something like this might happen, he would have said they were bat shit crazy. But it _had_ happened. And it was so bad that he couldn't seem to forget even a single moment of it, no matter how hard he tried to bury what had happened and never think of it again.

But if he kept thinking about it...about how it had felt to be kissed by these two...he would start going crazy! He'd spent so many years with them as colleagues, as friends, as brothers. And though he assumed he'd had feelings for Hyunwoo for a longer time now, he'd never actually imagined what it would be like to kiss him. And as far as Changkyun was concerned, he'd _never_ even thought of kissing him. It was something that simply hadn't even crossed his mind. But now that he'd kissed both of them, he couldn't seem to get rid of the sparks they'd created...of the fire that had run through his veins at the touch of their lips and tongues.

In a million years, he never would have imagined that it could feel this way to kiss them...never would have imagined that he could feel so turned on by both of them to the point that he actually hadn't wanted to stop.

But after it _had_ stopped, after the game had ended, Kihyun had finally found a moment to somewhat come back to his senses...or to whatever was left of his senses. Making him suddenly realize - even through the haze of alcohol that kept clouding his mind - that doing this with a fellow member...another male...and, not to mention, _both_ of them was insanity on a whole new level. What on _earth_ could he be thinking to want to continue down this road? How could the three of them possibly have that kind of relationship with one another? He hadn't been brought up in a way that even allowed this kind of thinking. His household and his upbringing had been rather conservative. Anything that went beyond finding a wife and raising children was simply not a possibility.

Why then was his entire body still tingling because of the mere memory of their touches, of their deep and desperate kisses? Why, if he didn't stop this train of thought as soon as possible, was he in serious danger of sporting a serious hard-on?

Kihyun quickly shoved all these thoughts to the back of his mind before they got him into more trouble than he was already in and continued to 'play dead'.

"What do you mean, why are we following you?" Changkyun finally answered Hyunwoo in a matter-of-fact voice just as they reached Kihyun's room and Hyunwoo opened the door and walked past the threshold, "We just want to make sure he arrives safely."

Hyunwoo didn't answer but Kihyun could see his expression even with closed eyes and imagine his reply. He knew him too well. 

"That's right," Minhyuk said from further away; he and the others seemed to have stopped right at the entrance while Hyunwoo had walked further into the room with Changkyun closely on his heels - Kihyun could distinguish the maknae's breathing, "we just wanted to make sure you got him back to his room safely. Have a good night then, you three."

And before Kihyun could even wonder what Minhyuk was talking about, the latter once again demonstrated his affinity for outrageously mischievous behavior the likes of which the devil himself would have been proud of in Kihyun's opinion. The door to Kihyun's room swung shut from the outside before the three of them could even react, and the key, which Minhyuk must have quickly removed from the inside of the door, was now sealing their fate from the outside as he did the unthinkable...and locked them into the room...with each other!

Too outraged by what Minhyuk had just done, Kihyun completely forgot that he was supposed to be fast asleep or half unconscious from having drunk too much alcohol, and started fidgeting in Hyunwoo's arms while a stream of curse words meant for Minhyuk fell from his mouth.

"So you were just pretending," Hyunwoo said in a voice that sounded calm enough to suggest that he'd already assumed as much, before gently setting Kihyun back down onto his own two feet.

Kihyun didn't answer and ran to the door instead. After pulling on it several times and spending too much of his already depleted energy on knocking on it with fisted hands to no avail, he finally gave up and somehow made his way over to his bed, collapsing on top of it completely spent and with a sense of foreboding he'd never had before in his entire life. 

This night was going to turn out so much worse than Kihyun had imagined...


	10. No Exit

Kihyun was lying on his bed after having collapsed there, his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling while he was lost in his thoughts. How in hell had this happened? And what the fuck was he going to do? Wasn't it already bad enough that he'd had to make out with Hyunwoo and Changkyun at the party? Yet, now he was suddenly locked in his own room with these two? Silently cursing Minhyuk in his mind and longingly thinking of all the different ways he'd take his revenge on him - just as soon as he found a way to escape his room! - Kihyun wasn't paying any attention to what the leader and the maknae were doing...until they suddenly both sat down on the bed on either side.

Startled, Kihyun quickly sat up - feeling too vulnerable while lying down between them - and scooted backward until his back was right up against the headboard.

"What're ya doin'?" he quickly asked, mumbling somewhat incoherently in his haste to get the words out; they couldn't possibly think he was going to share his bed with them?!

"What does it look like we're doing?" Changkyun replied in a perfectly cool and unhurried tone, "we're going to bed."

"What do you mean you're going to bed?" Kihyun demanded, his voice sounding rather high pitched to his own ears; crap, he couldn't hold back the fact that he was feeling apprehensive as fuck! "You're not sleeping in _my_ bed! Have you even once tried to unlock the door? One of you must know how to."

"I don't know how," Hyunwoo simply answered, not adding any more words than absolutely necessary.

"I didn't see you trying to unlock the door either, " Changkyun accused Kihyun in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because I already know that I have no idea how to pick a lock," Kihyun quickly defended his lack of trying.

"Well, there you go. Ditto. I already know as well," Changkyun said, completely taking the wind out of Kihyun's sails. How the hell should he argue with that?

"Fine, so we'll wait until Minhyuk hyung comes to his senses again," Kihyun finally gave in, "But you're still not sleeping in my bed."

"There's nowhere else to sleep, though," Hyunwoo stated the obvious; Kihyun's room was small and didn't even have a wardrobe in it, not to mention a couch or a reclining chair to crash on.

"There's enough room on the floor," Kihyun maintained obstinately, not about to give in even an inch; he could _not_ have these two sleeping next to him - not after what had happened at the party.

While he continued to tell himself that he didn't trust either of them to keep their hands to themselves - and that it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he didn't trust _himself_ \- Changkyun suddenly got up off the bed. Kihyun felt relieved, thinking the maknae was finally going to listen to him and sleep on the floor and that Hyunwoo would then follow his lead. But instead, Changkyun walked over to the light switch on the wall and suddenly plunged them into semi-darkness - luckily the moonlight streaming in through the thin blinds was sufficient for Kihyun to see well enough.

"Why did you turn off the lights," Kihyun quickly complained, just about to jump up from his bed and turn them back on.

But Hyunwoo seemed to have other plans and held him back, his hands suddenly around Kihyun's waist.

"Stop fighting so hard, we're just going to sleep here," Hyunwoo said in a calm, reassuring voice; yet his hands had still not left Kihyun's waist, "What are you so afraid of?"

Kihyun didn't answer. Not only because Changkyun had just lain back down on his other side and he was feeling even more apprehensive than before, but also because he couldn't give them the truth. What was he afraid of?: everything! 

He was afraid of them touching him...he was afraid of them _not_ touching him. He was afraid of the way he'd felt when they'd kissed him...and just as afraid of never feeling that way again. And he was afraid of what he might do if they made the first move. Because he knew that he was much too timid in this unfamiliar situation to make the first move. But if they started touching him first, he knew he wouldn't stop them.

Kihyun tried to ignore the uncomfortable silence that dragged on in the wake of Hyunwoo's question, and he finally lay down on his back between them and crossed his arms over his chest - subconsciously taking up a defensive stance. After nothing happened immediately, Kihyun was starting to think they would stop asking him questions he was unable to answer and finally go to sleep. But Changkyun had never been one to act as others did. He had his own ideas. And he liked being frank about his thoughts and desires.

"You can't tell me that you didn't like it," he suddenly spoke right into Kihyun's ear, making him jump in surprise and scoot away from him, causing him to accidentally knock into Hyunwoo's crotch with his butt.

"Owww," Hyunwoo complained, though he didn't really seem all too hurt, "watch out what you bump into."

For the first time, Kihyun was glad that the lights had been turned off. He could feel a blush creeping into his face as he thought about exactly which part of Hyunwoo he'd just bumped into with his rear.

"Stop saying stuff like that," Kihyun quickly denied Changkyun's words as vehemently as he could, "I certainly didn't _l-like_...that," he stammered, completely unable to bring himself to actually say the word 'kissing'.

"Then why did you moan?" Changkyun continued, being absolutely relentless; and Kihyun suddenly knew his dongsaeng was not going to let him off the hook anytime soon, "And why did you start to grind against me?"

"What the hell are you even saying? It's crazy!" Kihyun vehemently denied the truth; there was _no_ way he was going to admit it.

But the more he denied it, the more Changkyun was starting to corner him, sliding toward him on the bed until there was nowhere for Kihyun to escape to any longer, the maknae directly at his front while Hyunwoo's crotch was snuggly pressed against his backside.

"What are you trying to do, Changkyunnie?" Hyunwoo suddenly spoke up from behind Kihyun, making the latter feel hopeful that his hyung was about to talk some much-needed sense into the daring maknae; he couldn't possibly approve of where this talk seemed to be going.

"I want to make love to him," Changkyun said as nonchalantly as though he were talking about things like watching a movie or going out to dinner. "To both of you."

Kihyun couldn't believe he'd just said that. Nor could he believe that Hyunwoo hadn't immediately jumped up from the bed and taken Kihyun with him. His hyung couldn't actually be considering the maknae's words?!

"You're joking, right?" Hyunwoo suddenly said, but strangely, it sounded to Kihyun as though - contrary to what he'd just said - he wasn't really doubting Changkyun's words one bit.

"I think you've both had too much to drink tonight," Kihyun finally interjected, leaving out the fact that he, himself, had had just as much if not more alcohol that night.

Deciding he'd finally had enough of the increasingly dangerous predicament he found himself in, caught on his own bed between two much larger bodies, Kihyun started to scoot toward the end of the bed in order to escape without having to climb over one or the other. If they were going to be so god damn stubborn, he'd just sleep on the floor instead, even if it was _his_ room. It was far better than the alternative.

But Hyunwoo and Changkyun both surprised him as he was just about to reach the end of the bed. As if they'd agreed on it behind Kihyun's back, they both suddenly grabbed onto his waist from behind and pulled him back towards the headboard as easily as if he'd been a ragdoll.

" _I'll_ ask this time," Hyunwoo took the reins as both of them gently held him down against the mattress, "why did you moan if you didn't like it?" 

But Kihyun could tell that it wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement - Hyunwoo calling him out on his obvious lie while steadily holding his gaze. And just as surely as he knew that his eyes were betraying him and revealing the truth about just how much he'd actually liked being kissed by both of them, he also knew that there was no more escaping...no exit. He could see it in Hyunwoo's gaze...how very close he was to throwing caution to the winds and giving in to his own desire... 


	11. Completely Fucked!

Hyunwoo didn't know what the fuck he was doing anymore. But he was sure he was going to go to hell for the decision he was just about to make while his head was still swimming with more alcohol than he could handle. He'd just spent the last hour trying to repress an erection that was threatening to grow anew every time his mind flashed back to the way Kihyun had felt in his arms while he'd kissed him...to the little sounds of moaning he'd made when their tongues had brushed...as well as to the feeling of Changkyun's mouth on his...of his tongue sexily lapping at the spilled soju on his lips. 

Ever since entering the kitchen cupboard, the world as he'd known it had gone up in smoke, and a sexual hunger he hadn't even known existed up until then had suddenly arisen inside him. He'd never been the kind of guy to be overly aroused or horny, had never thought of participating in one night stands or sex without any strings attached...or something as unthinkable as a threesome. Although he wasn't a virgin and had had sex before on a few occasions when he'd thought the relationship he had could be the real deal, he'd never been the kind of guy to just disregard every single consequence his actions could have just for the sake of getting laid.

And it was most certainly the alcohol's fault that he was suddenly finding it incredibly hard not only to resist Kihyun but Changkyun as well. If he was being brutally honest with himself, he'd always thought that the maknae was exceptionally sexy. But he'd never really had a reason to ponder on Changkyun's irresistible charms. Not until he'd suddenly found himself being thoroughly seduced by him by the mere touch of his lips and tongue. 

Though incredibly confused, because he didn't know what it said about him that he was abruptly feeling attracted to two of his dongsaengs at the same time and because he seemed unable to distinguish between right and wrong under the current circumstances, Hyunwoo nonetheless ended up making a choice. And if he was going to go to hell for this, then so be it. He simply couldn't seem to resist temptation.

Kihyun lay trapped between him and Changkyun, looking so sinfully tempting with his flushed cheeks - which Hyunwoo was able to make out just fine in the beam of moonlight that spilled in through the curtains - that he couldn't hold back anymore. After quickly exchanging looks with Changkyun, who seemed to understand the questioning look in his gaze and calmly nodded in return, Hyunwoo bridged the distance between his and Kihyun's lips and brazenly stole a kiss.

He could feel his dongsaeng's body stiffen beneath him. Not waiting for Kihyun to start fighting back, he quickly slid one of his hands beneath Kihyun's head and gently kneaded the nape of his neck to soothe the tension he could feel radiating off him. As his strong thumb gently slid across Kihyun's heated skin, Hyunwoo could feel him relax a bit. Utilizing the moment, Hyunwoo kissed him again, this time gently tugging on his dongsaeng's lower lip until the latter relaxed enough to slightly part his lips and invite him in.

Immediately accepting the invitation, Hyunwoo's tongue slid into Kihyun's mouth, tasting, exploring, relishing the feeling of drowning in the taste and texture of Kihyun's mouth...and in the exquisite sounds his dongsaeng was making merely while being kissed. After he'd captured Kihyun's tongue, stroked it, and sucked on it long enough to turn him into a panting mess beneath him, Hyunwoo finally came up for some air...to meet Changkyun's impatient gaze. And though he was a bit loathe to share him with Changkyun at first, he knew they'd already silently agreed to do this together, if he were being completely honest with himself.

Pulling slightly back, he let Changkyun have his turn, soon feeling even more confused by the fact that he felt simultaneously jealous and turned on by watching Changkyun kiss Kihyun so deeply and with such passion that Kihyun had started moaning again. Not wanting to let the two of them continue alone when Changkyun had already kissed him for much longer than _he_ had, Hyunwoo moved in to join them.

Suddenly, all three of them were involved in an open-mouthed kiss...lips brushing, teeth tugging, hot tongues melding...until Hyunwoo could no longer tell whose kiss was robbing his breath or whose mouth was hungrily devouring his own. 

♦ ♦ ♦

Caught in the middle between his dongsaeng and his hyung, Kihyun couldn't catch his breath. His heart was beating so loudly that it was the only sound he could hear. As their naughty tongues dove into his mouth one after the other to completely rob him of what was left of his senses, Kihyun felt himself growing harder and harder. At this point, he could do nothing to keep the moans from escaping his mouth. He was in no way a stranger to what it felt like to be turned on...but as God was his witness - though he realized that he shouldn't be thinking of God during such a sinful moment - he'd never _ever_ in his entire life felt as turned on as he did at that moment.

Groaning in earnest, because his erection had now become painfully hard, Kihyun only realized that he should have kept quiet when he suddenly recognized that he'd just drawn more attention to the fact that he was sporting an incredibly hard boner.

"Look who's feeling excited," Changkyun of course immediately teased him, and Kihyun felt so embarrassed that he wanted a hole to open up beneath him so that he could disappear in it - why did such things never actually happen when you needed them to?

Kihyun opened his eyes just in time to see how Changkyun's words had ignited a spark of interest in Hyunwoo's eyes. Fearing that he knew exactly what would happen next, Kihyun quickly squeezed his eyes shut again in embarrassment. And not a moment too soon, as he could feel two hands suddenly glide up either of his thighs in pursuit of his most private part.

"Aaah aaaahhhhh yiiiiiaaahhh," Kihyun couldn't help but squeal when Hyunwoo and Changkyun reached his crotch at the same time as if they meant to destroy him completely by groping him at exactly the same moment.

Unable to keep still when their hands had just brushed against his erection, Kihyun fidgeted, trying to get them off of him. It was an automatic reaction to a situation that was still new and utterly confusing to him; he just couldn't help himself. But before he could get anywhere with his movements, Hyunwoo swiftly gathered both of his arms and gently but securely pinned them above his head, making it impossible for Kihyun to resist any longer.

Kihyun shut his eyes in resignation and stopped struggling. Whom was he kidding anyway? The raging hard-on in his pants was testimony enough to the fact that he really wanted this even if it was terrifying and confusing as hell at the same time. No longer struggling, Kihyun obediently lay still, waiting with bated breath for one of them to make the next move and finally steal his innocence. For, although he was already well into his twenties, he'd never shared any kind of sexual experiences with anyone else, be it male or female. He'd just never had the chance or the time to do so.

As if they knew what Kihyun was waiting for, Hyunwoo and Changkyun didn't let him wait too long. Kihyun's breath caught in his throat as eager hands started to slowly undo his belt and unbutton his suddenly way too tight jeans. After both of them carefully pulled his jeans off of him and removed his socks, Kihyun felt two sets of nimble fingers gently stroking his cock through the relatively thin fabric of his briefs, the delicious friction making Kihyun moan unintentionally.

"You're so sensitive," Kihyun could make out Changkyun's soft, erotic voice whispering to him, coming from somewhere near his lower body.

And before he could even imagine what would happen next, Kihyun heard himself letting out a very audible gasp before even realizing it after the maknae suddenly started sucking on the tip of his cock through the fabric of his underwear without proper warning.

"Aaaah...ughhhh," Kihyun moaned, unable to help himself, not realizing that the sounds he was making would only further encourage the ones who were hell-bent on making him suffer - even if it was in a good way.

"Slide them off," Hyunwoo abruptly spoke, his voice sounding dark and husky with lust. 

Kihyun's cock suddenly jerked in anticipation after hearing Hyunwoo's voice. He'd never sounded so sexy before. And if his hyung hadn't still been pinning his wrists above his head, Kihyun would have hidden his burning face behind his arms. As it was, all he could do was turn his head to the side in embarrassment as Changkyun followed Hyunwoo's instructions and finally pulled Kihyun's briefs down his legs, completely exposing Kihyun's now naked and defenseless erection to both of their mercy.

But mercy wasn't a word to be found in either of their vocabularies. Kihyun started moaning in earnest when he suddenly felt both of their lips caressing his cock. And by the time they'd obviously started confusing his erection with a delicious lollipop - their tongues leisurely gliding across his shaft and lapping at the beads of precum collecting at his slit before completely swallowing his entire cock in their warm mouths one after the other - Kihyun was a complete and utter mess. Any coherent thought he might still have had despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed had gone out the window when they'd started sucking on his cock.

Through a haze of lust, Kihyun nonetheless felt every single of their touches as acutely as though he was completely sober, the feelings etching themselves deeply into his consciousness; he'd never felt _this_ alive before in his entire life! Even in a hundred years, he would be able to recall the feeling...

...of soft hands sliding his t-shirt up and teasing his already hard nipples...

...of Changkyun's hands turning his bottom toward him...

...of his lips gently caressing his cheeks, one cheek at a time...

...of his fingers gently spreading them apart...

...of his warm and wet tongue slowly licking a trail to his center...

...of the tip of his dongsaeng's slick tongue suddenly sliding against the rim of his hole, making Kihyun jerk and moan...

...of his tongue continuously licking his hole, even slightly gliding in, making Kihyun gasp and his hole twitch uncontrollably...

...of the tip of Changkyun's finger following the trail of his tongue, slowly sliding into his hole and finally pushing in all the way to leisurely torture his insides with his slow and erotic movements...

...of Hyunwoo's finger soon joining his dongsaeng's, the two of them slowly fucking Kihyun with their long and thick fingers until he thought he'd lose his mind...

And when they'd finally prepared him well enough, Kihyun went through several rounds of the sweetest kind of torture as his hyung and his dongsaeng continuously fucked him, first gently, then hard, one after the other, until Kihyun - who'd already screamed himself hoarse and come more often than he'd ever thought possible - found himself desperately moaning from overstimulation of the acutest kind. When they finally seemed to have had enough of taking turns in thrusting into him and making him come for the umpteenth time during a single night, the three of them finally collapsed completely spent and out of breath, not even bothering to clean themselves up because it would have taken more energy than any of them could muster.


	12. The Morning After

It was already well into the morning when Changkyun's senses slowly started to awaken. After immediately yawning and stretching his body with his eyes still shut, he suddenly realized that one of his arms and legs were draped over something warm and soft. For a moment, he struggled to understand and remember where he was, until the memories of the intimate night he'd spent with Hyunwoo and Kihyun suddenly rushed back to him, slamming into him like a train at full speed.

Changkyun's eyes shot open to immediately be met with a sight he was both familiar with - for he clearly remembered what had happened that night - and unfamiliar with at the same time. For, under the influence of _that_ much alcohol, the night they'd spent in each other's arms almost seemed like a surreal dream when thinking about it in the bright and sober reality of a new day.

Changkyun's and Hyunwoo's legs were both tangled with Kihyun's, and both of them had an arm leisurely draped around the main vocal's waist...all of them butt-naked, not even having had the energy to throw a blanket over themselves before they'd fallen asleep as a bundle of hot, sweaty, and exhausted bodies.

Changkyun held his breath as he watched his two hyungs sleeping peacefully, their beautiful, bare chests gently moving up and down with their breathing as they slept. He didn't dare wake them up; because a part of him was very much afraid they might come to realize in the light of day that what they'd done...with each other... _to_ each other...in their heavily intoxicated state had been a terrible mistake. He was terrified that they'd be appalled, that they'd regret the intimacy they'd shared...that they'd run away...from him...from what they'd shared...without once looking back.

Changkyun hated how insecure he felt at that moment. He wasn't used to feeling that way, at least not since their group had gained so many devoted fans who always stood by their sides, no matter how hard things got. He'd gotten used to having a strong and loyal force that was always ready to have his back. But this situation was new to him. He'd never before been in such a relationship before. Who would catch him this time if he fell? Who would try to patch up his heart if it ended up being shattered into a million pieces? He knew he shouldn't feel this way, that he was probably being way too dramatic and was overthinking everything. But he couldn't seem to help it.

He was in way over his head! After the night they'd shared, there was simply no turning back for him. Body and soul, they owned him - both of them! He was now theirs...if they wanted him or not. And the saddest part was: he didn't know. Had they only let him participate? Or had they actually wanted him there? He'd felt how passionately Kihyun had responded when he'd kissed him...when he'd moved deep inside of him. But did it mean he also had feelings for him?

And where Hyunwoo was concerned, it was even worse. Since both of them had taken turns making love to Kihyun but not to each other, he was even more unsure of Hyunwoo's feelings. Apart from the moments when all three of them had kissed, he hadn't really had an intimate moment with his hyung that would have qualified of being intimate with him alone.

Hoping that his hyungs wouldn't abandon him...that he wouldn't turn out being the disposable third wheel in this relationship - if what they had even survived the light of day, that was - Changkyun nestled closer to Kihyun again, using the chance while his hyung was still asleep to snuggle with him as long as he still could.

♦ ♦ ♦

Hyunwoo carefully opened his eyes while trying to ignore the hangover induced headache he could feel coming on.

_Crap,_ he immediately thought as soon as it all sunk in...what had happened at the party...what the three of them had done after being locked in Kihyun's room...all the naughty things they'd shared - which in the light of day and without the influence of all the soju he'd consumed suddenly seemed like a completely fucked up thing to do!

_Double crap,_ he couldn't help but think next after realizing that the maknae was wide awake and looking at him with a mixture of insecurity and expectation in his gaze.

Hyunwoo didn't know what to do. He felt he was fucked, no matter what he did next. If he tried to find a way out of the situation he'd helped create in the first place - no matter how drunk he'd been! - he might be hurting the others, which he could already clearly see in Changkyun's eyes. If he took responsibility for what he'd done, he'd be involved in an utterly scandalous situation no idol had ever been in - at least, as far as he knew. If this were to be revealed to the public...the consequences were unimaginable. So, no matter what he decided to do, he was screwed either way.

"Let's talk about this," Hyunwoo heard himself say, even though he wasn't sure yet what he'd decided on.

"Please don't," Changkyun suddenly interjected before Hyunwoo could get any further, seemingly under the impression that he was about to say that what they'd done was a huge mistake which shouldn't be repeated, "Don't run away...don't take the easy way out...please."

Hyunwoo felt like he'd been punched straight in the gut by the maknae's words. And though he hadn't really decided anything yet, it seemed Changkyun had already guessed what Hyunwoo's most probable course of action was likely to be. 

"If not for _my_ sake, do it for Kihyun hyung...take responsibility for having taken his innocence," Changkyun added as if to add insult to injury by implying that Hyunwoo didn't care about Changkyun's feelings...or his honor...as well.

But even though he hadn't directly slept with the maknae and thus robbed him of his innocence in the way he had taken Kiki's, it didn't mean that he hadn't felt anything for him...that he didn't care about him.

"Before you say anything else, we really need to get cleaned up," Hyunwoo simply replied without alluding to the maknae's words.

Right then and there, he'd finally made his decision. 

Whether it was the right one...or all three of them would end up being totally screwed...Hyunwoo decided to take responsibility...to _not_ take the easy way out and simply run away from an uncomfortable situation brought on by way too much alcohol and a mischievous Minhyuk, with whom he would deal at a later time - for, there were definitely words to be had!

After gently shaking Kihyun awake - whose gaze quickly reflected everything and more Hyunwoo had felt upon waking up to the three of them naked and intertwined after a long night of sinful sex - Hyunwoo waited for his dongsaengs to get dressed before leading them over to the smaller but still sufficiently large bathroom that Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Changkyun shared. After checking that it was unoccupied, Hyunwoo quickly shooed his dongsaengs into the room, followed them inside, and closed and locked the door behind them.

"What are we doing here?" Kihyun whispered, seeming suddenly apprehensive.

" _What_ could we possibly be doing here?" Hyunwoo replied in a way that suggested the answer was obvious.

"I know we need to clean up," Kihyun said while rolling his eyes at him in such an obvious way that Hyunwoo nearly burst out laughing. "I mean...why are the _three_ of us here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hyunwoo simply said while moving in on Kihyun, who'd seemed to be in standby panic mode ever since he'd awoken to remember what had happened that night. Hyunwoo thought that if any of them decided to bail, Kihyun was the most likely one to do so.

"That's...crap," Kihyun immediately shot back, apparently having understood Hyunwoo's intentions only too well, "Why should we all shower together when...when there's a perfectly functional shower in your own room...and when Changkyunnie and I can just quickly take turns?"

But before Kihyun could inch any further toward the locked door...before he had any chance to get away...to bow out of whatever it was the three of them had started, which they couldn't simply run away from while pretending it had never even happened, Hyunwoo and Changkyun gently but resolutely caught him and steered him straight into the shower stall, which was thankfully large enough to comfortably hold all three of them.


	13. Shower_1

Kihyun didn't put up much of a fight as the other two walked him right into the shower stall and straight up against the wall. Because even as much as he was trying to find a way out of repeating the mistake the three of them had made the night before, he felt just as much tempted to just throw caution to the winds and go for it without doing the smart thing and thinking of the consequences for once. In truth, he was tired of always being the sensible one, the practical one, the one who scolded _others_ for doing the wrong thing, tired of always being the one to do the right thing in their stead.

For once in his life, he was badly tempted to do the wrong thing...because it felt so incredibly right!

Still contemplating whether to just give up already or to finally make an actual attempt at running from what promised to be a repeat of the previous night, Kihyun stood frozen and consumed by his inner struggle while biting his lower lip. And before he had a chance to decide, Changkyun's teeth were already tugging on his lip while his hands swiftly grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and started lifting it up his body.

Ever since he'd awoken that morning to the memories of what had happened that night, Kihyun was already suffering from extremely low self-restraint when it came to these two. So Changkyun's swift act of capturing his lower lip with his teeth was already making him lose any fight he might have still had in him. And now the temptation to just not care about consequences anymore and simply enjoy the moment...and what he had with Hyunwoo and Changkyun was overwhelmingly strong.

When Hyunwoo's hands soon after freed him of his pants and briefs and softly glided along his crotch and his buttocks, Kihyun finally decided to let it just all go to hell. Why care about consequences...about the future...when he had both of their hands making his body shiver like this?

After the two of them got rid of their own clothing as well, Hyunwoo turned the shower on and regulated the heat until a soothing stream of steaming water softly drizzled onto their bodies from above, the temperature just right for them, although others might have found it almost too hot. After grabbing a bar of soap from the small shower basket that hung in the stall, Hyunwoo started to slowly and gently wash Kihyun's body, his hands leaving not a single inch of it untouched. Soon after, Changkyun joined his hyung. 

Kihyun closed his eyes and let Hyunwoo and Changkyun take the wheel, completely surrendering to them, letting them do whatever they wanted. After a hot and exhilarating moment of feeling both of their equally lathered bodies pressed snuggly against his own with their erections brushing up against each other's while their tongues intertwined and hands caressed, Kihyun let Hyunwoo turn him around and press him firmly up against the shower wall. 

"Breathe, baby," Hyunwoo whispered in his ear from behind, his lips lightly brushing against the tip of Kihyun's ear as he did so; and Kihyun could feel his cock twitch in reply to that low whisper.

Disobeying his hyung's order because he simply couldn't seem to remember how to breathe properly as Hyunwoo's large and strong hand suddenly started trailing oh so slowly right down his back until it reached and playfully pinched one of his butt cheeks, Kihyun held his breath while waiting for the inevitable.

And before he could prepare himself for it, even though he already knew it was coming, Hyunwoo parted his cheeks with one hand before sliding two soap-lathered fingers right into his hole, making him gasp and pant for the air he'd forgotten to take in.

"I said breathe," Hyunwoo repeated softly, waiting for Kihyun to finally listen and inhale properly before pushing his fingers in even deeper than before and scissoring them to make his entrance wider.

Kihyun let his forehead rest against the cold tile of the shower wall, his already slightly labored breathing quickening noticeably when Changkyun slid a finger in right next to the two Hyunwoo was already torturing him with. By the time the two of them had continuously slid them deep inside of him while kissing his neck and shoulders and teasing his cock and nipples with their free hands, Kihyun's legs were shaking badly, his energy depleting faster than he would have thought. If the two of them hadn't pinned him against the wall, he would have already slid down to the shower floor.

Before too long, they seemed to have prepared him well enough. And Kihyun once again held his breath for a long moment when his hyung lined up the tip of his cock to his entrance. He could feel his own erection throb painfully and beads of precum escape his slit as he waited in anticipation for the hard but simultaneously silky and soft tip of Hyunwoo's cock to finally push inside him. But it seemed as though Hyunwoo was intent on teasing him until he finally couldn't take it anymore. 

"Come on," Kihyun suddenly found himself halfway growling at his hyung, surprised at himself for displaying a kind of sexual aggression he didn't even know he carried in himself, "What are you waiting for?"

"Someone's sounding desperate now," Changkyun just _had_ to tease Kihyun, making him suddenly feel just as embarrassed as he was desperate to finally be filled by one of their cocks.

Kihyun thanked his lucky stars that he was facing away from them as the heat crept into his cheeks, and thanked his lucky stars even more that they couldn't see the expression on his face when Hyunwoo finally had mercy on him and slowly pushed his cock into him. Kihyun let out a shaky moan - a sound between pain and lust - when his hyung slowly continued to push it in further and further, inch by fucking inch, until there was nowhere left to push. 

Kihyun moaned louder, his hyung's thick and long cock filling him so entirely that his hole started to contract strongly around Hyunwoo's shaft, making Kihyun's insides ache even more pleasurably.

"Aaaarggh...fuck...you're so tight...," he suddenly heard Hyunwoo's deep voice growling with pleasure, making his hole squeeze him even tighter, "...stop squeezing me like that."

"Looks like you're being naughty," Changkyun's deep voice whispered in Kihyun's ear before his dongsaeng's tongue started teasing his nipple and his slick hand reached right between his legs to glide up and down his erection, making him moan even harder.

"Aaaaaah....aaaaaahhhh...nggghghhh," Kihyun moaned, unable to control himself as Hyunwoo started pulling out and pushing into him again in quick succession until he finally started thrusting into him deeper and harder with each thrust at an angle that kept hitting his prostate while Changkyun had started speeding up the movements of his hand as well.

And before he could hold himself back, Kihyun came hard with a drawn-out and shaky moan, his come spilling onto the wall and onto Changkyun's hand while Hyunwoo continued to thrust into him, although his pace had slowed considerably. Changkyun, seemingly only encouraged by the fact that Kihyun had spilled all over his hand, suddenly started gathering up the come in his hand and circling the tip of Kihyun's already much too sensitive cock, making him whine and try to pull back. But neither his dongsaeng nor his hyung seemed inclined to stop just because Kihyun had just come.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

For anyone who might be worrying about Changkyun not getting any love and attention: Showkyun coming up next ;)


	14. Shower_2

Hearing Kihyun whimper for the second time in a row as Changkyun relentlessly continued to tease his slit after he'd just come, Hyunwoo couldn't help but have mercy on him and save him from Changkyun's overly enthusiastic care. After gently pulling out of him while placing a hopefully soothing kiss between his shoulders, Hyunwoo quickly grabbed Changkyun's wrist to stop him mid-movement.

Seemingly surprised, the maknae turned toward him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Let him catch his breath for a while," Hyunwoo simply explained while carefully helping a completely spent Kihyun sit on the floor of the shower stall to rest his shaking legs.

Changkyun nodded while offering him a small smile. But Hyunwoo could immediately tell that something was wrong. The maknae was unconsciously giving him the same kind of injured and insecure look he'd seen in his gaze earlier that morning. The same look that had made Hyunwoo change his mind about running away from this earlier...and had made him want to let Changkyun know that he did indeed feel something for him as well, even if he couldn't quite put proper words to the feeling yet. It was still so new, and he wasn't the best when it came to understanding his own emotions or expressing how he felt. Which made what he was trying to tell Changkyun even harder; because he was too ineloquent with his words and too awkward with his actions.

But knowing that it wouldn't do to keep letting him misunderstand and believe that he was merely a third wheel, Hyunwoo finally dug up the courage to approach him first. Before Changkyun could wash off the soap still covering his body and leave - which the maknae seemed to be contemplating - Hyunwoo gently grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back under the stream of hot water.

"You weren't thinking of leaving yet, were you?" Hyunwoo spoke softly while sliding one of his hands to the nape of his dongsaeng's neck, feeling the need to treat the obviously flustered maknae - who hadn't seemed to expect Hyunwoo's sudden advances toward himself at all - as cautiously as he could.

He knew too well that people oftentimes tended to forget that under the tough, sassy, and cool facade which Changkyun frequently presented to his immediate environment and to the world at large, he was actually very soft, loving, and vulnerable on the inside. And so much more prone to get hurt by not being shown the love and attention he secretly craved and needed.

Hyunwoo had always loved him, had always felt a special bond with him, even if he'd never thought of him in a romantic way before. But the platonic love he'd felt for him had suddenly changed...in the space of one night...when he'd gotten a taste of what it felt like to be desired by him. Since then, he'd wanted to be more intimate with him, to grow to love him as more than a friend and brother. But it had been such a sudden and unfamiliar notion that he'd felt hesitant. Now, he was finally finding the courage to start down that path.

Hyunwoo gently pulled Changkyun's body tightly against his own, feeling a shiver run through the maknae as their cocks brushed. Changkyun's chest was heaving, his breathing erratic as Hyunwoo's lips finally found his dongsaeng's...as his tongue leisurely glided into Changkyun's warm and sweet-tasting mouth...as their tongues stroked against each other, tasting, melding. 

The change in Changkyun was immediate. As if Hyunwoo had just broken through the heavy armor behind which Changkyun tended to hide his true self, the maknae let out a shaky sigh and simply let his body sag against his hyung's. It seemed he'd been desperately waiting for Hyunwoo to make that first move, had craved his hyung's acceptance and attention. And now that he'd gotten it, he was ready to give himself over to him completely...without question...without reserve.

Hyunwoo couldn't describe what it did to him to see the usually brazen and fearless maknae suddenly be so soft and vulnerable. It was a side of him he hadn't seen that often before, even though he'd known it was there. But seeing him just throw the facade away to show who he really was, suddenly made Hyunwoo hunger for him even more. He could feel himself growing harder as Changkyun finally started moaning and mewling into his mouth softly while he was rubbing his body against Hyunwoo's as though he were a cat asking to be stroked. When Hyunwoo didn't react quickly enough, his actions apparently not naughty enough to satisfy the younger one, Changkyun broke the kiss they shared and started biting Hyunwoo's biceps...just like he'd done a million times before...

But _this_ time, it felt different. This time, being bitten like that while they were making out butt-naked under a stream of hot water, about to be intimate, his dongsaeng's bite made Hyunwoo's heart race, his blood boil, and his cock ache painfully. Triggered by the teeth nipping at his already heated flesh, Hyunwoo didn't wait to be bitten again. Instead, he quickly spun Changkyun around and pressed him up against the wall none too gently - though not powerfully enough to actually hurt him. And that was saying quite something, in Hyunwoo's opinion; because although the maknae had just managed to make his blood boil in a way that made him immediately want to ravish him without holding any of his strength back, he had managed to keep himself back and remain somewhat gentle. 

♦ ♦ ♦

"Aaa-aa-aaaaaahh," Changkyun couldn't keep the slightly high-pitched, half moan, half cry from escaping his throat when Hyunwoo quickly knelt behind him, grabbed his buttocks with a firm grip, pulled his cheeks apart, and slid his warm, wet, and slightly rough tongue right across his entrance, making Changkyun's hole twitch uncontrollably.

Though Changkyun had gathered experiences with girls before he'd become a trainee and an idol, he'd never before been touched there. It was a completely new experience for him. And even while he'd done the exact same thing to Kihyun the previous night, he'd never known what it actually felt like...how incredibly good it felt to be licked there. In fact, he couldn't seem to control himself one bit as Hyunwoo's tongue suddenly entered his hole, his hyung now leisurely fucking him with his long, wet, and stiff tongue, and making Changkyun's insides ache pleasurably and his cock leak precum.

Not even caring if he was making an utter spectacle of himself, Changkyun continued to moan loudly and unabashedly until he felt his voice turning hoarse. When he suddenly felt his body being slightly pushed away from the wall at his front as Kihyun quickly slid right in front of him, he realized his loud moaning seemed to have affected more than just one of his hyungs. Though Kihyun had been sprawled on the floor while trying to catch his breath only a few minutes before, Changkyun's moans seemed to immediately have called him to his side as well.

Without saying a single word, though his desire-filled eyes spoke volumes, Kihyun swept in to steal Changkyun's breath, his mouth and tongue suddenly insatiable in their pursuit of finding pleasure, making it hard for Changkyun to breathe. Changkyun soon found himself panting for air and gasping as his hyungs simultaneously overwhelmed his senses completely...Hyunwoo's tongue relentlessly fucking his hole while Kihyun's tongue ruthlessly invaded his mouth - both of his holes being filled until he felt he might explode from pleasure! 

When Hyunwoo started to push his fingers into his hole alongside his tongue and Kihyun's nimble fingers started torturing his nipple and cock...as though the two of them were out to utterly destroy him...Changkyun's body couldn't take it anymore. Every part of him was trembling and he was starting to sink to the floor.

But Kihyun and Hyunwoo caught him in time. Seemingly realizing that he couldn't hold himself up any longer, Kihyun quickly exchanged words with Hyunwoo. Too far gone, physically as well as mentally, Changkyun didn't catch what they were saying. But the end result of their discussion was not what he'd expected at all. Powerless to do anything about it - though if he were being honest with himself, he would have agreed to it in a heartbeat even if he felt terrified at the same time - he soon felt himself being slowly guided down right onto the once again hard and waiting cock of Kihyun, who'd sat down directly beneath the showerhead with his back resting against the wall.

Changkyun moaned when his already prepared hole was stretched even further as he slowly rode down Kihyun's shaft until his hyung was buried up to his balls in Changkyun's aching cavern. Changkyun relished the feeling of Kihyun's body trembling just as much beneath his own, and at the soft lustful moan that spilled from his hyung's mouth before he could hold it back. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh," Kihyun uttered once more in a long, drawn-out moan that was barely above a whisper while his eyes slowly shut and his head drooped back against the wall, making his neck elongate and his adam's apple stand out prominently.

Changkyun couldn't help himself while his hyung was being this sexily and obviously aroused...putting it all on display like that. Slowly, but powerfully grinding his bottom down even harder to get his hyung's cock even deeper into himself - if it was even still possible - Changkyun used the leverage he realized he had to make his hyung moan even louder, enjoying the power he had over him while riding him as though he were the star at a rodeo. The higher Kihyun's moans got, the more aroused Changkyun felt. When he swooped down to kiss and bite his hyung's exposed adam's apple, making Kihyun's cock twitch powerfully inside him, he was so lost in the moment that he at first didn't even notice the finger at his hole...that suddenly and without warning was pushed right into his entrance right next to Kihyun's already buried cock.

Changkyun moaned while slowly grinding his bottom onto Kihyun's cock and Hyunwoo's finger, unaware of what it actually meant that Hyunwoo had slid a finger in. And before he could get a clue as to what Hyunwoo was planning, his hyung added a second finger _and_ started to scissor them slightly.

Changkyun couldn't keep the moans back, his hole suddenly feeling so incredibly full that he simply couldn't believe what was happening. When Hyunwoo finally pulled his fingers back out again, Changkyun was already starting to feel relieved and breathing easier again...when something he never would have expected suddenly hit him unawares.

Without having guessed that _this_ was what his leader-nim had in mind, Changkyun suddenly found himself and Kihyun being slightly pulled away from the wall by Hyunwoo, who seemed to be positioning them in such a way for him to join the 'party'. 

"W-what are you doing?" Changkyun could hear himself ask in a trembling voice even before he could stop himself.

But instead of a real answer, Hyunwoo simply whispered "Ssshhh, it's okay...I'll be gentle," in his ear before suddenly lining the tip of his cock up with Changkyun's entrance, on the verge of adding it to his already cock-filled hole.

Changkyun didn't know if he should be more aroused at the thought of being filled by two long and thick cocks at the same time...or if he should panic and try to run away. But the more exhilarating and thrilling notion of being fucked by both of them, by feeling both the men he was in love with moving deep inside of him at once finally won him over, making him quickly calm down again.

A moan as deep as the ocean fell from Changkyun's mouth as Hyunwoo gently pushed the tip of his hard cock right in next to Kihyun's and then slowly proceeded to carefully push it in further, inch by inch, until he'd finally pushed it in all the way, slightly passing Kihyun's as his cock was longer. Changkyun could soon feel Kihyun's body tremble beneath his own and hear his hyung's moans fall as desperately as his own as Hyunwoo started to move inside his hole after letting him adjust for a few moments, torturing his insides as well as Kihyun's cock along with it as his cock drove into his hole and brushed along Kihyun's with every thrust. By now, Hyunwoo's breathing had changed as well, and soft, sexy moans and grunts were leaving his mouth in swift succession.

Changkyun and Kihyun moaned desperately while holding onto each other as Hyunwoo sped up, fucking both of them fast, hard, and deep...until they simply couldn't take it anymore. Changkyun could feel Kihyun's cum shoot into his hole even as he, himself, spilled onto Kihyun's chest. And as the waves of his orgasm continued to roll over him, his hole continuously squeezed the two cocks inside of him until Hyunwoo seemed unable to hold himself back and came inside him as well. 

Completely exhausted for the second time within a short while, the three of them collapsed on top of each other, snuggling and kissing gently beneath the now only lukewarm stream of water for a long time before even attempting to move again. 


	15. Boys Over Eggs

Kihyun's legs were shaking badly. He was running on empty after having used up almost all of his energy and desperately needed food! And the other two didn't seem to be faring any better - moving just as slowly and shakily - as all three of them entered the dorm's kitchen, showered and fully dressed, where they were immediately met with a very loud welcoming party. 

As if Hoseok, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon had waited for them to arrive for a while now and had killed time by attempting to cook - which Kihyun assumed only Hoseok had managed successfully - the kitchen counters and table looked as if a bomb had gone off. Sighing inwardly, but much too tired to get into it and mention it with even a single word, Kihyun for once simply ignored the mess. At least there wouldn't be another 'Kihyun cleaning' video being leaked to Monbebes!

"Uhu!...look who we have here...bagsu (clap)," Jooheon called loudly while applauding them, and the others started cheering for the three of them as well - welcoming them as if they were soldiers returning home after fulfilling their duty to their country.

"You're still alive, I see," Minhyuk said while excitedly flashing them a wide, toothy grin when everyone had finally quieted down, "Well, more or less."

"A teenie Wenee bit worse for wear, I'd say," Hoseok suddenly interjected, making Minhyuk and Hyungwon roll their eyes at him because of his recently developed habit of throwing his new fandom name in whenever or wherever he could. 

Instead of minding their expressions, Hoseok seemed to find this hilarious and immediately started guffawing loudly while rocking back and forth on his chair - making everyone else finally laugh as well because it was so infectious. 

When Kihyun's attention returned to the 'kitchen counter of hell', he sighed again (this time audibly), hobbled toward it, and started pushing empty dishes, scraps of food, and strewn packaging aside to make enough room to prepare something fast and easy...like scrambled eggs. He didn't think he could manage anything more complicated that needed cut vegetables, like a rolled egg omelet, for instance.

"Waah, looks like someone has had a very rough night," Minhyuk suddenly said happily before jumping up and down on his chair and letting out a high-pitched squeal.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kihyun lied unabashedly with his back still turned to everyone else while his cheeks and ears nonetheless started turning bright pink in embarrassment.

"Really?" Hoseok said, apparently eagerly joining Minhyuk's investigation, "You...err...seem to be limping...quite a bit."

Kihyun knew it was absolutely pointless to keep denying what had happened between Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and himself. He was fully aware of the fact that they'd been far too vocal with their many moans and screams and must have properly entertained the whole dorm. But he didn't want to give them the satisfaction they were seeking too easily either. So he just chose to ignore them while busying himself with preparing scrambled eggs for Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and himself. 

But sticking one's head into the sand while wishing for a problem to simply go away, had never really worked out well for anyone. And so, it didn't take more than half a minute for Minhyuk to walk straight up to Kihyun, grab a solid hand full of his butt cheek, squeeze it, and thus make him admit how sensitive his only just fucked ass really was by making him cry out in pain.

"Yah!" both Hyunwoo and Changkyun immediately called out before rushing to Kihyun's side and pulling Minhyuk's hand off of his butt.

"Woa-ha...so jealous!" Hoseok marveled at their behavior, seemingly fully enjoying the entertainment he was being offered.

Minhyuk, as intuitive as ever at sensing danger - for, he was a pro at testing other people's limits - quickly held his hands up in surrender and hurried back to the others, still grinning even after sitting down again. Thinking he could finally continue preparing food in peace, Kihyun turned his attention back to the eggs that had almost started burning, but nearly jumped out of his skin the very next moment when Hyunwoo's and Changkyun's hands were suddenly grabbing his ass - as if to show that it was _theirs_ to fondle.

Kihyun only just managed to pull the frying pan off the heat and turn the stove off while twisting his lower body to try and get away from their greedy hands. When he finally had his hands free, he swatted their hands away from his behind, quickly turned around and squeezed his attackers' asses instead.

"Aaa-aaaaah," Changkyun couldn't seem to help but cry out in pain at his equally sensitive ass being molested, making Minhyuk suddenly fall quiet and his jaw drop in astonishment.

"Wait...," Minhyuk finally said, and Kihyun could literally see the wheels turning in his head.

"Wait...," Jooheon mimicked what Minhyuk had just said, seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

And before too soon, Kihyun felt like he was watching an old black and white comedy sketch as Minhyuk and Jooheon locked gazes while wildly flailing around with their arms and throwing back and forth sentences that cut off without really coming to any conclusion and which didn't seem to make much sense unless you were Minhyuk or Jooheon.

"That means...," Minhyuk said.

"That means...," Jooheon repeated, "...it does, doesn't it?"

"I think so," Minhyuk shot back, "...or not?" 

"I think it means...you know," Jooheon said.

"You know?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yeah, you know... _that_!" Jooheon replied while energetically nodding his head.

" _That?_ "Minhyuk asked again.

"Uh-huh," Jooheon replied, his head slowly nodding while his eyes and mouth stood open wide.

"Right?!" Minhyuk finally confirmed what he'd already asserted at the very beginning of their non-sensical conversation, looking ecstatic that he'd figured it out.

"Can someone explain in actual sentences, please," Hoseok, who seemingly hadn't made the connection yet finally asked patiently, already all too used to Minhyuk and Jooheon's chaotic way of communicating.

"Our maknae's ass is sensitive as well," Minhyuk quickly explained, looking way too pleased about this, and Kihyun swiftly stole a glance at Changkyun just in time to see his cheeks turning red.

"No!!!" Hoseok and Hyungwon exclaimed in shock and disbelief at the same time.

"Then it was Changkyun moaning just a while ago? I thought he was a _top_!" Hyungwon suddenly burst out after having been silent during most of their conversation, and Kihyun couldn't help but feel that he, too, was having a blast.

"I guess _not_ ," Hoseok said while looking as contemplative as if he was on the verge of solving a quite difficult math problem, "This is interesting."

"No, it's not," Changkyun finally interrupted them, "It's private."

At his words, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon all burst into laughter. And Kihyun had to admit, even if he felt sorry for Changkyun being in the spotlight, that it wasn't really that private anymore after they'd moaned so loudly that everyone at the dorm had clearly heard them.

"Okay," Hyunwoo finally spoke up - perhaps trying to use his authority as their leader, "You've had enough fun. Stop teasing us. I'm hungry."

Kihyun couldn't help but smile at that. He should have known that what ultimately got Hyunwoo involved was the promise of scrambled eggs that sat waiting for them while this discussion dragged on.

"Okay, fine," Minhyuk said while pretending to frown in disappointment, "We're going. Enjoy your _scrambled eggs_ ," he added with a sly grin while getting up from the table and taking the others with him.

"Let's eat. I'm starving," Hyunwoo said as though the past 10 minutes had never happened, and Kihyun immediately locked gazes with Changkyun so that they could share their amusement over Hyunwoo's priorities.


	16. Entertaining

Minhyuk's head was resting on Jooheon's lap as the two of them watched a new series they'd waited to get into until they had more time. And since he'd promised his dongsaeng that he'd watch it with him, even though it wasn't really his cup of tea, he'd done his utmost and had managed to stay concentrated on the plot for about 20 minutes before his thoughts finally started drifting.

A small grin began to bloom on his face as he suddenly remembered the day after Hyunwoo's birthday party a few weeks back when Hyunwoo and Changkyun had left the kitchen to go to their own rooms because they'd been in desperate need of rest after what Minhyuk could only assume had been a highly adventurous night. Kihyun had voluntarily stayed behind to clean the kitchen because, like always, he'd been unable to stand seeing the mess the other members had made.

Having already assumed his dongsaeng would feel compelled to clean, Minhyuk had come back in time to catch him alone - which he'd really wanted. Because although he'd known that Kihyun was astute enough to understand the reasons behind his scheming at the party, he'd needed to make sure that he hadn't been misunderstood. Since their relationship wasn't always the easiest and some of his remarks seemed to have hurt the other on a few occasions before, he'd been adamant about making sure his dongsaeng knew that he'd done the things he'd done because he cared about him...because he hadn't been able to stand seeing Kihyun pining for Hyunwoo but being too afraid and too deep in self-denial to do something about it. Since he'd seen how it had started to affect him - and not just him, but Hyunwoo as well - he'd felt the need to do something about it. 

He hadn't actually figured Changkyun into the equation until he'd watched the maknae's reaction to Showki's crisis when they'd all been in the car heading to their schedule that day. And he normally wouldn't have included him in his plans for the party games...but he'd been too curious...about what would happen...and if it was actually possible for the three of them to go after their desires together. And his curiosity had been more than satisfied with what he'd been able to gather so far. The three of them had definitely spent the night and most of the next morning together - together together...and not in a platonic way!

He'd already been certain of it because of the loud moans he'd heard on the night he'd locked them all into Kihyun's room together. And he'd confirmed it when he'd quietly unlocked the door early the next morning and carefully peeked into the room - just to make sure - to see the three of them sleeping butt naked and entangled with one another on the bed.

He didn't quite remember what he'd said to his dongsaeng when they'd talked in the kitchen that morning. But he hadn't needed to say much, because like he'd already guessed, Kihyun had understood him well enough to know why he'd played matchmaker that night. And he'd told him that he wasn't mad at him - anymore! - and indicated that he was thankful, though he hadn't actually put it in words. 

The grin on Minhyuk's face abruptly grew wider as he recalled what had happened with Kihyun in the kitchen after their talk. Since he'd already guessed that he'd be forgiven, he'd brought Kihyun a little surprise gift. Mainly because he really wanted to see his face when he gave it to him. It was supposed to be more of a joke than anything. The idea had simply been too fun for Minhyuk to resist, especially when it came to someone with such a conservative upbringing. So, out of the blue, and while Kihyun was busy washing a small plate - which he immediately dropped back into the soapy water in shock - Minhyuk pulled out a pair of handcuffs and corresponding keys and told him to use these the next time for a bit of extra fun.

Of course, what had meant to be just a joke between the two of them soon turned into something else entirely when, right at that moment, Changkyun came back to the kitchen, and snatched them right out of Minhyuk's hands with a cheerful "Thanks, we'll use them well" before disappearing again a moment later as if he'd never been there. 

"Now look at what you've done," Kihyun had accused Minhyuk, looking absolutely terrified, "Why would you carry these around with you?!...Oh right, I forgot, it's your _soulmate_ which you've been using at dawn since you were _eight_ ," Kihyun said sarcastically, alluding to their recently aired episode of Twotuckgom and making Minhyuk blush slightly.

"Very funny! These are Jooheonnie's from the Shoot Out MV filming..." Minhyuk had defended himself, "When will you guys finally stop teasing me about that?!"

"Try never," Kihyun had replied drily.

"Why are you laughing?" Jooheon suddenly interrupted Minhyuk's reminiscence of that moment, clearly confused as to why he was quietly sniggering on his lap when the episode they were supposed to be watching together wasn't humorous at all. 

But Minhyuk suddenly couldn't help it. His mind had just flashed from Kihyun's shocked face after seeing the handcuffs to his even more shocked face after Changkyun had suddenly swept in like batman to snatch them and tell them they'd be using them well. And now he couldn't help but imagine poor Kihyunnie struggling to talk the daredevil maknae out of actually using them. It was too bad, he thought, that he wouldn't be able to witness what was going to happen. Because he had a feeling it would be awesome! 

And thoroughly entertaining...


	17. Taken by Surprise

Kihyun was nervous. Ever since that night and the following morning about four weeks ago, he hadn't been intimate with either Changkyun or Hyunwoo. There simply hadn't been a free minute in which they could have met and enjoyed each other's company away from the other members. And when their schedules had finally been over, they'd felt so exhausted that all they'd been able to think about was getting some sleep. 

But now they finally had some well deserved time off. Since Hyunwoo had needed to undergo surgery because of his eye recently, they'd postponed the online concert they'd been practicing for and subsequently were able to allow themselves a few days' rest. Of course, Hyunwoo wouldn't be allowed to practice dancing for a few weeks at least. But the rest of them would continue their practice in a few days. Hyunwoo would certainly be able to catch up with them later. He was the best dancer in their group, after all, and didn't need as much practice as the rest of them.

Thinking about Hyunwoo and hoping he didn't need to scold him about not taking good care of his eye, Kihyun quickly smoothed down his freshly washed and still slightly wet hair before leaving his room to meet him and Changkyun for their movie date in the dorm's living room. There had been some really tough negotiations between the three of them and the other members until the others had finally agreed to camp out at Hoseok's new dorm for the night, which was just two stories above theirs in the same building so that they could have some alone time.

In the end, it had cost Kihyun a week of cleaning - as if he didn't already do most of the cleaning by himself anyway! - and Changkyun a whole week of (for once) doing everything the hyungs asked without question. Hyunwoo, who currently had the 'being injured' bonus didn't have to contribute anything to the negotiations.

Kihyun's stomach was fluttering nervously as he entered the living room to see Hyunwoo and Changkyun already lounging on the couch waiting for him to arrive. He knew it was a bit stupid to have butterflies in his stomach when he practically saw them every single day - and when it was clear that they wouldn't be doing anything but perhaps some light kissing, given that Hyunwoo wasn't supposed to partake in anything too strenuous - but he just couldn't help it. In truth, even the thought of being alone with them again and kissing them was already making him excited.

"Hey," he greeted them, trying to act way cooler and collected than he felt - which he soon found he sucked at because Changkyun seemed to see right through him.

"Hey," Changkyun replied in a much lower tone than he normally would have used, being really obvious about jumping into seductive mode because he could see how nervous Kihyun was.

When Kihyun got tongue-tied by Changkyun's first attack, the maknae merely smiled a bit wickedly while winking at him while Hyunwoo quickly elbowed Changkyun, obviously asking him to stop teasing his hyung. Embarrassed, but in no way ready to run for the hills - because he'd missed spending time alone with them - Kihyun quickly walked over to the couch and sat down in the empty spot between them; all the time ignoring the swiftly rising warmth in his cheeks and the rims of his ears.

"Hi," Hyunwoo said while slowly scooting closer until his face was right in front of Kihyun's. But instead of kissing him, he suddenly started laughing and added, "Look at you...your ears are all red again" making it even worse for Kihyun, who suddenly felt like his whole head was on fire.

"They're not...they're naturally this color," Kihyun lied his pants off even though it was more than obvious.

He really didn't feel like discussing his embarrassment any further. Moreover, the other members had already teased him enough the other day when their newest Twotuckgom episode had aired, commenting on how he'd turned bright red when Hyunwoo had come too close during the cheek to cheek game. Of course, at the time they'd filmed that episode, none of the events involving the three of them had happened yet. So he felt he really couldn't be blamed for having had a gay panic attack at the time.

"Changkyun-ah...," Hyunwoo addressed the maknae on Kihyun's other side, seemingly unable to stop teasing him further, "...isn't he just adorable when he's embarrassed?"

As if to add injury to insult, Hyunwoo immediately swooped in with his mouth and started nibbling on the already hot and tingling tips of Kihyun's bright pink ears.

"Aaaaaargghh," Kihyun complained while trying to wriggle free from Hyunwoo's mouth - which, unfairly enough, he couldn't really do too forcefully because he didn't want to risk hurting his hyung's eye.

"Aaah...aaaaaaahhhhh...aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh," Kihyun's complaints grew as Changkyun snatched his other ear and started nibbling on it as well.

"You...aaah...two...aarghhh...stop...with my...aaahhh...ears," Kihyun tried to reason with them instead, but to no avail.

And to make matters worse, his complaints soon turned into breathless squeals when they both decided to stop nibbling and slide their tongues into his ears, making multiple shivers run down his entire body as well as causing him to suddenly sport a painfully growing hard-on.

"Yah...aaaahhh...hyung," Kihyun tried to scold Hyunwoo between moans,"...you're supposed to...aahaahh...be resting, not...aaannggh...messing with me."

"Don't worry, Kihyun-ah...," Hyunwoo breathed into his ear before dipping his tongue in again and making Kihyun's body twitch wildly in response, "...I'll make sure not to move too much...we'll make it work."

And Kihyun could only assume that he meant that he'd let him move while he was sitting on top of him. But this was not how Kihyun had imagined their movie date to unfold. He wasn't prepared for _this_...for whatever the two of them seemed to be planning. Because after not having been intimate with them for so long, he was feeling beyond shy.

The last time, he'd been too drunk - hell, they'd all been too drunk - to let inhibitions get in the way of wanting each other. And the following morning, he'd tried to run away at first, but had failed to resist them in the end. So, Kihyun had somehow been a victim not only to the alcohol he'd consumed but also to his hyung's and dongsaeng's seductive charms. And now these two were at it again...once again trying to pull him into their next sexcapade.

Of course, it wasn't as though they were making him do anything he didn't want to do. But because of his conservative upbringing, he had difficulties dealing with his extreme bashfulness in such moments. And he didn't want them to see how embarrassed he felt when they robbed him of his senses and made him utterly vulnerable and defenseless. He wanted to keep them from seeing this side of him. So he was reluctant - even more so without having drunk any alcohol - to let them have their way with him.

But Kihyun seemed to have run out of luck early because he could already feel himself being pulled into Hyunwoo's and Changkyun's temptations as their naughty tongues licked and their even naughtier hands stroked his now quickly growing erection through his pants, making them tent in a most obvious way.

"Someone's having much more fun than he's willing to admit," Changkyun sexily breathed into Kihyun's ear before dipping the tip of his tongue back into it again, making Kihyun shudder involuntarily, "Let's have even _more_ fun."

And before Kihyun's already scrambled brain could remember the new 'toy' Changkyun had acquired all those weeks ago, his dongsaeng suddenly surprised him by gathering his wrists together in front of his chest and quickly snapping the handcuffs on him before he could even react.

Immediately in response, three things happened:

Kihyun's eyes went wide...his cock jerked...and his hole twitched... 


	18. Lovers

Kihyun's breathing sped up noticeably at suddenly finding himself in such a vulnerable position. At the same time, a shudder of anticipation ran through him, making his heartbeat increase until it was hammering wildly against his chest. Since he'd never had these kinds of experiences before, he'd had no way of knowing how terrifying and yet at the same time thrilling it could be to have his hands cuffed and become this vulnerable at the hands of his lovers. It was a completely new sensation...and, confusingly enough, he feared and wanted it at the same time.

"W-wait...," Kihyun stuttered breathlessly when Changkyun lifted his cuffed hands and pinned them above his head with one of his own while Hyunwoo's hands grabbed the rim of his t-shirt and pulled it right over his head.

The piece of clothing that had warmed his chest and stomach before, now lay bunched around the cuffs, leaving his entire upper body naked and exposed. Goosebumps that had nothing at all to do with the slightly cool air now touching his heated skin erupted all over Kihyun's body, making him shiver uncontrollably.

Warm hands finally drove away the cold along with his sanity when Hyunwoo and Changkyun started caressing his shivering skin, every touch scorching him because of his suddenly heightened senses. Kihyun closed his eyes and let his head fall backward when their mouths finally closed around his already hardened nipples - all the fight taken out of him by the touch of their lips.

Kihyun couldn't hold back the deeply resonating moans as their teeth and tongues started to torture his nipples...

...slowly nibbling...licking...biting...sucking...the wet, slippery, and slightly rough tips of their tongues gliding across the hardened and aching buds which seemed to be directly connected to his now equally painful erection...

"Aaaargghh...aah...," Kihyun moaned in pain and pleasure, his back arching and his neck overstretching from the stimulation of his nipples; and before he even knew it had happened, he'd already climaxed and soiled his briefs with his cum.

"So sensitive," Changkyun whispered in his ear before traveling down his body, removing his pants and his wet underwear, and starting to suck on the tip of his still cum-leaking cock.

"Aaah...aaaaaaaahh...," Kihyun moaned and panted after finding his dongsaeng's mouth sucking the rest of his cum from his slit, making him go crazy.

Instinctively, he started reaching for him with cuffed hands - as Changkyun was no longer pinning them above his head - only to find Hyunwoo helping his dongsaeng out by grabbing his wrists and holding them down just as Changkyun had before.

"Not...aaarghh...fair...aah," Kihyun complained between moans.

But Hyunwoo only smiled at him amusedly and finally silenced him by swooping down and kissing him so intensely that he forgot all the words of complaint on the tip of his tongue. His hyung's pleasant and unique smell - something comparable to the scent of baby powder - filled Kihyun's senses as deeply as his warm and wet tongue filled his mouth.

Kihyun felt as if he were floating, not even caring anymore about the embarrassing sounds his hyung and his dongsaeng made him spill as they continued to push his buttons in all the right ways. After a while, Changkyun and Hyunwoo traded places. And Kihyun could taste himself on the maknae's tongue as it gently and unhurriedly glided against his own.

"I missed kissing you," Changkyun admitted after pulling away for a moment before kissing him more passionately, making Kihyun's heart miss several beats.

Ever since that fateful night of the birthday party, the relationships between the three of them had drastically changed. And it wasn't the first time they'd kissed or had sex, but it was the first time Kihyun was hearing the kind of sweet and gentle words that lovers tended to say to each other. Up until now, the intimacy between the three of them had been more sexually aggressive than sweet and heartfelt in nature. And although Kihyun thought it was understandable because it was all new to them and none of them were good at exchanging 'lovey-dovey' words, he had to admit that he'd secretly longed to hear these kinds of sweet confessions.

He would have liked to hear the same from Hyunwoo. But since his hyung tended to be more on the non-verbal side, he doubted this would happen any time soon. He couldn't blame him though, since he himself had trouble saying what was in his heart. He couldn't even return the favor to Changkyun and tell him he'd missed kissing him, too, even though it would have been the perfect time to confess as well.

Instead, Kihyun stopped being passive, carefully looped his cuffed wrists around Changkyun's neck, and started kissing him back just as passionately...making Changkyun sigh loudly. As if Hyunwoo took this as a sign to step up his game, Kihyun could soon feel his hyung's wet and slick finger slowly slide into his already aching hole - it seemed he'd prepared a bottle of lube for their 'movie date'.

Before too long, Kihyun found himself out of breath and panting from having no less than four fingers stretching him open as Changkyun and Hyunwoo prepared him.

"Come here," Hyunwoo said softly after the two of them had finished preparing him and quickly undressed; his hyung had positioned himself with his back leaning against the backrest of the couch and applied an ample amount of lube onto his impressively large and hard erection.

Kihyun swallowed nervously, but let his hyung gently pick him up from behind and carefully slide him down onto his ready and slicked up cock - letting out a deep and long sigh of contentment as it filled him up entirely and painfully pushed against his boundaries in an utterly satisfying way.

"Does it feel good?" Hyunwoo asked him from behind before starting to kiss his neck so tenderly that Kihyun understood without his hyung having to say or confess anything; his actions spoke louder than words: this time, they weren't just fucking, they were making love.

"Yes," Kihyun whispered in reply, tears he couldn't hold back slowly spilling from his eyes from the gentle way his hyung and his dongsaeng were taking care of him.

"Take a deep breath, hyung," Changkyun, who'd positioned himself in front of him - ready to push his lube-covered cock in right beside Hyunwoo's - said as he gently wiped at the tears covering Kihyun's face.

Kihyun closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, only concentrating on Hyunwoo's teeth - which had gently started nibbling on his neck in order to distract him - when Changkyun slowly pushed his erection into Kihyun's already filled hole. 

"Aaa...aa...aaaarrgh," Kihyun cried out slightly, as having two huge and long erections filling his tight hole stung like a son of a bitch at first.

"Sorry, baby," Changkyun apologized while covering his mouth with tender kisses without moving a muscle so that Kihyun had time to adjust and relax around the two cocks now filling him to the brim.

Hyunwoo gently turned Kihyun's head around a bit to kiss him from the back. Soon, Changkyun joined them, until the three of them were sharing slow and deliciously seductive openmouthed kisses. Lost in the feeling of their tongues gliding into his mouth and their teeth gently biting his lips and his tongue, Kihyun started to relax his hole around them and soon found himself enjoying Changkyun's movements as the maknae fucked into him slowly but deeply, making both him and Hyunwoo moan with pleasure at the same time.

After letting all of them adjust to this new sensation for several minutes, Changkyun finally started picking up the pace, his sweat-covered muscles rippling impressively as he pushed into Kihyun harder, deeper, and faster to satisfy both his hyungs' and his own needs at once.

With every carefully planned and powerfully executed thrust of Changkyun's cock, which kept hitting his prostate over and over, Kihyun could feel the pressure inside him build. He could also hear Hyunwoo's sexy as fuck moans and the maknae's deep, breathless grunts right next to his ears and feel both of their fingertips digging into his butt cheeks as the older and the younger one held onto him. It seemed all three of them were about to lose control...and their minds.

And not a moment after, Kihyun felt warm wetness deep inside him as both of their cocks thickened and they came while moaning and holding onto him. Kihyun's cock jerked and his ass tightly squeezed their cocks as he felt their cum inside him and heard their low and desperate moans...and he just couldn't hold on anymore, spilling for the second time that night.

Completely spent but utterly satisfied, Kihyun let himself sag back against Hyunwoo's muscular chest while Changkyun carefully pulled out of him and helped Hyunwoo free himself as well. And though he hadn't expected the maknae to lie down right on top of him, thus sandwiching Kihyun between his hyung and his dongsaeng again, he didn't even mind the heavy weight resting on top of him. 

Instead, he relished being enveloped by the moist heat of their sweat-covered bodies and the sound of their wildly beating hearts and heavy breathing. Kihyun felt both their lips gently caressing his body as all three of them rode the last waves of their orgasms and let out a deep sigh of contentment. He'd never felt this good in his entire life. This, right here, right now, was heaven...and he never wanted this moment to end - no matter how heavy Changkyun was becoming with each passing second.

"Sorry," Changkyun said a moment later, carefully picking himself up and off of Kihyun, "I know I'm heavy."

But Kihyun didn't want this to be over; and it must have shown on his face. Changkyun laughed softly, lay down on the broader side of the couch, and beckoned for Hyunwoo and Kihyun to join him. And before long, Kihyun found himself comfortably nestled between Changkyun's and Hyunwoo's larger bodies and covered with a large, fluffy blanket that easily fit over the three of them.

"You're so beautiful," Kihyun suddenly heard Hyunwoo softly whisper in his ear right before he gently brushed some hair out of Kihyun's face and placed a kiss on his forehead; it seemed he hadn't wanted to be overheard by the maknae because he felt embarrassed saying such words. 

"Yes, you're _so_ beautiful," Changkyun - who'd of course heard every word - was fast to agree with his hyung before kissing the tip of Kihyun's nose.

Completely embarrassed and not knowing how to reply, Kihyun instead tried to divert their attention.

"Erm...do you think you could get these off me now?" he said while pulling his still cuffed hands out from under the blanket; which earned him several snickers and apologies from Changkyun and Hyunwoo, who both seemed to have totally forgotten that little detail and quickly used the keys to uncuff him. 

After settling back down and getting comfortable again, the three of them gently and languidly kissed each other over and over again for a long time - as if they just couldn't get enough of each other even after just having made love so furiously - until they finally drifted off to sleep sometime around dawn. 


	19. Awakening

Hyungwon had trouble sleeping. When the other three had talked Minhyuk, Jooheon, and him into spending the night at Hoseok's place, he'd had no idea it would turn out like _this_! Now, he found himself not only in Hoseok's apartment but in his room...and to be precise...in his _bed_! 

Sure, there had been times, especially during schedules or right before a comeback, when the members had fallen asleep for a short while next to each other...sometimes on top of each other, simply too tired to care about things like having proper manners and not invading each others' space. And there had been just as many times when the members had shared _rooms_ during their overseas schedules. But he'd never actually shared another member's _bed_ before.

What made matters worse, was that Hoseok's _actual_ bed - the one that was really huge and would have given the two of them enough room to lie next to each other comfortably - was currently occupied by Minhyuk and Jooheon, who'd _somehow_ managed to talk Hoseok into playing rock paper scissors for the largest bed. Hyungwon still couldn't understand why Hoseok had even agreed to the game when it was _his_ place they were all staying at. Maybe he liked the excitement surrounding the game too much. Anyway, it didn't matter why he'd agreed. The bottom line was: he'd lost and now had to share the much too small guest bed with Hyungwon, who found it difficult to even move an inch because of the combination of little space and Hoseok's large, muscular body.

But that wasn't the only reason why he couldn't sleep. It was hard to explain...but he felt this...this _emptiness_. He'd felt it for a few weeks now. And he simply couldn't seem to figure out where this feeling had suddenly come from. It was as if something inside of him had suddenly changed...or as if he'd abruptly awoken to the feeling that something was missing from his life. Though he didn't know what that something could be. Nothing big had changed in the past couple of weeks.

Since Hyungwon couldn't sleep anyway, his mind just continued spinning, trying to find the answer. What had changed in the past few weeks? Like always, they were keeping busy - incredibly busy - preparing for their online concert, working on their next album, planning things they wanted to show Monbebes all around the world. The only noteworthy alteration in their group was that Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Changkyun were suddenly in a relationship -of sorts. Hyungwon couldn't really tell what kind of relationship they had. If it was just...sex...or more.

Involuntarily, the memory of Kihyun's flushed cheeks and bright red lips flashed before his mind's eye - the way he'd looked at the birthday party after being kissed by Hyunwoo and Changkyun...the little moans of pleasure that had escaped him. Hyungwon suddenly caught himself thinking too intensely about Kihyun's image - and about the way his heart had raced at that moment - and swiftly shut down any other thoughts of his hyung. 

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? He'd been thinking about Kihyun way too often over the past weeks. And even before that, he'd embarrassed himself in front of Monbebes during a Vlive when he'd managed to continuously talk about him - as if it wasn't already bad enough that he'd spent 5 days of the week hanging out with him without needing to. 

_You miss him,_ the thought suddenly popped into his head unbidden and unwelcome. 

Immediately, he pushed it to the back of his mind. What was there to miss? They'd been so busy these past couples of weeks anyway, and he'd seen him every single day during practice.

_Where he'd talked and paid more attention to Hyunwoo and Changkyun than to you,_ his thoughts kept tormenting him.

_You're jealous...you miss him...you want him..._

Hyungwon groaned and clamped his hands firmly over his ears - as if that could make his inner conflict go away or stop him from finally realizing that he'd been so used to fighting and putting up with Yoo Kihyun and so intent on not fully liking him over the past years, that he hadn't even realized how his feelings toward him had gradually changed. Sadly, this realization - as well as the sudden awareness that the feeling of emptiness which kept tormenting him came from nothing other than missing and wanting to be with him - was unlikely to simply go away just because he refused to believe his inner voice.

"What's wrong, Won-ah?" Hoseok sleepily asked from beside him, and Hyungwon belatedly realized that he must have woken him up just now when he'd unintentionally groaned in denial.

"Nothing...I'm fine...sorry for waking you," Hyungwon quickly replied, wanting nothing more than to sink right back into his silent state of misery and insomnia.

"You can't sleep?" Hoseok asked gently; there was something in his voice that Hyungwon couldn't quite place.

"Mm," Hyungwon affirmed monosyllabically.

Not expecting it _at all_ , Hyungwon jumped slightly when Hoseok suddenly turned around and spooned him from the back, his huge, muscular arm gently wrapping itself around Hyungwon's slim waist.

"W-what are you doing?" Hyungwon, who was known for being very conservative, couldn't help but ask, even though he didn't pull away - the aching, empty part of him longing for someone else's warmth, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Comforting you," Hoseok merely replied, and Hyungwon suddenly couldn't help but wonder if his hyung was much more perceptive than he would have given him credit for.

"Comforting me?" Hyungwon asked in a sarcastic tone, not ready to admit a thing, "Why would I need it?"

Hoseok waited a long moment before answering, and Hyungwon was sure he was carefully thinking about what and what _not_ to say. In the end, he'd seemingly decided on brutal honesty - saying the exact words Hyungwon _didn't_ want to hear.

"It must be hard for you...You miss Kihyun, don't you...You're clearly...in lov..." Hoseok said; but Hyungwon wouldn't let him finish... _couldn't_ let him finish, his heart suddenly skipping a beat at the mere mention of Kihyun's name.

Abruptly, and without thinking about being gentle with Hoseok - who, he knew, was only trying to help him - Hyungwon grabbed his arm, freed himself from his embrace, and escaped his bed and the guest room altogether. It didn't really matter if he had a bed or not since he wouldn't be able to get any rest anyway...

...because fucking stupid Yoo Kihyun had somehow done a number on him...

...and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about him... 


	20. Comfort

Hoseok ran his fingers through his tousled hair and let out a long sigh. He'd already known he shouldn't have mentioned Hyungwon's feelings for Kihyun the very moment the words had left his mouth. Now, the snuggly warmth in his bed had vanished, leaving an empty spot that kept nagging at him. He should have felt happy about finally having the small bed completely to himself...at finally having more space and being able to fully stretch out his limbs.

He did not.

After sighing deeply, Hoseok did the only thing he could in this situation. He got out of bed and went in search of Hyungwon. He couldn't have gone back to sleep anyway. Not when Hyungwon was unable to sleep. Because when Hyungwon, who was known to sleep anytime and anywhere - and for so long that it made one want to check on his vital signs - was unable to sleep, it meant it was bad. 

So, he couldn't just ignore this. Not that he wouldn't have wanted to, though. He would have liked to do the same thing he'd done for the past few years: completely dismiss the way his dongsaeng made him feel. He'd already gotten used to suppressing the feelings of excitement he felt every time he was near. At first, it had been hard to manage, especially since Hyungwon had been so uncooperative and had unwittingly kept making his heart beat faster - by asking him to check his eyes for stray hairs every so often, for example! - but it had gradually gotten better; to the point where Hoseok had learned to cope with his hidden desires.

But seeing Hyungwon pine for someone else and having to console him was a whole new level of torture he'd have to get used to now. Be that as it may, there was no way in hell he wasn't going to offer him the comfort he needed - even if it hurt him deep inside his secretly longing heart. It was just another cross he was willing to bear...the price he was willing to pay to not lose him as a beloved friend at least.

He knew he was being cowardly...that he should have told him how he felt years ago. That he should tell him how he felt _right now_ \- after gaining the certainty that Hyungwon could actually fall in love with another man, which Hoseok hadn't been completely sure of up until a few days ago. He should have grabbed him by the wrist the moment he'd jumped up from the bed, stopped him from storming out, swept him into his arms, and kissed him so passionately that his legs would have given out underneath him.

But here he was, afraid of the rejection he knew he'd be facing. Especially since it was clear that Hyungwon was in love with Kihyun. So, the only thing he could do for him was to let him know he was there...by his side.

"There you are," Hoseok spoke quietly when he finally found his dongsaeng standing in the dark in front of the huge living room window.

"Mm," Hyungwon grunted quietly while looking out at the sparkling night view, and Hoseok was relieved that he'd at least answered him - which meant he wasn't really angry at him for having brought Kihyun up earlier.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok whispered softly while gently wrapping his arms around him from behind, enveloping him in what he hoped was a soothing back hug.

He didn't know what was going to happen. But he didn't expect his hug to have quite the effect it had. As if Hoseok's warm embrace had melted the walls he'd put up around him, Hyungwon suddenly broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably, his delicate shoulders heaving and his body trembling. Wordlessly, Hoseok held him tightly and let him cry, the tears he could see reflected in the windowpane breaking his heart as much as his desperate sobs.

"I'm so stupid!" Hyungwon whispered at long last as he continued to gaze out the window, "Why didn't I know?...And now...now it's...too late."

"Shhhh," Hoseok replied while gently turning Hyungwon around to face him; he had let him cry for long enough. "Don't beat yourself up...You didn't do anything wrong...You were just...just a bit...clueless...It happens," Hoseok added while cradling Hyungwon's face between his hands and gently wiping the tears off his cheeks with his large thumbs.

When Hyungwon just continued to gaze at him with those beautiful, wide, and irresistibly shining eyes that had already given him so much trouble in the past, Hoseok couldn't help himself. Somehow a swift kiss suddenly landed on those still damp cheeks before he could talk himself out of it.

Hyungwon's eyes grew even wider for a second. But Hoseok chose to ignore his reaction and instead quickly diverted his attention by giving him another swift but heartfelt hug and soothingly rubbing his back. 

"Come on, now. Try to cheer up a bit. It'll be okay...We'll figure it out...I'm here...for you," Hoseok said, meaning every word he'd said...and so much more he could never convey.


	21. Caught In the Act

Hyungwon finally let Hoseok bring him back to the guest room, though he really couldn't see _how_ he would be able to fall asleep. Nevertheless, he thought he ought to give it another try. For one thing, he felt exhausted, mentally and physically. For another, he really didn't want to disappoint Hoseok, who'd been so sweet to him...who'd comforted him...and who'd actually managed to make him feel better, even if it had been only slightly. 

But he couldn't just ignore his hyung's efforts because he knew how sincere he was being about trying to make him feel better. He'd even wiped away his tears and kissed his cheek. Hyungwon would have lied if he'd said he hadn't been extraordinarily surprised about the kiss, but he'd just figured it was his hyung's way of trying to be caring and brotherly toward him. In any case, he'd appreciated it. And he'd felt warm, safe, and cared for in his hyung's embrace. That was all that mattered.

"Try to get some sleep now," Hoseok spoke softly a few minutes later when both of them were back in bed, tucked under the warm and comfortable blanket they shared.

"Thanks," Hyungwon managed in a quiet voice, still feeling self-conscious and embarrassed about everything that had happened; he'd never felt this lost before.

Hyungwon felt extremely grateful to Hoseok that he wasn't pushing him for further information, that he hadn't even once asked him about his feelings for Kihyun, and that he'd simply held him tight and made him feel as though he wasn't alone in his misery.

But even these deep feelings of gratitude couldn't keep his exhausted and confused mind from dredging up the very thing he would have avoided dreaming about at all cost...

_"Wow, did you imagine_ this _would happen?" Kihyun asked him about a particular scene in the newest Netflix series they'd started watching together, the two of them sitting side by side on their dorm's living room couch with a blanket covering them._

_Instead of answering, Hyungwon quickly shook his head, feeling embarrassed as he half watched and half hid in view of the very realistic sex-scene unfolding on the screen right before his eyes while Kihyun didn't seem to mind it one bit. Feeling a bit lonely all of a sudden because his hyung used to be just as conservative as he was before suddenly changing and becoming more open about such things, Hyungwon unconsciously let out an audible sigh, causing Kihyun to abruptly turn his attention to him._

_"What's wrong?" Kihyun asked, his wide eyes looking at him in concern._

_"Nothing," Hyungwon lied, but so unsuccessfully that he could immediately see the doubt in Kihyun's eyes._

_"I know, I know...," Kihyun replied, looking all insightful, "...you're envious."_

_"Envious?" Hyungwon shot back, incredulous...and a bit scandalized about his assumptions._

_"Yeah," Kihyun replied while looking at him as though he needed to be pitied, "You're envious because you've never experienced these sorts of things...No need to be embarrassed...It's only natural...I completely understand."_

_Hyungwon felt triggered. How dare Kihyun suggest that Hyungwon was too innocent...that he was to be pitied. And without thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed Kihyun by the back of his neck and pulled him tightly against his body. Utterly caught off guard and seemingly too shocked to resist - Kihyun didn't stand a chance when Hyungwon started kissing him...started invading his mouth with his tongue and taking anything and everything his sweet mouth and even sweeter tongue had to offer. And before long, he'd managed to get to Kihyun in a way that made the latter susceptible, compliant, and utterly submissive._

_And as dreams would often have it, Hyungwon's consciousness was pulled from one scene to the next without proper transitions or prior warning. But what he remembered - in perfect detail - even after finally awaking from his dream in shock, were the vivid sexual experiences and the intense emotions he'd shared with Kihyun._

Suddenly sitting up in bed, wide awake and trembling from head to toe, Hyungwon relived the images from his dream...while cursing Kihyun six ways from Sunday for getting to him in such a way that he'd even vividly dreamt of how he'd deeply buried himself in his hyung until they were both crying out in ecstasy. Then he cursed Hoseok - whom, he knew, didn't deserve it one bit - for not being awake to take his mind off of the things he'd just dreamt. 

Suddenly noticing the boner he was sporting, Hyungwon combed his fingers through his hair and let out a deep sigh of frustration. Then, he quickly got up and headed for the bathroom, intent on washing away the naughty thoughts from his dream along with the beads of precum he could feel accumulating - never noticing that Hoseok was not as asleep as he'd believed him to be.

♦ ♦ ♦ 

Hoseok felt like he'd lost his mind. Because he clearly wasn't thinking straight anymore when he followed Hyungwon to the bathroom. His mind was screaming at him not to follow him at such a vulnerable moment - for he surely hadn't missed the sounds of arousal Hyungwon had made in his sleep, nor the state of his cock as it had bulged against his pajama pants. But although his common sense had told him to stay the fuck in bed and leave him alone, his heart...and another, currently very prominent, part of his body had made him do exactly the kind of thing he should never have considered.

And so, Hoseok found himself pulling open the shower door and completely shocking a thoroughly blindsided Hyungwon, whose eyes grew wide in embarrassment and confusion as Hoseok caught him in flagrante under the steaming hot water of the shower with his long and hard erection in his hand.


	22. The Proposal

Hyungwon's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock when the shower door was suddenly pulled open by Hoseok a moment after he'd finally caved and started touching himself. He'd resisted for as long as he possibly could - not wanting to take care of the boner he'd gotten while dreaming about Kihyun. But in the end, he hadn't been able to calm down enough - even after he'd turned the water so cold that he was almost freezing.

Without asking his hyung what the hell he was doing following him to the bathroom and even opening the shower door - as his tongue was tied and he couldn't get a single word out - Hyungwon quickly uncurled his fingers from his cock, clamped both hands over it to hide it from Hoseok's view, and stumbled as far back against the shower wall as he could...until there was nowhere left to back up to. He was silently watching Hoseok through the curtain of cold water drizzling down right in front of his face, trying to figure out how in the world it was possible for Hoseok to not seem the least bit fazed by having caught Hyungwon masturbating, when Hoseok actually entered the shower - fully clothed in his pajamas - and started walking right toward him.

Hyungwon finally found his tongue again, though his words didn't come out as confidently as he would have liked.

"W-what...why are you...h-here?" Hyungwon stuttered, immediately giving away his turbulent state of mind.

Even though Hyungwon was known for being very conservative, there had been a few instances in the past where he'd crossed the line and done things he normally wouldn't have done. Like the night the members had all lost their minds from being overworked during comeback season and had danced in the living room without their underwear on. But it wasn't something that happened often. And Hyungwon was not someone who showered with others or liked to undress in front of other people, period! So it came as quite a shock to him that Hoseok was seeing him completely naked, even more so since he seemed utterly unperturbed by it and even had the nerve to approach him fully clothed while Hyungwon was thus exposed in comparison.

"Hold on...w-what...are...," Hyungwon stuttered anew but couldn't finish the sentence when Hoseok didn't answer and continued to invade his space...until his chest was pushing right up against Hyungwon's trembling palms, which he'd quickly stuck out to keep his hyung from coming closer.

The problem with this whole scenario of trying to keep his hyung at bay with his hands?

...He found himself face to face with Hoseok...

...who'd just stepped right underneath the stream of cold water...

...making his hair seductively cling to his face...

...and his thoroughly drenched pajama top and bottom adhere to his body like a second skin...

...causing his nipples to harden beneath the fabric... 

...and stick up right underneath Hyungwon's outstretched palms, making him gasp...

Unable to bear the contact with Hoseok's perked up nipples, Hyungwon quickly drew his hands back again and spun around - as if he could possibly hide by facing the wall instead of his hyung's gaze. Confused as fuck, because he still couldn't figure out Hoseok's motives - his hyung had never before encroached on his personal space in such a forward manner - Hyungwon remained dumbstruck while waiting for _any kind_ of explanation.

"Why turn the water so cold...you'll freeze to death," Hoseok quietly spoke from right behind him, and Hyungwon could hear the shower knob squeak slightly as it was being turned; a moment later, he could feel Hoseok's large hands on his waist as his hyung gently pulled him back until he was right beneath the pleasurably warm stream of water.

The sigh of contentment that left his throat at finding his freezing body being warmed up again soon turned into a small gasp of surprise as Hoseok's body suddenly pressed up against his from behind. Before he had a chance to wonder what he could be up to now, his hyung all too clearly whispered his intentions into Hyungwon's ear, his lips brushing against Hyungwon's skin and making him shiver beneath the warm water.

"I know I'm not... _him_...," Hoseok started, hesitating for a long moment before continuing, "...but _I'm_ _here_...right now...with you...So, let me help you."

"Help me?" Hyungwon shot back, sounding ruder than he'd intended; he just couldn't understand how on earth Hoseok would be able to help him.

"I know I'm not the one you want...," Hoseok whispered, and Hyungwon suddenly got the impression that he sounded a bit hurt - which he would not have expected in a million years! "...but you know he's taken...you know he's with Hyunwoo and Changkyun right now...and..."

Hoseok left the sentence unfinished...his meaning lingering uncomfortably in the air between them. Hyungwon knew what he'd meant to say yet hadn't. That Kihyun was being...'taken care of'...by the two of them right now, that Hyungwon had absolutely no place in their cozy little threesome, that he should stop thinking about someone he could never have. 

"W-what did you mean by...' _I'm here'_?" Hyungwon asked after belatedly catching on to that particular part of Hoseok's earlier words, his mind having been too occupied to really ponder it before.

To answer Hyungwon's question, Hoseok pressed his body even harder up against Hyungwon's back, making him momentarily forget to breathe as his hyung's full meaning suddenly sank in upon feeling something big and hard pressing against his backside at just the right height for him to know _exactly_ what that certain something must be. Utterly surprised - although that word fell incredibly short in describing how stunned he actually felt - Hyungwon let the _one_ chance pass him by...

...the _one_ chance to quickly reject him...to say something clever that could get him out of this confusing situation without hurting his hyung's feelings at the same time...

But Hyungwon seemed to have forgotten how to speak, his mind in complete chaos as he tried to somehow make sense of what was suddenly happening. Because to Hyungwon, it made no sense at all.

How many years had it been since they'd first met? Hyungwon had lost count since they'd known each other even before joining No Mercy. But it had clearly been a very long time. And in all this time, Hoseok had never _once_ let on that he felt anything more than brotherly affection for Hyungwon. Sure, the two of them had done some innocent, playful flirting from time to time, mostly in front of their fans. But they had never been serious about any of it. And all those things Hoseok had told him - like finding him incredibly handsome...or wanting to be his partner in the next drama parody...or that looking into his eyes while checking for stray hairs was making his heart flutter - Hyungwon had simply dismissed as being part of their playful flirting, and certainly not something to be taken seriously in any way.

But now he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore. Not while feeling Hoseok's erection firmly pressing into his backside. Even if Hoseok didn't have any feelings for him, it was more than evident that, at the very least, he felt a strong attraction to him, something Hyungwon would also never have guessed! 

"If you let me...," Hoseok finally whispered the words against Hyungwon's back in between planting soft, sensual, and utterly seductive kisses on Hyungwon's trembling shoulder blades and neck, "...I'll help you...," his tongue abruptly joined in, leaving warm, wet, and tingling trails across Hyungwon's back, "...I'll make you forget him..."

"If you don't answer me...I'll take it as a 'yes'," Hyungwon finally heard him say, and the words of rejection he might have had on the tip of his tongue if this weren't a situation that completely blew his mind and robbed him of coherent thoughts, never made it out into the open.

And by the time Hyungwon finally realized what was about to happen, it was beyond too late. Because in the vulnerable, exposed, and needy state his body was currently in, all it took was the sudden stroke of Hoseok's hand against his throbbing erection to make him instantaneously forget every single reason why this was a really bad idea.


	23. Mind-blowing

Hyungwon's eyes closed when Hoseok started stroking him where no one had ever touched him before. And although Hyungwon masturbated regularly - which wasn't an easy thing to accomplish with their packed schedules and given the fact that the members shared rooms - this was a completely new and mind-blowing experience for him. Because his senses were a hundred times more heightened with someone else 'at the wheel', someone whose actions he could not foresee. It was unpredictable, tantalizing, and thrilling at the same time; and the sweet agony of waiting for what else his hyung had in mind was making his breath catch in his throat.

But what Hyungwon found even more alluring than Hoseok's strokes were the words he kept whispering into his ear while touching him. Hyungwon had known Hoseok for a long time, knew exactly the kind of person he was, his countless virtues, but also his faults - like the fact that he could become extremely jealous; which Hyungwon, however, had to admit he found more adorable than off-putting. But he'd never gotten a glimpse of _this_ side of him before. And he realized he wouldn't have been able to, because it seemed it only came out during the kind of intimacy they were currently sharing. 

And it was turning him on like crazy, despite - or perhaps because - of his conservative upbringing. 

"You're loving my hand all over your cock, aren't you," Hoseok whispered the question that was more like a statement; and, indeed, there was no way for Hyungwon to hide his excitement as he grew even harder in Hoseok's strong and energetic hand.

"Tell me," Hoseok half whispered, half growled into Hyungwon's ear from behind while powerfully stroking the very tip of Hyungwon's precum-leaking cock with his heavily calloused thumb and making a choked sound escape from Hyungwon's throat.

"Y-yes," Hyungwon stuttered, immediately submitting; there was not a single thought in his mind to deny that which was already more than evident.

"How much do you like it?" Hoseok asked while naughtily teasing his slit over and over again.

Hyungwon was suddenly at a loss as to how to react; the answer he'd given before hadn't been hard since he'd only had to confirm Hoseok's words. But now his hyung was asking for more from him...and Hyungwon didn't know what he really wanted him to say.

"I want to _hear_ how much you like it," Hoseok whispered, obviously quickly catching on to Hyungwon's cluelessness, "I want you to relax and let yourself go...I want to hear your _moans_."

Hyungwon could feel his face and ears heat up as his embarrassment grew. He simply wasn't used to this somewhat verbally aggressive side Hoseok was suddenly showing. At the same time, however, his hyung's words hit home and effected him hard, immediately causing the aching in his groin to intensify and his nipples to stand at attention. 

Before Hyungwon could find the courage or the words to answer, Hoseok's hands moved to Hyungwon's butt cheeks - making him suddenly squeal and jump in surprise when one of them abruptly stroked him right between the cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay...I'll be gentle," Hoseok spoke in a comforting voice.

And while Hyungwon's chaotic mind was still busy contemplating whether or not to actually let him touch him there, one of Hoseok's fingers had already found its mark. Hyungwon gasped as the slippery tip of Hoseok's finger - it seemed he'd put something on it to make it slick - lazily started to draw circles around the rim of Hyungwon's hole.

"Do you like this?" Hoseok purred into Hyungwon's ear, suddenly using the slightly sharp edge of his fingernail to leisurely scrape across the sensitive and now nervously twitching folds of skin surrounding his entrance - his probing finger and sexy whispering sending shivers down Hyungwon's spine.

Hyungwon couldn't answer, his tongue once again tied by this new experience; but Hoseok seemed unperturbed and simply continued.

"How about... _this_?" his hyung asked and surprised him by suddenly carefully sliding the entire finger into Hyungwon's hole in one smooth and skillful move.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Hyungwon couldn't hold back the somewhat loud moan as his hitherto untouched hole was abruptly invaded by Hoseok's finger, the feeling both slightly painful and arousing at once and making his cock twitch and throb in reply.

"Yes, _this_ is what I wanted to hear," Hoseok said, his voice ringing with pleasure and approval, and Hyungwon felt a strange kind of contentment and excitement rush through him after having been able to please his hyung by moaning loudly.

And before he knew it, Hyungwon found himself completely at his hyung's mercy...drowning in the feeling of Hoseok's naughty fingers tormenting his increasingly heated body as they squeezed his nipples, brushed across his cock, and invaded his hole - stroking the tender and sensitive tissue, reaching up far into his insides, and stretching him open until Hyungwon was losing his mind.

The many moans that fell from Hyungwon's mouth only seemed to excite his hyung further. And before too long, Hyungwon could feel something warm, thick, and slick starting to press against his entrance while his hyung's fingers were gently digging themselves into the soft flesh of his buttocks as he spread Hyungwon's cheeks apart.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," a long-drawn and incredibly deep moan escaped Hyungwon when Hoseok carefully and slowly started pushing his long and thick cock into his tender and still too tight hole.

Hyungwon continued moaning, something about the combination of the stabbing pain as his hole was being stretched further and further and the utterly satisfying feeling of being completely and utterly filled by Hoseok's warm and fleshy cock making him seriously aroused and desperate for more.

"Oh my god...," Hyungwon whispered in a low and breathy voice, utterly turned on at this point - his eyes hooded and his mouth hanging open in such a way that he couldn't help but think that if Monbebes could see his face at this very moment, there'd be a new meme floating around the net.

"You...are...so...tight...I...love...it," Hoseok growled from behind, adding a word with every slow thrust of his cock and sounding just as turned on as Hyungwon felt.

After a short while, his hyung started moving faster and faster, making Hyungwon moan desperately with each thrust, which spurred Hoseok on even more. After being continuously prodded in just the right spot, Hyungwon could feel himself on the verge of coming, and his hyung seemed to be aware of it. Because just before Hyungwon fell over the edge, Hoseok tortured him sweetly one last time by pulling his body tightly against his own and straightening Hyungwon up in such a way that both of them were nearly standing upright with Hoseok's cock deeply buried inside his body.

Hyungwon cried out loudly from the suddenly intense angle of Hoseok's cock inside his hole, which was now buried so deeply and in such a way that it pushed up powerfully and relentlessly against Hyungwon's prostate. Hyungwon was instantaneously shattered, his self-control blown to pieces at this one sudden move. Unable to control any part of his body anymore, Hyungwon came hard and fast while letting out a loud and shaky cry. 

While his whole body shook violently from the intensity of the orgasm that crashed over him, Hyungwon could feel Hoseok's cock growing thicker inside him, his hyung about to come as well. Hyungwon's hole finally clenched and squeezed Hoseok's erection so tightly that his hyung moaned loudly and finally spilled inside his hole.

As both of them slowly came down from the intense high they'd just shared, Hyungwon was suddenly surprised by the tenderness his hyung was showing as he peppered his back with soft kisses and repeatedly nuzzled the back of his neck. And all of a sudden, Hyungwon found himself even more confused than he'd felt after realizing his feelings for Kihyun.

He'd just had sex for the very first time in his life...not with the one he was actually in love with...but with someone he'd never even thought of in a romantic way. Furthermore, he didn't know in the slightest what to make of what he and Hoseok had just shared. Hoseok had neither confessed having feelings for him nor asked for any kind of commitment. _And_ he knew that Hyungwon was in love with Kihyun. Yet he'd followed Hyungwon into the shower and had thoroughly seduced him into having sex with him...apparently to help him forget Yoo Kihyun. 

And not _once_ had he kissed him on the lips.

So what the hell did this mean? Had it been only sex? Had it been a one-time thing? Hyungwon had no answers, only more questions - none of which he could handle at the moment or for which he could even attempt to demand answers. 

Not when he, himself, didn't even know what he felt anymore... 


	24. Regret

Hoseok glanced back over his shoulder several times to watch Hyungwon get dressed, not knowing what to say to fill the suddenly awkward silence between them. They were now back in the guest room after their adventurous shower, and the atmosphere between them had become noticeably tense. Which was to be expected after what had just happened.

They'd gone from being close brothers to something Hoseok had a hard time naming. Because he had no fucking idea what they were to each other now. And he blamed himself! He shouldn't have completely lost his head and followed Hyungwon into the shower. In fact, now that the deed was done, he simply couldn't believe he'd actually done what he'd done. On the spur of the moment, he'd completely jeopardized the close relationship and trust they'd built over the years. He hadn't told him how he really felt about him...that he'd been in love with him since almost the first day he'd met him. Nor had he confessed to him after seducing him in the shower and asked him to go out with him.

Because he had no confidence!

The heart that was deeply in love with Hyungwon was afraid of rejection, was afraid that his dongsaeng would be unable to get past his feelings for Kihyun. Having already known that Hyungwon was in love with someone else, Hoseok should never have gotten intimate with him in the first place. He should have known better! He _had_ known better...but his brain had completely stopped working long enough to screw up everything between them - even if it had been the best feeling in the world to move so deeply inside him.

But it shouldn't have happened this way! He wasn't sure, but it was possible it had been Hyungwon's first sexual experience...his first time. Something he should have had in a romantic environment with roses and candles and sappy music on a comfortable bed...not like _this_! But Hoseok hadn't been able to keep away from him...he'd acted selfishly, he realized. And he couldn't take it back.

He wanted to tell him how very sorry he was...and that he'd make it up to him every single moment they were together if only he would choose _him_...if only he could have feelings for _him_ instead of Kihyun. But the words didn't make it past his lips. He felt too embarrassed about the way he'd acted. And he needed time to figure out how to even go about making Hyungwon _his_.

"Won-ah," Hoseok nevertheless addressed him, feeling the intense need to fill the silence with something...anything... that would make the awkwardness go away for at least a little while.

"Mm," Hyungwon replied in his typical monosyllabic way, not one for using many words if it could be helped.

"You're feeling... _okay_...right?" Hoseok asked, needing to know that he hadn't scarred him with what he'd done - directly referring to his state of mind and not his body.

"Mm...it doesn't hurt much," Hyungwon simply answered, apparently misunderstanding Hoseok's real question.

But before he could ask him again, Hyungwon had already finished putting his clothes on and gathering the rest of the belongings he'd brought and was already on his way out the door.

"Wait," Hoseok quickly said after running after him and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind to stop him from leaving just yet; suddenly he was afraid of losing him after perhaps having ruined their relationship, "I...I'm...so sorry."

"Wae-yo (why)?" Hyungwon suddenly asked, seeming confused by his meaning.

"I'm sorry for...for doing _that_ to you," Hoseok said in a quiet, regretful tone. "I shouldn't have made you do that."

"You didn't _make_ me do anything," Hyungwon replied softly, not a trace of blame in his voice as far as Hoseok could tell, "I would have stopped you if I'd wanted to...I just...need some time...after what we did."

"Oh...okay," Hoseok agreed in a small voice - what else was he going to say.

What else could he possibly have replied to that? He understood only too well that Hyungwon needed time and space...that things between them couldn't possibly be as simple and carefree as they'd been before.

"I'll see you...," Hyungwon said quietly while gently unwrapping Hoseok's arms from around his waist and walking from the apartment - leaving him behind with a suddenly aching emptiness in his heart and eyes that abruptly started brimming with hot tears of regret.

♦ ♦ ♦

Hyungwon's mind was once again in a state of unrest as he made his way back to the dorm. He felt apologetic toward Hoseok for leaving in the way he had. He hadn't meant to seem so cold toward him...and his outward appearance in no way reflected the way he felt about him. But he'd meant every word he'd said. While it was true that Hoseok hadn't _made_ him sleep with him, he had _indeed_ seduced him; and although he didn't blame his hyung for what had happened between them, he needed time to process and understand it...understand how their relationship had just been completely changed into...something...he couldn't even start to define.

And to cap it all off, this had happened between them while Hyungwon had feelings for someone else - which really didn't help make his situation any easier! So Hyungwon had quickly bailed. Because right now, he needed some time alone...needed to put some space between him and Hoseok.

And he seriously needed food!

Although he wasn't someone who tended to eat a lot and was oftentimes full after just a few bites, food was just as much a source of comfort to him as it was for everyone else. And at the moment, Hyungwon needed comfort the most.

But what he ended up finding in the kitchen when he arrived at the members' dorm was _not_ what he was looking for...


	25. Breakfast à la Surprise

Hyunwoo couldn't help but watch Kihyun's every move as the latter stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables and preparing other ingredients while Changkyun and he sat at the table. Both had offered to help him, but Kihyun had thankfully declined. Hyunwoo suspected it was because his dongsaeng knew he wasn't supposed to do too much in his current state after having undergone eye surgery. And as for Changkyun, Kihyun probably he didn't want to put him on the spot, knowing how spent he was after the night they'd shared...as he'd basically been the one who'd done all the 'work'.

Although the three of them had hardly gotten any sleep, they'd decided to get up, shower, and have breakfast instead of lying in bed all day. Honestly, Hyunwoo felt glad he could finally fill his belly with food again after not having eaten for so long. Because normally, he would have had plenty of snacks in between meals, which he hadn't been able to do while spending the night with his boyfriends. Not that he was complaining, though. He'd take Kiki's ass straddling him and Changkyun's cock fucking the two of them before food anytime!

In fact, just thinking about it was making his blood boil in his veins again and his mind suddenly switch completely from wanting to fill his empty belly to wanting to fill someone else instead. And watching Kiki's delicate little butt wiggle on full display right in front of him as he bent down to open one of the kitchen cabinets was seriously testing his resolve to keep his hands off him...a test he ultimately failed.

"Yah!" Kihyun complained vehemently as Hyunwoo suddenly scooted his chair back from the table, snatched him in mid-movement, and sat him right down on top of his lap with Kihyun's back to his front, "What are you doing? You're not getting any food if you don't let me cook."

"I'll just eat _you_ then," Hyunwoo replied playfully while securely holding onto his dongsaeng to keep him from jumping off his lap.

"Me too," Changkyun was quick to agree while scooting his chair close to Hyunwoo's to get a piece of the action.

"Yah, yah, yah...," Kihyun continued to complain, "I mean it! There'll be no food for the two of you."

"That's okay...," Hyunwoo quickly replied while grinning broadly because of his dongsaeng's weak defense, "...I can cook something for Changkyun and myself later."

"Cool...," Changkyun beamed at him before high-fiving him, "...thanks."

"Sure," Hyunwoo replied cooly while winking at him in return.

"So I don't have any say in this?" Kihyun suddenly interrupted their playful exchange in a sulky tone.

"Nope," both Hyunwoo and Changkyun answered at the same time, making them burst into laughter.

"Yah...," Kihyun complained again weakly, "...I wanted to eat something...I'm hungry." But his voice had already lost all the fight.

Hyunwoo quickly turned Kihyun's head toward him to look and marvel at the adorable little pout he was putting on full display.

"Ah, gwiyeobda (cute)," Hyunwoo teased him before sucking on his protruding lower lip, "...I'll make you all some food later," he promised before continuing to kiss him.

♦ ♦ ♦

Hyungwon's mouth fell open in shock, and he immediately froze in place after arriving at the doorway to their dorm's kitchen. Without even considering the possibility that he could walk in on such appalling behavior - because, in Hyungwon's conservative book, things like this belonged strictly in the bedroom and nowhere else! - he suddenly found himself seeing things he never should have.

It was _one_ thing witnessing the three of them french kissing at the party...and quite _another_ to see the things the three of them were doing openly right smack in the middle of the dorm's kitchen. Granted, they probably hadn't thought any of the members would come back earlier than they'd agreed on...but still!

Hyungwon would have loved to show the indignation he felt at that moment - and the overwhelming jealousy that suddenly took hold of him! - but he couldn't even move. And the longer he stood there watching them like a Peeping Tom without even being noticed by them, the more his outrage and indignation turned into something else...

Hyungwon's heart started pounding frantically against his ribcage and heat shot directly into his face and pooled between his legs as he stood watching a completely naked Kihyun leisurely and pleasurably grinding his ass onto Hyunwoo's cock in deliberately slow and teasing circles, making their leader moan low in response while digging his fingers into the legs of the chair he sat on...while Changkyun was kneeling before him and fully devouring Kihyun's cock as though he hadn't had anything to eat and was starving. 

Hyungwon could only stare at Kihyun's magnificence as his delicate body moved gracefully even while fucking himself on Hyunwoo's cock...as his slightly sweaty skin and perked up pink nipples glistened invitingly, as wet strands of hair clung enticingly to his face and his tongue slid from his open mouth to unhurriedly glide across his lower lip - showing just how much he was enjoying himself.

Hyungwon suddenly couldn't breathe. He'd never seen this side of Kihyun before...had never seen him in the throes of lust and completely letting go of himself like this. And it suddenly made everything worse! Before any of them could become aware of his presence and make him die of embarrassment, Hyungwon finally broke free of his rigor and quickly retreated, finally escaping to the safety of the room he shared with Hyunwoo and Jooheon. Not caring in the least if either of them complained later on about finding themselves locked out, Hyungwon quickly locked the door; he decided his need was greater at the moment.

Trying not to think too much about what he was about to do - he would just scold himself a hundred thousand times later on! - Hyungwon stripped down to his very socks, lay down on top of his bed, and started touching himself.

In the heat of the moment, all alone and out of breath, Hyungwon's hands frantically stroked his sweat-covered body, teased his nipples, and desperately pumped his cock as he imagined himself lying between a desperately moaning Kihyun with his legs spread wide apart and his perfect little ass filled to the brim with Hyungwon's cock. Lost in arousal he'd never felt as strongly before, one of Hyungwon's hands unconsciously found its way to his hole to tease his rim just as Hoseok had done before. And before he knew how it had happened, he'd snatched some hand lotion from his bedside table, spread his legs apart, and started fucking himself with his own fingers while his imagination painted another scenario...

...in which Hyungwon was deeply thrusting into Kihyun while being thoroughly fucked from behind, Hoseok's warm, long, and thick cock filling him until he thought he would burst from the intense pleasure. 

With his own fingers stroking his insides and pumping his thickening cock, Hyungwon came while crying out and trembling...with naughty thoughts of both Kihyun and Hoseok on his mind and torturing his now guilty conscience. 


	26. In Deep Shit

Kihyun frowned as he stared down at the dirty dishes left in the kitchen sink - they screamed Hyungwon! Normally, he wouldn't have made a big deal about it, already being used to his dongsaeng's habit of leaving dirty dishes behind - even though he'd asked him about a million times to clean and put away the ones he'd used! 

But there was something else weighing on his mind besides having to clean Hyungwon's mess.

And that was the fact that he hadn't seen him for the past few days. Which, granted, normally wasn't anything to worry about. Since they'd all gotten a few days off from dance practice, they'd mostly gone separate ways and done their own things, except for Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and him, who'd spent most of the time hanging out with each other - though in a non-sexual way since they hadn't had the dorm to themselves for more than one night.

But the concerning part was that all of them tended to eat together at mealtimes even if they did separate things during the day. And the only evidence Kihyun had found of Hyungwon eating something - because he'd suddenly stopped joining them at mealtimes - were the inadequately sized dirty dishes he tended to leave behind in the sink as though he was in too great a hurry to get back to his room to be bothered with cleaning up. This had been going on for the past two days already.

Kihyun would have already knocked on Hyungwon's door and asked for an explanation - and asked him to take care of his own dirty dishes! - if Hyunwoo and Changkyun hadn't calmed him down and told him to just let it go during the time they were off, saying how Hyungwon was probably using all his free time catching up on the endless hours of beauty sleep he never seemed to get enough of. So he'd agreed...and he'd let it go.

But somehow, looking down once again at the much too small dishes that couldn't possibly have held enough food even for Hyungwon's small appetite was suddenly putting Kihyun on edge. He didn't have any particular reason for it - other than Hyungwon's problematic appetite - but something just seemed so off about his dongsaeng's behavior. He knew he'd been busy with his boyfriends, but they'd often enough just sat in the living room watching movies and Kihyun couldn't help but feel that if everything was alright with Hyungwon, nothing would have stopped him from joining them... as he'd often done before.

Furthermore, up until a few weeks ago, Hyungwon and Kihyun had basically been inseparable and had spent even their free time with each other, hanging out together almost 24/7. Perhaps, the thought abruptly came to mind, Hyungwon was jealous because Kihyun suddenly had two boyfriends and didn't spend enough time with him anymore? But shouldn't he just have come and said something to him about it, if that was the case? Wasn't that what friends did? 

Kihyun would have lied if he'd said he wasn't feeling guilty for neglecting his friendship with Hyungwon. And he would have lied if he'd said he didn't miss him...sometimes...whenever he wasn't completely being overwhelmed by his boyfriends.

There was nothing for it, he finally decided while quickly washing and putting Hyungwon's dishes away; he had to go talk to him - even if he ended up disrupting his sleep. It simply wouldn't do to just let him continue hiding in his shell like this...not when something really seemed to be wrong! 

Not wanting to go see him empty-handed for their talk, Kihyun quickly snatched a small bottle of flavored green-tea from the fridge and the first box of snacks he could find, which happened to be some chocolate covered pepero sticks, and made his way to Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Hyunwoo's shared room. Knowing that Hyungwon was alone since Hyunwoo was watching television in the living room and Jooheon was hanging out with Minhyuk, Kihyun knocked on the door loudly in case his dongsaeng was sleeping.

"Yes?" Kihyun immediately heard Hyungwon's voice, which surprised him immensely because he would have bet that Hyungwon was lost in 'slumberland' once again.

"Naya (It's me)," Kihyun quickly replied while already turning the knob...and suddenly finding the door locked.

And although Hyungwon must have clearly heard when he'd said it was him and must have noticed Kihyun rattling the doorknob, his dongsaeng neither responded nor came to open the door for him.

"What's wrong?" Kihyun finally asked through the closed door, even though this wasn't what he'd had in mind when he'd decided to have a talk with him; he wanted to talk face to face...but it didn't seem as though he'd be given the chance.

"Won-ah...," Kihyun tried again after not getting any response, "...can't you just let me in...please...let's talk."

Kihyun was starting to feel frustrated and was about to either knock on the door or shout through it for as long as it took a completely annoyed Hyungwon to finally let him in. But in the end, there was no need for such desperate measures as Hyungwon surprised him by unlocking and opening the door for him after all.

"Oh my God...," Kihyun couldn't keep from exclaiming, shocked and concerned at finding Hyungwon in such bad shape - his dongsaeng's eyes puffy and red from crying and his clothes hanging more loosely on him than Kihyun had ever seen.

"What happened? Were you crying? And look at how thin you are. You haven't been eating nearly enough, am I right?" Kihyun said while quickly reaching for him, feeling the need to confirm how thin he'd become by touching his arms. But his dongsaeng wouldn't let him.

"Don't...don't touch me," Hyungwon said while shying away from him, making Kihyun freeze in place and stare at him open-mouthed - his mind totally blown at Hyungwon's behavior.

In all the time he'd known him, he'd never seen Hyungwon shy away from anything or anyone. This was a first...and it wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd be seeing...or ever wanted to see again. Just what the fuck had happened to make Hyungwon back away from him as if he was afraid of Kihyun coming too close?

Kihyun immediately held his hands up and took a step back, signaling that he'd keep his distance, and waited for Hyungwon to say something...anything. When he didn't, Kihyun decided to talk first.

"I won't touch you...I'm sorry...Can we...can we just talk...please? Just tell me what's wrong...I want to help."

"I don't think you can help me," Hyungwon replied, sadness and dejection in his voice.

"Why not? You haven't even tried...won't you at least tell me? I even brought snacks...and tea," Kihyun tried to appeal to him and lighten the mood just a little; snacks were, after all, Hyungwon's favorite food.

Hyungwon seemed so lost in his thoughts for a moment that Kihyun wasn't sure he would even get an answer. After an endlessly long moment of hesitation, he ran his fingers through his hair, let out a deep sigh, and finally stepped out of Kihyun's way to let him into the room.

"Thanks," Kihyun said, feeling relieved that his dongsaeng was willing to talk and that he might be able to help him after all, "You won't regret it."

"What did you say?" Kihyun asked after Hyungwon mumbled something under his breath.

"I said 'but you might'," Hyungwon replied cryptically, and Kihyun suddenly felt shivers run down his spine, his seventh sense telling him that he might just find himself in deeper shit than he'd thought. 


	27. Savoring

Hyungwon was tired. Tired of being confused, tired of feeling lonely, tired of crying. The last few days had been torture; spent with failing to suppress and being unable to satisfy this intense desire that had seemed to come out of nowhere to suddenly smack him right in the face. That's how he felt. Before he'd realized his feelings everything had been fine. Well, as fine as it could be considering the life of an idol - which meant there were many things, like dating, he had to abstain from. 

But although he hadn't been able to date, he'd never felt as lonely as he felt right now - now that he'd discovered his feelings for one person and had had sex with another. He hadn't been able to eat or sleep properly for the past few days. And he'd been missing Kihyun, with whom he'd hung out almost every day for the past few months, like crazy. He was a fucking mess, and he was well aware of it.

He knew it wasn't fair to Hyunwoo and Changkyun to suddenly feel this way about Kihyun, or to Hoseok, with whom he'd slept but not talked to since. And he knew it wasn't fair to Kihyun that he kept avoiding or shying away from him. It wasn't fair to any of them. But he couldn't help it. And it wasn't like he'd wanted any of this to happen either!

But every time he thought about Kihyun now, the image of him fucking himself on Hyunwoo's lap immediately came to mind no matter how hard he tried to forget or repress it. And every time this happened, Hyungwon couldn't stop himself from growing hard and fantasizing about him. So he'd had to stay away...and he'd somehow managed it. But now, Kihyun had suddenly shown up and begged him to talk with him. And Hyungwon just hadn't been able to say no to him - even when he knew he shouldn't be alone with him.

Because Hyungwon didn't want to be the bad guy...he didn't want to do anything to upset Hyunwoo and Changkyun, whom he loved very much. And he didn't want to put Kihyun in an uncomfortable situation either. Especially since Hyungwon knew he was crap at lying. He was a good actor, but when it came to his own life, Hyungwon simply couldn't pretend. So, having a talk with Kihyun was going to be just as terrifying as liberating.

Hyungwon avoided Kihyun's gaze after telling him that he might regret having this talk and instead went to shut the door behind them; he didn't need anyone else to hear what they were talking about. He didn't know why he was so surprised to find his hyung sitting on his bed upon turning around - there was no other place to sit than on the beds, after all - but seeing the one he'd been fantasizing about suddenly sitting right where he'd wanted him so badly was a whole new level of torture.

However, knowing full well that Kihyun had absolutely no clue about what was going on in Hyungwon's head and that he had simply sat down to talk, he couldn't possibly say anything about it at this point. Hyungwon's palms were sweating as he approached his bed and sat down next to Kihyun - being careful to keep as much distance as he could on the relatively small bed. But all the distance in the world was not enough to keep the images of Kihyun having sex from continuously popping into his mind.

Hyungwon quickly folded his legs under and rested his arms on top of his legs so that Kihyun couldn't see what his nearness was doing to him; but he couldn't quite keep his body from shaking.

"God, you're shaking," Kihyun said, immediately having noticed and sounding concerned.

And before Hyungwon could protest or back away, Kihyun had scooted right up to him, taken him in his arms, and started rubbing his back while hugging him tightly - obviously under the impression that Hyungwon was shaking from being cold. Tired of continuously fighting with himself about what was wrong and what was right, Hyungwon simply closed his eyes, let his body sag against Kihyun's, and rested his head on his hyung's shoulder - a deep sigh of relief leaving his body as he did so.

Despite all the sexual fantasies he'd had about him, _this_ was what he really needed at the moment. He needed to be in his arms, needed to feel his warmth, hear his heartbeat. He needed to be taken care of. 

For the first time in the past few days - resting in Kihyun's arms with his scent tickling his nose, which rested directly against his hyung's neck, - Hyungwon felt at peace again. And he would have been fine, perfectly content to just stay there without saying or doing anything...if it hadn't been for Kihyun's hand.

Without warning - because he obviously hadn't thought anything of it - Kihyun's hand started to knead the back of his neck before his fingers reached further to leisurely comb through Hyungwon's hair. 

Hyungwon let out a deep sigh - his scalp had always been a very sensitive area - a shiver running down his spine at the touch of Kihyun's fingers... 

...and Hyungwon couldn't help himself anymore.

"I love you," the words left his mouth before he could hold them back.

And the very next moment, Hyungwon's mouth found Kihyun's neck - finally kissing him and savoring the taste of his skin on the tip of his tongue... 


	28. Confessions

Kihyun was shocked, to say the least! 

When Hyungwon said he loved him, he'd been about to say it back; saying 'Saranghae' wasn't something any of the members were strangers to, after all. In fact, they tended to say this quite often to give each other moral support. So hearing 'I love you' was _not_ what ended up shocking Kihyun so badly that he thought his heart might give out. 

It was the sudden, completely unexpected feeling of Hyungwon's lips caressing and his tongue lapping at the sensitive skin of his neck. And although Kihyun suddenly suspected his dongsaeng's 'I love you' to have a very different kind of meaning than the one he was used to, Kihyun decided to feign ignorance.

"Nado saranghae (I love you too)", Kihyun replied, trying hard to keep the uncertainty and shakiness he felt from seeping into his voice.

But Kihyun's plan of getting Hyungwon to stop by not engaging and simply ignoring the true meaning behind his words completely backfired on him when his dongsaeng suddenly decided to flip him onto his back and pin him against the mattress. 

"No...," Hyungwon said while shaking his head dismissively at Kihyun's response, his facial expression calm, though his eyes were burning with emotion, "...I'm... _in love_...with you." 

Even though Kihyun had already suspected this, having the true meaning of Hyungwon's words confirmed by his own tongue suddenly hit him like a fist in the gut. Because before Hyungwon had started to kiss him, he had not expected this! 

Not in a million years would he have suspected that Hyungwon felt this way about him! They were always bickering, always dissing each other. And during the times they weren't acting like Tom and Jerry and were simply peacefully hanging out while having meals or watching Netflix, there had never been the kind of sexual tension between them that would have mentally prepared Kihyun for finding himself suddenly attacked by Hyungwon's lips - not even the relatively recent incident at Idol Radio when Hyungwon had been told to kiss Kihyun on the cheek as a penalty and both of them had acted a bit crazy. 

Kihyun didn't know how to process Hyungwon's words - and his incredulity must have clearly shown on his face!

"You look shocked," Hyungwon spoke softly while hovering above him much closer than Kihyun felt comfortable with, given the confession he'd just made.

Unable to speak past the huge lump that had formed in his throat at suddenly finding himself in this incredulous position - pinned to the bed by his dongsaeng, whose fingers were digging into the flesh of his wrists as he held him - Kihyun could only nod in response; though the word 'shocked' fell shockingly short of the way he really felt.

Kihyun knew he could have easily thrown his much too thin and weakened dongsaeng off of him, but he didn't want to hurt him - both physically and mentally. 

_How?...When?...Why?_ were the questions Kihyun wanted to ask but still couldn't form into sounds.

But Hyungwon seemed to read them just fine in Kihyun's questioning gaze.

"Don't ask me why...or how...," Hyungwon whispered softly while inching even closer to Kihyun's body, "...it surprised me too...God, I've missed you so much..."

And before Kihyun had a chance to process Hyungwon's words or the fact that he'd continuously come closer, the beautiful, plump lips Kihyun had always admired abruptly hit home. Kihyun's mind went blank for a moment at feeling those soft lips press against his own - a moment too long to stop Hyungwon from taking this as encouragement.

"Wh-Won-ah...," Kihyun struggled to speak against the pressure of Hyungwon's increasingly eager lips when he'd finally broken free from his rigor.

But by the time he realized the mistake of parting his lips in order to speak, Hyungwon had already taken advantage of it, his tongue quickly and smoothly sliding into Kihyun's mouth to tease his own. Kihyun's brain finally started working again. Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that said "This actually feels really good", he quickly pulled his wrists free and pushed up against Hyungwon's chest with his palms, finally keeping him at a safe distance.

"We...we can't...do this," Kihyun said, his voice as shaky as he felt.

"Why?" Hyungwon replied, a challenging spark of fire in the depths of his eyes, which had been clouded with lust only a moment before.

Kihyun's mind immediately shot to Hyunwoo and Changkyun. In truth, the three of them hadn't actually talked about their relationship in terms of exclusivity or openness. But it felt wrong to just act on impulse and suddenly enjoy someone else's sexual advances - especially when that someone was Chae Hyungwon, toward whom he'd never ever expected to feel any kind of attraction before his dongsaeng had completely overwhelmed him with his kiss.

"Because this isn't right," Kihyun said while the frantic beating of his heart and the blossoming ache between his legs directly opposed his words; but that was something Hyungwon never needed to know.

"Looks like your body thinks otherwise," Hyungwon once again surprised him by pointing out the slight bulge in Kihyun's pants and gently rubbing against it with his own bulge.

"Aaah...Won-ah...stop," Kihyun managed through clenched teeth, trying his hardest to keep himself from moaning at the delicious friction Hyungwon was creating by pressing their clothed cocks together.

Listening to him this time around, Hyungwon relented, lifted his body completely off of Kihyun's, and sat back on his haunches. The fiery look he'd had in his eyes only a moment before abruptly vanished and was replaced by a mixture of sadness and dejection...making the redness and puffiness of his eyes appear more prominent once again. And Kihyun suddenly wanted to kick himself for being the one to cause Hyungwon's eyes to look this way.

"I'm sorry," Kihyun said, not knowing what else he could possibly offer to make things better.

"It's my own fault...," Hyungwon said in a suddenly very small voice that had started to painfully squeeze Kihyun's heart, "...I knew I should have continued to keep away...and I should have just told you to leave when you came by...but I couldn't say no to you..."

The pain in Kihyun's heart only continued to grow as he realized _he_ must be the reason for Hyungwon's crying fits and extreme weight loss. Nevertheless, he felt he couldn't quite believe it until he heard it from Hyungwon himself.

"Tell me it's not... _I'm_ not...the reason why you're...why you've been...why you're like this?" Kihyun asked, his jumbled sentence a direct representation of the turmoil in his mind.

"I...I also only found out about...my feelings...when you were already...taken," Hyungwon replied, suddenly sounding choked up, "...and I...I didn't mean to...but I...saw you...when you...when you were sitting on Hyunwoo hyung...in the kitchen..."

Kihyun's hand flew to his mouth in shock and his face and ears started burning as he remembered his sexual adventure in the kitchen, imagining the spectacle he must have presented as he'd utterly enjoyed fucking himself on his hyung's lap.

"I can't get that image of you out of my head," Hyungwon whispered, his voice suddenly dark and husky, laced with the desire he must be feeling while recalling it, "I'm...I'm obsessed with you...hyung...I keep picturing you like that...and touching myself...but it's not getting better...no matter how often I do it."

If Kihyun's face and ears had been a bright pink shade before, they were now definitely the deepest shade of crimson they could possibly get! Kihyun felt himself burn up at Hyungwon's words...both from embarrassment and from something he didn't want to put a name to - and didn't even want to think about! 

"My, my...looks like we've got a problem here," Kihyun's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Minhyuk's voice, which seemed to be coming from the doorway, drifted toward him out of the blue, making both him and Hyungwon jump in complete shock and nearly fall off the bed. 


	29. Intervention?

Hyunwoo nervously sat watching the other members who'd all gathered together at Minhyuk's request and were sitting in a circle on the living room carpet waiting for Minhyuk to speak. Hyunwoo's gaze quickly passed Kihyun's and Hyungwon's and focused on Hoseok instead; the latter seeming just as nervous as he was.

Hyunwoo had been there, standing right behind Minhyuk as Hyungwon had confessed his feelings to Kihyun. They'd gone to the room because Minhyuk had asked Hyunwoo to look for the earpods he'd lent him earlier. But they'd ended up finding something else instead! Hyunwoo would have been lying if he'd said he hadn't been hit with a fit of searing jealousy at seeing Hyungwon kiss his boyfriend. And if Minhyuk hadn't stopped him and pushed him back into the hallway and out of sight, he would have rushed into the room, pried Hyungwon off of Kihyun, and punched him in the face. 

But all that rage, which had suddenly sprung up at the thought of someone other than himself or Changkyun kissing or sleeping with Kihyun, had slowly started to wane...when Hyungwon's voice had choked up...when he'd sounded so devastatingly sad and desperate while confessing that he'd tried to stay away, that he'd missed him, that he couldn't stop thinking of him. And when Kihyun had sounded so sad for being the reason that Hyungwon hadn't been doing well.

And Hyunwoo had to admit that Hyungwon looked terrible. Especially upon seeing him more clearly when he'd entered the living room earlier; the traces of what pining for Kihyun had done to him over the past few days unmistakeable. He looked so lost, so sad, and so terribly thin!

So Hyunwoo couldn't even hold onto his anger anymore. Because, the thing with people you love is: even if they did wrong...you can't stand to see them hurting either. And so Hyunwoo, who loved Hyungwon as dearly as any of his other fellow members, felt his anger being melted away by the fact that he was hurting so badly.

But even though he didn't blame Hyungwon anymore...and although Kihyun really wasn't at fault either, Hyunwoo couldn't get himself to look at either of them. He was afraid...afraid he knew in which direction this little get together was heading. Because knowing Lee Minhyuk only too well and that _his_ kind of suggestions were often on the 'I-can't-believe-he's-suggesting-this-kind-of-thing' side, he knew Changkyun and he weren't going to like what he had to say.

"So... _what_?...Is this some kind of...intervention? Why are we all suddenly here?" Changkyun - whom Hyunwoo hadn't been able to talk to before they'd all been summoned - finally asked, interrupting the tense silence.

"Let's say it's more of a...err...therapeutic and problem-solving session," Minhyuk carefully phrased it, and Hyunwoo couldn't wait for the other members to lose their shit when they found out what this was actually about - though he felt apologetic to Changkyun that he hadn't been able to warn him.

"There have been some...developments...," Minhyuk started out carefully, "...that are...worrisome."

At that part, Hyunwoo saw all the members' eyes naturally fall on Hyungwon, none of them having missed the facts that a) he'd been hanging out in his room alone for so long that none of them had seen him for days, b) it couldn't have been more obvious that he'd been crying his eyes out, and c) he was all skin and bones.

"Let's do this like we usually do it on shows...Why don't the two of you sit down facing each other in the center and hold hands," Minhyuk suggested while addressing both Kihyun and Hyungwon - who looked reluctant as hell to do as he'd asked.

"What's going on?" Changkyun asked innocently, "If I remember correctly, Hyungwon said it would be the first and the last time they were going to hold hands when they did this on a show before," he jokingly added, having no idea how much he was going to be shocked once he found out that Hyungwon suddenly wanted to do more than hold hands.

The smile of amusement on Changkyun's face immediately vanished when no one commented and everyone else remained deadly serious. And Hyunwoo suddenly suspected that everyone apart from Changkyun already knew what this was all about, Minhyuk probably having filled Jooheon and Hoseok in as well.

"Come here," Hyunwoo quickly called out to Changkyun, who was sitting opposite him; Hyunwoo hadn't thought it mattered much where they all sat, but knowing that Changkyun was going into this completely blind, he wanted him by his side.

Although he looked a bit confused at first, Changkyun didn't hesitate and traded places with Jooheon, who'd sat next to Hyunwoo before. Hyunwoo immediately slid his hand into Changkyun's, interlaced their fingers, and squeezed his dongsaeng's hand to indicate that no matter what happened they would get through it together. And Changkyun seemed to catch his meaning...seemed to understand that something upsetting must be about to happen. For, his demeanor immediately changed to one of seriousness and resolve.

Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun and Hyungwon got up on shaky legs, made their way to the center, and sat down facing each other. And this time, when Kihyun looked directly at him - sitting very close, now that he and Hyungwon sat in the middle of the circle - Hyunwoo no longer evaded his gaze. Kihyun's eyes were sad and pleading as he looked over at him, obviously sorry about causing Hyunwoo pain even though it clearly wasn't his fault.

Hyunwoo quickly reached out a hand and softly stroked Kihyun's cheek, letting him know that he wasn't angry...that he understood it wasn't easy for Kihyun either. Kihyun replied with a small smile, though Hyunwoo could see how nervous he still was. He could feel Changkyun's questioning gaze on him as he pulled his hand back and watched Kihyun and Hyungwon holding hands right in front of him. Unable to say anything to Changkyun because it was time for Kihyun and Hyungwon to talk now, Hyunwoo simply once again squeezed the maknae's hand in a reassuring way.

♦ ♦ ♦

Changkyun watched in silence as one of his boyfriends was holding hands with Hyungwon, not knowing what this was really about, but suddenly guessing that it must be something really bad for Hyunwoo to feel the need to have him sit beside him so that he could give him reassurance. Intrigued, but also terrified - because what could possibly be so bad as to make Hyunwoo and everyone else so worried and serious? - he waited for the mystery of their sudden meeting to unfold.

One thing, he pondered, was for certain though: Hyungwon was not doing well!

His dongsaeng looked like crap. So whatever this meeting was about, he could tell it was mostly about Hyungwon. About how they could possibly help him with whatever shit he was momentarily going through. And that they desperately needed to help him in whatever way they possibly could, was without question. Because they were family...and family didn't get left behind! Whatever Hyungwon's problem was...it was all the members' problem. They would have to figure it out together! And _nothing_ Hyungwon was going through couldn't be solved if the members all worked together!

"Alright," Minhyuk addressed Hyungwon when everyone had settled down, "Why don't you go ahead and tell everyone what's been going on with you lately."

But Changkyun could see that Hyungwon wasn't ready to talk, his head lowered as if in shame as everyone sat around him waiting for him to start. Changkyun couldn't imagine what this was about or what he was going through, but he found himself immensely grateful to Kihyun the next moment when the latter soothingly rubbed the back of Hyungwon's hands with his thumbs - and he suddenly felt proud about having the kind of boyfriend who was always so kind and warm to others.

"He's in love with Kihyun," Minhyuk dropped the truth with the force of a bomb in his usual 'no-filter' kind of way when Hyungwon remained silent - and Changkyun felt his mouth fall open in shock.

This was so far from what he'd expected this meeting to be about that he had trouble wrapping his mind around the concept of Chae Hyungwon having feelings for Yoo Kihyun. Because this scenario clearly fell in the category of 'Things-that-wouldn't-happen-in-a-million-years-even-if-the-end-of-the-world-were-nigh!' 

Changkyun took a deep breath as he let Minhyuk's words and meaning sink in and finally locked gazes with Kihyun, who despite not being at fault looked so apologetic that it broke Changkyun's heart. But what broke his heart, even more, was the fact that Hyungwon's gaze seemed stuck to the floor between his legs as silent tears ran down his face.

"I'm sorry," Hyungwon whispered, his lower lip quivering uncontrollably; and Changkyun immediately knew he was talking to Hyunwoo and him, apologizing for being in love with someone who was already taken.

But Changkyun didn't need Hyungwon's apology. He wasn't angry at him. Of course he was a bit jealous, it was only natural. But jealousy had always played a part in his relationship with Hyunwoo and Kihyun. When more than two people were involved, it was pretty much inevitable to feel jealousy at times. But it was something Changkyun had learned to accept along the way. And it had gotten easier each time the three of them had been intimate. So the bit of jealousy he felt at finding someone else interested in one of his boyfriends was much less important to him than the fact that Hyungwon was hurting so badly and felt so apologetic about it on top of it.

Changkyun couldn't take the way Hyungwon was crying. And even before Kihyun's or Hyunwoo's hands - who'd both started to tentatively reach out toward him - could reach him, Changkyun's palm was already cradling Hyungwon's cheek while his thumb was carefully wiping at his tears. Changkyun's gaze briefly met Kihyun's - appreciation and love apparent in his boyfriend's eyes at finding Changkyun so caring and understanding given the situation - before Kihyun started mimicking him and softly wiping Hyungwon's other cheek.

"Ach...come here already," Hyunwoo surprised them all by reaching out and gently pulling Hyungwon into his arms, "Stop apologizing...and stop crying now...we're a family, aren't we? We'll...figure it out."

And just like that, Hyungwon started bawling his eyes out all over again while every single person in the room crowded around him, soothingly rubbed his back, and lovingly stroked his head - but this time, his tears seemed to be those of relief and happiness...the happiness found in the arms of the ones he loved, the ones who cared for him, understood him, and loved him even with his faults... 


	30. The Agreement

Kihyun felt nervous as he made his way to Hoseok's apartment, the discussion that had followed the huge Hyungwon cuddle fest still very fresh in his mind. And although he'd been in a bit of a daze at the time - because it had all been a bit too much for him to handle - he'd been in a perfectly clear state of mind when Hyunwoo and Changkyun had openly agreed to try and ignore their jealousy...and let Kihyun help Hyungwon get over the obsession he felt for him so that he could go back to sleeping and eating well.

And the best way for Kihyun to help Hyungwon - as Minhyuk had put it and made it sound plausible - was to end the overwhelming longing Hyungwon felt...by sleeping with him. When Kihyun had first heard this suggestion, he hadn't been able to believe his ears. But after thinking about it for a while, he'd understood how being intimate with him could finally ease the tension and the pain Hyungwon felt...could make his obsession with Kihyun finally go away once he'd lived out the sexual fantasies he'd entertained about him.

The thing that had completely surprised him, though, was the fact that he didn't seem to be alone in these fantasies. After Kihyun had finally agreed to do it, Minhyuk - who'd seemed intent on not putting all the pressure on Kihyun alone - had been kind enough to let everyone present know how he'd overheard Hyungwon's moans when Jooheon, Hyungwon, and he had stayed overnight at Hoseok's apartment. So Hoseok and Hyungwon had been left with no choice but to admit that they'd slept together...stating that Hoseok had tried to help Hyungwon by taking his mind off of Kihyun.

Kihyun snorted while recalling this. He could think of a million other ways to take someone's mind off of their problems...he hadn't needed to sleep with him! Not that he felt any kind of jealousy - he quickly assured himself! He just couldn't understand it, that's all. As much as he couldn't really grasp the situation he was in now, even though he'd willingly agreed to it when they'd discussed it two days ago. Then, it had seemed like the best solution; now, the closer Kihyun got to his destination, it suddenly seemed like a bad idea. Because as things stood, he was on his way to Hoseok's apartment...to have sex with Hyungwon _and_ Hoseok!

And he'd never felt more nervous!

His palms were sweating, his stomach was in knots, and his knees were shaking as he finally rang the doorbell - after spending a whole minute contemplating whether to simply turn around and bail on them. But he'd agreed to it...he'd promised he'd do it. And Kihyun knew that if he turned around and walked away now - if he wasn't as good as his word, which was something he prided himself on - then he would feel much worse than if he just gritted his teeth and got on with it. So, that's exactly what he was going to do!

"Waseo? (You're here?)," Hoseok greeted him warmly after opening the door to let him in; and Kihyun had to suppress the thought that he would soon be involved in a threesome with his hyung in order to be able to greet him back properly.

If Hoseok was thinking along the same lines and feeling just as weird about the whole situation, he at least didn't let on as he slowly led the way to his bedroom.

Kihyun followed Hoseok into the room, his view of the bed mostly obscured by Hoseok's broad, muscular back. But when his hyung abruptly moved to the side and unblocked the view of the bed, Kihyun's heart leaped into his throat. Leisurely and elegantly leaning against the pillow-lined headboard in the middle of the huge bed, Hyungwon looked more like a prince than ever before. Clad in a white, silken robe, which he'd left casually open to reveal a substantial part of his beautiful and delicate upper body, and with his black, somewhat long hair framing his gorgeous face, Hyungwon was lying there in such a way...and fixing Kihyun with such an intense gaze - his eyes as blue as the bluest water because of the contacts he was wearing - that everything about him screamed seduction.

And Kihyun suddenly wanted to run away.

When he'd agreed to this 'outrageous' plan, he'd agreed to help his miserable, sleep-deprived, and overly skinny dongsaeng...not the much more healthy and well-fed looking prince of seduction that was now looking at him as if he wanted to devour him. This was _not_ what he'd signed up for. He knew it was good that his dongsaeng had regained his appetite over the past two days. And he also knew that Hyungwon's state of mind was probably still fragile at the moment, that he was still soft inside, no matter how cool and untouched he wanted to appear on the outside. Still, he couldn't help but feel that by sleeping with him when he was looking like _this_ was way too dangerous! 

He'd come to Hoseok's apartment ready to sleep with him...to get it over with...and never look back on it again. But this dangerously seductive kind of Hyungwon was not only bad for his heart - that had suddenly kicked into overdrive at the sight of him - but also destructive for his peace of mind.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this," Kihyun abruptly said before turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait...," Hoseok quickly said after grabbing a hold of his wrist to stop him from leaving. "He wanted to look good for you...And he's nervous...This is his way of...putting on armor," Hoseok explained in a low whisper so that Hyungwon couldn't hear him.

Kihyun let out a long sigh, knowing he had absolutely nothing to counter Hoseok's words. He'd already known this, of course. And he'd still tried to run away. But now that Hoseok had openly said it, Kihyun had no choice but to stay if he didn't want to come across as a complete ass. Recalling that he'd already promised to do it anyway, Kihyun finally gave up any thoughts of bailing - though he was sure he'd regret it later on.

"Thank you for doing this," Hoseok whispered in his ear before planting a soft kiss on his neck, making a shiver run down Kihyun's spine as he suddenly recalled that he would soon be intimate with him as well.

After simply nodding - because he was sure his voice would give out if he tried speaking - Kihyun left Hoseok's side and slowly approached the bed, feeling like some kind of lowly born soldier or stable boy in a cheap romance novel who'd been summoned to satisfy the lonely princess', or in his case, prince's needs. It felt utterly surreal, and Kihyun was sure his reluctance was written all over his face.

Nonetheless, a promise was a promise.

Kihyun literally gritted his teeth as he climbed up on the bed and scooted toward the center until he was right next to Hyungwon - not once daring to look at his face, as his heart was already racing much too fast for comfort. He would have preferred to find the somewhat fragile, smiley, and dorky Hyungwon he was used to hanging out with rather than this somewhat intimidating one who looked as beautiful and deadly as sin and seemed bent on fulfilling every single part of his sexual fantasy. But if this was Hyungwon's way of putting on armor...if this was how he preferred going about this sexual adventure of theirs, then Kihyun wasn't going to argue about it. He was doing this for Hyungwon's sake in the first place. So he would do what his dongsaeng wanted him to do. 

He'd just close his eyes...and get through it...somehow.


	31. Sexual Healing_1

The room was utterly quiet as Kihyun lay on the bed next to Hyungwon, his eyes closed, his body shivering and trembling in anticipation and from sheer nerves. Hoseok had settled down on the end of the bed earlier - probably to give Hyungwon a chance to start things off with Kihyun first. And the only things Kihyun could hear were his own breathing and his wildly beating heart as he waited for his dongsaeng to make the first move - the feeling of not knowing what exactly was going to happen both terrifying and strangely exhilarating at the same time. 

"I've been waiting for this...," Hyungwon finally whispered close to Kihyun's ear, making him jump in surprise, as the silence he'd just broken had felt so all-consuming.

A warm gust of breath gently tickled Kihyun's neck the very next moment, making the little hairs stand up and sending goosebumps across his entire body. And not long after, Kihyun could feel Hyungwon's warm and soft lips against his skin. Having unknowingly held his breath for way too long, Kihyun finally remembered to breathe - though his breathing was more than just a little shaky.

As Hyungwon continued to leisurely and softly kiss Kihyun's neck, the latter slowly started to relax again - this wasn't too bad! But he never should have let down his guard. Because the very next moment, Hyungwon made him flinch violently by suddenly rubbing his thumb across one of his nipples - the friction of his shirt's thin fabric against it making it immediately harden and ache pleasurably. 

"Aaah...," Kihyun moaned slightly, unable to help it.

For, although he didn't want to engage too much in this sexual act they'd agreed on, he couldn't keep his body from betraying him. Because, like it or not, he was far from immune to the gentle but at the same time confident touches; he grudgingly had to admit that for someone who didn't have many sexual experiences, Hyungwon sure seemed to know what he was doing! And he was making it damn hard for Kihyun not to react to the way he stimulated his body. 

But just because _one_ moan had escaped him, that didn't mean he had to continue showing how weak his touches made him. Gritting his teeth even harder than he had at the beginning and turning his head away until his face was nearly buried in one of the pillows, Kihyun did his best to stay mentally strong and resist his dongsaeng's charms. But Hyungwon had only just started, his hands quickly giving the many buttons on Kihyun's shirt their full attention. 

Kihyun could feel the fabric being slightly pulled upward as Hyungwon undid the buttons - the cooler air of the room abruptly drifting across the exposed parts and finally hitting his entire torso as Hyungwon lifted the fabric to the sides and completely off his chest. And before he could even think about what was going to happen next, a warm wetness had already enveloped one of his teats. A shocked breath escaped Kihyun at the feeling of Hyungwon's lips sucking on this very sensitive part of his body.

And the next thing he knew: Hyungwon turned out to be a friggin' ace when it came to torturing him, his dongsaeng's tongue expertly flicking at his perked up and already aching nipple with no amount of mercy or restraint.

"Ever since seeing...eunghh...how hard and flushed your nipples were...," Hyungwon whispered in between sucking and licking at Kihyun's teats, obviously alluding to when he'd witnessed him fucking himself on Hyunwoo's cock in the kitchen, "...I've wanted to taste them."

Kihyun could feel his cock respond directly to Hyungwon's words and quickly bit down on his lower lip, trying to distract himself. He couldn't believe how vocal his normally so taciturn and chill friend was suddenly being. He'd only ever seen this fierce side of him whenever he was performing on stage. Having him now talking so openly about the things he'd wanted to do to him, was both blowing his mind and turning him on.

Shortly after Kihyun bit down on his lip, Hyungwon seemed to have decided to do the same...but with Kihyun's already tender nipple. Kihyun's back finally arched when Hyungwon's teeth sunk into his areola before gently scraping upward along his hard, now slightly elongated teat.

_Fuck!_ Kihyun thought as his briefs were suddenly stained with precum; this was not supposed to happen...he shouldn't be feeling this turned on by Hyungwon of all people.

They were always fighting and bickering. Yet, he'd just managed to turn Kihyun into a mess just by sucking on his nipple? How in the world had it come to this? It had supposed to be simple...simple in and simple out...with no attachment or lingering thoughts. But Kihyun suddenly had a feeling it was going to be impossible to forget these moments with Hyungwon. And he wasn't sure how to feel about it! 

"Stop resisting so hard," Hyungwon finally said, his voice abruptly sounding much closer than before; and Kihyun realized that his face must be really close to his own.

"Won't you look at me?" Hyungwon abruptly asked, and Kihyun felt his eyelids flutter in response; still, he kept his eyes firmly shut, not knowing how in the world to face Hyungwon's gaze and keep him from seeing his inner turmoil.

So Kihyun simply shook his head, expecting Hyungwon to give up eventually. But Hyungwon had other plans, his lips soon kissing Kihyun's eyelids so tenderly one after the other that Kihyun's curiosity finally got the better of him - the stark contrast between the confident and dominant dongsaeng he'd been up until now and the tender, loving one he'd just turned into seriously messing with Kihyun's head.

Kihyun's eyelids finally fluttered open, the feeling of Hyungwon kissing them still fresh on his mind as he gazed upward into his dongsaeng's eyes. But the eyes he lay gazing up at, though incredibly beautiful, looked unfamiliar. As if Hyungwon could read Kihyun's mind, he quickly sat up and removed the blue contacts before approaching him again. And Kihyun felt strangely relieved. If he had to look into his dongsaeng's eyes in this kind of situation, at least he wanted to be looking at the ones he was used to...at the ones he'd looked into plenty of times before without feeling anything of a romantic nature - which was exactly what Kihyun wanted.

But even while he was thinking along these lines, Hyungwon gazed down at him and smiled sweetly.

"Why are you trying so hard?...I know you like me," Hyungwon said in a low and warm voice that had Kihyun's fingers digging themselves into the bedsheets for support; he was not liking the feeling of being pulled further into Hyungwon's charms...but he could feel his resolve to not let himself feel anything slowly slipping.

"I don't," Kihyun replied while shaking his head and trying to remain cool, hearing his voice crack nonetheless.

Ignoring his words, Hyungwon simply smiled again before coming closer. And Kihyun's eyes slammed shut again when his dongsaeng's lips met his, at first gently, then more urgently...until Hyungwon's teeth were tugging on his lower lip, his tongue was invading Kihyun's mouth, and his hands were finally tugging at the waistband of his pants. Panicking slightly because Hyungwon was suddenly moving much faster than he had before, Kihyun was about to stop him, when he suddenly felt a warm, sturdy presence at his back.

"Shhh...," Hoseok, who'd finally joined the two of them on the bed, was calmly whispering while soothingly rubbing Kihyun's shoulder and arm, obviously trying to calm him down, "...don't be nervous...he's not going to hurt you."

Feeling Hoseok's reassuring presence at his back like an anchor that would keep him from drifting, Kihyun let his head fall back onto his hyung's shoulder, using him for support when Hyungwon finally pulled his pants and briefs down his legs and started going down on him.

"Oh god...ahhh," Kihyun moaned softly when Hyungwon's large mouth took his throbbing cock in...

...when his throat swallowed every last bit of it...and his lips proceeded to slide up and down his pre-cum leaking erection tantalizingly slowly...before the tip of his tongue deliciously licked at his slit...and his mouth finally closed around the rounded tip to suck at every last drop of pre-cum it had to offer.

And all the time, Kihyun was moaning and panting while being held by Hoseok, whose own erection he could feel pressing against his side...and who now seemed to feel turned on enough to finally want to be more than just a bystander. Kihyun's mouth was already hanging open while Hyungwon slowly made him lose his mind, which made it only too easy for Hoseok to slide two of his relatively thick fingers directly into Kihyun's mouth, startling him a bit at first.

"Make them wet," Hoseok whispered enticingly into his ear before sliding his tongue into it, and Kihyun didn't need to ask why. 

While Hoseok's tongue in his ear and Hyungwon's mouth on his cock were making him writhe and shiver, Kihyun started sucking on Hoseok's fingers as if they were a cock instead...until they were practically dripping with saliva by the time he was done with them.

And the very next thing Kihyun felt were his hyung's slick fingers smoothly sliding into him at once, immediately stretching him...scissoring him...opening him up...until his hole was throbbing and aching pleasurably - the entrance to his twitching hole itching to be filled and clasping around air instead of the cock he was now desperately longing for once Hoseok had pulled his fingers out again.

"He's ready for you," Kihyun suddenly heard Hoseok say.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Hyungwon slip out of his white robe and apply some lube - which Hoseok seemed to have prepared beforehand - on his shockingly long erection. Kihyun had never seen Hyungwon's member when it was hard and ready to go. And with a fluttering sensation in his stomach, he suddenly realized that it wasn't only Hyungwon's body that was longer than any of the other members'.

Realizing he'd actually been salivating at the sight of Hyungwon's extremely long cock - and feeling ashamed of himself for doing so - Kihyun quickly gulped and silently prayed for Hyunwoo and Changkyun's forgiveness. He was looking forward to being filled more than he should, given the circumstances. But he couldn't help it. His thirsty body wanted what it wanted.

It's just sex, Kihyun tried to calmly remind himself. But he sounded little convincing even to himself! And as if to prove a point, Hyungwon managed to hold his gaze while gently spreading Kihyun's legs apart, kneeling between them, cupping his ass to lift him up, lining his cock up with his entrance, and slowly pushing inside.

Kihyun let his head fall backward, the exquisite feeling of finally being filled after clenching on emptiness and air for so long, filling his entire senses. Not caring about the sounds he emitted any longer - because, fuck, whom did he think he could fool anyway?! - Kihyun let out a long-drawn sigh of satisfaction before impatiently starting to move upward to meet Hyungwon's hips.

"Aaahhhh...you feel...arghh...so good," Hyungwon half whispered, half moaned, his eyes closed as he seemingly savored the way Kihyun was bucking up to meet him and swallow his cock even deeper inside him.

Apparently encouraged by Kihyun's heated responses, Hyungwon finally let his body sink directly on top of his and pushed in even deeper while his tongue dove just as deeply into Kihyun's mouth - probing, tasting, and heatedly demanding all of him. Filled to the brim with Hyungwon's extremely long cock - which was almost unbearably tearing at his already aching insides, but in a fucking good way! - and finally enthusiastically meeting Hyungwon's passionate kisses with an unsatiable tongue of his own, Kihyun could feel himself slowly drowning in the wonderful feeling of being intimate with Hyungwon...something he'd never expected and had promised himself he wouldn't do.

But where the flesh is weak and the heart is vulnerable, nothing is really impossible. Had Hyungwon been a stranger and not one of the few people in his life he'd already loved dearly before - despite all the bickering - things would have been very different! But as it stood, Kihyun could feel himself developing way too soft and tender feelings towards the one who was currently pressing all the right buttons while never ceasing to tenderly kiss him and make him feel special.


	32. Sexual Healing_2

Hoseok sat at the end of the bed patiently watching as Hyungwon took Kihyun - giving both of them time to adjust to the situation before joining them. It wasn't every day that friends turned to lovers, after all. Kihyun, especially, seemed to be having a hard time with it in the beginning. But Hoseok could soon see the changes in him...could already see how much Hyungwon kissing him and moving inside him had started to affect him.

And although he had no clue how any of this was going to end...and how their relationships would change from this point on, Hoseok knew they'd done the right thing. Ever since Kihyun had promised Hyungwon that he'd sleep with him, Hyungwon's mood had visibly changed, his appetite had returned, and he even seemed to have found back to his old sleeping habits. And though Hoseok witnessed the changes and acknowledged that the reason for them was Kihyun, and Kihyun alone, he was okay with it.

Because while he knew that Hyungwon's heart belonged to Kihyun, he also knew that Hyungwon cherished him as well...just in a different way. And yet, here he was, with Hyungwon...able to touch him...kiss him...be with him in a way that wouldn't have been possible if the events leading to this night had never happened. Because Hoseok would never have told him how he felt about him and would never have made a move on him. But because of the events of the past weeks, Hoseok had wound up comforting him...and doing more to him than he ever would have imagined. So he was grateful for the opportunity he'd been given. And he was going to use it to the fullest...was going to savor the feeling of sleeping with Hyungwon again...was going to take whatever he could get. 

Looking at the enticing way Kihyun was finally responding to his dongsaeng, and watching Hyungwon start to get more confident and thrust into him harder and deeper in a way that was making Kihyun throw his head back and moan like crazy, Hoseok was already beyond hard...and unable to hold back any longer!

After quickly getting rid of his clothes, he scooted up the bed and waited for Hyungwon to slow down a bit. When he finally did, Hoseok immediately seized his chance. Before Hyungwon could thrust faster again, Hoseok quickly grabbed both of his butt cheeks, gently pulled them apart to reveal Hyungwon's little pink hole, and started licking him. 

"Aaa...aaahh...aaaahhhhaahhh...," Hyungwon rewarded him with throaty moans after the first little squeak of surprise.

Hearing his dongsaeng's dark and husky voice emit so many throaty moans, Hoseok's ambition only grew along with his steadily growing erection...until he had Hyungwon mewling and writhing, his pried-open hole filled with Hoseok's thick, slick, and long tongue...licking his inner walls as though they were made of candy. 

And every time his tongue hit a sensitive part, which was with every other lick, it made Hyungwon jerk and Kihyun cry out in surprise beneath him. When Hoseok felt that Hyungwon couldn't take his licking anymore without spilling too soon, he finally stopped and gave him some time to calm down while he slowly applied some lube to his fingers and his cock. After slowly and gently fucking him with his fingers, Hoseok finally lined his cock up with the now slightly red, softened up skin of Hyungwon's just licked hole and started slowly pushing inside - teasing his dongsaeng multiple times by pulling out nearly all the way before dipping just the tip of his cock inside.

Seemingly frustrated, Hyungwon kept pushing his ass back toward him, trying to slide deeper onto Hoseok's cock before he could pull it away again. When he seemed just about to throw a tantrum, Hoseok gave up teasing him and finally pushed it in all the way - a big goofy grin on his face when he heard both Hyungwon and Kihyun moan with pleasure - as Hyungwon's cock had subsequently pushed even deeper into Kihyun through Hoseok's movements against Hyungwon's butt. 

After waiting for Hyungwon and Kihyun to adjust to the extra weight now resting halfway on top of them, Hoseok started to move slowly - fully enjoying the erotic sight as he gazed down along his body: his abdominal muscles rippling as he pushed his hip forward to further bury his thick shaft in Hyungwon's clenching hole and pull it out again. After continuously diving in and out for a few minutes, he finally decided to take it to the next level.

Hyungwon's and Kihyun's moans gradually turned desperate and high-pitched as Hoseok finally picked up his pace and put more and more power behind his thrusts...fucking into Hyungwon hard - whose bottom was then pushed forcefully into Kihyun's in turn, making the latter cry out louder than Hyungwon from the force he was fucked with, being at the very bottom. After keeping this up for quite a while, Hoseok - who still felt energetic - couldn't help but notice that Hyungwon's legs had started to shake. Knowing that Hyungwon tended to use up his energy faster than the rest of them...and realizing his confidence might take a nose-dive if he couldn't make Kihyun come while sleeping with him because he was too exhausted, Hoseok abruptly stopped.

There were other ways to satisfy himself, and it was important to him, after all, that Hyungwon was happy and fulfilled. So setting his own desires aside for someone he loved - which was something he was used to doing - Hoseok quickly stopped moving and pulled out of Hyungwon.

"Let's change positions...", he suggested, not surprised at finding Hyungwon relieved at his proposal.

After Hyungwon pulled out of Kihyun, who temporarily seemed disappointed to find his hole empty and clenching around thin air, Hoseok maneuvered Hyungwon into a sitting position - his back leaning against the headboard - grabbed Kihyun by the waist, and carefully lifted him onto Hyungwon's lap. Kihyun's satisfied moan when his ass slowly slid down onto Hyungwon's waiting cock and his pink tongue sliding from his open mouth to lick across his bottom lip in pure delight abruptly made Hoseok's cock twitch and leak pre-cum.

And before he could change his mind...and because his aching cock was begging for release, Hoseok changed his initial plan of getting himself off while watching the two of them, propped up some pillows on either side of Hyungwon's outstretched legs to get the right height, and carefully knelt on top of them. Then he reached for Kihyun's mouth and slowly and suggestively pulled at his lower lip to get his attention, as his dongsaeng's eyes were closed.

Kihyun's eyes flew open, a spark of surprise and uncertainty in them - the level of intimacy between the two of them not having surpassed the one incident where Hoseok had fingered him. Hoseok held his breath as he gazed down at him with a mixture of desire and doubt, wondering if he'd been too quick to think his dongsaeng would be ready and willing to do this for him. But Kihyun took one good look at Hoseok's eyes - lust prominently displayed before any other emotion - and finally parted his teeth and slid his tongue out to seductively lick across the tip of Hoseok's thumb before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Hoseok took this as a definite yes and scooted closer until the tip of his extremely hard cock was bouncing around right in front of Kihyun's lower lip. Instead of immediately taking him into his mouth, Kihyun took his sweet time to snake his tongue out and give Hoseok's slit a good lick, making his cock twitch violently at the touch. Hoseok grabbed onto Kihyun's and Hyungwon's shoulders for support with one hand each and let Kihyun's mouth utterly destroy him...

...as he nibbled...licked...and sucked...as his warm, wet, and slightly rough tongue played with his slit, ran along the underside of his throbbing cock, and teased his balls...

Soon Kihyun's hands joined the fun, Kihyun now starting to pump the lower part of Hoseok's cock while sucking on the rounded tip as if it were a lollipop while his other hand was busy playing with Hoseok's untouched hole - a completely new experience for him. Hoseok's gaze switched between Hyungwon, whose eyes were closed as his head leaned on Kihyun's shoulder, and Kihyun - who immediately locked gazes, looking up at Hoseok in a provocative way with wide-open eyes as his mouth slid up and down his pre-cum leaking erection while he was deliciously fucking himself on Hyungwon's cock.

The image Kihyun presented while immensely enjoying himself with a mouth full of his cock was enough to finally send Hoseok over the edge. And he could finally understand Hyungwon's obsession after having caught Kihyun having sex in the kitchen. He had to admit that Kihyun during sex truly was a sight to be seen! 

Hoseok's cock grew thicker in Kihyun's mouth, and he was about to warn his dongsaeng that he was about to come. But Kihyun - seemingly already aware of it - stopped Hoseok from pulling his cock out and stubbornly proceeded to swallow it as far down his throat as it would go. Hoseok couldn't take it anymore and exploded inside Kihyun's naughty mouth, making the younger pull back a little and swallow the huge amount of cum with a bit of difficulty. But in the end, he managed it, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lap at the thin stream that had started to escape the corner. 

Once Kihyun's mouth and hand had finally released him, Hoseok scooted back and collapsed on top of the bed, completely spent and shaking as his body slowly came down from his orgasm. It was always the well brought up and conservative ones, Hoseok thought. He never would have expected this kind of sexual hunger from either of the Bosoo brothers. And he couldn't believe he'd just received the best blow job he'd ever had either! Kihyun really seemed to be good at everything!

Hoseok lay back and watched his two dongsaengs continue to fuck for quite a while without either of them reaching an orgasm and finally decided to give them a hand...or rather a tongue. After suggesting that they should change positions again, Hoseok waited for Hyungwon to lie down on his back and Kihyun to climb on top of him while facing Hyungwon. And while Kihyun was slowly circling his hips while riding Hyungwon's cock and kissing him, Hoseok grabbed and held Kihyun's butt firmly in his hands and started licking both Kihyun's ass and the very bottom of Hyungwon's cock at the same time while burying his fingers in Hyungwon's ass and talking dirty every now and then.

"Yes, Won-ah, fuck him harder," Hoseok whispered in between licks, egging his dongsaeng on while fully enjoying shocking them with his naughty words.

"Get him, get that little ass...dig in deeper...aaah yes...come on," he went on, loving the fact that both of them seemed to enjoy being talked dirty to.

But before he could add any more profanities, Kihyun - stimulated by Hyungwon's suddenly extremely energetic thrusting from below as well as Hoseok's tongue licking his hole and talking dirty - finally came hard while crying out and trembling from overexertion. Hoseok knew Hyungwon was also on the brink of coming. Quickly grasping one of Hyungwon's feet while continuing to fuck his hole with two of his thick fingers, Hoseok closed his mouth around his dongsaeng's big toe and started sucking on it. 

Hyungwon, startled but seemingly just as turned on by it, finally came as well, moaning loudly and holding onto Kihyun's shoulders for support as his release crashed over him. Hoseok waited a few seconds, watching as a thin stream of come slowly dripped from Kihyun's hole, before positioning himself behind them once again and gently lapping at Hyungwon's semen, savoring the taste of his dongsaeng's excitement.

"Aaa...aah," both of them whimpered at the same time at feeling Hoseok's rough tongue lap at their now overly sensitive flesh.

Hoseok took pity on them and stopped. After gently helping Hyungwon pull out and Kihyun climb down from his lap, Hoseok lay down on his back between them and pulled both of their naked, sweaty, shaking, and completely spent bodies against his own before pulling the bed sheets loose and wrapping them around the three of them. After lovingly running his fingers through their hair, he turned his head toward each of them in turn and planted soft kisses on their lips - feeling a bit surprised when both of them enthusiastically and sweetly kissed him back.

Too comfortable for words...and with a full heart and the realization that he'd come to give support but had ended up receiving not just sex but great satisfaction, acceptance, and an unexpected sweetness in return, Hoseok snuggled against Hyungwon's and Kihyun's warmth and closed his eyes - deep contentment making him feel as if he were floating on clouds as he drifted off to sleep.


	33. Knock Knock

Hyunwoo was getting ready for bed and had just finished brushing his teeth, his hands and toothbrush still slightly covered with drops of toothpaste, when there was suddenly a knock at the bedroom door.

"Can you get the door?" he quickly called out to Jooheon through the open door of the shared bedroom's adjoining bathroom.

Though he'd expected his dongsaeng, who was already lying in bed, to grudgingly get up and answer the door, Jooheon used his loud as fuck voice instead.

"Come in!" he hollered in the direction of the entrance before addressing Hyunwoo, "Honestly, hyung, sometimes I think you were born in the wrong century." 

Hyunwoo laughed at his remark - knowing all too well that he often seemed much older than he actually was because of his old-fashioned behavior and remarks. 

"I know," he replied, "I just think it's more polite to directly open the door for someone instead of shouting at them."

But Jooheon simply dismissed his words with a shake of the head before directing his attention to Changkyun, who'd just entered the room but seemed to have heard most of their conversation and was grinning amusedly from ear to ear.

"Hey," Jooheon greeted him as Changkyun walked toward him.

"Yo, what's good?" Changkyun replied American style, bumping fists with him before getting into the special handshake they shared.

Hyunwoo quickly cleaned his toothbrush and hands and left the bathroom to greet his boyfriend - which resulted in a much more intimate kiss than he'd planned on showing in front of Jooheon.

"Yah, yah, yah!" Jooheon complained when Changkyun suddenly grabbed and pinched Hyunwoo's butt while slipping him the tongue, and Hyunwoo quickly pried his boyfriend's hands off his ass and backed away, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry," he quickly addressed his roommate before adding a whispered "Please behave" to Changkyun - who simply continued to grin at him mischievously while naughtily sticking the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth.

"Bro," Changkyun quickly addressed Jooheon, whose cheeks and ears had turned red in embarrassment since he wasn't used to this kind of open display of affection when he was completely sober and not at a party, "I wonder if you could sleep in my room with Minhyuk tonight so that I could have...erm...some time alone with Hyunwoo?"

Jooheon didn't seem too happy about Changkyun's request and took a long time to reply.

"Changkyun-ah...," he suddenly whispered confidingly, keeping his voice low as though he was afraid someone might be listening at the door, "...the last time I stayed in a room with Minhyukkie hyung alone, he...he kept trying to touch me...down...well, you know where..."

Hyunwoo watched Changkyun's eyebrows lift in surprise, his boyfriend obviously just as startled by this news as Hyunwoo himself felt. He knew Minhyuk was very _touchy_...he'd always been that way with every single member - oftentimes touching their thighs as well as their butts...and every now and then oh so lightly and 'accidentally' dragging the tips of his fingers across their crotches. It had happened so many times that all the members were already used to it and knew how best to avoid the more intimate touches. So this wasn't really surprising. But the manner in which Jooheon was talking seemed to be suggesting that Minhyuk had repeatedly and openly tried to touch his dick this time around.

"Are you sure?" Changkyun asked, sounding not quite convinced.

"I'm sure," Jooheon replied with a serious look on his face, "I woke up to his hand trying to sneak into my briefs."

"No!" Changkyun said, seeming shocked.

"Yeah...," Jooheon replied, shaking himself as if to get rid of the memory, "...at first, he tried to pass it off as something he unconsciously did in his sleep...So I gave him the benefit of the doubt...But after I turned my back on him and tried to fall asleep again, he spooned me and kept trying to sneak his hand into my pants...I swear, I didn't dare fall asleep after that."

"Sorry, man," Changkyun offered, "But you were sharing Hoseok's bed then...you wouldn't be sharing a bed with him this time...You'd be sleeping in _my_ bed."

"Can't I just stay here?" Jooheon asked while deliberately sticking his bottom lip out in an adorable pout and making both Changkyun and Hyunwoo laugh.

"Only if you don't mind watching us...doing some very intimate...things...with each other," Changkyun blatantly returned and Hyunwoo watched Jooheon's ears and face turn even redder. 

"Can't you guys just cuddle or something?" Jooheon whined while making a face.

"No," Hyunwoo replied before his boyfriend could, making Changkyun look extraordinarily pleased and relieved.

They hadn't planned anything for that night...hadn't even talked about it...but since this was the night Kihyun was sleeping with Hyungwon and Hoseok, they both knew they needed a serious distraction - and what could possibly be better than having sex all night long? Especially since Hyunwoo had finally gotten the okay from his doctor that morning to start physically exerting himself more again.

Jooheon took one good look at the suddenly hungry gaze Hyunwoo exchanged with Changkyun, immediately admitted defeat, heaved a heavy sigh as he got out of bed and carefully readjusted his pajamas, and finally headed out the door, calling a sarcastic sounding "Have fun, you two," over his shoulder before closing it behind him.

"Well, that wasn't too hard," Changkyun said, chuckling at how easy it had been to get Jooheon to leave them alone.

"No," Hyunwoo agreed, grinning as well, "Let's just hope he doesn't find another surprise in his briefs tonight, or it'll be our fault, kind of."

"Let's not talk about Jooheon or Minhyuk anymore," Changkyun quickly said while slowly approaching him and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"What about Kihyun?" Hyunwoo asked, unable not to mention the one who was really on his mind and who must be on Changkyun's mind as well.

"I trust him," Changkyun said, and Hyunwoo could see that he really meant what he said, "No matter what happens tonight...If he actually...likes it...I know his feelings for us won't change...He won't abandon us."

"But you're still jealous," Hyunwoo said matter of factly; he knew Changkyun well enough to be able to tell.

"Of course I am," Changkyun said, "I know you are too. But it's okay. I can deal with it...just as long as he doesn't leave...I can be open about this kind of relationship...as long as he comes back to us."

Hyunwoo nodded, realizing that even though this entire situation might seem completely fucked up and mentally unhealthy compared to the rest of society's norms - in which only straight couple relationships seemed to be fully accepted - the only things that really mattered, in the end, were that they looked out for each other, respected, trusted in and relied on one another...and that they deeply loved each other. 

If the kind of relationships they formed, no matter how twisted and wrong they might appear to others, had the power to chase away the emptiness and loneliness and make them feel understood, cherished and loved - whether they were friendship, brotherhood, purely sexual in nature, or romantic relationships - then the only opinions that mattered in their pursuit of happiness were their own...


	34. Sneaky

Jooheon slowly made his way over to Changkyun and Minhyuk's shared room, his bare feet slightly cold from walking across the cool floor tiles. Once he arrived, he gently knocked on the door and waited for Minhyuk to answer before finally pushing it open. He was expecting his hyung to already be lying in bed and was surprised to see him sitting on the edge fully clothed, instead, with an exasperated expression on his face.

_Oh-oh,_ Jooheon immediately thought while seeing the expression he knew only too well and wondering what he'd done to find it directed at himself.

Knowing Minhyuk well enough to know that he couldn't stop himself from talking anyway and that he only had to wait a bit to get the full answer out of him, Jooheon simply stood glued to the spot and waited for the bomb to drop.

"Why would you say that I tried...touching...your...your...you know what?" Minhyuk finally stated the reason he was angry at him; so Minhyuk actually _had_ been listening at the door!

"Why do you keep sneaking around other people's doors?" Jooheon shot back instead of answering the question.

"That's neither here nor there...," Minhyuk replied, "...Answer the question. Why would you tell such a lie?"

"I wasn't lying...," Jooheon said quickly, clearly remembering what he'd seen - though, oddly his memories were somewhat hazy and he couldn't actually recall feeling anything although Minhyuk's hand had already been in his briefs.

"That night...when we slept in Hoseok's bed," Jooheon tried to piece things together.

"I remember that night very clearly," Minhyuk said confidently, "First, you thought it was a great idea to bring a bottle of soju and drink it all by yourself, then you insisted that you wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't cuddle with you, and after that, you asked for two good night kisses - one for each dimple - before rolling over and falling asleep...So tell me, when and where in that scenario did I ever touch you...down there?"

Jooheon's ears slowly started turning red as he carefully looked back to that night, recalling all the things Minhyuk had just said with much more clarity than what he'd imagined had happened afterward - still unable to _fully_ understand what had actually occurred.

"You know what _I_ think?" Minhyuk finally offered another explanation, "I think you were dreaming...And what I really want to know now is why you would even dream of me touching your...thingy?"

The color of Jooheon's cheeks was now nicely matching his red ears as he suddenly realized that this was the only explanation that actually made sense and explained how his memories of this certain 'event' were so much more hazy and unclear than the rest.

"Omg," Jooheon finally burst out, "I'm so so sorry, hyung!"

One of the things Jooheon had always appreciated about Minhyuk was the fact that he didn't hold grudges and tended to be satisfied with a heartfelt apology. And this time, as well, was no exception as he graciously accepted Jooheon's apology by finally nodding at him - though he seemingly couldn't stop himself from dramatically rolling his eyes at Jooheon's cluelessness.

"I sincerely hope you'll clear up this misunderstanding and let Hyunwoo and Changkyun know the truth in the morning," Minhyuk added before turning around, undressing, and hopping under the covers of his bed.

"I don't think they actually believed me, to begin with - not _really_ \- but I'll let them know anyway," Jooheon quickly assured him.

"Good," Minhyuk simply replied, his sleepiness suddenly very apparent in his voice; and Jooheon couldn't bear to let him drift off to sleep before he'd fully managed to clear the air between them.

"Wait," Jooheon quickly approached him, drew back the covers, and slid into bed right beside him.

"You're kidding me now, right?" Minhyuk said while turning his head and looking at him with wide, incredulous eyes, "You just accused me of fondling you...and now you're getting into bed with me?"

"I'm really, really, really sorry...don't be mad at me...," Jooheon said while simultaneously attacking Minhyuk with an irresistible combination of 'baby Jooheon aegyo' and the cutest pout he could manage - knowing full well that Minhyuk would be unable to stay mad at him if he did so.

"Ugh...so unfair," Minhyuk complained before finally reaching over and pulling him against his body so that they could cuddle the way they had many times before - though Jooheon had to admit that it suddenly...somehow...felt different.

Perhaps his mind was still deluding itself that what had clearly only happened in a dream was a reality...And maybe...just maybe he hadn't at all expected to actually feel disappointed about finding out it had never happened. Which, quite frankly, was completely mental! Because why in hell had he resisted so hard to sleep in a room with him when he'd believed he could try to touch him but was now kind of wishing that he'd actually tried?

It didn't make any sense!

Or it made perfect sense once he concluded that the only reason for him to have dreamt of Minhyuk touching him in the first place could be that he subconsciously wanted him to, even if he'd told himself he didn't. And the disappointment he was suddenly feeling made just as much sense once he acknowledged that Minhyuk was one of the most important people in the world to him...that he was always seeking his good opinion and his undivided, special attention. So Minhyuk suddenly saying that he'd never had _any_ intention of touching him was not only hurting his pride but, bizarrely enough, suddenly filling him with a desire to make Minhyuk want him in such a way despite having said that he didn't.

Surprised at his own completely insane reasoning, but suddenly wanting nothing more than to prove Minhyuk's words wrong and make him crave him and actually _want_ to touch him, Jooheon snuggled even closer into Minhyuk's arms and laid his head on his hyung's shoulder.

"Hyung...," Jooheon got his attention.

"Hmm?" Minhyuk replied sleepily.

"You forgot to kiss me goodnight," Jooheon purposely whined, knowing how to get his way even though Minhyuk seemed about to fall asleep.

"Ugh, can't we skip that...I'm...so...tired," Minhyuk complained; but Jooheon lightly shook him while continuing to whine cutely.

"Okay...fine...," Minhyuk gave in, yawning widely before he continued, "...but on _one_ cheek only."

"Okay," Jooheon was quick to assure him; but _this time_ , he wasn't even thinking about being kissed on the cheek.

Jooheon immediately held his cheek out to Minhyuk, patiently waiting for his hyung's lips to approach it...before sneakily turning his head at the very last second...

...making Minhyuk kiss his lips instead...


	35. Want

Jooheon felt the lightest of touches as Minhyuk's lips brushed against his own before quickly pulling away again, his hyung actually seeming a bit startled. 

"What was _that_?" Minhyuk asked, sounding taken aback, "Since when do I give you popos (kisses) on the lips?"

"Sorry, hyung, it was an accident," Jooheon quickly lied.

"Liar," Minhyuk immediately accused him - rightly so.

"Okay...you're right...I'm sorry," Jooheon gave up all pretenses; he couldn't lie to Minhyuk anyway, his hyung always saw right through him. 

"Why did you do it?" Minhyuk finally asked after a long moment of silence.

It wasn't uncommon for them to cuddle, stroke each other's hair lovingly, kiss each other's cheeks, or even occasionally grab each other's butts - mostly something Minhyuk liked to do - but they'd never kissed on the lips before. Not once - and with good reason. Jooheon remembered shutting Minhyuk down right from the very beginning when they'd still been trainees. Horrified at the thought of being confused about his own sexuality - and flat out refusing to see himself as anything other than a one hundred percent straight male! - Jooheon had let Minhyuk know right from the start that he wouldn't tolerate anything that went beyond harmless touching and flirting. 

And to Jooheon's immense surprise and relief, Minhyuk had agreed and promised never to cross the line Jooheon had drawn between them. So even though their relationship had grown stronger and closer over the years...and the amount of skinship had naturally grown along with it...something like _this_ had never happened before. Because Minhyuk wouldn't have dared to break his promise to him.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Minhyuk said, waiting for Jooheon to finally reply, "Why would you suddenly kiss me?...You're confusing me."

"I'm confusing myself," Jooheon mumbled more to himself than in answer to Minhyuk's question.

"What do you want?" Minhyuk asked, straight and to the point, his tone implying that he wasn't going to tolerate anything but a real and true answer this time around.

"I just...want you to... _want_ me," Jooheon somehow managed to get the truth out without beating around the bush.

Minhyuk was silent for a long time before answering, and Jooheon could hear his pulse loudly in his ears as he waited.

"So...you want me to... _want_ you...but you expect me not to touch you?" Minhyuk finally said, his voice suddenly low and breathy, making the small hairs on Jooheon's neck and arms stand up.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean...I...I don't know," Jooheon blurted out rather senselessly, not knowing what he actually wanted - the old, deeply seated memory of his uncle calling a boy from their neighborhood an abomination for liking other boys instead of girls immediately coming back to him.

"I...I'm not...gay," Jooheon quickly said while emphatically shaking his head; for, although he wasn't against same-sex relationships, he'd always shied away from feeling more for someone of the same gender out of fear of being stigmatized and discriminated against, knowing that it couldn't be an easy life.

"It's okay...I know you're not," Minhyuk assured him, though his voice suddenly sounded sad, "Don't worry...I...I won't touch you."

"But you _want_ to?" Jooheon asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I want to...," Minhyuk whispered back, his voice even lower than Jooheon's had been, "I've always _wanted_ you."

Jooheon suddenly felt tears run down his cheeks - though whether they had started falling because Minhyuk had said he'd always wanted him or whether it was because he said he wouldn't touch him, he honestly couldn't tell.

"Shhh...why are you crying now?" Minhyuk abruptly said when he noticed the wetness staining Jooheon's cheeks, immediately starting to wipe at them with both of his hands, "I just said that I want you...Shouldn't that make you happy?"

Jooheon didn't know what the fuck he was feeling or saying anymore, the following words just falling from his mouth without him even having thought about what he was going to say.

"But you...hic...you said...," Jooheon said between sudden sobs and hiccups, not really knowing what had suddenly come over him, but utterly powerless to control himself, "...you...hic...wouldn't...t-touch me."

"So...you... _want_ me to...to touch you?" Minhyuk quietly asked, sounding completely confused now.

Jooheon couldn't answer - he didn't know what to say...didn't dare to admit it or put it in words.

But before Jooheon could search for the courage to actually admit that he not only wanted Minhyuk to touch him - but that he also wanted him to kiss him, take his virginity, and make him lose his fucking mind - Jooheon's silence and Minhyuk's intuition seemed to have answered his question for him.

As if he'd been starving for years and couldn't hold back even a moment longer, Minhyuk finally took charge - taking pity on Jooheon's inability to speak up for himself and openly say what he really wanted and lifting the weight completely off of his shoulders by deciding for him. After pulling Jooheon on top of himself as easily as if he didn't weigh much at all, Minhyuk pulled his face down towards his own and kissed his lips with a passion that left Jooheon momentarily frozen in place with his heart frantically beating against his rib-cage as though it wanted to escape.

A bit clumsy at first - because he basically had no prior experiences seeing as music had always been his first love and his priority in everything he'd done up until then - Jooheon started kissing him back, beginning to really like the feeling of Minhyuk's mouth sucking slightly on his lips instead of just meeting them head-on. And when Minhyuk slowly coached his lips apart with his own and slid his tongue into his mouth, the butterflies in Jooheon's stomach started going haywire - the slow, sexy strokes of Minhyuk's warm, wet and slippery tongue against his own sending shivers down his spine while making his blood boil at the same time.

"That's my boy," Minhyuk said while taking a small break from kissing the shit out of him - and Jooheon's entire body was suddenly trembling in nervous anticipation from his hyung's heated kisses and the way he'd just called him 'my boy'.

And when Minhyuk's hand snuck along underneath Jooheon's body to abruptly reach up and stroke his cock through his pajama pants and briefs, Jooheon moaned and almost collapsed on top of him from surprise and shock - having never felt anyone else touch his most private part.

"Do you like this?" Minhyuk asked him sweetly as he continued to stroke his quickly thickening cock through the fabric, his voice gradually turning darker as he continued, "Or...how about...this?"

Jooheon squeaked in surprise as Minhyuk's hand quickly and confidently tugged at Jooheon's slightly loose pajama pants, folded down the very top of his briefs - so that only the tip of Jooheon's cock was uncovered - and started teasing his slit with nimble fingers.

"Aaa...aahhhh...hyung...," Jooheon moaned while being stroked - Minhyuk's naughty fingertips playing with his slit and the collecting pre-cum, smearing it over the head and rubbing across the now slick skin over and over again.

Jooheon could feel his knees about to give out from under him, Minhyuk's ministrations making him go completely weak and nearly making him collapse on top of him, which Minhyuk seemed to realize quickly.

"Lie on your back," Minhyuk instructed him, gently helping him roll off and lie down comfortably.

"What are you going to do?" Jooheon quickly asked him, not one to like surprises of any kind. 

"Just watch me," Minhyuk simply replied, instead, holding his gaze as he scooted down along Jooheon's body and fully removed his pajama pants and socks before sliding up again until his face was directly above his slightly pulled down briefs and the exposed tip of his cock.

"I want to taste you," Minhyuk said unabashedly with a naughty glint in his eyes while enticingly sliding the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip and holding Jooheon's gaze.

Jooheon's cock twitched and leaked more pre-cum at Minhyuk's words, and the muscles in his stomach started spasming uncontrollably the closer Minhyuk's mouth came to the exposed tip of his still almost completely trapped cock.

"Aaaa...no...aww...fuck," Jooheon couldn't help himself when Minhyuk's mouth closed over his slit and started sucking...at first gently, then hungrily.

Jooheon's arms flew up to cover his now burning face and stop him from continuously throwing his head from one side to the other as Minhyuk's tongue started flicking hard against the already red and tender head before it's very tip dug itself slightly into his slit to coax more pre-cum out of it before sucking on it hard and making Jooheon's back arch and curse words fly out of his mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," Minhyuk said, smacking his lips in appreciation - and sounding like a cat purring while lapping up the most delicious milk. 

And before Jooheon could curse him further for being so damn vocal about the things he was doing, Minhyuk finally pulled Jooheon's briefs down his legs and fully devoured his cock until it had disappeared completely in his throat. Jooheon grabbed the bedsheets for support but failed at suppressing the orgasm that smashed into him while Minhyuk deep-throated him and played with his balls at the same time.

Minhyuk choked a bit but managed to quickly pull back and swallow Jooheon's cum without losing even a single drop. 

"You came so fast," Minhyuk said after crawling up Jooheon's body and coming to a stop with his face right above his.

"Sorry," Jooheon said, feeling embarrassed about what he'd just let Minhyuk do and especially about having come so quickly.

"Don't apologize," Minhyuk said with a wide grin, obviously feeling proud of himself for making Jooheon 'explode' so quickly, "We're not in a rush...We've got all night."

"All night?" Jooheon repeated, suddenly feeling a bit panicked, not knowing just how many sexual practices he'd never experienced before actually awaited him.

"Yup, all night," Minhyuk replied, looking absolutely thrilled, "And I've got _toys_."

The way Minhyuk was talking about _toys_ with an expression of excitement on his face as though Christmas had come early, was making Jooheon's pulse suddenly spike and heat pool between his legs again. He was starting to get hard again much more quickly than he'd believed was possible.

"But first, let me show you how amazing you taste," Minhyuk said before swooping down on him with the mouth that had just swallowed all his cum.

And though he couldn't say at all that he liked the way he tasted, Jooheon felt a deep kind of satisfaction at the thought that Minhyuk had just swallowed a part of him, his mouth finally sucking on Minhyuk's tongue to savor more of the taste of his own cum... 


	36. Toys

Minhyuk was excited. How many times had he already dreamt or fantasized about his dongsaeng lying sprawled out right in front of him like this...butt naked, trembling, with spread legs? Minhyuk didn't even know anymore. But he'd thought about it a lot over the years. Though to be perfectly honest, at one point or another, he'd fantasized about _all_ the members. And why not? Contrary to Jooheon, who seemed confused or in denial about his sexuality, Minhyuk had always known he was gay...and he'd never been afraid of accepting it. So it had been quite an ordeal for him in the very beginning to keep himself from doing something he'd regret...something the other members might not appreciate. Since they had to be together as a group for many years, Minhyuk had been afraid of alienating them by outright telling them that he thought they were sexy as fuck and that he wanted to sleep with them.

So he'd kept himself back and repressed his urges for a long time...until he'd recently discovered that he wasn't the only one with such inclinations. And when it had become unmistakably clear that there was something going on between Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Changkyun he'd been only too happy to help them get together. Because it meant that he didn't have to hide his true sexuality anymore. For, even if the members had suspected it at one point or another, he'd never actually admitted to being gay.

Minhyuk was happy that it was Jooheon who was willing to show him more than just brotherly love; he'd always been his favorite, after all! Suddenly realizing, though, that his dongsaeng might misunderstand and think they were exclusive, Minhyuk plucked up the courage to tell him before they went any further - inwardly cursing himself for not having thought of it earlier.

"Jooheon-ah...," Minhyuk quickly addressed him while coming closer and hovering above him so that he could look into his eyes.

"Hmm?" Jooheon replied, his eyes still a bit glazed over from the orgasm he'd just had.

"I'm sorry that I'm only thinking of this now...I should have told you before anything happened between us...," Minhyuk started, hesitating to continue.

"What?" Jooheon asked, suddenly seeming a bit alarmed, "You're not going to do something... _weird_ to me...are you?"

Minhyuk tried hard to keep a straight face; of course, the first thing his scaredy-cat dongsaeng was going to think of was that Minhyuk could do something 'weird' to him with a sex toy.

"No...," Minhyuk quickly said, shaking his head, "...It's about...us...I wanted to be clear about...about the fact that I...don't want us to be exclusive...I want to be with...others...as well."

It seemed to take a moment for Minhyuk's meaning to fully sink in, Jooheon seemingly in deep thought before he finally answered.

"I'm okay with it," Jooheon said at long last, thoroughly surprising Minhyuk with the cool way he was handling it...and bizarrely feeling just a tiny bit hurt that he was taking it so well, "As long as I'm your favorite," Jooheon added, smiling at him conspiratorially.

"You've always been," Minhyuk said truthfully, "And you'll always _be_ my favorite."

"Okay," Jooheon replied, grinning widely and looking very pleased - one might have thought Minhyuk had just asked him to marry him instead of telling him they wouldn't be exclusive with each other.

Ignoring what a bizarre turn of events this actually was - and a stance Minhyuk would never have expected of Jooheon! - Minhyuk returned his focus to giving his dongsaeng more pleasure...and not making him regret starting this risqué relationship. After quickly fetching a shoebox from the bottom corner of his side of the closet, which he shared with Changkyun, Minhyuk rummaged around in it until he'd found the bottle of lube and the two items he wanted to use: a large dildo and a nicely sized butt plug, both red - his favorite color. He'd spent so many years taking care of his own needs that he'd acquired a nice collection of toys.

"Look what I've got," Minhyuk said, beaming down at Jooheon from the end of the bed while holding the pretty red objects out for him to see...as though he were bragging about new and fashionable accessories instead of sex toys.

Jooheon's eyes went wide and his face and ears suddenly turned a deeper shade of red - which Minhyuk had to admit while grinning to himself, went perfectly with the color of his toys. 

"You're so innocent," Minhyuk said, amusement very apparent in his voice, which made Jooheon immediately frown and pout the next moment.

"I'm not...I'm just not...not _used_ to seeing them...in front of me," Jooheon replied somewhat sulkily.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Minhyuk said quickly, knowing Jooheon's temper too well and not wanting him to start sulking for real, "Well, now you've not only seen them up close...," he continued in a seductive tone while positioning himself between his dongsaeng's legs again and putting the toys and the lube aside for the moment, "...but you'll be making an even closer acquaintance with one of them very soon."

"But first...," he continued while noticing the fluttering movement in Jooheon's stomach at his words, "...I need to loosen you up a bit...So, close your eyes and try to relax."

Jooheon ended up doing as he was told, though his gaze nervously rested on Minhyuk for a long moment before he did. Minhyuk knew Jooheon was beyond nervous, so he gently spread his butt cheeks apart with his hands, scooted up to his hole until his mouth was right in front of it, and simply let his breath gust against his entrance several times - unable to resist the immense fun of teasing him.

He could see that Jooheon was already a hot mess, the anticipation and the teasing making his lower body automatically rock back and forward...trying to connect with something. Finally having mercy on him, Minhyuk bridged the remaining distance and started licking at the rim of his hole.

Jooheon's butt immediately jerked and lifted off the mattress when Minhyuk's tongue started licking it with bold and strong strokes.

"Eumggghhh...," Jooheon whined while biting down on his lower lip...which made Minhyuk lick even harder and repeatedly suck on the rim until Jooheon's cock was twitching and leaking pre-cum again.

"You like that?" Minhyuk asked in a teasing voice, "You'll like _this_ even more."

_This_ being the stiff tip of Minhyuk's tongue suddenly diving up into Jooheon's hole while he held it open with a firm grip of both hands on Jooheon's juicy ass.

Jooheon whined and bucked, even more, when Minhyuk pushed his tongue further into his hole until he was basically fucking him with it - pulling it out all the way and pushing it back into him...over and over again. And just when he was sure that his dongsaeng couldn't take even one more thrust of his tongue - the desperate sounds he was making was the most beautiful music to Minhyuk's ears - he finally stopped and let him calm down a bit.

Jooheon was breathing hard and his hole was clamping around air as Minhyuk carefully covered the butt plug with lube and quickly inserted it in his own hole - sighing deeply and contentedly when it entered his sensitive cave. Then he applied the slippery liquid to the large penis-shaped dildo and some fingers and held on to it securely while first pushing the lubed fingers into Jooheon's hole to loosen him up further. 

If Jooheon was already a mess after having his hole licked and sucked and taking three of Minhyuk's fingers, it was nothing compared to the state he was suddenly in after Minhyuk finally managed to fill him up all the way with the large-sized dildo. Watching his dongsaeng frantically squirming around on the bed and moaning continuously while Minhyuk fucked him harder and deeper with the dildo, Minhyuk couldn't take it anymore either.

He was so hard, it had started to get painful. And every time he moved just the slightest bit while taking care of Jooheon, the butt plug moved slightly inside him, hitting the sensitive walls of his entrance just enough to make him hornier and hornier. Until finally, the butt plug just wasn't enough anymore. He wanted more...needed more. The joyfully bouncing, beautifully formed, pre-cum covered, and ready to ride cock right in front of him looking more appetizing with every second.

Finally unable to take even a moment more of not being filled completely, Minhyuk quickly removed his butt plug - whining slightly when the broadest part slid out - but left the dildo inside Jooheon's hole.

"Sit up and lean your back against the headboard," Minhyuk instructed Jooheon, his voice husky and filled with need.

Without complaining or asking questions, Jooheon obediently listened to his hyung - which turned Minhyuk on even more - and slid up the bed and into a sitting position while Minhyuk helped him keep the dildo from sliding out of his hole.

"Oh...my God...," Jooheon breathed heavily, his face displaying a mixture of pain and pleasure, "...it's...arghhhh...sitting...so deeply...aaah."

Minhyuk waited for him to cope with the immense pressure of the dildo - which was now deeply wedged inside his hole because he was almost sitting directly on top of it and pressing it into himself even more with his own weight - before carefully positioning himself above his dongsaeng's cock and letting himself slide down the shaft.

"Oh fuck, Jooheon-ah," Minhyuk cursed when his ass swallowed up Jooheon's large and thick cock, the feeling so tight and intense that it made Minhyuk's eyes water.

"You...feel so...fucking good," Minhyuk half moaned half growled while starting to move his hips, shamelessly fucking himself on Jooheon's cock and making the younger moan loudly from basically being fucked from both sides - the dildo being pushed into him hard every time Minhyuk ground down on his lap from above.

"Hyung...," Jooheon moaned loudly, and Minhyuk almost came from hearing his dongsaeng call him 'hyung' while they were both moving against each other faster, fucking like rabbits, "...I...aaaahh...can't...eungggg...take it anymore."

Jooheon's voice sounded hoarse, and his moans were becoming more and more desperate, as though he was about to come. Minhyuk could feel the familiar pressure building inside of him as well. Gripping Jooheon tightly by the shoulders while kissing him deeply, wildly, and desperately, Minhyuk continuously twerked his hips in just the right way to have his dongsaeng's cock hit his prostate at the perfect angle to make him finally orgasm.

Minhyuk moaned into Jooheon's mouth when he came - and his ass tightened around his dongsaeng's cock so hard that it sent Jooheon right over the edge with him.

Breathing hard and lying in each other's arms after having climaxed at the same time, Minhyuk felt a strange sense of accomplishment. He didn't know what exactly their relationship would be like after they'd slept together - after Minhyuk had basically taken Jooheon's virginity! - but he knew they'd never been this close before...ever. And feeling this kind of closeness with him was filling his heart with a tenderness and warmth he'd never felt before. Perhaps because he'd never before slept with someone he'd already been really close to. 

Whatever the reason, Minhyuk felt utterly content and warm in Jooheon's arms - on top of feeling boneless and blissfully well fucked. And before he knew it, he already started drifting off to sleep. 


	37. Rough

Hyunwoo heard the faint sound of the door being closed and immediately pulled Changkyun in for a kiss. 

"So, what exactly did you have in mind?" Hyunwoo asked his boyfriend after pulling away, gently running his hands up and down the sides of his torso.

"You'll see," Changkyun said while grinning at him mischievously, "It's something I've been wanting to do...Take your clothes off and get on the bed," he instructed him, making Hyunwoo blink in surprise; but although he wasn't used to being told what to do by the youngest, he decided to just stop thinking and roll with it.

After quickly ridding himself of his clothing and lazily running a hand up and down his already half-hard cock, Hyunwoo lay down on the bed and watched Changkyun teasingly get rid of his own...until they were both completely naked and hard for each other. Hyunwoo's eyes followed Changkyun's movements as the maknae got the bottle of lube from the bedside table and slowly approached him, his cool and unhurried movements like those of an elegant, yet dangerous panther.

_God,_ Hyunwoo couldn't help but think as he watched him approach - Changkyun's duality, the way he could be like a giant wild cat at one moment and turn into a fluffy little kitten the next, too much for him to wrap his mind around.

But he was sure none of his thoughts actually showed on his face; he was just too skilled at not showing emotions - both a blessing and a curse. But although his face gave nothing away, his heart had suddenly started beating like a son of a bitch!

Hyunwoo patiently waited for Changkyun to climb onto his lap, the maknae straddling him in a way that had their cocks deliciously and agonizingly rubbing against each other, making both of them quietly moan in pleasure.

Changkyun placed a finger to Hyunwoo's chin and slowly tilted his head up so that he could sweetly plant several light pecks on his lips before deepening the kiss. Hyunwoo felt Changkyun's tongue enter his mouth slowly at first, probing deeply, brushing against his own pleasurably at his own pace. But the younger's patience seemed to last only for a minute, and he soon started to kiss him impatiently and suck on his tongue as his excitement and hunger seemed to grow.

Breathless, but just as turned on, Hyunwoo sucked in Changkyun's tongue and bit into its tip just enough for it to be painfully arousing, making the maknae gasp and grind his groin harder against Hyunwoo's, the friction of cock rubbing against cock almost enough to make Hyunwoo spill right then and there if he wasn't careful. He was finding himself way too excited by the maknae's cocky attitude. As the oldest, and not to mention the strongest, he could have easily taken control...could have easily turned the tables around and seduced Changkyun into a weak and needy mess beneath him. But he found it much too thrilling to have the maknae change things up a bit. He was intrigued, and he wanted to see what the younger one would end up doing if he let him have his way with him for once.

And though the two of them had not discussed any of this, it seemed Changkyun was well aware of the fact that Hyunwoo was letting him control the situation - at least for the time being. 

"Turn around and lie down on your front," Changkyun said in a husky voice after carefully climbing down from Hyunwoo's lap.

Hyunwoo did as he asked and waited for Changkyun's next move, a bit surprised when he finally positioned himself right behind him and lifted his ass up into the air, making Hyunwoo prop himself up on his knees and stick his butt out while the rest of his upper body remained close to the mattress.

A bit nervous, because quite frankly, he couldn't imagine what Changkyun wanted with his ass - he couldn't possibly be thinking of fucking him? - he nevertheless waited to see what would happen. It wasn't that he was really against experiencing what it felt like to be taken...he'd just never even thought about it.

"I'm not going to top you," Changkyun quickly said as if he'd actually read Hyunwoo's mind, "I just want to let you feel a...different kind of pleasure than you're used to."

And before Hyunwoo could ask him what he meant by that, he could feel Changkyun's fingers gripping his butt cheeks and a fresh gust of wind touch his now exposed entrance as he pulled them apart. The very next moment, Changkyun's slippery and wet tongue was licking around his rim, giving him shivers. Although he'd done the same thing to both Changkyun and Kihyun, he'd never been on the receiving end of someone's tongue before - at least not when it came to his hitherto completely untouched entrance. And he never would have imagined that it felt so fucking good, his already hard cock starting to jerk and become more painful when Changkyun finally widened his hole and stuck his whole fucking tongue into him - which he'd proven on several occasions to be longer than average.

Hyunwoo moaned loudly and unabashedly, not one to hold back and hide it when he felt pleasure, be it during devouring delicious meals or having his hole devoured by the maknae's devilish tongue.

"Hmmm...hyung...I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good," Changkyun whispered against his hole before prying it even further open with his strong fingers and once again pushing his entire stiffened tongue inside in one thrust.

"Aa...aahh...aa...," Hyunwoo's choppy moans filled the room as the tip of Changkyun's tongue repeatedly licked against his prostate, making Hyunwoo nearly lose his mind.

"Don't come yet," Changkyun said after carefully pulling his tongue out again, "I'm not nearly done with you."

And keeping that promise, two of the maknae's fingers soon joined his tongue...until Hyunwoo was a mess at his dongsaeng's hand and mouth...his nimble fingers and tongue fucking into him deeply and in quick succession...before he stopped for a bit so that Hyunwoo wouldn't come, leisurely sucked on his rim for a while...and then started all over again. By the time he was finally finished with him, Hyunwoo had already moaned himself hoarse and was drowning in his own sweat, the pre-cum that had steadily leaked onto the sheet beneath him, and the drool that had escaped his mouth as it had been pressed into the mattress beneath him.

"Changkyun-ah...," Hyunwoo finally growled at him, having had enough of the maknae making him lose his mind in this way; he wanted him now...and he was going to have to fuck him hard, knowing he couldn't keep himself back anymore, "...that's enough...I want you kneeling on all four...right now."

Changkyun didn't hesitate; he must have known that he'd taken it far enough...could probably hear the impatience and the hunger in his voice. The younger one immediately stopped licking and fucking him with his fingers, waited for Hyunwoo to make room for him, pushed the bottle of lube into his hand, and got down on his hands and knees right in front of him, sticking his naked butt nicely up and almost into his face - as if he'd planned on making Hyunwoo as riled up as he now was and was looking forward to being plowed into by his hyung's larger than average cock.

Hyunwoo didn't have time to think about whether or not his boyfriend wanted it hard or not. He wasn't in a position to cool down his boiling blood anyway. After quickly trickling a huge amount of lube onto the maknae's tight looking hole, smearing it around the rim, and pushing two slicked up fingers inside at once, soon followed by another - all the while doing his best to keep himself from being too rough - Hyunwoo lubed his cock and quickly pushed it inside.

"Aarrghhh," Changkyun moaned painfully.

"Too much?" Hyunwoo quickly asked, holding himself back while waiting for Changkyun's answer.

"Not enough," the maknae replied, though Hyunwoo was sure it must be somewhat painful for him to take all of him inside at once after not that much preparation; but before he could be a gentleman about it and ask him once again just to make sure, the maknae offered him the very words Hyunwoo wanted to hear.

"Fuck me, hyung...," Changkyun whined, "...hard."

And Hyunwoo stopped thinking. If his boyfriend - who sounded just as turned on as Hyunwoo felt - wanted him to distract him by fucking his brains out, then that's exactly what he was going to do. For, although this feral and rough side of him wasn't something he'd known about or even thought he possessed before starting to be sexually involved with Kihyun and Changkyun, he was now willing to explore and embrace this side of him...as long as it was something his boyfriends accepted or even wanted.

"I hope you're ready," he breathed against Changkyun's neck before biting him none too gently, wanting him to know that he wasn't going to be able to hold himself back once he started, "I'm going to be rough."

"I want you to be rough," Changkyun replied in a breathy voice, sounding needy.

That was all the confirmation he needed. After pushing Changkyun's upper body firmly down against the mattress and pulling his butt even higher up into the air so that the maknae's back was heavily curved - all with his cock still buried inside of him - Hyunwoo positioned himself in just the right way to give him the most stability.

Then he pulled out nearly all the way...before powerfully fucking into him again, making the maknae scream out and curse before asking him to fuck him even harder. And Hyunwoo finally found himself completely losing his mind as he pounded into him again and again and again at an even quicker pace, the room suddenly filled with wet slapping noises, Changkyun's desperate moans, and Hyunwoo's just as desperate grunts. After several minutes of going at it hard and fast, Changkyun finally seemed to be getting close. And Hyunwoo could feel himself losing control as well.

As exhilarating as this fast and furious fucking had been, Hyunwoo didn't want to end it this way. He wanted to look into Changkyun's eyes when he came. And he wanted to kiss him. Before Changkyun had the chance to climax, Hyunwoo quickly pulled out - chuckling to himself when he heard the younger's little cry of disappointment - and quickly rearranged their positions.

"Why did you stop?" Changkyun asked, pouting down at him after Hyunwoo had sat down against the headboard and guided Changkyun down onto his cock with the two of them facing each other.

"Because I'm the hyung...," Hyunwoo said while playfully pulling at his pouty lower lip and gently brushing some strands of hair back from the maknae's sweat-covered face with his other hand, "...and now it's my say."

Changkyun didn't reply. And Hyunwoo didn't give him a chance to, either. Just because he wasn't going to fuck him _hard_ , it didn't mean that he couldn't make him lose his mind in another way. Angling Changkyun's body on top of his cock in such a way that he was sure to hit just the right spot, Hyunwoo pushed into Changkyun slowly, yet so deeply that the maknae was crying out because of the deepness and the angle.

"Fuck!" Changkyun moaned weakly, his fingers painfully digging into Hyunwoo's shoulders in response...and his tongue hanging out of his open mouth - Hyunwoo's for the taking.

Hyunwoo leaned slightly forward to leisurely bite and then suck on Changkyun's tongue, the slight pain combined with the soothing sucking that followed making Changkyun close his eyes and moan. Hyunwoo kept sucking in his dongsaeng's tongue while curling his lower body in such a way that he kept pushing against Changkyun's prostate over and over again. When he finally reached between their bodies to stroke and pump Changkyun's pre-cum covered cock, the maknae finally lost control and spilled all over Hyunwoo's hand and chest.

"Open your eyes, baby," Hyunwoo whispered after stopping to suck on Changkyun's already swollen tongue, "I'm...coming...And I want you to...look at me."

Changkyun opened his eyes, the orbs large and glistening with unshed tears from having been taken so deeply. Hyunwoo held his dongsaeng's gaze as he continued to slowly and deeply push into him, making the younger whine because he'd just come a moment before but was still being fucked.

"Ride me," Hyunwoo finally said because he didn't think he could keep up the strength to continue and he was so close to his orgasm.

Changkyun didn't disappoint him, immediately taking over the wheel and moving his hips down onto Hyunwoo's cock in such a way that it drove him crazy - even though it must have been torturing Changkyun's now overly sensitive walls as well. And it didn't take long for Hyunwoo to finally lose it and spill inside his dongsaeng while clutching at him and sinking his teeth lightly into the younger's neck.

"How can you be this hot?" Hyunwoo heard Changkyun's deep, sexy voice right next to his ear; and if there had been even one drop of cum left in his cock, he was sure he would have spilled all over again just from the resonating sound of his dongsaeng's deep voice.

"You're one to talk," Hyunwoo shot back, feeling _he_ should have been the one to ask his _dongsaeng_ that question.

And then, because it was so ridiculous...and sounded like such a cliche pick-up line after everything the two of them had just experienced, they both started laughing out loud while crying out in pain at the same time because Hyunwoo hadn't pulled his cock out yet and their bodies were rocking up and down from fits of laughter.

Just when Hyunwoo thought that they'd never calm down enough for him to finally pull out, another couple's moans suddenly and completely unexpectedly reached their ears.

"What the fuck...?" Hyunwoo started, unable to finish the sentence.

"Is that...Minhyuk and...and Jooheon?" Changkyun asked, seeming in shock; and, honestly, Hyunwoo could relate.

Not that he hadn't always suspected Minhyuk to be gay or at least bi - it was fucking obvious! 

But Jooheon? When? How, even?


	38. Who Next?

Changkyun kept his eyes shut and pleasurably stretched out his limbs, enjoying the fact that he had a whole bed to himself. It was the morning after their online concert, and although the concert hadn't been in the evening or at night, they'd all gone home relatively early in the day and had fallen into their own separate beds right after showering and eating, having felt exhausted after all the sleepless nights they'd spent preparing for the event and after the taxing event itself. They'd desperately needed to catch up on sleep.

Luckily, they would finally have a few days off from their endless schedules, so that they could relax and regain their energy. And then, Changkyun could finally find the time to meet with Hyunwoo and Kihyun and try to sort out their relationship - which, he had to admit, was currently a bit awkward and complicated, for several reasons.

Firstly, ever since the night Kihyun had slept with Hyungwon and Hoseok, the atmosphere between the three of them was a bit strained. They'd all known and understood that it would be difficult to simply go back to the way things had been before. And it wouldn't have been such a big deal if they could have just directly picked up where they'd left off. But because of the neverending concert preparations, which they'd somehow underestimated concerning the amount of work that wound up going into it, none of them had even had the time to sit down and talk about any of it. They hadn't even had a moment to breathe, let alone to sort out their personal matters.

And secondly, though Hyungwon had behaved normally towards Kihyun - like he had before they'd slept together - it was more than apparent that he was still very much obsessed with him. Changkyun knew him well enough to be able to tell, even though his facial expression tended to not give much away about the way he was feeling. But whenever he thought no one was paying attention to him, his eyes would always immediately look for Kihyun and turn away the moment he thought he was in danger of being found out.

And to top it all off, he'd actually told Monbebe through the live broadcast at their online concert that the song Misbehave had realistic lyrics and that more than just referring to a romantic relationship, it also fit a relationship where, as you fight, you grow more affectionate toward one another; and as he'd said the last part, he'd touched Kihyun's shoulder.

Changkyun didn't know what Monbebe had made of that comment. But, of course, this gesture didn't go unnoticed by the other members, who all knew about the way Tom and Jerry had actually 'misbehaved' in secret. If Monbebe had any idea what their misbehavior had actually involved, or that other members were also sleeping with each other, for that matter, they would probably start a riot. Thank god they had no clue what went on between the members behind closed doors!

Changkyun's phone suddenly alerted him to a new message, interrupting his train of thoughts. Feeling regretful, he rubbed his eyes before finally opening them; he hadn't wanted to get up just yet. Nonetheless, it could be something important, so he should at least check who had texted him.

HS: Are you up yet?

CK: I am **now**

HS: Oops, sorry, bro

CK: Don't worry about it. What's up?

HS: I'm nervous

CK: Why, man?

HS: My MV is coming out in a few days

CK: I know. It's awesome. Why are you nervous?

HS: Don't know. Just am

CK: Don't be, Wenees will love it

HS: OK

CK: What are you up to right now?

HS: Practicing. And some recording. Will be super busy for a while.

CK: I can imagine. See you in a few days maybe if you have time.

HS: Yeah, I think I can take a few hours later in the week.

CK: Don't work out too hard. Get some sleep too, or Kiki will scold you.

Changkyun waited for Hoseok's reply; his hyung was always pretty quick at typing. But for some reason, there was suddenly an uncharacteristically long pause. That's when it suddenly hit him. How could he have forgotten? He'd been so used to always texting with his hyung about literally everything in their lives, that he hadn't even thought about the fact that Hoseok and Kihyun had slept together not too long ago...that Hoseok had actually slept with _his_ boyfriend. And they hadn't mentioned it even once because they both knew it might become weird between them. But without thinking about it, Changkyun had just mentioned Kihyun's name.

HS: How is he?

Hoseok finally wrote after what felt like an eternity of hesitating, and Changkyun suddenly couldn't help but suspect that his question was filled with more than just simple curiosity for his well-being. Changkyun's mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at Hoseok's question. How the fuck was it possible that Kihyun was making everyone fall for him? 

Well, as someone who'd fallen for him as well, he already knew the answer. He could be uncommonly caring, sweet, and really cute, and he could just as easily be cocky, sexy, and savage. And when he was completely losing himself during sex, he was all of the above and more - fucking irresistible! So he could fully understand Hoseok's attraction after having had sex with him or having watched him have sex with Hyungwon. But, god damn, who next? Was every single one of them going to fall for his boyfriend?!

And besides, a slightly quieter voice in his head suddenly interjected - remembering one of the best times he'd had while shooting for the second season of Monsta X-ray when they'd chosen their ang mates - it used to be Changkyun whom Hoseok found irresistible, not Kihyun. Suddenly, he actually felt a bit jealous, even if it was irrational and insane.

CK: Kihyun's doing fine.

HS: Oh, okay. And you?

CK: I'm fine too. Gotta go now though. Talk to you later.

HS: Okay, bye.

CK: Bye.

And because he suddenly felt guilty about feeling the way he was feeling, he quickly added something he'd been longing to tell him for a long time now but hadn't quite managed yet.

CK: By the way, I'm really really proud of you! 

HS: Thanks, bro. I appreciate it! <3

Changkyun looked at the heart emoji Hoseok had added at the end of his text for a long moment before finally putting his phone down with a sigh. Why were his feelings for the members always so fucking complicated? Maybe he really needed a therapist!

Quickly remembering that he'd slept so late that it was already time to shower and get ready for the afternoon movie date the members had agreed on in celebration of having successfully finished their first and possibly only online concert, Changkyun finally got out of bed and hurried to freshen up.

About thirty minutes later, right on time, he entered the living room to find Hyunwoo and Kihyun already lounging at the far end of the couch on the chaise section - which was wide enough for two - with their legs comfortably stretched out. 

"Hey," Changkyun quickly greeted them before sitting down next to Kihyun, who now sat in the middle.

"Hey," they both greeted back before falling silent again, the tension between the three of them palpable.

It was the first time they were alone together after Kihyun had slept somewhere else. And it was clear that they all needed a moment to adjust to the situation and be completely comfortable as a threesome again. But Changkyun wasn't quite sure how to break the ice, or whether they were supposed to talk about everything that had happened or just not mention it at all.

Finding the total absence of sound too loud for him to handle, Changkyun tried with some small talk, positive that it would soon be much better once the other members arrived.

"So," he quickly interrupted the awkward silence, "I guess the others will probably just be a bit late. Why don't we take a look at the new arrivals on Netflix then...or did we decide on something already? I forget."

"Actually...," Hyunwoo quickly replied, seeming relieved to finally have something to talk about, "Minhyukkie just called and said that Jooheonnie, Wonnie, and he wouldn't be joining us for the movie. He said we should throw a proper party on the day Hoseok isn't quite as busy and celebrate our concert and his debut together instead of simply watching a movie. So the three of them went out to eat and then shop for supplies for the party."

"They canceled on us?" Changkyun immediately asked, feeling suddenly nervous about the prospect of finding himself alone with his boyfriends in this awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah," Hyunwoo monosyllabically replied, making Changkyun wish he'd talked more.

"I'm sorry," Kihyun finally spoke, sounding shy, "I know it's my fault that we're so...so awkward."

And just like that, Kihyun had managed to break the silence that had threatened to settle around them again. Because neither Changkyun nor Hyunwoo could stand him trying to take the blame for everything when they knew it hadn't been his fault.

"Shhh, no it's not," Hyunwoo quickly said while taking Kihyun's hand and pressing it in a supportive way.

"It's not your fault...," Changkyun said, "...and we never blamed you."

"What if...," Kihyun started before suddenly pausing and swallowing hard, and Changkyun could actually see tears starting to pool in his eyes.

"It's okay, go on...," Hyunwoo quickly assured him, "...talk to us." 

"What if...," Kihyun started again, but still seemed very reluctant to finish his sentence before finally answering, "...what if I... _liked_ it?...Am I still not at fault?"

"You _liked_ it?" Hyunwoo asked in a much gentler tone than Changkyun would have been able to manage, though he still couldn't find the heart to blame him, not when he was now practically sobbing uncontrollably against Hyunwoo's shoulder after the older pulled him into his arms to comfort him.

Changkyun stopped trying to figure out what any of it meant, tired of trying to predict how their twisted and complicated relationships would all pan out in the end. All that mattered to him at the moment was that Kihyun obviously felt terribly guilty about having enjoyed sleeping with Hyungwon and Hoseok. And Changkyun had to ask himself, hand on heart, if he might not have felt the same kind of guilty pleasure sleeping with either of them. They were warmhearted and caring, and they could be seriously hot when they wanted to. So how could he possibly blame Kihyun for feeling a certain way about having sex with them?

Feeling the intense need to finally bridge the distance that Kihyun's sleeping with someone else had created between them and get his hyung to stop crying, Changkyun carefully cuddled up against him from behind and started to soothingly run his hand up and down his back while planting soft kisses across it through the fabric of his t-shirt. When his lips wandered upward to kiss the exposed and sensitive part of his neck, Kihyun's body started shivering from want instead of heaving with sobs, his crying finally seeming to come to an end.

Changkyun lifted his head to see Hyunwoo carefully wipe away the last remnants of his dongsaeng's tears and start kissing him on the lips gently. Knowing they had finally found the right moment to overcome the awkwardness between them and renew their relationship, Changkyun started to carefully sneak his hands beneath Kihyun's t-shirt and stroke his sensitive nipples, making the older immediately start moaning softly and needily.

And before they even knew it, Kihyun - sandwiched between them - was writhing around while moaning as the three of them hungrily kissed and fondled each other's most private parts through the clothing they hadn't yet gotten rid of. 

And what none of them knew, as well, was that Hyungwon, whom Minhyuk had suddenly sent back to the dorm after explaining that they didn't need him to come along, after all, was suddenly standing glued to the spot in the living room doorway not knowing what to do or how to feel about seeing Kihyun about to be taken by his boyfriends right on the couch in front of him... 


	39. The Bluff

Hyunwoo's eyes were closed and he was fully immersed in the feeling of kissing Kihyun, his tongue leisurely gliding against his dongsaeng's in an arousing way that was already making him hard - although Kihyun's hand relentlessly rubbing against his crotch might also have something to do with it. Under normal circumstances, Hyunwoo would have just let himself be pulled even deeper into the many sensations starting to take over and control his body, but for some reason, he suddenly felt as if he were being watched.

And upon finally pulling away from his dongsaeng and opening his eyes, he abruptly understood why. Because he was, _indeed_ , being watched. All three of them were! A shiver he couldn't suppress suddenly ran down his spine at seeing the hungry look in Hyungwon's eyes - who seemed to have come to the living room unsuspecting yet hadn't turned around and walked away as he should have done upon finding the three of them making out on the couch.

A stab of jealousy abruptly hit him; he was not ready to hand over his boyfriend to Hyungwon again when Changkyun, Kihyun, and he had just managed to get past the awkwardness between them and find to one another again. And he was still mulling over the best way to intimidate him and make him leave - all the while involved in a fierce staring battle with Hyungwon, who wasn't giving an inch and was staring back unabashedly! - when Kihyun finally opened his eyes and gazed up at him questioningly, not realizing yet that they had a 'visitor'.

Hyunwoo was just about to simply kidnap Kihyun and Changkyun and take them to his room for more privacy while leaving Hyungwon glued to the spot in the living room, when Kihyun finally followed Hyunwoo's gaze to find Hyungwon gazing directly back at him with a now no longer stubborn but simply longing gaze. Hyunwoo's pulse suddenly shot up, realizing that Kihyun seemed to be longing for Hyungwon as well. And he suddenly remembered how he'd cried not long ago while admitting that he'd liked sleeping with Hyungwon. Which must also mean that he _liked him_ as well.

While cursing at himself, because he already knew he couldn't deny Kihyun anything he really wanted - he knew he was sometimes just too kind for his own good! - his gaze finally met Changkyun's, the maknae finally having caught on to the situation as well. He wasn't sure if he was reading the younger's gaze correctly, but he seemed to be finding himself in the exact same emotional situation as Hyunwoo. 

Deciding on a last desperate measure that could possibly get Hyungwon to give up and walk away, Hyunwoo said the _one_ thing he was sure would be too much for someone as conservative as Hyungwon to handle.

"Wanna join us?" Hyunwoo said, trying to sound as if he actually meant it, though almost one hundred percent sure his dongsaeng would turn a bright shade of red, decline his offer, and immediately run away.

But while Hyunwoo kept replaying the somewhat shocked gasp but also hopeful spark in Kihyun's eyes as well as the doubtful one in Changkyun's after he'd made the offer, Hyungwon did nothing of the sort - except for turning bright red in the face. Other than that, none of Hyunwoo's predictions came true.

Suddenly deciding to raise the stakes even higher - Hyungwon wouldn't _dare_ stay after hearing his provocative and lewd words! - Hyunwoo seductively looked up and down his dongsaeng's long body and finally fixed him with a suggestive and challenging stare before speaking.

"Last time was a one-time deal. _This time_ , if you wanna be with Kihyunnie, you'll have to let Changkyunnie and me _fuck_ you as well."

And although both Kihyun and Changkyun looked shocked at Hyunwoo's choice of words - and the fact that he was saying them _at all_! - Hyungwon only blinked in surprise and almost unnoticeably moved his hands in such a way that they covered his crotch. But Hyunwoo hadn't missed a beat, fully aware that his words had managed to make him start sporting a boner. 

Fuck! That was _not_ the reaction he'd expected! 

Suddenly Hyunwoo was very apprehensive. Because this was _Hyungwon_ they were talking about...

...the same Hyungwon he'd known for what felt like forever...

...the same Hyungwon he'd been extremely close with for a very long time now - since the two of them had often hung out, eaten together, and had also shared honest and deep conversations about their hopes and fears even during training days...

...the same Hyungwon he'd never _ever_ thought about sleeping with - even though he'd never denied that he was drop-dead gorgeous!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Hyunwoo kept repeating in his mind as Hyungwon suddenly started walking toward them on unsteady appearing feet, yet with a sudden spark of determination in the depths of his large and beautifully shining eyes.

And Hyunwoo gulped, not knowing how to possibly get out of the impossible situation he'd just created with his completely misjudged confidence and his fucking big mouth! _He'd_ been the one to suggest this absolutely incredulous scenario because he hadn't wanted to share while still appearing cool and magnanimous, banking on Hyungwon's inability to ever accept such an offer. He hadn't wanted to show how jealous he felt. And now, he would completely lose face in front of his three dongsaengs if he backed down. 

Had he known that sleeping with Hyungwon could actually turn into a real possibility, he never would have bluffed so hard!


	40. Four to Tango

Hyungwon's legs were shaking like crazy as he walked straight toward Hyunwoo, determined not to lose his chance to be with Kihyun again, although he shamefully had to admit that hearing their leadernim say that he expected Hyungwon to sleep with Changkyun and him as well, by no means left him as cold as he would have imagined and liked. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, suddenly reacting to Hyunwoo's words in a terribly embarrassing way. And he couldn't really do anything about it. For, although his mind was clearly telling him that Hyunwoo was one of his closest friends and Changkyun was the precious maknae he adored - and both were anything _but_ love interests! - his body couldn't help but react to Hyunwoo's imposing, muscular body or to Changkyun's sexy demeanor and impressively increased abs.

Though, he had to admit he'd never paid as much attention to their bodies as he did now after having seen them have sex with Kihyun in the kitchen. Everything seemed to have changed since then. And now, here he was, actually on his way over to Hyunwoo to see which of them would call the other's bluff first - for, Hyungwon was still hoping the older would give up last minute when he finally realized that he couldn't possibly go through with actually sleeping with one of his closest friends. He knew him well enough to want to call 'bullshit' right to his face. And perhaps Hyunwoo was well aware of the fact that Hyungwon was by no means planning to actually go through with this either.

So the only thing that mattered was which of them had the stronger nerves...and which of them would fold first.

Hyungwon didn't know if the others noticed how shaky his legs were, but he nonetheless did his best to walk toward Hyunwoo as steadily as he could - the butterflies in his stomach wreaking havoc with every step he took! At least - he thought as he finally arrived and brazenly plunked himself down on the couch right between Hyunwoo and Kihyun - the oldest had the decency to look awkward and a bit shaken himself, which made it easier for Hyungwon to keep up the ruse that he would be completely unaffected by the prospect of sleeping with all of them at once.

"Hi," Hyungwon finally addressed Kihyun, turning toward him and immediately moving in to steal a kiss from the lips that had just been ravished by Hyunwoo only minutes before; probably the wrong move, in retrospect...as this suddenly seemed to egg Hyunwoo on to step up his game.

Before Hyungwon could even enjoy the feeling of Kihyun's soft lips, Hyunwoo pulled him away from him again and directly into his own arms, his hold on Hyungwon's slim body as unyielding as iron. At this point, Hyungwon finally started to panic slightly, not having anticipated this kind of move right away. He'd thought he'd have more time to think about how to mastermind this fucked up situation. 

"You can't be kissing Kihyun yet...," Hyunwoo finally said when Hyungwon stopped fidgeting around in his arms, "...not until Changkyun and I get to have our way with you." And right after he said this, his mouth moved to Hyungwon's ear. 

Hyungwon could feel his hyung hesitate for a moment; he could practically feel his reluctance to do whatever he'd decided to do next. But Hyunwoo's resolve still seemed very strong at this point, and Hyungwon realized with a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to admit defeat easily. Trying to mentally prepare himself for whatever was coming his way, he nonetheless failed to hold back the many shivers that ran up and down his body when Hyunwoo's tongue suddenly licked a path right into his ear.

But far worse than the shivers, was the sudden and unexpected heat that immediately shot to his cock and now had him pleasurably aching between his legs. Hyungwon closed his eyes and bit down on his lip to distract himself from his own arousal. This was not supposed to happen! He was just about to finally admit defeat and go running for the hills - too painfully aware of the fact that no matter how positive he was that Hyunwoo was only bluffing and would never actually go through with sleeping with him, Hyungwon was still no match for his hyung's iron will.

Hyungwon had already started opening his mouth to say that he was giving up when a soft hand suddenly reached up into his hair from behind and started gently combing through it.

"I'm so glad you're agreeing to this," Kihyun's soft voice reached Hyungwon's ears and nearly made him cry from a mixture of relief and frustration.

Relief because this was the first time Kihyun was so much as openly admitting that he actually wanted him, too. And frustration because: how could he possibly back away from any of this after what Kihyun had just said?!

At the same time, Hyungwon could feel Hyunwoo's arms around him lose their strength, his hyung no longer intent on continuing this little game they'd started. Because it was more than apparent who'd won it. And it was neither Hyunwoo nor him. Kihyun had won, yet again. Because as whipped as they all were for him, there was just no saying no to the things he really wanted. He had them by the short hairs - and they all knew it!

"Don't be nervous...," Kihyun suddenly added, and Hyungwon couldn't have been more nervous if he'd tried, "...I'll be watching from the side."

"W-watching what?" Hyungwon asked back, feeling as though his brain had just stopped functioning altogether.

"Watch the three of you, of course," Kihyun replied as though it should have been clear what he'd meant.

And Hyungwon finally understood that he actually meant to sit back and watch Hyungwon being 'initiated' by Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Not at all able to imagine how Changkyun felt about any of this - the youngest had remained quiet throughout all of this - Hyungwon quickly spun around to meet the maknae's gaze. But Changkyun's gaze seemed almost unreadable. If he had any problems with suddenly being expected to sleep with Hyungwon, he didn't let on.

Suddenly, Hyungwon flashed back to their unit stage during the connect tour when they'd danced to the song How Long. He still remembered Monbebes' loud shouts during the part where Hyungwon had seductively slid his hand down Changkyun's chest and upper thigh...he remembered the crazy chemistry they'd had on stage...and he also remembered Changkyun's facial expressions in the mirror during their dance practices for the stage. If the vibe he'd gotten from the maknae back then was any indication, then he highly suspected that Changkyun wouldn't mind sleeping with him too much. Because back then, Hyungwon had gotten the distinct feeling that Changkyun was way too much into that particular part of their dance.

Hyungwon slowly turned back to Hyunwoo and, for the first time since he'd sat down beside him, actually looked into his eyes. Having given up all pretense since they all knew the bluff was over, Hyunwoo's eyes were filled with the same kind of uncertainty Hyungwon was feeling. And as it finally sank in that they were really going to go through with this, Hyungwon could feel his face and ears heat up from embarrassment - his only consolation being that Hyunwoo didn't seem to be faring any better, his cheeks and the tips of his ears a nice shade of red as well.

Before Hyungwon could figure out what exactly to do or say in this ridiculously crazy situation they suddenly found themselves in, Kihyun quickly scooted out of the way to let Changkyun sit down right behind him, which made Hyungwon's ears and face burn even hotter.

"Don't worry, baby...," Changkyun suddenly whispered in his ear from behind, shocking him to the core because he'd never imagined the maknae calling him 'baby' in his sexy voice, "...I'll be gentle."

Multiple shivers ran down Hyungwon's spine when Changkyun started kissing his neck and gently running his hands up and down his back from behind, as if to gradually make him used to the feeling of being touched by him. Unsure of what to do or how to feel - his emotions were suddenly all over the place! - Hyungwon closed his eyes, though what exactly he was trying to shut out by doing so, he didn't really know. 

It was at that moment that he suddenly felt the air in front of him shift...right before soft and plump lips hesitantly started moving against his own. And Hyungwon abruptly found himself at a loss to understand how it was possible that it felt so nice to be kissed by one of his closest friends. But before he could wrap his mind around the more gentle kisses his hyung had started out with, the latter had already managed to coax Hyungwon's lips apart and deepen the kiss - the feeling of Hyunwoo's tongue tangling with his own making Hyungwon's stomach flutter wildly.

A moan - arising from a place of hidden desires he hadn't even known existed - suddenly escaped him as Hyunwoo continued to kiss him so seductively that he couldn't hold it back anymore. When his hyung suddenly pulled back and waited for him to open his eyes, whatever he must have seen in Hyungwon's gaze immediately made his own eyes alight with a sudden spark of the same desire Hyungwon could feel taking hold of him as well.

And just like that, the uncertainty and reluctance that had shone from Hyunwoo's eyes before had changed into something else...something that was making Hyungwon's stomach tighten just from being fixed by his hyung's intense gaze. A small sigh escaped him as Hyunwoo suddenly pulled his body tighter against his own and started attacking his lips with more passion than he had before. At the same time, Changkyun had started to run his hands along Hyungwon's bare chest underneath his t-shirt while continuing to kiss his neck. 

And by the time Hyunwoo's hands finally joined Changkyun's - the two of them stroking his hardened nipples while kissing him and occasionally sneaking a hand down his body to enticingly stroke his cock through his jeans - Hyungwon's body felt like it was on fire.

♦ ♦ ♦

Kihyun had retreated to the opposite end of the couch and now sat quietly watching the three of them making out, something he never would have imagined ever happening. But the part of him that had truly enjoyed being with Hyungwon, was starting to get excited at the prospect of getting to be with all of them. And although he was fully aware of the fact that others might call him a thirsty hoe for wanting this, Kihyun chose to look at it from a different angle: as being blessed to be loved, body and soul, by the ones who were and would always remain the most important people in his life...as being comforted and having every one of his sexual needs taken care of by the ones he trusted with his very life.

That's how he chose to see their more than special relationship, no matter what other people might think. And the only guilt he felt about wanting it all...wanting _them_ all...was that he wasn't sure if Hyunwoo was ready for it as well. He didn't really worry about the maknae, who had always seemed like a very openminded person and appeared to be ready for any kind of relationship. But Hyunwoo was different, and he seemed to be struggling a bit. Yet, Kihyun also knew that things would continue to be complicated for as long as Hyungwon was in love with him. And Kihyun would rather somehow make it possible for all of them to love each other than to meet Hyungwon and have sex with him away from Hyunwoo and Changkyun. Because that would feel more like cheating than if they all just had sex together.

But the longer Kihyun watched, the more surprised he was at witnessing how the dynamics between Hyunwoo and Hyungwon suddenly seemed to change - until awkwardness and reluctance actually turned into desire and need. And although he couldn't help but feel jealous, which was only natural in this kind of situation, Kihyun knew it was the only way to make all of them happy and not leave anyone behind to be lonely on their own.

So Kihyun started to embrace it. And the more the three of them progressed, the more Kihyun felt his own body heat up...until he started to feel seriously turned on just from watching them.

Hyunwoo and Changkyun had just gotten rid of Hyungwon's t-shirt, jeans, briefs, and socks, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable between the two of them. And the small, rather high-pitched squeal of surprise that left Hyungwon's mouth when Hyunwoo's hand wrapped itself around his already hard cock and Changkyun's hand cupped his beautiful little ass from behind, suddenly made Kihyun want to touch himself.

Kihyun leaned back a bit to make himself more comfortable and started to unbutton his suddenly too-tight jeans as he watched Changkyun slide two of his fingers into his own mouth to make them wet before bringing them to Hyungwon's pink little hole and pushing them inside one after the other...until he'd worked his entrance nicely open by scissoring and even adding one more finger. All the while Hyunwoo was kissing him and stroking his cock with slow, sensual movements.

Kihyun saw the way Hyungwon was slowly losing his self-control - his body sprawled out weakly between his hyung and the maknae like that of a doll, ready to let them do whatever naughty things they came up with. And it was turning Kihyun on like crazy! No longer able to curb his own needs, he quickly slid his jeans and briefs down his legs, collected his already leaking pre-cum, and started pumping his aching cock. 

Soon, he found himself getting hornier by the moment as he watched the three of them progress after Hyunwoo and Changkyun had finally rid themselves of their clothing and the maknae had quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from his room. Shortly after, Changkyun was gently cradling Hyungwon - who seemed unable or unwilling to hold his own body up - in his arms and kissing him deeply while Hyunwoo sat down with his back against the backrest of the couch and his long legs on the chaise section. And while Changkyun's mouth remained glued to Hyungwon's, Hyunwoo quickly lubed his cock, gently pulled Hyungwon back toward him, lifted him into the air, and carefully let him slide down his erection with his dongsaeng's back against his chest.

After whining a bit because of the extremely tight fit of his hyung's bigger than average cock, Hyungwon let out a loud and utterly satisfied sounding moan, making Kihyun stroke himself harder and faster. But Kihyun's attention was soon directed to Changkyun, instead, who'd squirted some lube on his own fingers and had just started to finger himself while rolling one of his hard nipples around between the finger and thumb of his other hand...and making weak moaning noises as well.

And Kihyun watched...

...as both Hyunwoo's and Hyungwon's eyes grew larger and hungrier as they witnessed the maknae fucking himself right in front of them...

...he watched Changkyun giving the two of them a heated gaze before turning his attention to Kihyun as well...

...he watched Hyunwoo repeatedly lift Hyungwon's ass up along his long shaft before letting him slide back down...

...he watched Hyungwon pleasurably roll his hips on his hyung's lap...

...he watched Changkyun finally stop fucking himself, scoot over to the other two, and sit on Hyungwon's cock - sandwiching the latter between himself and Hyunwoo...

...and he finally watched Hyungwon's mouth hanging open from the intensity of being fucked from both above and below - a thin thread of his saliva beginning to drool from the corner of his mouth.

And Kihyun no longer watched...no longer waited.

He was already hard as a rock, and no amount of pumping himself was going to satisfy the extreme hunger from watching his dongsaengs and his hyung fucking. With his cock bouncing up and down and dripping pre-cum, Kihyun quickly got up from his seat, stood up on the couch, and walked across it until he'd reached the other end. And without even saying a word, Kihyun quickly brushed the tip of his thumb across Hyungwon's thick lower lip - making him look up at him with big round eyes before sliding his entire thumb into his mouth, making it unmistakeably clear what he wanted.

Hyungwon's gaze quickly moved from Kihyun's eyes to his extremely hard cock that wasn't too far away from his mouth. And when his gaze wandered up to seek Kihyun's again, he started sucking and running his tongue across Kihyun's thumb, making Kihyun's cock immediately jerk and leak more pre-cum. Kihyun didn't need a more explicit invitation! After quickly removing his thumb from Hyungwon's mouth, he moved closer to him until the head of his cock was right in front of Hyungwon's open hanging, saliva filled, and invitingly sinful mouth.

And when his dongsaeng finally took him inside, covering his shiny pink head with saliva before deliciously sliding his lips and tongue across it, Kihyun had to hold onto Hyunwoo on one side and Changkyun on the other to keep himself from falling over - his fingertips digging into their shoulders. After a few minutes of Hyungwon driving him crazy with his mouth, Hyunwoo and Changkyun finally joined the fun, their fingers suddenly jointly pushing inside Kihyun's hole while both Hyungwon's and Changkyun's mouths were sucking on his cock. 

Kihyun felt like exploding. But before he could climax, Changkyun lost control first. And before Kihyun could keep up with what was happening, the maknae had already gotten off Hyungwon's cock and maneuvered Kihyun right onto it instead. Kihyun threw his head back, leaning against Changkyun's shoulder as he ground down on Hyungwon's lap, pleasurably and shamelessly fucking himself on his dongsaeng's cock while grabbing onto Hyunwoo's hands at the same time - their fingers interlacing - needing to feel his hyung's warmth as well.

And while one of Changkyun's hands stroked through his hair in a loving way from behind while his other stroked his cock...and while Hyunwoo's thumbs were gently stroking across the back of his hands...and while Hyungwon's cock was deeply buried inside him and his tongue in his mouth was driving him just as insane...Kihyun finally couldn't take it anymore, spilling onto Hyungwon's chest just as Changkyun had done before.

Feeling exhausted, he nevertheless managed to hold on until Hyungwon finally came and took Hyunwoo right along with him by repeatedly squeezing his cock as he orgasmed - at which point Kihyun had started panting and whining while leaning back against Changkyun's body, completely boneless and overstimulated as fuck. But he didn't care...because he'd loved every moment of this crazy, naughty ride.

No longer feeling the slightest awkwardness between them after the things they'd just done to one another, the four of them started pressing their bodies up against each other - squeezing together tightly on the wide chaise partition that only comfortably fit two - and started to tenderly kiss one another and stroke each other's hair before letting their totally exhausted bodies and minds drift off to sleep in the middle of the living room. 


	41. The Attempt

Minhyuk carefully weighed his options and waited until Changkyun left for his schedule before finally deciding to make a move. Hyunwoo had already left for a schedule earlier, and Hyungwon was currently out as well - leaving Jooheon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk alone at the dorm.

It was the day after Minhyuk and Jooheon had gone shopping for party supplies...the day after the two of them had returned just at the right moment to see a spectacular show of Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and the maknae having a hot as fuck foursome right on the living room couch. And as much as Minhyuk had entertained high hopes of exactly this kind of thing happening when he'd sent Hyungwon back first, actually being able to witness it had been an unexpected treat.

A treat and a curse alike! Because the sight of Hyungwon enjoying himself on Hyunwoo's cock while Kihyun was riding on Hyungwon's and Changkyun was lovingly stroking Kihyun's hair - the sight of the four of them making love to each other while holding each other so close - had both turned him on like crazy and left him with a feeling of loss. Seeing four of their group like that had made him feel terribly left out all of a sudden. 

Minhyuk clearly remembered the look on Jooheon's face as well. Aside from his dongsaeng's eyeballs practically popping out of his head at seeing the foursome, Minhyuk thought he caught a glimpse of the same emotion he'd felt flit across Jooheon's face as well; like he was craving the same closeness to them.

And as weird as the whole situation was - because if someone had asked him a few weeks back if the members were more than brothers, he would have bought them a ticket to Delulu-land - now that so many of his fellow members had been intimate with each other, Minhyuk wanted to be a part of it. The whole thing might have started with him wanting to help Hyunwoo, Changkyun, and Kihyun because they obviously liked each other. But now, he longed to fulfill quite a few of his own fantasies and needs of being with his fellow members - whom he'd always loved and found exceptionally attractive.

And since things between the members seemed to be steadily changing and progressing - and none of the relationships seemed strictly exclusive anymore - Minhyuk had made up his mind to get his share of their special attention, starting with Kihyun, who seemed to have been the main catalyst for everything that had happened...who'd basically slept with everyone except Minhyuk and Jooheon...and who, he had to admit, had honestly looked the hottest while losing himself in the pleasure of riding Hyungwon's cock!

He knew he was being sneaky as fuck, approaching him like this while the others were away from the dorm, but he simply wasn't confident about making a move with them around...and he hadn't quite worked up the courage to approach them and tell them what he wanted - lacking the guts to speak up when it came to himself and his needs. Knowing the others might be furious with him but eventually forgive him for hitting on their - boyfriend?...lover? - Minhyuk finally set his dirty bowl down in the sink and went to find Kihyun, smiling to himself when he imagined the latter scolding him later on about not having washed his own dishes after using them.

Feeling equally nervous and excited, Minhyuk walked into the living room with as steady a gait as he could manage, trying not to let on that he was actually 'up to no good'. And it seemed to be working, seeing as Kihyun simply nodded a short greeting in his direction before continuing to immerse himself in the seemingly enthralling series he was watching.

So Minhyuk simply plunked himself down on the couch right next to him and took full advantage of Kihyun's state of distraction and complete cluelessness to casually scoot closer to him - inch by inch - until there was no space left between their bodies.

"Mmm, you smell nice," Kihyun suddenly murmured from the side while still immersed in the drama, and Minhyuk couldn't help the small smile that flitted across his face; of course he'd been fully aware that this scent was one of Kihyun's favorites when he deliberately used the perfume the latter had gifted him for his birthday last year.

"You like it?" Minhyuk asked innocently - as if he didn't already know and hadn't at all planned on using it in order to seduce him.

"Mm-hmm," Kihyun affirmed while Minhyuk snuggled even closer to him and carefully laid his head on his dongsaeng's shoulder.

"You smell nice, too," Minhyuk said - which was actually true - before nuzzling the crook of Kihyun's neck, finally making the younger squirm slightly.

"Yah...," Kihyun complained distractedly while still giving the tv most of his attention, "...that tickles."

"Mian (Sorry)," Minhyuk offered - though not sorry _at all_! - before continuing to nuzzle the sensitive and ticklish part of his dongsaeng's neck all the same.

Apparently too ticklish and annoyed to simply let it go, especially when he wanted to continue watching his series without distractions, Kihyun seemingly decided to finally give Minhyuk his undivided attention for as long as it took to make him stop...or at least make him suffer as well. And so, Kihyun quickly paused the video and spun around to start tickling him back. But Minhyuk, who'd been fully expecting Kihyun to attack him - although his dongsaeng should have remembered that he wasn't the least bit ticklish! - was ready and just waiting for Kihyun's hands to grab his sides and for his dongsaeng to come even closer. 

After writhing around on his back pretending to be ticklish for a few moments, Minhyuk finally used his chance and pulled Kihyun down on top of him. And before the younger had a chance to push himself off again, Minhyuk grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss - marveling at the way Kihyun's eyes suddenly got wider and wider at the realization of actually being kissed by Minhyuk of all people.

"What are you doing?" Jooheon, who seemed to have just walked into the room, asked in a seemingly unaffected voice before Kihyun could - before the latter could even get Minhyuk's lips off of his.

Easily able to read Jooheon's mood from the sound of his voice, Minhyuk knew he was merely surprised, not averse, to find the two of them kissing. Just as he knew that it wouldn't take all that much to get Jooheon to help him seduce Kihyun - who had once confided in Minhyuk that he'd felt seriously attracted to Jooheon when he'd dressed as a woman for the second drama parody they'd shot.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know as well," another voice suddenly interrupted - one that finally got Minhyuk to let go of Kihyun and scoot back.

Minhyuk had already guessed that the others weren't exactly going to like it if he made a pass at Kihyun...but the look on Hyunwoo's face was intense as he glared at him before walking right up to his boyfriend, sweeping him up into his arms, and heading straight to his bedroom as if he were enacting a famous scene from a classic movie.

Minhyuk let his body sink further into the couch, sighing both in relief and regret after Hyunwoo stormed from the room with his conquest in his arms. This was far from over, but it seemed as if he'd have to wait until the party to finally get what he wanted... 


	42. Yours

Hyunwoo was struggling with a confusing mixture of complicated emotions as he headed straight for his bedroom with Kihyun in his arms. It wasn't too long ago that the two of them had been involved in a foursome...that Hyunwoo had enjoyed Hyungwon riding him and grinding down on his cock while Kihyun had done the same on Hyungwon's. On top of that, Kihyun had nearly slept with every single member by now. 

He knew nearly all of their relationships had become intimate and complicated and that he shouldn't really have reacted the way he had when he'd seen Minhyuk suddenly making a pass at his boyfriend. It shouldn't have disturbed him to see him being that close with another member. But at that moment, it had been too much. After having wanted to be alone with Kihyun again - well, more or less, since there had always been three of them in the relationship anyway - it had suddenly turned into a foursome. And Hyunwoo had to admit that it had been a new and thrilling experience.

But right then and there, seeing Kihyun with yet another of his fellow members who wanted to sleep with him, Hyunwoo had finally had enough. It was _his_ turn now... _his_ turn to be with Kihyun before anyone else had the right to interfere yet again. It wasn't like he was going to keep Kihyun from sleeping with the others if that's what he wanted, but just this once he was going to be selfish...was going to keep him all to himself for as long as it took to fill the emptiness he'd felt from missing his close company. Because it was one thing to see him in a group...and quite another to spend time with him one on one.

Hyunwoo could feel Kihyun's warm breath steadily gusting against his neck as he carried him through the dorm and finally calmed himself down a bit. 

"I'm sorry," Kihyun suddenly whispered against his neck, somewhat startling him.

"Sorry? For what...for Minhyuk kissing you?...It's not your fault," Hyunwoo said, surprised, not having realized that Kihyun seemed to think he was blaming him for what had happened.

"Oh...," Kihyun replied in a quiet voice, "I thought you were...angry...with me."

"I'm not angry," Hyunwoo answered, speaking as gently as he could to prove it.

"Then why did you grab me and storm off?" Kihyun asked, sounding confused.

"Cause right now, you're mine...alone," Hyunwoo simply replied, trusting Kihyun would understand without him having to explain it in too many words.

"I've always been, though," Kihyun suddenly whispered before tenderly kissing Hyunwoo's neck and making shivers run up and down his body.

Having just reached his bedroom, Hyunwoo gently laid his dongsaeng down on top of his bed before reacting to his words.

"You've always been _what_?" he asked, nonplussed, having felt too distracted by the feeling of Kihyun's mouth on his neck to really pay attention to his meaning.

"Yours," Kihyun said while looking up at him with such a tender expression that Hyunwoo had trouble holding back, wanting to jump him and smother him with every last ounce of his overflowing emotions.

Suddenly, various past moments flashed before his mind's eye - a myriad of small gestures, fleeting moments of skinship, or shared glances which might not have seemed like anything to outsiders, but which Hyunwoo had always felt was too meaningful to ignore or dismiss as simple signs of friendship. But although he'd always secretly thought that Kihyun's touch felt different - special! - his dongsaeng actually confirming that he'd always been 'his' was suddenly making his heart race faster.

He knew they'd both been intimate with others and would probably continue to be so, but Kihyun had just admitted that, first and foremost, he belonged to Hyunwoo...that what the two of them _had_ surpassed any other relationship. And that was good enough for him...it was all he needed.

♦ ♦ ♦

Kihyun felt relieved. Ever since things between the members had become so complicated, he'd felt anxious about the one relationship that had always meant the most to him. It wasn't like he didn't cherish the other members or like being intimate with them any less, but Hyunwoo had just always held the most special place in his heart. And that would never change. Yet, even though he loved him the most, the two of them had yet to have an intimate moment all to themselves. 

And as he lay on Hyunwoo's bed after having been carried there bridal style - which had suddenly made him feel all happy and tingly inside - he secretly thanked Minhyuk for having kissed him and made Hyunwoo kidnap him in a sudden fit of jealousy and possessiveness. He'd always felt extremely attracted to Hyunwoo, but his hyung had never looked so riveting and cool as he had at _that_ moment.

Kihyun's tongue flitted across his lower lip as he recalled Hyunwoo's hot expression right before he'd picked him up and carried him off, and he was extremely pleased to see how his hyung's eyes were now following the movement of his tongue while turning dark with desire as he hovered above him on the bed.

Without another word, Hyunwoo suddenly straightened up and walked back to the bedroom door in order to lock it. And after getting a bottle of lube and the handcuffs Kihyun had completely forgotten about, Hyunwoo finally returned to his side with a playful smile on his face and a huge boner in his pants - the contrast suddenly making Kihyun burst out with laughter.

"What?" Hyunwoo asked with such a comically clueless expression that Kihyun had to hold his stomach from laughter.

"You're just...," Kihyun tried to speak in between new fits of giggles, "...too...cute..."

"I'm not cute," Hyunwoo shot back, though he was starting to crack up as well just from watching his dongsaeng lose it, "You know I can't do aegyo."

"You've always looked cute to me," Kihyun told him, hoping he'd believe him for once; if he didn't, he at least didn't say so and seemed to accept it.

Kihyun's laughter finally died down when Hyunwoo started to come closer with a more serious expression, and his breath caught in his throat when his hyung finally gathered his wrists and cuffed them together, rendering him defenseless. 

"I know you like these," Hyunwoo whispered in his ear, making him shiver in anticipation, "You're all mine now."

Kihyun moved his wrists, liking the way the cold metal felt against his increasingly heated skin...and finding himself getting hard at the very thought of being completely at Hyunwoo's mercy. But what he hadn't anticipated was just how defenseless he'd actually wind up being. Because before he could even really get used to the way his hand movements were restricted, Hyunwoo started pulling his t-shirt up his body. But instead of pulling it over his head, he actually used it to cover his eyes, leaving Kihyun completely blindfolded; the last thing he saw was an overwhelming glint of hunger and possessiveness in Hyunwoo's gaze.

Kihyun had never seen such a fierce expression in his hyung's eyes before. And even though the two of them had been laughing lightheartedly just a moment ago, it seemed the same part of his hyung that had made him act uncharacteristically jealous and carry him off to his room earlier was still very prominent now, seemingly making him want to dominate Kihyun as much as he could. And although this might have slightly scared him if it had been anyone else but Hyunwoo, Kihyun trusted him and even _wanted_ him to dominate him...wanted him to claim him as _his!_

It fucking turned him on!

Unable to see a single thing with his eyes covered, all of Kihyun's senses were heightened as he waited for Hyunwoo to touch him, kiss him, possess him. But his hyung was taking his sweet time, making Kihyun writhe around on the bed underneath him while trying to make contact with the warm body eluding him. When he started to whine slightly because Hyunwoo had neither started touching nor kissing him, his hyung finally made the first move.

Slightly impatient lips and teeth tugged at his own while just as hurried hands tore at the clothing still covering his body, and Kihyun found himself rolling around on the bed underneath Hyunwoo trying to help him finally get his clothing off by lifting himself off the mattress. When he was finally naked and shivering...and waiting...it took what felt like half a lifetime for his hyung to rid himself of his own clothing.

And when Hyunwoo's warm, silky smooth skin finally met his own and the hard planes of his muscular body connected with Kihyun's softer flesh, he already felt like he was in heaven, his heart racing from the contact and from a sudden surge of happiness.

"Hyung...please," Kihyun finally begged after minutes of Hyunwoo teasing him by simply resting on top of him without doing anything...without touching him where he needed him to - where the hardest part of his body was aching, throbbing, and leaking between his legs.

"What do you want me to do?" Hyunwoo finally asked him while teasingly rubbing his erection against Kihyun's cock and making him moan and squirm in response.

"Mouth," Kihyun said breathlessly when Hyunwoo once again rubbed their cocks together.

Hyunwoo seemed to understand perfectly, not asking him to elaborate as his mouth closed around Kihyun's cock and he started going down on him like he meant business. Not having expected his hyung to go all-in right from the start and immediately deep-throat, Kihyun hadn't had time to mentally prepare for it.

A stream of curse words and moans alternately left Kihyun's mouth and his cuffed hands fisted in the sheets beneath him as Hyunwoo mercilessly fucked him with his mouth, devouring his cock as though it were his favorite food. But Kihyun didn't complain...and couldn't have complained even if he'd wanted to, his back arching off the mattress and his mind going completely blank at the intensity of Hyunwoo's mouth on his cock.

And before he could stop himself, the onslaught of his hyung's mouth made him come faster than he ever had, spilling into Hyunwoo's mouth before he could warn him. But his hyung didn't even flinch. Seeming unsurprised at how quickly Kihyun had come, he simply swallowed it as though it were just another nutrition shake.

Kihyun's body was still trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm when Hyunwoo gently turned him onto his stomach and propped his ass up, firmly gripping it with both hands. Kihyun's hole twitched when Hyunwoo pulled his cheeks apart and the cold air hit it...twitched, even more, when a warm gust of his hyung's breath touched it the next moment...and finally spasmed uncontrollably when his hyung's warm, wet, and slightly rough tongue started licking across it and teasing it with its hardened tip.

Kihyun's body trembled and writhed...and his cuffed hands fought in vain to free themselves and do something about the insatiable and merciless tongue now diving deep into his hole to torture him and wring even more cum from his just emptied cock. 

"Hyung," Kihyun complained, whining from serious overstimulation, which finally made Hyunwoo stop attacking his hole.

After giving him a few minutes to calm down and catch his breath while using the time to lube his cock, Hyunwoo finally removed the t-shirt still covering Kihyun's eyes, sat himself down with his back against the headboard, and lifted him onto his lap and his waiting cock.

"Say it," Hyunwoo suddenly surprised Kihyun, who at first didn't know what his hyung meant and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Say that...you're... _mine_ ," Hyunwoo finally said with a much shier air than he had before, and Kihyun knew it wasn't easy for him to say such things; it wasn't in his taciturn nature.

The mere thought of Hyunwoo desperately wanting him to say that he was _his_ made Kihyun feel beyond special and happy. Because just as Hyunwoo seemed to believe Kihyun was his, Kihyun had always thought the same about Hyunwoo - from the very moment on when fate had made two more than awkward trainees work together and grow closer than he ever would have thought possible.

"I'm _yours_ ," Kihyun spoke in a low voice while slowly grinding down and fucking himself deeply on Hyunwoo's cock and looking just as deeply into his hyung's eyes.

"Aaaahh," Hyunwoo moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed at the deep contact and from Kihyun's words.

"Again," Hyunwoo half whispered, half growled while his hands gripped Kihyun's buttocks and lifted them in the air to powerfully thrust into him from below, making Kihyun moan loudly.

"I'm _yours_ ," Kihyun repeated breathlessly while Hyunwoo continued to wreck his body with the intensity of his thrusts, finally slamming him down onto his cock and making him lose his fucking mind.

And by the time nearly every single member had come and gone after knocking on the bedroom door in vain...and day had turned into night and finally bled into morning...Hyunwoo had taken him in every possible way and kissed him long and deeply while cuddling afterward, unmistakeably making a statement for anyone who might not have known that Monsta X's little sexy hamster had always been and would always remain first and foremost _his_! 


	43. Targeted

The night of the party had finally arrived, and Minhyuk felt both excited and anxious. A lot of careful planning had gone into this party, and Minhyuk had high expectations that everything would turn out the way he wanted it to. And what he wanted was something he simply couldn't speak about openly. Because he had a feeling that actually saying it out loud would make him feel guilty.

All too clearly he remembered the words and actions of his family whenever they had happened to come across particularly explicit scenes in American movies, for example - content most of Korean society deemed highly inappropriate. His parents would immediately shut the tv off and give a grand lecture about sinful behavior and how being intimate with more than one person - and outside of marriage - meant a one-way ticket to hell.

Contrary to his family, Minhyuk had never believed in such consequences. And quite contrary to any of their or society's views on the subject, Minhyuk had never felt appalled thinking about sexual practices that were outside the norm and had always wondered what it might be like to throw caution to the wind and have sex with multiple partners at the same time. He'd always been curious, but had never thought he'd ever have the chance to find out...or that he would really want to go through with it when push came to shove.

But here he was, gazing around at the six people he'd spent so many years getting close to and whose inner and outer beauty had always attracted him. And over the past few weeks, he'd witnessed how five of them had already shared more than Minhyuk would have ever imagined possible, especially considering how conservative Kihyun and Hyungwon were. The fulfillment of one of his innermost desires had never felt this close before. And just imagining doing these kinds of things with his brothers, whom he already loved and felt close to, was making him want this with all his heart. If there was ever a time for him to finally find out what it would feel like to be with them, it was now.

But things were complicated...

...and he had to be careful and go about things in the right way...or he would miss his chance again.

He'd immediately realized his mistake the last time around - when he'd made advances on Kihyun and had wound up getting him snatched right out of his fingers by a suddenly jealous Hyunwoo. He wouldn't be making the same mistake. He now knew exactly whom he had to be careful of...and who, incidentally, needed to be seduced first.

Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk was completely aware of the fact that Hyunwoo was head over heels for Kihyun - it was fucking obvious! So he knew it wouldn't be easy to get him to actually want to be intimate with _him_ as well. But he was rather confident that once he finally got Hyunwoo to let his guard down, he actually stood a good chance of seducing him. Minhyuk wasn't stupid...and he wasn't blind. In fact, he was exceptionally perceptive. So he'd had plenty of opportunities during their many years together to notice all those little moments when Hyunwoo had felt attracted to him.

And he also remembered some moments when his hyung had even let himself go enough to partake in some rather naughty gestures - like, for example, the memorable moment at one of their fan signs when they'd done a sexy dance together in front of Monbebes and Hyunwoo's hand had actually stroked his groin intentionally. There had been absolutely no reason to go that far...and even more reason for their leadernim not to do something like that in front of an audience and many cameras. And the only reason he'd done so, after all, was simply that he'd let himself get carried away...had let himself actually do what he'd wanted to do at the time.

So, Minhyuk's conclusion was simple: he knew he could make Hyunwoo want him...and he wouldn't give up until his hyung followed his animalistic instincts and took him. Because one thing he knew: If he had Hyunwoo, the others would naturally all get involved as well...

♦ ♦ ♦

Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk was planning something, he could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Automatically, he scooted closer to Kihyun, who was sitting cross-legged right beside him in the circle the members had formed on the living room carpet once again. If Minhyuk thought he'd get a better chance at hitting on _his_ Kiki after getting him drunk, he had another thing coming.

"I'll take that," Hyunwoo said stubbornly when Minhyuk tried handing a shot of soju he'd just poured to Kihyun; and without even waiting for Minhyuk's or Kihyun's reactions, he downed the shot and placed the glass upside down in front of him to get the point across that there would be no 'getting the little hamster drunk' _this_ time around.

"Waa...a knight in shining armor," Minhyuk exclaimed as though he was impressed, "...what to do, though, I think he was actually looking forward to drinking that himself."

"Too bad...he's not drinking," Hyunwoo said stubbornly, completely ignoring Kihyun's outstretched hand reaching for the next shot of soju Minhyuk had already poured into a fresh glass and once again intercepting it and drinking it himself.

"Yah!" Kihyun finally complained from beside him, but Hyunwoo didn't budge even though he knew he was being the overbearing boyfriend he'd never wanted to be; but somehow his possessive side kept peeking through of late whenever Kihyun was involved.

Before Kihyun could complain again, Hyunwoo grabbed his hand, interlaced their fingers, and gently gave his hand a squeeze. Kihyun immediately stopped complaining and reaching for the shots of soju Minhyuk now handed out to everyone, seemingly having understood that Hyunwoo had a good reason for not wanting him to drink.

And Hyunwoo's only regret was that although he was generally a good drinker, he'd already downed not only his own shots but every single one that had been handed to Kihyun - which meant he was already starting to feel tipsy even before they'd started playing games. And if there was one thing he knew to watch out for and be careful of, it was the kind of games Minhyuk liked playing. So, keeping his wits about him while playing was going to be fucking hard.

"Okay, so let's get this party started and do some actual playing," Minhyuk abruptly suggested as if he'd actually just heard Hyunwoo's thoughts.

"Let's play some Halli Galli," Hyunwoo quickly suggested, wanting to keep Minhyuk from suggesting the dangerous kinds of games he liked introducing - the ones that always brought trouble!

"Seriously?" Minhyuk replied, sounding appalled, "Are you a grandpa? We're trying to have some _fun_."

Hyunwoo said nothing in reply and simply glared at him, knowing exactly what kind of _fun_ he was talking about. And he had absolutely no problem with him finding said fun...just as long as it didn't involve Kihyun.

"We're not playing Halli Galli...," Minhyuk quickly announced, "We're doing Truth or Dare." 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looked around the circle, quickly noticing how everyone present seemed to be loving Minhyuk's suggestion. And while his mind was trying to come up with a good way to keep him from seducing Kihyun, he never even guessed that the actual target this time around was _him_...


	44. Truth or Dare

Hyunwoo watched the first few minutes of the game with frayed nerves, constantly waiting for Minhyuk to finally start with his real agenda. Because up until that moment, the Truth or Dare game they'd started had been uncharacteristically tame - probably because it had only been Minhyuk's turn once. 

Hyunwoo's nervousness wasn't that far fetched, seeing as the majority of them had voted for the game to include no limitations - which basically meant that any question and any dare could be asked. So far, there had only been innocent questions and a few dares of gulping down extra glasses of soju.

But even in his state of semi-tipsiness, Hyunwoo knew it was coming...knew Minhyuk was merely biding his time and trying to lull everyone present into a false sense of security. When in reality, he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Hyunwoo.

"Okay...," Minhyuk abruptly started when his turn came back around, confirming what Hyunwoo had already known, "...we've warmed up enough now, I'd say...Let's start getting serious."

Hyunwoo immediately glanced over at Kihyun, fully anticipating Minhyuk to choose him for either truth or dare. But to his utter bewilderment, he actually addressed him instead.

"Hyunwoo hyung...," Minhyuk asked while fixing him with a very intense stare - suddenly making Hyunwoo's heart skip a beat, "...truth or dare?"

Hyunwoo's brain was still trying to come up with the best solution when Minhyuk repeated his question; obviously he'd taken too long in answering.

"Err...," Hyunwoo started, about to say that he chose truth when Minhyuk interrupted him.

"Dare, okay then," Minhyuk announced, making Hyunwoo's choice for him since he'd taken too long in answering.

Hyunwoo cursed himself internally with every swearword he knew before turning his attention back to Minhyuk while holding his breath - knowing he was in for a bumpy ride.

"I dare you...," Minhyuk started while fixing Hyunwoo with another penetrating stare that immediately had his pulse racing, "...to give me a mouth-to-mouth shot of soju and french-kiss me for two minutes."

Hyunwoo swallowed hard - he hadn't expected _this_. He'd fully expected something naughty from Minhyuk's dare, but he'd thought he would make him do something with someone else...and not with himself. He felt confused, to say the least. And frankly speaking, he wasn't at all sure he could actually go through with the dare Minhyuk had just pronounced. But if he chickened out now, the others would likely all look down at him or at least scold him for not keeping his word and going through with fulfilling the dare.

Knowing it would look bad if he didn't complete the task - and being just tipsy enough to not put his foot down and outright refuse to do it - Hyunwoo slowly got to his feet, made his way over to Minhyuk, sat down right in front of him, and none too gently pulled him right onto his lap in a way that had Minhyuk's face right beneath his own. Without saying a word, Hyunwoo quickly snatched the bottle of soju and a shot glass - which Minhyuk had had sitting right beside him - and poured the liquid into the glass. Then he brought it up to his lips and emptied the glass, but retained the alcohol in his mouth.

Hyunwoo made the mistake of looking down at Minhyuk as he got ready to pass the alcohol to the latter's mouth - fucking damn, there was no denying that when it came to beauty, Minhyuk was in a class of his own. With his pulse racing furiously and his mind obscured by the alcohol he'd consumed, Hyunwoo swooped down on Minhyuk's lips and waited for his dongsaeng to open up beneath him before passing the soju on to him. He was just about to completely forget the second part of the dare - on purpose, of course! - and pull away when Minhyuk's hand tightened around the nape of his neck.

Knowing full well what was expected of him, Hyunwoo was still stalling for time - as if a miracle could save him from having to french-kiss Minhyuk, of all people. But Minhyuk was unrelenting, stubbornly pulling Hyunwoo's face back toward his lips until Hyunwoo finally stopped resisting. Figuring he might as well just get it over with so that Minhyuk would be satisfied and stop messing with him, Hyunwoo finally gave in, pulling Minhyuk up into a sturdier position - so that he was now cradling his lap - and starting to kiss him in the way the dare had been stated.

Minhyuk's body felt light in his arms, but his tongue and mouth felt heavy and fulfilling in a way Hyunwoo hadn't foreseen. And his already intoxicated mind was actually starting to like the feeling of kissing him. Thankfully, the two minutes were over in what felt like the blink of an eye and Hyunwoo thanked his lucky stars that it hadn't gone on for longer. Because he honestly didn't know what could have happened - the soju running through his veins making him feel a certain kind of way. And french-kissing an incredibly attractive Minhyuk had suddenly made him feel in the mood...for more.

"It's my turn, right?" Hyunwoo made out Jooheon's voice - who was sitting right next to Minhyuk - as he hurried back to his spot in the circle on somewhat wobbly legs.

Plunking himself down again, Hyunwoo was beyond shocked when his name was immediately called again right after he'd just been dared by Minhyuk - and all he could do was stare in disbelief, too late to do anything about it after realizing that Jooheon must be in cahoots with Minhyuk.

"Truth or dare," Jooheon repeated while Hyunwoo was still trying to recover from the shock - the alcohol in his system seriously not helping!

"Okay, I guess it's dare again," Jooheon said after Hyunwoo was yet again unsuccessful at answering in time.

Hyunwoo knocked his fist against his own head in frustration, knowing he was going to be asked to do something outrageous again - why had he thought it was a good idea to drink so fucking much?!

"I dare you...," Jooheon started, and Hyunwoo's heart pounded as he waited for his 'sentence' to be announced, "...to do 7 minutes in heaven...with Minhyuk hyung."

And there it was: with Minhyuk...again!

_What the fucking fuck?!_ was all he could think as he tried to wrap his mind around what Minhyuk thought he was going to achieve by suddenly targeting him like this; he seriously didn't get it.

"Fine," Hyunwoo simply said while getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen cupboard he'd been in at the previous party as well, already resigned to the fact that he had no choice anyway.

He'd get in that damned cupboard, no problem. But what actually happened in there would be totally his choice. And he'd be damned if he let Minhyuk do anything he didn't want...


	45. Chaos

A short preface to this chapter:

This chapter contains some light non-con elements relating to touching, which I wanted to point out in case of sensitivity concerning such content. 

* * *

Hyunwoo stepped into the kitchen cupboard and walked straight to the back wall, immediately striking a protective pose with his arms securely crossed in front of his chest as he waited for Minhyuk to join him. Minhyuk, however, took one last look at his dismissive posture before entering, started to grin mischievously, and shut the door and the light out before Hyunwoo even had a chance to get over the shock of seeing his dongsaeng's expression - he was looking mighty sure of himself.

Hyunwoo was still trying to figure out how Minhyuk could be so god damn confident in approaching him while blatantly entertaining the naughtiest of intentions when he suddenly felt his dongsaeng drawing closer to him in the darkness.

"I don't know what you think you're going to achieve by doing this...," Hyunwoo abruptly addressed him, wanting to make it clear that he wasn't interested in whatever Minhyuk was scheming.

"Hyung, I don't know what you're talking about...," Minhyuk interrupted him before he could continue, "...Jooheonnie gave you this dare, not _me_."

"Well, if that's the case, it's fine. Let's just stand here in silence for seven minutes then," Hyunwoo replied, not feeling like getting into the whole 'Don't-play-innocent-I-know-you're-behind-it' discussion if he could avoid it. 

"Seven minutes of silence?..." Minhyuk said while moving yet closer - Hyunwoo could feel the bare skin of Minhyuk's arm brush against one of his own as he pressed right up against the barrier he had created by crossing his arms - "...I don't think I can manage that...unless my mouth is...occupied with...something else."

And as he spoke the words 'something else', Hyunwoo suddenly felt a light pressure against his crotch as one of Minhyuk's hands brushed against it.

"Yah...," Hyunwoo reprimanded him while quickly uncrossing his arms so that he could grab Minhyuk's wrists and stop him from touching him again.

"If you're not going to silence me by kissing me again...," Minhyuk suddenly spoke, surprising Hyunwoo with the seductive tone of his voice, "...then you need to give me something I can _suck on_ instead."

Hyunwoo groaned inwardly at the 'suck on' part of Minhyuk's speech, a familiar ache between his legs immediately starting to take over his already alcohol-befuddled mind. Still feeling slightly shaken from having been dared to french-kiss him not too long ago, Hyunwoo wasn't feeling at all confident in his ability to just ignore such provocative words. Still, he was trying to deny and ignore the sudden pull he'd started feeling.

"Just stop...," he said, trying to sound nonchalant and dismissive, "...I don't know what's gotten into you lately and why you're doing this...but you won't get anywhere with your tactics."

"You want me to tell you why I'm doing this, then?" Minhyuk abruptly asked and Hyunwoo wasn't sure what he should answer - perhaps it was better _not_ to know why his dongsaeng was suddenly messing with him.

But before he could actually decide what to tell him, Hyunwoo's attention was drawn to his dongsaeng's mouth, which had abruptly started sucking on his biceps in a highly inappropriate and utterly suggestive way - as though he were giving him a preview of how he would be sucking his cock if Hyunwoo would only let him. Startled, and unable to maintain a firm grip on Minhyuk's wrists, Hyunwoo only realized his mistake after his dongsaeng had already pulled one of his hands free.

"Because I want you to fuck me," Minhyuk said - spouting out words Hyunwoo had never heard him use before - while rubbing his hand against Hyunwoo's already blooming erection.

"Aaah...," Hyunwoo moaned softly, his body unable to deny that he was horny as hell after all that alcohol and dirty talk. 

"Just let me...suck you...hyung," Minhyuk whispered, already on his way down Hyunwoo's body, until he was finally kneeling before his bare bottom with his hand around Hyunwoo's shaft and the head of his cock in his warm, wet, and greedy mouth.

Hyunwoo's outstretched hands pressed against the wall opposite him as he struggled to support his body while Minhyuk was busily devouring his cock, filling the small room with happy sucking noises, which perfectly went with the many small moans now falling from Hyunwoo's mouth.

"Time is up," Jooheon suddenly called through the door, making Hyunwoo immediately jump, pull back, and try to make himself decent again before the door was pulled open from outside - while Minhyuk unhurriedly got back to his feet as if he wouldn't have minded in the least if everyone had seen what he'd just done.

But no matter how fast Hyunwoo had been at tucking his completely hard, spit covered, and precum-leaking cock back into his pants, there was absolutely no way to keep them from tenting in a way that was too obvious to even try to deny what had happened behind the closed door of the kitchen cupboard. So Hyunwoo had no choice but to walk right back to his spot among the circle of members with his eyes glued to the floor and a fucking obvious and raging hard-on in his pants.

"Give me another one," Hyunwoo suddenly heard Kihyun say from beside him before noticing from the corner of his eye how the latter downed a shot of soju in one fast gulp.

Finally taking his gaze off the floor, Hyunwoo looked over to see that Kihyun already had five empty shot glasses set down in front of him - as if he'd wanted him to see how many drinks he'd finished while he'd been in the cupboard with Minhyuk. 

Could it be that he was jealous? Hyunwoo suddenly asked himself, a warm and tingly feeling spreading through his chest at the thought. 

He knew they hadn't really talked about their relationship...and whether or not they wanted to continue seeing and sleeping with others as well. And perhaps this party wasn't the best time to have this thought or to feel happy about his dongsaeng's jealousy - certainly not while Minhyuk kept trying to seduce him. But someday soon they needed to have a conversation.

"Let's continue the game," Minhyuk finally said, pulling Hyunwoo out of his thoughts.

"Truth or dare?" Hyungwon, whose turn it was next, asked Hyunwoo.

"Truth," Hyunwoo immediately answered, having had enough of dares to last him a lifetime or two!

"What did the two of you just do in the cupboard?" Hyungwon asked before a slight smirk appeared on his face.

Knowing he'd have to answer truthfully since he'd chosen truth, Hyunwoo took a deep breath and let the words rush out of his mouth in quick succession, wanting to get it over with quickly.

"Minhyukkie hyung sucked your cock?" Hyungwon repeated, obviously amused, while Hyunwoo's face was turning redder by the second.

Hyunwoo simply nodded without meeting anyone's eyes and continued with the game. This time it was his turn to ask.

"Hoseokkie...," Hyunwoo started, hell-bent on getting his revenge on Minhyuk this time around depending on what Hoseok chose, "...truth or dare?"

Instead of answering right away, Hoseok met his gaze. And Hyunwoo tried his best to silently communicate that he wanted him to choose dare.

"Dare," Hoseok chose boldly, seemingly not worried a bit about the kind of things he could be asked to do, even though it was clear in what kind of direction their dares tended to go of late. 

Of course, he could always bail. No one was going to be forced to do something they really didn't want to do. But none of them ever chickened out, feeling the need to not give in and go through with whatever they'd chosen.

Knowing Hoseok would be okay with whatever dare he chose, Hyunwoo told him what he had in mind.

"I dare you...," Hyunwoo said, pausing just long enough to turn toward Minhyuk and fix him with a victorious gaze just as the latter was sipping on his glass of soju, "...to go down on Minhyukkie."

Minhyuk's soju sprayed everywhere as he choked on it and Hyunwoo's words, clearly not having seen this coming - at all!

But even as Hyunwoo wondered if he'd perhaps gone too far in order to get back at him for earlier, he could tell that Minhyuk didn't really seem as bothered by his dare as he should have. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that Minhyuk actually looked rather pleased and excited as he leaned back against Jooheon's chest and waited. Hoseok, on the other hand, looked rather shy as he approached Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo held his breath as he watched Hoseok leisurely unbutton Minhyuk's jeans, slide them slightly down his legs along with his briefs, and take his cock into his mouth. He held his breath as he saw the way Minhyuk's back arched, his head fell back onto Jooheon's shoulder, and his mouth fell open. He held his breath as he watched Jooheon slide Minhyuk's shirt up and play with his nipples. And he held his breath as Hoseok's tongue kept torturing Minhyuk, making soft moans fall from between his beautiful, parted lips - the same lips that had wrapped themselves around his own cock not too long ago.

And by the time he finally remembered to breathe, Hyunwoo was so turned on that he couldn't think straight anymore. The perfect plan he'd thought he'd had to get back at Minhyuk for having been naughty had spectacularly backfired on him. And his cock, which had been really hard and left in a state of dissatisfaction when their time in the cupboard had abruptly ended, was begging for some attention. Before he even knew he was doing it, his hand had instinctively wandered straight down to his crotch to rub his aching hard-on through his pants.

"Don't do that _yourself_...let _me_ ," a slightly drunk Kihyun finally muttered from beside him, the soju he'd consumed in a short period of time obviously having been too much for him to handle.

And before he could stop him - not that he'd wanted to, though! - Kihyun had him sprawled out on the floor with his bottom completely exposed in front of everyone present and was sucking his cock so diligently as if he was trying to compete with Hoseok, who was doing the same to Minhyuk right across from them. Hyunwoo closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of Kihyun's mouth on him, not even worrying about the fact that the game seemed completely forgotten while the members now played an utterly new one.

After a while, however, a thought started intruding...that he hadn't been as attentive to Changkyun as he should have been. And as he started feeling guilty, not knowing how Changkyun had felt about everything that had happened, he opened his eyes and gazed around, trying to see how the maknae was doing in all this sinful chaos that had suddenly erupted. But contrary to what he'd imagined finding, Hyunwoo was surprised to see Changkyun somewhere he hadn't expected him to be...doing something he'd never imagined he would. But then again, he reminded himself, the maknae had always been rather free-spirited.

Hyunwoo spent a moment watching Changkyun - who had sidled up to Hoseok at some point - as he unbuttoned Hoseok's shirt, pulled it halfway down his back, and started kissing and biting his prominent back muscles while sliding one of his hands between Hoseok's muscular butt cheeks and massaging him through his jeans. And while Hoseok started panting and moaning - with his lips still attached to Minhyuk's cock - Minhyuk's gaze met Hyunwoo's.

Minhyuk didn't waste another minute after their eyes met, immediately pulling Hoseok off of himself and leaving him in the maknae's and Hyungwon's care - the latter finally joining them after having watched Hoseok and Changkyun interact. 

Hyunwoo didn't know how to feel about the fact that Minhyuk seemed to be heading straight for Kihyun and him, especially since Jooheon was following him there. He'd known for a long time that Minhyuk and Jooheon were basically connected by the hip. But he hadn't thought they did _everything_ together...


	46. Orgy - Part1

Minhyuk felt triumphant as he made his way toward Hyunwoo - who was looking totally helpless and subdued by Kihyun's naughty mouth on his cock. Finally, he had them right where he wanted them. There was no way Hyunwoo was going anywhere now - no way to keep Minhyuk from enjoying both Hyunwoo and Kihyun just as much as he'd wanted...as much as he'd longed to...ever since he'd watched them fucking on the living room couch. 

And the best thing: Jooheon had immediately followed him - just as he'd known he would. And he felt utterly happy and grateful about it. Because Jooheon was his anchor...the one he needed when he wasn't as confident as he ought to be...or whenever things were difficult for him...or when he was sad. And as much as he wanted to have something akin to Kihyun's extremely high confidence, and even though he might have managed to fool Hyunwoo and everyone else into believing that he was completely calm and sure of himself, he had to admit - at least to himself - that he was terribly nervous and trembling inside.

And as he finally reached Hyunwoo and Kihyun on slightly trembling legs and hesitated for a moment, Jooheon's warm hand on his shoulder gave him just the right kind of reassuring squeeze he needed. Minhyuk turned around and kissed him on the lips sweetly to thank him before returning his attention to Hyunwoo and Kihyun and getting down on his knees right next to the latter. 

Waiting to see what Jooheon would do before he did anything himself, Minhyuk watched his dongsaeng lie down on his side and cuddle up to Hyunwoo - just like he'd done so many times before since these two had always been really close. Only, _this time around_ , things were about to be very different. Minhyuk watched them holding each other's gazes for a long moment before Jooheon finally bridged the remaining distance between their lips and kissed Hyunwoo...first softly and sweetly, then with more passion - until both of them were kissing deeply and intimately with their eyes closed and soft sighs escaping them. Minhyuk smiled as he watched them, feeling a great warmth spread through his chest at seeing this exchange...and marveling at the way relationships could completely change and evolve beyond anything any of them had imagined.

Feeling reassured that Hyunwoo was in good hands and that Jooheon's presence was generally making him feel calm even though their kisses were growing more heated, Minhyuk finally joined in. Kihyun's eyes, which had been closed this entire time as he'd sucked on Hyunwoo's cock, finally opened when Minhyuk scooted closer to him and their bodies touched slightly. Seeming a bit startled at first to suddenly find Minhyuk right next to him, the look in his eyes soon started changing into one of curiosity.

Minhyuk held his gaze as he moved closer to the inside of Hyunwoo's naked thigh. Immediately, Kihyun's eyes went wide and he pulled his mouth further up Hyunwoo's cock to keep from coming too close to Minhyuk, until his lips were merely covering the very tip of it. Minhyuk couldn't help the small smile of amusement that flitted across his face at Kihyun's obviously flustered state...he was just too adorable!

While Kihyun was watching him, Minhyuk closed his eyes, slid his tongue from his mouth, and leisurely trailed it up the inside of Hyunwoo's thigh, making their leadernim shudder in response as he licked his way up further...and further. Right before reaching his most private parts, Minhyuk looked straight up into Kihyun's eyes, held his gaze, and blinked at him unevenly just as he flicked the tip of his tongue against the underside of Hyunwoo's balls, making him moan. Kihyun blinked and swallowed hard as he hovered above Minhyuk with his lips still wrapped around Hyunwoo's erection and a thread of saliva drooling from his mouth and down their hyung's cock.

Without hesitating, Minhyuk slid his tongue right up along Hyunwoo's shaft - lapping up Kihyun's drool along the way - until he finally reached his dongsaeng's lips. Not stopping and waiting for Kihyun's reaction, Minhyuk slid his tongue right into Kihyun's mouth and across Hyunwoo's slit, making the older moan again. And just like that, Minhyuk and Kihyun started kissing...their mouths filled with each other's greedy tongues and Hyunwoo's leaking cock. And by the time their lips had separated and both of their mouths and tongues slid up and down Hyunwoo's erection, their hyung had become a panting mess.

"Jagiya (Honey)...," Minhyuk addressed Jooheon with the nickname the members often used, knowing Hyunwoo was already more than ready, "...do you have the lube I asked you to bring?"

Jooheon pulled his mouth off of Hyunwoo's and nodded at him in reply before reaching into one of the pockets of the hoodie he was wearing and retrieving a medium-sized bottle.

"Can you squirt some into my hand?" Minhyuk asked him, holding his hand out to him.

Jooheon opened the bottle and squeezed an ample amount into his hand before gazing over uncertainly at Kihyun, who was still fully immersed in sucking Hyunwoo's cock as though it were candy. Seeing the spark of desire that had suddenly emerged in Jooheon's eyes, Minhyuk immediately understood how he felt, knowing only too well how fucking amazing Kihyun looked when he was enjoying himself like this! When Jooheon finally managed to tear his eyes away - although his tongue was still busy sliding across his lower lip on which he'd bitten down while watching Kihyun - Minhyuk winked at him and jerked his head in Kihyun's direction, sending Jooheon a silent 'Go get him, tiger' message.

Jooheon looked uncertain at first, as if approaching Kihyun was something he didn't quite feel secure about. And Minhyuk suddenly remembered how utterly taken with him Jooheon had been after the shoot for their first drama parody. Minhyuk had already suspected back then that Jooheon had gotten a bit too immersed in his role and had actually fallen for him to a certain degree - but to be honest, who hadn't?! And he guessed it hadn't really helped that the two of them had also played a couple in the following drama parody. Minhyuk guessed that it was harder for him to approach Kihyun because of this.

But Jooheon wouldn't have been Jooheon if he wasn't able to continuously challenge himself and overcome difficulties. And before Minhyuk could worry about him remaining indecisive, Jooheon had already gotten to his feet and made his way over to Hyunwoo's other side to lie down right behind Kihyun, who once again seemed a bit shocked at first because of this completely new situation.

But Jooheon was gentle and started kissing Kihyun's neck softly from behind...until his mouth and tongue found the most sensitive part and made Kihyun gasp and finally release Hyunwoo's cock from between his lips. Jooheon didn't waste any time and immediately turned Kihyun's body over toward him so that he could kiss and suck on Kihyun's lower lip. And while Minhyuk watched with his own mouth tending to Hyunwoo's cock and his own fingers carefully spreading his hole as he fucked himself with them, Kihyun and Jooheon were all too quickly starting to get more and more into each other. In fact, Minhyuk couldn't take his eyes off of them, furiously turned on by how Jooheon's lips were soon attached to Kihyun's cock and three of his lubed fingers were sliding deeply into his ass, making Kihyun moan loudly and his body squirm and slide across the floor until he was finally lying right next to Hyunwoo - who turned to him to kiss him while they were both being reduced to needy messes at their dongsaengs' hands and mouths.

After a few minutes of this, and while panting and moaning sounds from the other three across from them drifted to his ears and egged him on even more, Minhyuk decided it was high time to finally get his aching and needy hole filled. After taking off his hyung's clothes as well as his own and asking Hyunwoo to scoot toward the couch and lean his back against it, Minhyuk turned around and let himself slide down onto his hyung's cock with his back against the other's chest.

Hyunwoo moaned in satisfaction and immediately started sliding Minhyuk's ass up and holding it in the air to fuck into him from below, making Minhyuk tremble and mewl - it felt so fucking good to be attacked by Hyunwoo's enormous cock! Before long, Hyunwoo's mouth started attacking him as well, his tongue licking across his heated, sweaty skin...across his shoulders and neck and finally up into his ear to make him go crazy. And when Minhyuk tossed his head around to get his tongue to stop torturing him, Hyunwoo's mouth attacked his own.

Hyunwoo hungrily slid his tongue around Minhyuk's mouth, sucked on his tongue, bit it, and sucked on it again - and all the while he continued powerfully thrusting into him from below, making tears leak from the corners of his eyes...and making him see stars. But before Minhyuk could get completely lost in Hyunwoo's arms, Jooheon suddenly appeared before him with Kihyun in his arms - both of them butt naked. It seemed Minhyuk's many moans had finally brought Jooheon to his side.

Jooheon brought Kihyun right along with him as he leaned forward to share a kiss with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, and all four of them ended up sharing slow, open-mouthed, and utterly sexy kisses, their tongues gliding and stroking, their teeth nibbling and tugging on each other's lips...none of them seeming to get enough of this utterly seductive, sinful connection the four of them suddenly shared.

But after a long while, Jooheon seemed to be getting restless. Without warning, he suddenly smeared lube all over Minhyuk's erection, grabbed Kihyun by the hips, and lifted him up and directly onto Minhyuk's cock, making both Minhyuk and Kihyun gasp as they looked into each other's eyes while feeling one another's warmth and sharing the kind of intimacy they never had before. Minhyuk swiftly planted a soft kiss on Kihyun's lips before gently pulling his head down onto his shoulder so that he could look past him at Jooheon, curious as to why the latter hadn't wanted to be intimate with Kihyun and had instead lifted him onto his lap.

But contrary to Minhyuk's thoughts, Jooheon didn't seem to have any intentions of missing out on anything. In fact, Minhyuk watched him lube his own cock. And it suddenly hit him that he was going for Kihyun's already filled hole. But before he actually did, he squirted some liquid onto three of his fingers and started pushing one of them inside Kihyun's already brimming hole. Startled from the unexpected further attack on his hole, Kihyun gasped in surprise and let out a breathy moan. Both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk immediately soothed him by kissing him on the lips tenderly to distract him while Jooheon gently nibbled on his neck and whispered sweet words into his ears - almost making Minhyuk feel jealous all of a sudden.

"It's okay, baby...just breathe...aah, you're so beautiful," Jooheon's voice was soft and tender as he whispered the words into Kihyun's ear in a way that felt like a declaration of love while carefully pushing a second finger into him. 

Seemingly triggered by Jooheon's words, Hyunwoo's hand shot forward to grab the back of Kihyun's neck and pull him in for a heated kiss - as if to remind everyone that he was _his_ \- and Minhyuk had to stop himself from joining them, instinctively knowing that Hyunwoo needed this at the moment and that he shouldn't interfere. He knew things were fucking complicated between everyone...and he could certainly feel it at this very moment. 

But Hyunwoo surprised him. Minhyuk had felt reluctant to kiss Hyunwoo or Kihyun again after how possessive his hyung had just been. But Hyunwoo seemed satisfied afterward and in no way adverse to keeping up what all of them had started. Minhyuk felt his hyung's lips gently trailing along his neck and up his nape into his hair before he came forward to seek his mouth and kiss him deeply and passionately again. And when Kihyun joined them, he didn't seem to mind it that much, seemingly having gotten past the sudden moment of jealousy he'd felt before. 

Right then, Jooheon seemed to have prepared Kihyun enough and finally started pushing his lubed cock in besides Minhyuk's, brushing right along it as he did so. Minhyuk moaned as much as Kihyun did - both of them feeling the intensity of their connection more and more as Jooheon pushed his cock in deeper and deeper. 

And while Hyunwoo slowly yet deeply fucked into him from below and kept hitting his prostate with every second or third thrust...and while Kihyun rode him and Jooheon fucked both of them - thrusting deeper and faster after they'd both gotten used to it - Minhyuk's eyes leaked more and more tears, his emotions finally overwhelming him entirely.

And as he felt deliriously happy, warm, and cherished, he finally realized that up until that very moment, he had never really known his true self. He'd finally admitted to himself a while ago that his thoughts were what others would describe as sinful and immoral...because he craved more sexual attention than could be mentally or physically healthy. But right then and there, he finally understood that what he craved wasn't simply something of a sexual nature as he'd long believed...but that, much more complicated than he'd expected, what he actually craved more than anything else was the kind of closeness, warmth, and love he felt while sharing such deep intimacy with his brothers.

Kihyun's hand - which had grabbed his shoulder for support before - suddenly moved to Minhyuk's cheeks and carefully wiped at his tears; and his mouth soon found his to kiss and comfort him. And when Hyunwoo seemed to notice as well and soothingly kissed his neck from behind and Jooheon pushed so deep inside Kihyun that the latter finally came, squeezing both Minhyuk's and Jooheon's cocks, Minhyuk finally exploded...his toes curling, his cum shooting into Kihyun's ass, and his hole tightening around Hyunwoo's cock in turn. 

Hyunwoo groaned loudly before coming as well and filling Minhyuk's hole with his warm and sticky sperm. And just like that, in the matter of a minute, all four of them came hard and clung to each other, breathing hard and trembling as their orgasms slowly died down. Minhyuk let his head fall back onto Hyunwoo's shoulder, too exhausted and too deeply moved by the experience to find words. And when the others remained silent and immobile as well - Kihyun resting his head on Minhyuk's shoulder while Jooheon's head was lying against Kihyun's back - Minhyuk knew they all felt the same...and there simply were no words for the intimacy they'd just shared...


	47. Orgy - Part2

Hoseok felt a mixture of shyness and excitement as he unbuttoned Minhyuk's pants to answer Hyunwoo's dare. And although this party was going nowhere near in the direction he'd expected, he couldn't say he was at all disappointed. Usually, he would have thought twice about doing something like this...and would never have chosen dare, to begin with. Because he'd never really participated in such sinful activities before - having the threesome with Hyungwon and Kihyun the other day had been an exception.

But stress had been weighing heavy on him lately, ever since his solo debut had crept closer and closer. There were so many things he'd had to prepare...and so little time. He'd had to work extra hard and even longer hours to even allow himself to spend time at the party he was at now. But it was something he'd desperately needed...and it was worth every second of sleep he'd missed out on in order to be there. Because being with them was exactly what he needed...and the only thing that could give him enough strength and energy to make it through the stressful days yet to come. They were his cure-all...and his family.

And yet, here he was...about to do the unthinkable and actually go down on Minhyuk, something he'd never imagined would happen in his lifetime...or even in the next. And although he felt embarrassed and shy, he also found himself intrigued, curious, and suddenly excited. This was something new, something unexpected...and the fact that his heart felt like it was beating a million beats per minute made him feel so much more alive than he'd ever imagined he would in this kind of situation.

A delicate scent of soap and excitement wafted toward him as he slowly unbuttoned his dongsaeng's jeans and pulled them down his legs along with his already slightly wet briefs. Hoseok deeply inhaled Minhyuk's scent of arousal as he approached his already half-hard cock, which was jerking slightly from excitement. Minhyuk's reaction when he finally closed his mouth around his cock was even better than he'd imagined; weak with lust, his dongsaeng immediately surrendered and let his head fall back onto Jooheon's shoulder. And Hoseok soon found himself turned on by just how needy Minhyuk was and by the many moans he was able to coax out of him with the movement of his tongue across his slit.

Hoseok was so into it that he only noticed that someone had crept up to him and unbuttoned his shirt by the time it was already being pulled slightly down his back. And when his mind finally started to try and account for all the members' whereabouts so that he could identify his 'assailant' through elimination, a naughty mouth had already started kissing and biting his back, and an even naughtier hand had dug itself deeply between his butt cheeks to massage every single private spot on his body at once through his jeans.

Hoseok couldn't hold it in anymore, moans falling from his throat as fingers softly pinched and kneaded his balls and his cock...and slightly dug themselves into his entrance along with his clothing. The feeling was already intense enough, but when he finally realized that everyone else was within his sight and the only one unaccounted for - and therefore the one touching him in this way - was the maknae, the feeling intensified tenfold...and Hoseok suddenly struggled to breathe.

He shouldn't have felt this shocked, but he couldn't help it. Changkyun and he had a very special kind of relationship, the kind where although they were close, there was always an awkwardness...a strong sexual tension...between them that they'd never been able to shake even throughout the years. Hoseok remembered how awkward they'd been not too long ago when they'd had their first dates during their reality show shoot, in which they'd chosen their ang mates. The maknae had been so shy with him...and now he was suddenly groping him like this? Hoseok had long felt that the attraction was mutual, but he'd never thought Changkyun could ever be this forward...this provocative. Perhaps his relationship with Hyunwoo and...Kihyun...had changed him.

Hoseok closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to dispel thoughts of Kihyun...he simply didn't want to go there at the moment. But when his gaze strayed and landed straight upon him after opening his eyes, Hoseok felt a slight pang seeing him enjoying a mouth full of Hyunwoo's cock. 

But it seemed Hoseok's gaze wasn't the only one wandering and lingering where it perhaps shouldn't. Hyunwoo was clearly looking in their direction, but his gaze seemed to be focused on Minhyuk. And before Hoseok knew what was going on, Minhyuk suddenly pulled away and was heading for Hyunwoo and Kihyun with Jooheon in tow.

Before he could decide what to do, now that the subject of his dare had disappeared right from underneath him, his attention was suddenly drawn in two directions at once. Just as Changkyun's hand had started sneaking to the fly of his pants from behind, Hyungwon had suddenly appeared right in front of him out of nowhere, his eyes gazing right at him and Changkyun, shining with an excitement that was making Hoseok's stomach tighten. What the hell was suddenly going on?

Across from them, the other four were starting to seriously get it on with each other while Hoseok found himself between two of his dongsaengs, both of whom seemed to want his attention. Hoseok's cock was quickly turning hard as Changkyun's fingers snuck right through the now open zipper of his jeans to stroke it through his briefs. And it suddenly felt hard as a rock as Hyungwon joined them and started sliding his long elegant fingers beneath his t-shirt to grab his 'tiddies' and tease his sensitive nipples.

Hoseok gasped and moaned as the two of them started attacking his body and his sanity - it felt too fucking good! And without thinking...without worrying about anything...he let them touch him, wanting and needing this more than he'd realized, the stress that had been accumulating over the past months suddenly falling from him as he simply let himself enjoy this utterly sinful moment.

In no time at all, Changkyun and Hyungwon had him and themselves completely undressed and were covering his entire body with wet and hot kisses - their tongues leaving trails of saliva everywhere they could reach - while they also stroked and kissed each other. Suddenly hungry for more intimacy, Hoseok reached up and pulled both of their heads down toward his own.

"Kiss me," he whispered breathlessly, the sudden need for their mouths on his making him weak.

Without hesitation Hyungwon swept down and softly kissed him on the lips, but didn't deepen the kiss, obviously waiting for Changkyun to join them. But the maknae hesitated, suddenly looking shy, and Hoseok couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You touched me like _that_ and licked almost every inch of my body...but you're shy about kissing me?" 

Changkyun's ears turned red at Hoseok's words, but an adorably shy smile slowly bloomed on his face as he embarrassedly nodded in acknowledgment. Hoseok's gaze met Hyungwon's, who was grinning widely, looking just as endearing as the maknae...and Hoseok's heart just wanted to melt at the sight of his two dongsaengs. Hoseok couldn't believe how he could go from feeling overwhelmingly aroused one moment to feeling as though his heart was on fire the very next. But the two of them were really managing to get under his skin. Then again, these two had always managed to do so - long before a certain someone, whom he _again_ tried not to think about, had!

Hearing that person's moans coming from right across from them, Hoseok tried to block them out and concentrate only on the two dongsaengs who were currently setting his body and heart on fire. 

"Kiss me," Hoseok whispered again, looking directly and softly into Changkyun's eyes, trying to make him feel less nervous.

And Changkyun finally bent down towards him and started kissing him as well. The maknae's kisses were timid at first but soon grew in intensity; and after a few minutes, all three of them were hungrily devouring each other...nibbling, licking, sucking on one another's lips and tongues...while hornily rubbing their aching cocks against each other's bodies.

"So beautiful," Changkyun whispered against his lips while running his hands over his hard abs, making Hoseok tremble; his body might look as if it were chiseled from stone, but the flesh covering his muscles was soft and tender...and very sensitive to his dongsaengs' fiery touches.

Hoseok's head fell back weakly when both of them suddenly traveled down his body and started sucking his already rock hard cock and kissing each other sloppily with their mouths closed around the very tip, occasionally running their tongues across his slit to lick at the collecting precum as though it were delicious nectar. Hoseok's blood was boiling in his veins as the two of them continued to suck him within an inch of his life. And he couldn't possibly keep himself from springing into action any longer...the ever-growing lust he'd been feeling long since urging him to finally take control...and do what his cock needed.

And his cock was in desperate need of pounding into someone before he exploded.

Trying, nonetheless, to keep himself from being too rough in his desperation to finally bury his erection in one of his dongsaengs' asses, Hoseok managed to remain somewhat gentle as he abruptly pulled both of them off and flipped them onto their stomachs in front of him - though beads of sweat were slowly starting to dribble down his forehead from the strain.

Hyungwon and Changkyun seemed surprised at his sudden movements, but remained on the floor, breathing heavily, with their stomachs resting on the living room carpet and their naked, beautifully round asses right in front of Hoseok - _his_ for the taking. And because he wanted them both...and wasn't about to choose one above the other...he decided to take turns in everything he did to them.

Not saying a word or complaining the least bit when Hoseok grabbed them and placed them in such a way that their asses were sticking up high in the air in front of him, Hyungwon and Changkyun calmly waited. Starting with the youngest because he'd already slept with Hyungwon before, Hoseok leaned forward, grabbed Changkyun's cheeks with his strong hands, and carefully spread them apart - saliva already pooling in his mouth because he was so ready to taste him.

Changkyun moaned when the saliva-dripping tip of Hoseok's tongue finally licked across the puckered skin at his entrance, his voice muffled by the carpet underneath his mouth. Hoseok gripped the maknae's ass tighter as Changkyun squirmed and instinctively tried to move away from his tongue, feeling shy again. Holding him securely while pulling his cheeks apart even further, Hoseok attacked him more resolutely this time, pushing his stiffened tongue right into the maknae's spasming hole in one go...licking into him deeply and enjoying the many desperate moans now getting almost lost in the fabric of the thick carpet.

"Masissneun (delicious)," Hoseok muttered against Changkyun's hole after he pulled his tongue out, loving the fact that the maknae's body was trembling and the tips of his ears were bright red.

Hoseok turned to Hyungwon next, licking his way into his dongsaeng's ass just as he'd just done with Changkyun. And just like the maknae, Hyungwon was moaning, writhing, and turning red in embarrassment...and Hoseok was loving it! And before long, he'd managed to get his hands on the bottle of lube the others had abandoned after using and was busily sucking at their holes while digging deeply into them with lubed fingers, simultaneously finger-fucking them until they were panting and squirming in front of him. 

"Kiss each other," Hoseok demanded, and both Hyungwon and Changkyun immediately did as he said, turning towards one another just enough to lock lips and devour each other's tongues.

Hoseok quickly lubed his more than ready, extremely hard cock, lined it up with Changkyun's hole, and started pushing inside quicker than he normally would have done, feeling desperate and in need of release. Changkyun groaned and moaned into Hyungwon's mouth and stuck his ass out even further, clearly desperate for more. And Hoseok was more than ready to give him what he needed, pushing into him so deeply and at such an angle that the maknae cried out in surprise before letting out a shaky moan.

Hoseok pulled out, ignoring the maknae's mewl of disappointment, and pushed into Hyungwon, who sighed deeply at finally being filled and started moving back against Hoseok's cock impatiently, wanting him deeper inside him as well. Hoseok teased him for a bit before granting his wish and fucking into him hard, making the younger whine and shudder with pleasure. After keeping this pace up for a bit, Hoseok was once again getting just as impatient as his dongsaengs. And soon, he found himself picking up more and more speed, until he finally wound up pounding into them mercilessly one after the other, his powerful, muscular body making their smaller ones tremble and shudder as they moaned and cried out beneath him.

Hoseok felt he was close and he sensed that his dongsaengs were too. But even though the blood was still boiling in his veins, he didn't want to come while pounding into them like this. He wanted...no, he needed...more. After quickly pulling out of Hyungwon before he couldn't control himself anymore, Hoseok maneuvered them into a different position. After sitting down on the carpet, he propped himself up on his outstretched arms and asked Changkyun to turn around and sit on his cock. Then the two of them waited for Hyungwon to slide down the maknae's cock while facing Changkyun, leaving the youngest sandwiched between his two hyungs.

"Aaaah," Hoseok moaned contentedly when Hyungwon let his weight settle on the maknae, the pressure making Hoseok's cock bury itself even deeper in Changkyun's perfect ass.

"Fuck us," Hoseok whispered in Hyungwon's direction, knowing that his dongsaeng's movements would affect him just as much at the very bottom; plus, he wanted to watch Hyungwon enjoying himself while fucking himself on their maknae's precious cock.

Hyugwon seemed to get spurned on by Hoseok's words and started to grind down and circle his hips, making Changkyun moan and writhe around on Hoseok's lap, who had to bite his lower lip hard to stop himself from coming right then and there.

"Yes...," Hoseok said huskily, knowing how much Hyungwon reacted to his dirty talk, "Ride him...make him squirm."

And Hyungwon did, making a mess out of all of them...until all three of them were moaning and whining while clinging to each other and kissing deeply...all of them just about to explode because it felt too fucking good! Just then, when Hoseok was already fighting hard not to orgasm before his dongsaengs did, his gaze happened to wander.

He'd tried hard to ignore whatever was going on with the other four right across from them. But just then, when he'd felt so close to coming that he'd let his guard down for a moment and forgotten to not look in that direction, his gaze had fallen directly onto Kihyun...

...Kihyun, who simply couldn't seem to help but exude this incredibly sexy as sin aura whenever he was having sex...Kihyun, who'd been on Hoseok's mind too much for his own liking ever since they'd spent a night together with Hyungwon...

There he was, riding Minhyuk while also being fucked by Jooheon - his ass basically being impaled by two large and hard cocks - and his skin was both glowing and flushed in just the right places while his hardened nipples were practically begging to be bitten. And while his tongue seemed just as deeply buried in Minhyuk's mouth as Jooheon's cock was in his ass, Kihyun suddenly came. 

Seeing the expression of bliss on Kihyun's face and the way he spilled onto Minhyuk's chest, Hoseok simply couldn't help himself. His cock immediately thickened in Changkyun's tight ass, and his eyes slammed shut when he finally exploded inside his dongsaeng, filling his insides with a part of himself. Changkyun's body shuddered and his ass squeezed him hard as the maknae followed and spilled into Hyungwon.

But although Hyungwon looked as if he was on the verge of orgasming as well, he didn't climax in the end. Without even thinking about what he was doing...or admitting to himself that he had an ulterior motive...Hoseok did something he absolutely would have felt embarrassed about if he'd had time to think about his actions.

"Kihyun-ah," Hoseok called his dongsaeng, who was still lying in a heap of bodies across from him breathing hard after only just having come.

Kihyun's head lifted slightly as he gazed in Hoseok's direction with a questioning look, clearly exhausted.

Instead of directly telling him what he wanted, Hoseok merely signaled him to come over and join them. And although his dongsaeng looked a bit apprehensive and loathe to move even a muscle in his body, he actually untangled himself from the others and started to walk toward them...until he noticed that he was completely naked and seemingly started to feel embarrassed.

Hoseok knew it was just a matter of time before the little hamster started scavenging for his clothing - something he didn't want to happen! - and immediately called him over again, asking him to hurry. And although it was clear that Kihyun didn't quite feel comfortable without clothing, the urgency in Hoseok's voice seemed to have convinced him to just leave his clothes for now and head right over.

"What's wrong?" Kihyun immediately asked after kneeling down in front of Hoseok and right next to Hyungwon, who was panting slightly while touching his erection.

"Can you help Wonnie?" Hoseok asked him with a pleading look in his eyes, which he knew Kihyun wouldn't be able to ignore, "I think he's having trouble coming." 

"Why couldn't one of you help him?" Kihyun asked, clearly suspicious.

"I knew he'd want _you_ to do it," Hoseok said, knowing it was probably the truth anyway since Hyungwon was still very much in love with him; he didn't have to ask him in order to know this.

"Okay...," Kihyun finally agreed, turning around to kneel between Hyungwon's legs and go down on him, and giving Hoseok just the view he wanted: Kihyun's ass right in front of him.

Hoseok waited for Kihyun to start sucking Hyungwon's cock while exchanging a look with Changkyun and signaling him to please not interfere. And although the maknae looked slightly jealous, he nodded his head and stayed still, seemingly ready to simply watch what his hyung would do.

Hoseok took another moment to mentally prepare himself. He wasn't sure what Kihyun was thinking or feeling about him. He knew Kihyun loved him as a brother. He also knew they'd shared some steamy moments before. But Kihyun had never actually slept with him before in the sense of their bodies really connecting. The closest connection they'd had was when he'd fucked Kihyun with his fingers and when his dongsaeng had sucked his cock. And god damn, it had turned him on so badly, he couldn't forget it. He'd wanted to fuck him ever since!

And he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get so close to fulfilling that wish as he was right now. Not wanting to regret it if he never tried, Hoseok carefully knelt behind Kihyun's ass, moved close to him, and started licking his entrance without prior warning, tasting a mixture of Minhyuk's and Jooheon's cum on his tongue - which suddenly turned him on even more, making him grow hard again faster than he'd expected.

"Aaahhh...what...?" Kihyun uttered while trying to twist his bottom out of Hoseok's range, obviously startled and apparently not having expected such a sudden attack.

"Please let me," Hoseok spoke softly, his voice filled with everything he couldn't say; but he was sure Kihyun could read between the lines.

Kihyun remained silent but lowered his head again to continue pleasuring Hyungwon. And Hoseok knew that his silence was basically a 'yes'. Hoseok immediately bent down again and started licking Kihyun's ass out, making the younger moan and squirm in his hands, his voice muffled by Hyungwon's cock. After a short while, Hyungwon finally came, and Hoseok was ready...had, in fact, been waiting for it.

After pulling Kihyun off of him shortly after he'd swallowed Hyungwon's come, Hoseok snatched the bottle of lube, grabbed Kihyun by the wrist, and quickly pulled him into the dark kitchen cupboard, locking the door behind them from the inside.

"What are you doing?" Kihyun finally asked, sounding out of breath. 

"Don't be mad at me...," Hoseok pleaded, painfully aware of the fact that he was acting and sounding like a madman, but he couldn't help himself, "...I just...I...need you...I'm going crazy...just be with me...this once."

Kihyun didn't answer and Hoseok had no idea what was going on in his dongsaeng's head; if he perhaps thought Hoseok had completely lost his mind - which, he had to admit, he wouldn't blame him for thinking.

"Just be with me...this one time...without anyone else...please," Hoseok finally repeated when Kihyun remained silent.

"Okay," Kihyun finally whispered, though he suddenly sounded timid, "...this once."

Hoseok didn't wait to be told twice. This was his chance...to finally get Kihyun out of his system. When he'd witnessed Hyungwon pining over him, he hadn't understood it. He hadn't understood what Hyungwon had suddenly found so attractive about him after having known him for such a long time already. But after having experienced it, himself, - after having seen a completely new side of Kihyun, which he'd never expected to see - Hoseok finally knew Kihyun's most irresistible charm. And since then, he'd felt discontent, no matter how many times he'd masturbated while imagining fucking his dongsaeng; his imagination had never been able to satisfy the sudden need he'd felt. 

But he no longer needed to imagine it. He could finally sate this hunger for his dongsaeng. And perhaps he'd actually be able to get over him afterward; at least, he sincerely hoped he would. 

"Come here...," Hoseok whispered before lowering himself to the floor of the cupboard, lubing his cock, and maneuvering Kihyun right on top of his lap, letting him slowly slide down his erection, his dongsaeng's little moan like music to his ears.

"Your muscles...," Kihyun muttered in a breathless voice, "...they're so hard."

Hoseok suddenly felt insecure, not sure if that was meant to be a compliment...or if Kihyun would have preferred a softer body.

"I like your body," Kihyun whispered, surprising him - not just with his words, but by seeking his mouth and suddenly kissing him gently yet intimately, his tongue unhurriedly exploring Hoseok's mouth to the fullest.

Hoseok felt tears leak from his eyes. What the fuck was wrong with him? How many times had he heard people complimenting him about his body? But it only took one time out of Kihyun's mouth to turn him into an emotional mess?!

"Don't cry...," Kihyun said, his voice tender and soothing, "...just sleep with me."

And although his words should have made Hoseok stop crying, it had the opposite effect - Kihyun's extremely warm and caring side suddenly making the dam burst and all his repressed emotions spill forth.

"I'm sorry...," Hoseok apologized, feeling the least sexy he'd ever felt even though his cock was deeply buried in his dongsaeng - Kihyun bringing out his emotional, tender side rather than the inner beast he would have liked him to see.

"Don't apologize...," Kihyun simply said while gently wiping the tears away and covering the trails they'd made with tender kisses, "...You're under so much stress...I understand."

Hoseok let his head sink onto Kihyun's shoulder and kissed his neck before he replied.

"I am...but I still...I still shouldn't be...like this...I wanted to make love to you...not cry like a baby...I'm pathetic."

"You're not!" Kihyun immediately replied, sounding positively offended that he'd called himself pathetic, "You're beautiful, inside and out...you're kind...you're talented...you're loving...and I'm proud of you!"

"You forgot to add that I'm hot," Hoseok complained, making Kihyun laugh out loud.

"I wasn't going to state the fucking obvious," Kihyun said, sounding amused.

"So...you think I'm...hot?" Hoseok asked carefully, holding his breath while his heart hammered against his chest as though it wanted to break right through it and escape, "Even after I cried like a baby?"

"Especially because you cried like a baby," Kihyun replied jokingly, but suddenly turned serious, by the sound of his voice, "You _are_ hot, you know it!"

"I don't know anything anymore," Hoseok admitted in a small voice, "I've been going crazy thinking about you...and I'd never expected feeling this way about you...So I really don't know anything anymore."

Hoseok hadn't planned on telling him all of this...how he really felt. And so he hadn't had any expectations regarding what kind of effect these words might have on his dongsaeng. Consequently, he was completely surprised and overwhelmed when he felt Kihyun's mouth on his the very next moment. Not because he was suddenly kissing him again, but because of the _way_ he was kissing him. There was suddenly passion in the way his mouth and tongue connected with his own...as well in the sudden movements of Kihyun's body as he started moving his hips and grinding down on his cock as if his life depended on it.

"I've wanted you, too," Kihyun's voice suddenly whispered in Hoseok's ear so quietly he almost hadn't been able to catch it.

But he _had_ , and his dongsaeng's confession that he'd thought about him too since their night together suddenly boosted his confidence immensely. Hoseok lifted him up almost all the way until only the tip of his cock was still inside his hole and let him slide down his erection once again, both of them moaning pleasurably at the same time.

"You feel so good, hyung," Kihyun said, his voice laced with his arousal, and Hoseok couldn't help himself from lifting his ass slightly up and fucking into him from below, suddenly needing to finally let out the inner beast and give it to him hard.

"Aa...aaah...aaaaaahh," Kihyun moaned, unable to contain himself, making Hoseok feel more and more confident in himself, knowing he was fully satisfying his dongsaeng's needs.

And so, time went by - how much Hoseok had absolutely no idea, totally lost in the feeling of finally sleeping with Kihyun - the two of them kissing deeply and fucking intimately while moaning into each other's mouths and clinging to each other's bodies...until they finally found their release and climaxed in each other's arms.


	48. Orgy - Part 3

Hyunwoo had only shut his eyes for a few minutes, trying to catch his breath after the foursome he'd just had. But as soon as he reopened them and started looking around for Kihyun, he realized that his dongsaeng had vanished from his side again. He knew he was being stupid and too possessive, but god damn, sometimes he really wished he could put a collar with a bell on the little hamster to keep him from disappearing on him - especially when there were too many sharks around that all wanted to take a bite out of him.

Looking over at Hyungwon and Changkyun across from him, who were cuddled together kissing lightly, Hyunwoo immediately noticed that Hoseok was missing as well. As his gaze swept the room, Changkyun seemed to have noticed him searching. Apparently knowing right away whom he was looking for, the maknae nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen and simply mouthed the word 'cupboard'.

Hyunwoo quickly thanked him, made his way over to the small door, pulled on it, and found himself shocked to find it locked from the inside. What the hell was going on? Putting his ear closer to the door, he could immediately hear Kihyun's and Hoseok's voices...and contrary to what he'd expected, they seemed to be mainly talking at first. Not wanting to make an utter spectacle of himself by pounding against the door like a total, crazy-jealous lunatic - although he was starting to feel like one - he turned his back to the door and slid down it, ready to wait until it opened on its own.

But by the time it actually _did_ , Hyunwoo's ears had picked up various other sounds, like Kiki's desperate moans, for example. He knew only too well that he didn't have the right to feel this possessive of him, having slept with many others as well, especially at this sinful party they were currently at. And he'd always had a soft spot for Hoseok, who could seem like the strongest man alive, but was really a complete softie at heart. So he wasn't about to be too hard on him. 

But, god damn, he couldn't just ignore the fact that he'd just gone behind his back, had snatched Kiki without a single word or a heads-up, and had locked everyone else out to be alone with him. He would have understood if Hoseok had let him know that he wanted to sleep with Kihyun. Just as he'd understood it when Hyungwon had wanted the same...and when Minhyuk had gone through all his scheming just to get his hands on him. It was a pattern that just kept repeating. And Hyunwoo thought he'd been more understanding and patient than anyone else alive would have been in the same situation.

But his patience was finally waning...and Hoseok had to be confronted...right then and there. He didn't care if he had to do it right in front of Kihyun. It would certainly be better than to let his anger out at him in front of everyone else in the living room. At least _they_ didn't need to hear any of it.

Hoseok's initial reaction after seeing Hyunwoo standing right in front of him and blocking his way as he opened the door was almost comical. Obviously not having expected Hyunwoo to come right to him and confront him, he immediately jumped back in surprise, giving Hyunwoo just the chance he needed to push him right back into the cupboard and lock the door behind the three of them. After quickly flipping the small switch right next to the door, a warm-toned, not too bright light illuminated the small space, so that he could finally face Hoseok and actually see his expression when he asked for an apology.

At least Hoseok looked as though he knew he'd done something wrong, Hyunwoo thought as he watched the way he was wringing his hands nervously in front of himself while conveniently covering his most private part from Hyunwoo's view at the same time. Hyunwoo had just started to open his mouth and scold him when Kihyun suddenly stepped in front of Hoseok, obviously knowing exactly why Hyunwoo was so upset and ready to come to his other hyung's defense.

Which suddenly triggered Hyunwoo even more. 

After stepping closer, snatching Kihyun's wrist, and gently pulling him out from between them, Hyunwoo then grabbed Hoseok's shoulders and pushed him straight back against the wall while getting right up in his face at the same time.

"You do _not_ just take Kiki away to have sex behind my back...don't ever do it again," Hyunwoo spoke in a low, calm, but deadly serious and authoritative tone, something he'd never done before even as Monsta X's leader; but it was finally time to draw the _one_ line none of them should even think of crossing.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok immediately apologized in a small voice, infuriating Hyunwoo even more because the way he'd apologized and the way he was avoiding looking into Hyunwoo's eyes was making him feel guilty about scolding him at all; and even if he wished to stay angry at him, he already knew he simply couldn't.

"Okay, that's enough now, isn't it?" Kihyun abruptly interjected, clearly feeling uncomfortable since they were at odds because of him, "Don't make me sad, just kiss and make up already."

It was just a proverb, something people often said without actually meaning for two people to kiss in reality. But suddenly Hyunwoo started feeling embarrassed, especially when he belatedly realized that during the whole time he'd been pushing Hoseok against the wall, their cocks had been extremely close to nearly touching. 

"Err...," Hyunwoo muttered while trying to gather his thoughts and slowly and carefully move away from Hoseok's naked body - which, he suddenly noticed, was looking nothing short of magnificent.

"Why are you moving away?" Kihyun suddenly complained from right behind his shoulder, "I meant it. I want the two of you to kiss and make up." 

Then he actually starting pushing Hyunwoo's body right back against Hoseok's before either of them could even react - their naked cocks really brushing against each other this time around, making both of them gasp and try to put some space between them. But Kihyun was resolute. Apparently wanting to make amends for having slept with Hoseok without him and trying to belatedly include him, he was pushing them together while snuggling against them from the side, playfully pinching their biceps, and lovingly stroking their sides in what was probably supposed to be a soothing way. 

But Kihyun's touches had quite the opposite effect on both Hyunwoo and Hoseok, whose cocks suddenly started to stand at attention and subsequently kept brushing against each other in the small space between their bodies, making both of them gasp in surprise and start breathing faster. Hyunwoo only just managed to catch the ghost of a naughty grin as it flitted across Kihyun's face before the latter carefully controlled his features again. But the next moment, the little hamster had already grabbed both of their cocks in his hands and was starting to rub them together, making Hyunwoo and Hoseok squirm and moan while leaning on each other for support.

Hyunwoo could feel Hoseok's breath gusting against his lips, the younger one's mouth seemingly unconsciously having moved closer and closer in his current state of arousal. And Hyunwoo suddenly had to admit that the urge to lose himself in a deep kiss was growing with every moment that Kihyun kept pumping both their cocks like this and turning him on like crazy. Without thinking about it too much, Hyunwoo finally went for it, the momentum of crushing Hoseok's lips in an attack kiss lightly knocking his dongsaeng's head into the wall at his back. 

But instead of reacting to being slightly knocked into the wall, Hoseok hungrily kissed him back, the two of them seeming to battle instead of kiss as their tongues tangled deep inside each other's moaning mouths and their teeth desperately bit and tugged on each other's lips - Kihyun egging on their heated behavior by pumping them faster and faster...being very naughty to his two hyungs.

Hoseok's soft moans were suddenly seriously starting to turn Hyunwoo on after a few minutes of this, making him finally stop being so passive. And as he let his hands slowly roam over his dongsaeng's body, marveling at the surprisingly soft skin covering his chiseled, stone-like abs, Hyunwoo felt himself getting harder and harder. He'd never before actually thought of sleeping with Hoseok, not naturally feeling drawn to someone as built or even more built than himself. But he had to admit that right then and there - tracing his fingertips over his dongsaeng's incredibly hard planes while feeling him tremble beneath his touch - he was starting to feel turned on as fuck!

"Take him," Kihyun suddenly conspiratorially whispered in his ear from the side, seeming excited at the prospect of watching him fuck his extremely built dongsaeng and showing his strength.

But Hyunwoo didn't have to prove himself. He knew he could easily take him even if Hoseok's muscles were bigger. And not just because Hyunwoo was physically very strong as well, but because Hoseok's body was merely a shield, and beneath it, he was extremely sensitive. If he touched him in just the right way, even his chiseled body couldn't stop him from totally succumbing to Hyunwoo.

"Wanna help me?" Hyunwoo whispered back to Kihyun before kissing him on the lips softly.

Kihyun grinned conspiratorially, knowing exactly what he wanted him to do, and got down on his knees, waiting for Hyunwoo to make his move. Before Hoseok even had a chance to start arguing about who was going to top, Hyunwoo had already taken him by surprise, spun him around, and held him gently but resolutely against the wall - giving Kihyun the perfect chance to pull his butt cheeks apart and start fucking him with his tongue.

"Aaaarghh," Hoseok groaned while his legs started giving out beneath him, and Hyunwoo had to hold him up against the wall to keep him from sliding down it.

Hoseok spun his head around as much as he could, trying to see who was doing this to him, muttering something about unfair tactics as he spotted Kihyun on the floor, identifying the culprit who was eating his ass out and making him lose his mind. But complaining and moaning about how they'd blindsided him with this sudden attack wasn't going to help him in the end.

And when Kihyun finally pulled away from Hoseok's trembling ass, leaving it soaking wet and softened up for him, Hyunwoo didn't hesitate. After quickly asking Kihyun to squirt some of the lube Hoseok had snatched and brought earlier onto his hands, Hyunwoo lubed his cock, smeared the rest onto Hoseok's entrance, and finally pushed carefully inside.

"Arrghh...aaah..., so tight," Hyunwoo moaned as he struggled to get his large cock into Hoseok's very tight hole - his dongsaeng's extremely muscular ass squeezing him tightly with every single push, "Oh god...so good."

Hyunwoo could feel Hoseok's body trembling around his cock as he continued to push deeper into him while sucking on his neck from behind, fully enjoying Hoseok's moans. Just as he'd predicted, the dangerous, intimidating, and incredibly muscular wildcat hat turned into a tame kitten at the right thrust of Hyunwoo's large cock. And this fact was turning him on even more. Before too long, he was moving faster, fucking Hoseok furiously up against the wall while the latter was moaning like crazy and Kihyun was excitedly egging them on - sneaking his hands to both of their bottoms to tease them while they were fucking and enjoying seeing them squirm more.

Finally, Hyunwoo couldn't stand his teasing any longer, abruptly surprising both Hoseok and Kihyun by turning the tables...until Kihyun suddenly was the one with not _one_ but _two_ large cocks all the way up his tight little ass, moaning and screaming on Hoseok's lap as Hyunwoo plowed into him as well - Kihyun's much smaller body almost being crushed by the two muscular hulks as all three of them fucked, clung to each other, kissed and bit each other's bodies...completely lost in the ecstasy of feeling each other this intensely...until they finally shuddered with their releases. 


	49. Orgy - Part 4

Jooheon was lying on his back with closed eyes, trying to catch his breath - the carpet beneath his back by no means making up for the loss of warmth he'd suddenly felt after pulling out of Kihyun. It was hard to describe...and even harder to suddenly realize that he'd just sampled something indescribably valuable which he'd never even known had been missing in his life. But now that he'd experienced the extremely satisfying feeling of soothing warmth as well as burning heat while connecting with three other bodies - not just any bodies, but those of the ones he loved - he instinctively knew that it was something he never wanted to miss again.

Jooheon had always been one to love skinship, to ask for hugs or demand kisses, needing to feel the others' bodily warmth. But he'd never expected _this_! And now, it was quite possible that he'd become addicted to this feeling. As soon as Kihyun had gotten up from beside him, he'd already felt a loss. And when Hyunwoo had suddenly leaped to his feet as well a while ago, Jooheon had felt the cold surrounding him grow even more. Ignoring the sounds of moaning coming from the direction of the kitchen cupboard, he quickly snuggled up to Minhyuk to spoon him from behind, slowly starting to feel better...warmer...again.

But after a while, Minhyuk seemed to get restless - his gaze, Jooheon noticed, wandering to Changkyun and Hyungwon, who were kissing softly right across from them. And Jooheon knew him well enough to realize that his hyung wasn't satisfied yet...and wouldn't be until he'd slept with every single member, just as he'd told him before. Although Minhyuk had simply said that he wanted to be with others as well, Jooheon knew it meant _all_ of them...down to the last member.

"Come on...," Jooheon finally said after getting to his feet and helping his hyung stand as well - feeling the need to help him get what he wanted, "...let's join them."

But Minhyuk actually hesitated, his gaze resting on Hyungwon. And Jooheon suddenly found himself wondering if perhaps the latter hadn't been included in Minhyuk's plans, after all. And it would make perfect sense, seeing as Minhyuk had known and been friends with Hyungwon the longest - not the easiest relationship to suddenly mess with and completely change by having sex. Minhyuk was still biting down on his lower lip, looking torn, when Jooheon decided for him. Believing to understand him well enough to know that Minhyuk would regret it later if he missed his chance - what happened at this party would likely not be repeated - Jooheon grabbed him by the hand and confidently strode up to the other two with him in tow.

But just like Minhyuk, Jooheon suddenly felt himself getting nervous, especially because of Changkyun. They had always shared a very special bond, ever since Jooheon had started slightly opening up to him on No Mercy, had shared his honest feelings with him, and watched the younger cry. His heart had irreversibly opened up to the maknae from that day onward, although he hadn't really openly shown it until later on. Remembering how they'd steadily grown closer and closer, but had always kept that almost indiscernible line between them, never actually kissing even when there'd been a clear sexual attraction between them, it seemed almost wrong to suddenly cross that line now.

Then again, hadn't all of them continuously been stepping across every single line that had ever been drawn between them...by society...by their status as a group...by themselves?

Jooheon finally paused in his steps, still unsure of what to do...or not to do - when his attention was abruptly drawn to Hoseok, who had just come from the direction of the kitchen with Hyunwoo and Kihyun following directly behind him - so it had been the three of them who'd kept up the moaning he'd heard earlier.

"Here," Hoseok said, placing the bottle of lube that Jooheon had brought to the party into Minhyuk's hand with an apologetic grin for having simply taken it earlier.

He was about to head over to Hyunwoo and Kihyun, who were now spooning on the couch beneath a blanket while facing them - Kihyun seemed to be cold and in need of a break - but Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok's wrist, holding him back.

"Wait...," Minhyuk said, clearly building up courage as he hesitated slightly before telling Hoseok what he wanted, "...sleep with me."

Hoseok's eyes grew large...as if he'd never expected Minhyuk to ever say something along these lines to him - even if Minhyuk had often tried and sometimes succeeded in grabbing his chest or his butt in the past. 

"You want to...sleep...with me?" Hoseok asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Minhyuk simply replied while gently yet suggestively rubbing his thumb across the back of Hoseok's hand while holding onto the wrist he'd grabbed earlier to keep him from leaving.

"Err..." Hoseok started, clearly at a loss for words, and Jooheon instinctively knew that it was time to help them along a bit before Minhyuk actually got rejected - the same way his hands had always been rejected when he'd tried to touch Hoseok in sensitive areas.

"Let's have another drink," Jooheon quickly said, knowing there was nothing like a glass of alcohol, or two or three, to make one forget one's inhibitions and fears.

At the mention of alcohol, everyone except for Hyunwoo and Kihyun - who were lazily residing on the couch while watching them - immediately came forward to grab the glasses of Soju Jooheon filled and handed out; although Hoseok seemed to be hesitating at first, probably because of his workout routine and strict diet. In the end, however, he downed the shot just like everyone else. And just like everyone else, he drank another...and another...until all five of them were somewhere in between tipsy and slightly drunk.

No longer showing any signs of hesitance, Minhyuk finally went for it, pressing right up against Hoseok's naked body with his own while going for his lips at the same time. Hyungwon, who'd been standing right behind Hoseok and was now excitedly watching Minhyuk and Hoseok kissing while grabbing each other's butts, seemed eager to be a part of it as well, suddenly starting to kiss Hoseok's neck while reaching between his two hyungs from behind and stroking their cocks.

Feeling happy for Minhyuk that he was getting everything he wanted, but at the same time filled with a desperate need to feel a connection and somebody else's warmth again as well, Jooheon was about to join them...when soft hands suddenly rested on his hips from behind. Since everyone else was accounted for, there was only one person whose hands could be touching him right then - Changkyun's.

And just as hesitant as Jooheon had felt toward Changkyun, the maknae seemed to be feeling the same kind of indecisiveness, his hands not moving forward even an inch as they both stood motionless while breathing heavily. Changkyun's hands felt soft...and warm...against his skin. And his dongsaeng's breath felt hot against the nape of his neck as his mouth seemed to slowly come closer from behind.

Jooheon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What exactly was he being so careful of? What was there to be afraid of? Opening up his heart? He'd already done so long ago. Falling in love? He already loved the maknae to death anyway. Perhaps what frightened him was how well the two of them clicked, how well they complemented each other...and that they might lose this more than special connection...that things between them might change if they started being intimate.

While Jooheon remained unmoving and afraid, Changkyun's hands stayed right where he'd first placed them, the maknae obviously not ready to touch him more intimately if he didn't give him a sign that he wanted this too. But although his hands didn't move, his thumbs started to stroke Jooheon's hips oh so softly...and his lips ghosted across the nape of his neck with the lightest of touches, making Jooheon suddenly shiver and his body long for greater satisfaction than these softest of touches could give him.

Jooheon's head fell back against Changkyun's as he finally surrendered, starting to feel weak with sudden longing. Still, Changkyun's hands wouldn't move until he said the words.

"Touch me," Jooheon whispered quietly, not wanting the others to hear how desperate he sounded.

But he needn't have worried about them overhearing. For, Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Minhyuk were way too immersed in one another to hear a single thing around them - Minhyuk's body sandwiched between his muscular hyung and his slim but tall dongsaeng, whose cocks were both buried in his hole at once.

Jooheon's attention was abruptly pulled from Minhyuk's face - who was looking like he was having the time of his life - when Changkyun's hands finally started to move...gently kneading the skin around his hips before one of them slowly slid down his front to wrap itself around his growing cock while the other one slid down his back and right smack between his butt cheeks, making him jump slightly.

After gently massaging his most private parts and kissing and licking his neck, Changkyun quickly grabbed the bottle of lube that was lying on the floor next to the others, lubed three fingers of one hand, and squeezed some into his other hand as well. Then he turned Jooheon into a moaning and weak mess of need as he fucked him with his fingers while pumping his lubed cock with faster and faster movements.

Jooheon's moans and cries were ringing in his ears - which had turned bright red from the embarrassment of being unable to stop himself from moaning so loudly and needily - but Changkyun's motivation to totally wreck him seemed to grow more and more with every single one of Jooheon's moans. Just when he thought that he couldn't possibly take it anymore, Changkyun finally slowed down. But instead of stopping altogether, he simply repositioned them, gently guiding Jooheon into a lying position with his back against the carpeted floor, kneeling between his spread legs, and pushing into him with his freshly lubed cock.

Jooheon's hands tried in vain to grip the carpet for support - the strands too short and thick to grab - as the maknae drove his hard and thick cock slowly yet deeply into his hole, making him shudder and moan in earnest. Changkyun stopped moving with his cock all the way buried in Jooheon's body, letting him catch his breath and adjust to the feeling of being filled to the brim. But while his body remained perfectly still, Changkyun's mouth and tongue went into overdrive, his kisses heated, demanding, and challenging...making Jooheon feel suddenly overwhelmed and even crazier with need than before.

"Stick your tongue out, hyung," Changkyun abruptly whispered in his deep, sexy voice, sending a shiver of anticipation through Jooheon and immediately making his ass squeeze Changkyun's cock tightly, making the other gasp.

Quickly complying with Changkyun's wishes, Jooheon opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, making it stiff. The maknae smiled at him in satisfaction before moving closer.

"Keep it that way," Changkyun said softly before closing his lips around Jooheon's tongue and starting to suck on it as though it were a cock instead.

Jooheon moaned softly, liking the feeling of having his tongue sucked on. But what he hadn't anticipated...and what soon started to drive him completely out of his fucking mind...was what Changkyun started to do next.

After pulling out of him nearly all the way - until Jooheon felt like screaming at him in frustration for teasing him with only the tip of his cock inside his hole - he then slowly and deeply fucked into him while powerfully sucking Jooheon's entire tongue into his mouth at the same time. It felt so good that Jooheon started salivating. But because Changkyun had such a strong hold on his tongue, he couldn't swallow properly, the struggle making his ass grip Changkyun's cock harder and harder - and making Jooheon feel even more turned on if it was even possible.

After a while, Changkyun finally stopped teasing him and started to alternate, fucking him hard, furiously, and fast, then gently yet deeply while kissing him softly before going at it hard all over again, the changes so random that Jooheon never knew quite what to expect. But one thing was for certain: the two of them were fucking great together - Jooheon able to keep up and meet his thrusts with just as hungry a body, making the maknae match his own desperate moaning.

And when they both neared their orgasm, they clung to each other, stroked each other, and tried to get even closer to one another even though it wasn't physically possible - finally falling over the edge together and kissing for a long time while in each other's arms...utterly sated...happy...and warm.


	50. Orgy - Last Part

Minhyuk's cock suddenly jerked in surprise when someone's hand suddenly started stroking it, reaching between his and Hoseok's bodies. He knew it couldn't be Hoseok's hand because both of his hyung's hands were currently grabbing his butt. After quickly pulling back from the sensual kiss he'd shared with Hoseok, Minhyuk's eyes immediately met Hyungwon's across Hoseok's muscular shoulder.

Having known Hyungwon for such a long time...having spent countless nights and days in his company as a friend who'd even lived with him for quite a while even before they'd been trainees, Minhyuk had immediately assumed that Hyungwon would feel just as reluctant to change the purely platonic relationship they'd always had. For although there had probably been instances when each of them had thought the other was exceedingly handsome and appealing, Minhyuk couldn't even remember one single moment when there had been something like sexual tension between them. It had simply never happened before. 

And yet, here they suddenly were, Hyungwon touching him this intimately. And Minhyuk didn't know if Hyungwon's views of their relationship had abruptly changed due to everything that had happened between all the members of late - or if it was perhaps because of the alcohol running through his blood and seriously messing with his head since he was just as much a lightweight as Minhyuk was when it came to drinking. Whatever the reason, his dongsaeng was giving him the most seductive look he'd ever seen on his face while leisurely licking his lower lip and stroking the slit of Minhyuk's cock.

And Minhyuk's knees were starting to buckle, probably more from the shock of seeing such an expression on Hyungwon's face as he touched him in such a naughty way. Holding on to Hoseok's powerful shoulders for support, Minhyuk closed his eyes - unable to look Hyungwon in the eyes any longer without coming right then and there from too much sudden excitement - and let his dongsaeng destroy what was left of his sanity. And when Hoseok abruptly rested his forehead against Minhyuk's as Hyungwon seemingly did the same to him, the two of them held onto each other, softly moaning in each other's faces one moment and then into each other's mouths as they started kissing passionately while Hyungwon stroked both of them.

After what felt like a small eternity, Hyungwon's hand suddenly stopped mid-stroke, and Minhyuk opened his eyes to find Hoseok eagerly kissing Hyungwon while holding his wrists together. And before he was actually prepared to face his dongsaeng, Hoseok had pulled back, spun Hyungwon around to face Minhyuk instead, and pushed him right into him, leaving Minhyuk no chance to escape. Hyungwon didn't hesitate, seemingly not feeling as awkward and reluctant to change the relationship they'd had up until then. And before Minhyuk knew what hit him, Hyungwon's lips were on his...and his tongue was suavely sliding its way into his mouth.

Minhyuk started to lose his balance, caught off guard by what was suddenly happening, but found his body securely held by Hoseok - who'd abruptly wrapped his arms around both Hyungwon and him, keeping both of them grounded and safe. Minhyuk's body felt like it was slowly being boiled, heat rising with every moment he spent wrapped in Hoseok's strong arms while Hyungwon was kissing him like he seriously meant business. After a little while, he was finally able to shut out his fears and reservations, finally kissing Hyungwon back the way he deserved to be kissed.

And before too long, the three of them were doing the nasty on the carpeted floor, and Minhyuk found himself in heaven once again, his body sandwiched between Hoseok and Hyungwon and his hole filled with both of their cocks - the extreme, almost painful, but utterly satisfying, tightness making him go out of his mind whenever Hoseok's powerful body moved. And every soft kiss and touch from either of them suddenly had the potential to make him explode at any second. When he couldn't hold on even a moment longer and his eyes were already starting to roll back in his head, Minhyuk finally came, his fingertips digging deeply into Hyungwon's shoulders as he tried to hold on to him for dear life.

Panting and shivering in their arms after all three of them had finally come, Minhyuk felt happy and contented, only one member having managed to escape him so far. And as he looked over at the maknae, who was currently busy making a total mess out of Jooheon, he knew he wanted to be fucked by him just as hard.

And Minhyuk didn't give him much time. 

Trusting that Changkyun was young and energetic enough to get hard again after a rather short amount of time, Minhyuk quickly persued the last fantasy he needed to have fulfilled during this unbelievably sinful night...to have his brains fucked out by the youngest. Crawling over to his side as soon as he and Jooheon had calmed down enough, Minhyuk started going down on him, ignoring the shocked gasp and breathless moans coming from Changkyun's throat...or the way his body was writhing as he tried to move away from Minhyuk's demanding mouth. 

"Hyung," Changkyun moaned and panted as Minhyuk relentlessly sucked his just spilled cock, making it turn hard again much sooner than he'd anticipated, a clear sign that the maknae was being turned on by his sudden attack.

"Fuck me," Minhyuk breathed in his ear when he'd made him as hard as he could possibly get, knowing full well that using this kind of crude language would make the maknae's blood boil even more than it already did.

And he wasn't wrong. Changkyun didn't wait to be asked twice, immediately flipping Minhyuk onto his back, spreading his legs as easily as if he were a doll, and plunging his hard cock right into Minhyuk's hole without needing to prepare him or even use lube, as he'd already been fucked by two cocks right before. Minhyuk closed his eyes and let Changkyun fuck him as hard as he wanted...and god damn, that's exactly what the maknae did. Without resting for even a moment, he plowed into him relentlessly, making Minhyuk, who'd only just come a little while ago, spill again after only a few minutes.

♦ ♦ ♦

Kihyun felt tired and spent, having already had so much sex in one night with so many different people that it could last him an entire lifetime. Still, he was unable to turn his gaze away as the other members fucked right in front of Hyunwoo and him while they were lying on the couch cuddling. And with each interesting turn of events...watching as members he'd never thought of being together started devouring each other and filling the room with countless moans and the smell of sweat and sex...Kihyun started to get more and more turned on by the minute, no matter how many times he'd already come that night.

Seemingly having noticed, or perhaps feeling the exact same way, Hyunwoo soon started stroking Kihyun's hardening cock beneath the blanket. Kihyun completely let himself go - not one for pretenses when he was in the throes of lust - and started moaning loudly and perhaps way too obviously. Because suddenly all eyes were starting to turn toward him, the other pairs all having finished and climaxed not too long ago. Kihyun gulped, all too aware of everyone's eyes suddenly resting on him. At the same time, Hyunwoo stopped pumping his cock beneath the covers, seemingly just as aware of the sudden change in atmosphere.

And although he hadn't seen it coming when perhaps he should have, Kihyun suddenly found himself being gently but resolutely dragged right down from the couch by Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Minhyuk. And before he could even blink twice, he was surrounded by every single member except for Hyunwoo and Jooheon - the younger one holding the oldest back. After quickly throwing Hyunwoo a pointed look to let him know that he was okay...that he didn't mind being manhandled a bit by the others...Hyunwoo finally calmed down and let Jooheon drag him back a bit.

But even after Hoseok, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Changkyun started touching, kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of his body, Kihyun kept looking over at Hyunwoo and Jooheon as often as he could, watching Jooheon slowly stroke and finally make Hyunwoo hard again...watching as Hyunwoo finally succumbed to the main rapper's charms and started fucking into him while keeping eye contact with Kihyun...watching how taken Jooheon seemed with Hyunwoo, slowly losing his mind and moaning uncontrollably.

But when the other four started fucking him harder and harder, making it impossible for him to keep his eyes open, Kihyun finally started losing himself in the many sensations attacking his body all at once. He'd never felt this completely fucked before...this used before. And although the thought alone of loving what they were doing to him was sinful enough to make him burn in hell for all eternity if he actually believed in such things, he'd never felt this alive or wanted before, either. His body was pleasurably aching in places he'd never known could ache in such a way, and his hole would probably be totally swollen and unrecognizable in the morning. But god damn, he was enjoying every single moment of this utterly sinful experience.

Kihyun was too busy floating on cloud nine to notice exactly when it happened, but somewhere along the exhilarating ride, Hyunwoo and Jooheon had suddenly joined them...and the unbelievably sinful night they'd shared ended sometime in the late morning hours after all seven of them had consumed even more alcohol, landed as a large heap on the carpeted floor...mouths sucking, tongues licking, cocks fucking...until none of them could distinguish properly anymore whose tongue had found its way into one's ass or whose cock was being rammed inside it without restraint - the living room carpet positively drenched with bodily fluids and the entire room reeking of alcohol, sweat, and sex...


	51. The Talk

Hyunwoo's eyes slowly opened up to the aftermath of the party. He had no idea if it was still morning or already afternoon, seeing as the living room blinds were still drawn, the only lighting coming from the lights they'd forgotten (or rather not bothered) to turn off after they'd all landed on top of each other as a heap on the floor and fallen asleep after finishing their wild orgy.

Even now, after sleeping for god knows how many hours, Hyunwoo's limbs were still entangled with what felt like the entire group...naked bodies everywhere around him, touching him and keeping him warm. And Kihyun was at the center of it all, now sleeping peacefully and sheltered in his arms after Hyunwoo had wrapped himself around him to keep him as much to himself as he could before they'd all fallen asleep.

Just then, Kihyun started shivering while trying to snuggle even closer into Hyunwoo's embrace - which was impossible - clearly starting to feel cold. Trying his best not to disturb the others - which took about a million years as he had to untangle so many legs and arms from his own - he finally managed to lift Kihyun up into his arms and carefully carry him from the room without waking anyone else.

"It's c-cold," Kihyun stuttered before nuzzling Hyunwoo's shoulder and finally burying his nose in the crook of his neck, seeking for more warmth.

And Hyunwoo's heart felt like it was going to explode because of his dongsaeng's adorably cute behavior.

"You'll be warm soon, baby," Hyunwoo promised while rushing toward his room and the adjoining bathroom.

After carefully setting him back on his feet inside the shower and turning the hot water on, Hyunwoo grabbed the shower gel he always used - the one that according to Kihyun made him smell like baby powder - and gently started washing Kihyun's body. Seemingly completely out of strength from the kind of night he'd had, Kihyun simply leaned back against him with his head resting on his shoulder and let him clean the traces of sin from his body.

Soft moaning finally escaped Kihyun's throat when Hyunwoo's hands started cleaning his cock and his hole, and Hyunwoo could see that Kihyun was liking it more than he had anticipated. But Hyunwoo was not about to sleep with him when his hole already looked like it must be hurting like hell after having been abused so many times the previous night...and way into the morning hours.

"I'm not going to sleep with you...so you can calm down again...," Hyunwoo told him in a calm tone while carefully wiping his hole clean with his soapy fingers - though he only just managed to keep his voice from shaking, Kihyun's blooming boner making him feel much too excited.

"Just a...little...bit," Kihyun whined, sounding disappointed as he deliberately backed up, trying to get Hyunwoo's innocently wiping fingers to be buried in his hole.

"I think you might be addicted," Hyunwoo finally said while doing his best to keep the little hamster from impaling himself on his fingers.

"I think you might be right," Kihyun said, suddenly starting to laugh, "So just help me out, hmm?"

"No," Hyunwoo maintained, "You're all swollen...you need to rest. I won't sleep with you for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Kihyun repeated, sounding positively scandalized, "No way! Two weeks is much too long...Next, you'll say you don't want me sleeping with anyone else, either."

"You're right...," Hyunwoo admitted, "I don't want you sleeping with anyone but me...only me...and I want to be the only one to do _this_ to you..."

And as his sentence trailed off, Hyunwoo finally did what Kihyun's body had been begging him to do since he'd started washing him, his fingers oh so carefully sliding into his dongsaeng's hole so that he wouldn't make the swelling worse. He could have kept from doing him this small favor, seeing as he was still so sore, but he felt that gently filling him with his fingers was the only thing he could do to keep him from seeking someone else to fill him instead. So keeping him happy and as satisfied as he could, seemed like the best option.

Kihyun moaned and tried to get him to fuck him faster with the two fingers he was leisurely using to tease his insides. But Hyunwoo remained resolute, his slow and gentle movements soon making Kihyun impatiently curse at him to finally fuck him harder, but to no avail.

Having pity on the little hamster - who was going out of his mind from being fucked deeply, yet as if in slow motion - Hyunwoo decided to pay his cock some attention as well, sucking him hard and fast with his mouth while still slowly pushing his fingers up his hole as he knelt in front of him while ignoring the strong stream of water continuously hitting his face from above. After a few minutes of moaning, whining, and pouting - because he wanted more than just Hyunwoo's fingers - Kihyun finally came inside Hyunwoo's mouth while panting heavily and holding onto his broad shoulders.

After cleaning Kihyun all over again, shampooing his hair, and taking care of his own body as well, Hyunwoo toweled both of them dry, swung his dongsaeng up into his arms again, and laid him down on top of his made bed, leaving him face-down with his naked ass exposed.

Kihyun seemed to be thinking he'd finally get what he'd been asking for, a slight grin lingering on his face as he gazed up at Hyunwoo expectantly. But Hyunwoo turned right around, rummaged through the drawer of his bedside table, pulled out the small tube of cream used for reducing swelling, and started to gently rub it all around and slightly inside his swollen entrance, making Kihyun moan again in response. Before he could get too excited though, Hyunwoo quickly finished up and put the cream back into the drawer.

"That's it?" Kihyun asked with a slight pout of his lips, making Hyunwoo feel amused.

"Yah, Kihyun-ah...," Hyunwoo scolded him, shaking his head in disbelief while laughing lightly, "...it's always the conservative ones who start taking it too far, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kihyun feigned innocence, though at the same time sensually licking his lower lip, clearly still turned on.

Hyunwoo simply ignored his dongsaeng's rude, sexy attacks, laid down beside him, swept him into his arms, and pulled the bed covers over them.

"I'm talking about the fact that you're obviously enjoying having sex a bit too much...just like last night when you slept with... _everyone..._ in the end," Hyunwoo said carefully, his tone light but the meaning behind his words serious. 

The last thing he wanted to do was constrain Kihyun and keep him from doing something he obviously enjoyed. And he wasn't about to make demands and ask him to stop sleeping with the others, feeling he didn't have the right to do so after their relationship had always been more open than exclusive right from the beginning. What was more, he didn't know what to do about Changkyun, either. He hadn't meant to neglect him or love him less than he loved Kiki, it had just naturally happened that way...his feelings for Kihyun had always been stronger and had gradually grown even more. And now Hyunwoo had already arrived at a point where he was feeling more and more jealous, overly protective, and possessive toward Kihyun, not wanting to share him with anyone anymore, not even Changkyun.

Not knowing exactly what to do about this, except for somewhat playfully forbidding him from having sex for two weeks - as if he could possibly get him to listen, anyway! - and telling him he was taking things too far, Hyunwoo wordlessly embraced him so tightly that Kihyun couldn't have budged if he'd tried to and started kissing him deeply and intimately for a long time...until Kihyun finally seemed unable to catch his breath and he had to stop kissing him and holding him so tightly.

"What is it you're not saying?" Kihyun finally asked him in a breathless whisper, his tone just as serious as Hyunwoo's thoughts, "Tell me."

"I..., " Hyunwoo started, hesitating slightly, "...I meant what I said earlier...about wanting you to...only sleep with me."

"You don't want me to sleep with anyone else," Kihyun said pensively. 

"I know I don't have the right to ask you not to...but yes, I don't want you to sleep with anyone else...but me," Hyunwoo said, holding his breath as he waited for Kihyun's answer.

"What about Changkyun?" Kihyun asked instead of giving him a direct reply.

"I don't want to hurt him, but...I just don't feel the same way about him as I do about you," Hyunwoo admitted, feeling guilty towards the maknae but finally knowing what his heart really wanted and that he couldn't give Changkyun the kind of love he needed and deserved.

"But what if _I_ do?" Kihyun said, making Hyunwoo's pulse speed up, even though he already knew his dongsaeng was only messing with him, "What if I love him as much as I love you?"

"Stop teasing me...I know you don't," Hyunwoo whispered before starting to tug on Kihyun's lower lip with his teeth until the younger opened up and let him possess his mouth for several breathless minutes.

"I can't promise you not to sleep with anyone else...," Kihyun finally said in a small voice after finally pulling away, obviously feeling apologetic, "...at least not yet."

"Why not?" Hyunwoo asked with a slightly sinking feeling, although he felt he already knew the answer.

"Because it wouldn't be fair...at least not to Changkyun...or Hyungwon. After everything we did before...and after last night...we all need more time...Give me time to slowly pull away from them...I promise I'll try. That way, we won't hurt anyone."

Hyunwoo didn't want to hear it and felt even less like admitting it...but he thought Kihyun might actually be right. After all the things that had happened, just abruptly throwing the door in their faces and shutting them out wouldn't be the best approach, not after everything they'd shared. So there was nothing for Hyunwoo to do but to try and be patient...and wait for the day when the others weren't as taken with Kihyun as they seemed to be at the moment. 

And if there was one thing he'd already proven to be good at over the past few years, it was patiently waiting for the day that Kihyun would be _his_.

Let's just get some more rest together now," Hyunwoo said before giving him a soft and innocent peck on the lips and embracing him tighter, wishing that said day would come sooner rather than later. 

But little did either of them suspect that Kihyun's resolution of slowly sexually distancing himself from the others would immediately be put to the test before they even had a chance to fall asleep and rest. 


	52. Heartstrings

Hyunwoo nearly had a heart attack when the bedroom door suddenly opened and Minhyuk walked in, freshly showered and clad in a simple t-shirt and the scantiest shorts he'd ever seen him wear, a drop of water from his still wet hair sailing down onto the whale tattoo on his right leg. Hyunwoo couldn't stop his gaze from traveling up Minhyuk's leg to his beautiful, milky white thigh. The fact that he wanted to go steady with Kihyun by no means meant he was immune to visual attacks such as this one. After finally pulling his gaze away from Minhyuk's teasing appearance - though probably not before the latter had noticed - he returned his attention to Kihyun while asking Minhyuk what he was doing in his room, trying to sound casual and unbothered.

"I was just wondering where the two of you had suddenly disappeared to...without saying a word," Minhyuk said, the implied betrayal making Hyunwoo suddenly feel guilty.

"Sorry...but Kihyunnie was cold," Hyunwoo apologized, fully aware of the fact that he shouldn't have left like that after the night they'd all shared, while also feeling the need to justify himself - though, if truth be told, he would have left even if Kihyun hadn't been cold. 

Why? 

Because what had still seemed somehow acceptable during a more drunken than sober night, had suddenly appeared in a whole new light the following morning...after the alcohol in his blood had decreased significantly and the entire magnitude of their wild orgy had finally become clear to him, abruptly making him panic.

What if their relationships changed entirely because of all these sexual intercourses with one another and they ended up ruining the close relationships they had built over the many years they'd spent together? He could already see how his strong feelings for Kihyun were making him feel jealous of other members...and how this had the potential to seriously affect his relationships with them. And perhaps more members besides him would also start feeling jealous if they all continued to just sleep freely with whomever they wanted whenever they felt like it.

He just suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the consequences. And it was making him feel afraid and anxious that things might escalate at some point...and that he might end up losing them one by one or all at once. And if there was _one_ thing Hyunwoo simply couldn't bear losing, it was the ones who meant more than anything to him. 

They were all he had...all he ever needed.

So Hyunwoo had panicked and left when he should have faced them all the morning after. But there was nothing he could do about it now but apologize, even if he thought he'd probably do the same thing again - the thought that he'd actually ended up sleeping with every single one of them just too much for him to handle.

"I see...," Minhyuk finally responded to Hyunwoo's excuse about Kihyun having been cold, though judging from the expression on his face, he clearly didn't buy it, seeming to see right through him - he'd always been exceptionally smart and intuitive.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything else and merely waited to see what Minhyuk would do, fully expecting him to get into bed with them and start fondling Kihyun again. And he was completely right about the 'getting into bed with them' part. But contrary to what he'd thought, Minhyuk had suddenly dived beneath the bed covers and was now lying next to _him_ instead of Kihyun.

Quickly letting go of Kihyun and turning toward Minhyuk so that he could ward off the attack on his body he was sure would follow - his dongsaeng always having liked touching the members without warning - Hyunwoo was shocked to find him gently laying his head on his shoulder and draping an arm over his chest, _instead_ , for once completely docile and looking as soft as a little puppy.

"Hyung...," Minhyuk spoke in a warm and gentle voice while snuggling closer and rubbing his nose against Hyunwoo's shoulder, "...just hold me...and keep me warm...I'm cold _too_."

Hyunwoo's heart skipped a beat; only this time, it wasn't from any kind of sexual tension but from his dongsaeng's words...words that were starting to pull at his heartstrings. It was the first time he'd ever seen Minhyuk this vulnerable, this emotionally stripped bare. Neither joking around, nor being overly energetic - which Hyunwoo assumed was oftentimes his way of masking his insecurities or fears - Minhyuk was holding onto him in the softest, most endearing way while asking him to hold him...to keep him warm...just as he'd kept Kihyun warm. And Hyunwoo knew that what he was really asking him to do was _love him too_.

Hyunwoo only realized there were tears on his face after Kihyun gently wiped them away, offering him a tender and knowing smile as he did, obviously just as aware of Minhyuk's unexpected confession as Hyunwoo was. So this right here, Hyunwoo realized, was why Kihyun had said that they couldn't just suddenly keep to themselves. 

Hyunwoo had thought that it was just about Kihyun, about how the others would feel if he suddenly took him away from them. Hyunwoo hadn't even stopped to think that they might actually feel the same way about _him_. He'd been stupid and insensitive...and now he didn't know what to do anymore. Keeping his distance and not engaging in any sexual activities with the others anymore had seemed like the easiest thing to do just a little while ago.

Now, he just didn't know anymore...


	53. Confrontation

Hyunwoo quickly wiped the sweat that had been collecting on his forehead off with the back of his hand, since he'd completely forgotten to bring a towel to the practice room - his mind having been occupied with other things - and finally let himself slide down the mirror until he was sitting on the floor with his back propped up against it, totally exhausted. Though his eyes were glued to particularly large drops of sweat pooling on the floor right in front of him - evidence of how hard he'd danced - his mind was exactly where it had dwelt the last two weeks, ever since Minhyuk had made him realize that he couldn't just walk away from the kind of relationships that had suddenly developed between all of them.

Not that Minhyuk had been the only one to make him realize this, though. One by one, the others had all shown up after showering and had hopped into bed right along with Minhyuk, Kihyun, and him. Until his relatively large mattress had been completely covered with bodies. And just like Minhyuk, they had seemed utterly content to just lie there, cuddle, and enjoy Hyunwoo's warmth and company. It was as if they'd all known that he'd left because he'd panicked...and as if they'd all sensed that what he needed most was time and a more gentle approach...not another orgy.

And it looked as if they were indeed giving him the time he needed. Or perhaps Hyunwoo hadn't really given them a choice. Because ever since that day, he was constantly in the practice room when there were no other schedules - staying behind much longer after everyone else had already left - until he finally collapsed on his bed after showering at the crack of dawn. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding them at the dorm...couldn't keep them at arm's length forever. Just as much as he knew that he couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer, which sprang up at mealtimes whenever Minhyuk stopped trying so hard to keep an easy conversation going and lessen the awkwardness.

But most of all, he knew he couldn't continue much longer because he also missed Kihyun - who, just like the others, had respected the solitude he'd chosen and seemed to be waiting for _him_ to finally come to _them_. In fact, it seemed as if all of them were waiting and had refrained from having sex with each other until Hyunwoo came around and embraced the newfound intimacy between them all.

Hyunwoo propped his legs up, hugged his knees to his chest, and let out a long-drawn sigh as he let his forehead sink down onto his arms. God, damn, why was it so fucking hard to just let himself go? It was already too late to change what had happened. And if he just ignored the feeling of shame that erupted whenever he recalled that night - a natural reaction from having been brought up in a society that abhorred such behavior - and if he was being completely and brutally honest with himself, he would have to admit that he'd enjoyed this wild sexcapade more than he should have.

But admitting this to himself probably wasn't going to make things better...wasn't going to make the nightmare that kept returning and had already haunted him for four nights straight suddenly disappear. Wasn't going to make him forget the look on his mother's face within that nightmare when she abruptly barged into their dorm to find a heap of naked bodies, all of them fucking each other, with Hyunwoo at the center. And although there was absolutely no reason for his mother to drop by unannounced, since she knew they were currently too busy and weren't running low on homemade kimchi yet, the fear that something like that could actually happen, was making it extremely hard for him to simply let his guard down and just keep letting things happen between them.

When it had only been threesomes or foursomes, things somehow hadn't felt quite as overwhelming. But ever since the orgy, Hyunwoo needed time...and the courage to actually let them all into his bed...and his heart. He'd never been someone who just easily slept with another person without getting emotionally involved as well. So, sleeping with all of them also meant opening his heart to all of them...loving all of them, something he wasn't sure was even possible - at least regarding the kind of love they deserved. But it had become more and more clear that it wasn't just about sex for them as he'd first believed - which made things so much more complicated.

Hyunwoo was still deeply lost in his ruminations - eyes staring blankly at the floor at his feet - so it took him a hot minute to finally notice that he wasn't alone anymore when a pair of sneakers appeared directly in his line of vision.

Minhyuk's - he knew it merely by looking at them...just as he knew all of his members' shoes.

"What are you doing here?...," Hyunwoo asked without looking up, "...I thought you'd all left several hours ago."

"We did...," Minhyuk replied, "...I came back to get you."

"To get me? Why? I'm not done practicing yet," Hyunwoo simply answered, still not looking up at his dongsaeng.

"You're done," Minhyuk countered in a final, 'don't-even-try-to-fight-me' kind of tone - bordering on insubordination toward his hyung and leadernim - which suddenly had Hyunwoo look up at him despite not having wanted to face him yet.

The look in Minhyuk's eyes was challenging as Hyunwoo got to his feet and purposefully puffed out his chest right in front of him, displaying his much bulkier body to get his own message across: That he sure as hell wasn't going to let his _dongsaeng_ tell him what to do and when to stop practicing.

Seemingly immediately getting his hyung and leader's message, Minhyuk merely shrugged - looking completely unimpressed - and went on:

"Stop practicing and come back with me...You and I need to _talk_...," he said matter of factly.

When Hyunwoo didn't budge, Minhyuk changed his approach, his eyes seemingly quickly double-checking the practice room's CCTV layout before continuing. 

"... _Or_...we could have a very _different_ kind of 'talk' right here...in the company's practice room...for anyone to walk in on... _Your_ choice," he said before suddenly moving closer, backing Hyunwoo right up against the wall, and rubbing his hand up and down his crotch before Hyunwoo could stop him.

Not wanting to cause a scene at the company, and knowing without a doubt that Minhyuk could be unrelenting and shameless enough to not let up until someone actually walked in and caught them at something they definitely shouldn't be doing, Hyunwoo had no choice but to give in and go home with him. 


	54. Battle of Wills

Minhyuk plunked himself down on top of Hyunwoo's bed, smiling to himself after sending his hyung straight into the shower. 'Let's talk first,' Hyunwoo had said as soon as the two of them had made it back to the dorm. 'Go shower, you're gross,' Minhyuk had said teasingly yet so convincingly that the scandalized look on Hyunwoo's face was still making him smile - though he hadn't let Hyunwoo see; it wouldn't do to show any weaknesses when he was going to confront him about having avoided everyone for ages.

Minhyuk leaned back against the headboard, closed his eyes, and waited - trying not to picture Hyunwoo's naked body in the shower...needing to keep a clear and focused mind and not lose his head right from the start. Because this was not something he'd done before, was not the kind of talk he was used to having. How often did one try to convince one's hyung not to avoid but engage in 'group activities' when it basically meant getting down and dirty with all of them? But after witnessing how tense and lonely everyone had been after Hyunwoo had cut himself off from them, Minhyuk just hadn't been able to wait any longer. He knew Hyunwoo had needed time. And as far as he was concerned, they'd given him plenty of it. 

So Minhyuk - as well as everyone else - simply couldn't wait any longer.

The members couldn't go on assuming that Hyunwoo would finally come around if they just gave him enough time. If he was going to get cold feet and emotionally as well as physically pull away from all of them, they needed to know...and needed to deal.

Minhyuk's confidence level started to drop with every minute he sat waiting for his hyung to finally come out of the bathroom - he'd already taken more than twenty minutes, probably purposely drawing his shower out because he knew Minhyuk was waiting to have a serious talk with him. And the longer he sat waiting, the more thoughts suddenly went through his head. What if Hyunwoo permanently cut himself off from them? How the hell would they suddenly cope with it? Because it was one thing to win him over when alcohol was in the mix, but quite another when he was completely sober and had tons of time alone to think about everything they'd done.

Hyunwoo was a complicated person; he was by no means as straightforward as he looked. And while his facial expressions tended not to change much, Minhyuk knew that there were lots of thoughts and emotions circling around inside his head, even if he didn't show it outwardly. Which was why it could be extremely complicated to understand what was going on inside his head if he didn't feel like sharing. So Minhyuk had no other choice but to rely on the things he'd learned about him during the long and close relationship they shared...on the tiny things that might give him away - one of which was that the blood vessels at his temples tended to pop up and gather whenever he got excited or flustered, which made him put his fingertips to his temples.

Minhyuk's hands had started to get sweaty by the time Hyunwoo finally strode out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, which loosely covered his lower body...and which he suddenly chucked to the floor before starting to pull a pair of sweatpants directly over his naked bottom as if Minhyuk wasn't even in the room...as if he wasn't watching closely and ogling his deliciously firm butt and spectacular back.

Minhyuk blinked unevenly and licked his lips, naturally triggered by Hyunwoo's behavior even though he knew he should have his guard up instead. Because he was certain that Hyunwoo was trying to get back at him for having forced him to stop practicing and into having a talk he was trying to avoid. This was Hyunwoo's way of letting him know _who_ had more power over _whom_. And when it came to sexual desires, Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk would get the short end of the stick. But Minhyuk wouldn't have been Minhyuk if he wasn't aware of Hyunwoo's tactics. After quickly telling his cock to shut the fuck up, be a good boy, and get back down, Minhyuk breathed deeply and pulled himself back together.

"Hyung, please sit down. Let's talk," Minhyuk said once he'd gotten his equilibrium back, patting a spot right next to him on Hyunwoo's bed.

Hyunwoo's face was more expressive than Minhyuk would have thought, and he definitely seemed unhappy about the fact that the latter had kept his cool and still wanted to talk. Not bothering to put a t-shirt on - a fact which Minhyuk quickly banished to the back of his mind - Hyunwoo coolly strode over and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Fine," Hyunwoo simply said without looking over at him even once, "Talk."

Minhyuk gulped as silently as he could manage and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants before starting to speak, his stomach fluttering nervously as he tried to appear just as cool and emotionally unbothered as Hyunwoo wanted him to believe _he_ was. It was going to be a battle of wills instead of a simple talk, and Minhyuk was still not sure who would come out the winner. If Hyunwoo hadn't started playing this little game of 'Who-can-appear-to-give-the-least-fuck' then he would have just thrown himself right into his hyung's arms, covered his whole face with kisses, and told him how much he missed and loved him.

But doing so now would just give Hyunwoo the upper hand.

So Minhyuk had to be smart about the way he approached him...and had to act cool when he really just wanted to bury himself in Hyunwoo's arms. Because if there was _one_ thing he knew for sure, it was that he had to find the right moment and affect him _emotionally_ before anything else. Throwing himself at him and trying to seduce him was not going to cut it.

"I'm sure you won't deny that you've been avoiding us, except at mealtimes," Minhyuk started out.

"I won't," Hyunwoo replied in his usual concise way.

"Why did you avoid us?" Minhyuk asked, straight to the point, truly not having been able to make up his mind about whether Hyunwoo really didn't want to get involved with any of them - except for Kihyun, of course - because he wasn't interested or if there was perhaps more to his hyung's feelings.

Because even though Minhyuk had thought they'd connected deeply on an emotional level during the orgy, it didn't mean Hyunwoo had felt the same way about it. And though Hyunwoo had clearly cried the morning after when Minhyuk had shown him his softer side and held on to him - basically asking him to love him - it still didn't mean that he actually wanted to be with him...or the others. It could have simply meant that he'd felt guilty or regretful for not being able to reciprocate Minhyuk's feelings.

"Why did I avoid you?..." Hyunwoo repeated as if he didn't quite understand the question or at least Minhyuk's reason for asking him this, "...Isn't it obvious?"

"For mind readers, yes. For me? No," Minhyuk answered, amazed at how Hyunwoo seemingly still didn't realize after being told so many times that his face was oftentimes expressionless and that it could be difficult to understand what he was feeling.

"Come on, you're smart...you know why," Hyunwoo replied instead of answering his question.

"Because you don't love us," Minhuyk said, knowing it wasn't exactly the truth and that love had many faces; but wanting to get a reaction out of him, he'd said it as bluntly as he could.

Hyunwoo blinked in shock, still not the reaction Minhyuk had hoped for - where was the 'It's not true that I don't love you' denial? - but at least it was a reaction...it was definitely a start. And because Hyunwoo suddenly looked softer than he had the entire time - his guard abruptly down because he hadn't expected Minhyuk to say such a thing to his face - Minhyuk took a chance, leaped onto his lap, and hugged him tightly.

Hyunwoo's heart was pounding fast beneath Minhyuk's ear as he rested his head against his hyung's bare chest while clinging to him, once again showing him his vulnerable and soft side - which Hyunwoo seemed to respond to more than if he tried to be too demanding or controlling.

"I know you love Kihyun more...but couldn't you love us too?" Minhyuk asked in a tender voice while leisurely kissing Hyunwoo's chest in a loving way.

When Hyunwoo still didn't answer, Minhyuk slowly pulled away so that he could look at him. Hyunwoo's facial expression was as unreadable as ever. But his eyes looked soft and slightly moist, and Minhyuk couldn't resist leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. After pulling back again, he suddenly noticed the blood vessels at his temples popping up, the telltale sign that he was flustered...that Minhyuk's kiss did _not_ leave him as unaffected as he'd like him to believe.

He really didn't know what had suddenly come over him - and if someone had asked him if he'd ever do something quite as cheesy, he would have vehemently denied it at once. But the lyrics of the song 'Have a Goodnight', which he'd just recorded with Hyunwoo, popped into his head in his overly emotional state and was so fitting for that moment that he actually ended up friggin' serenading his hyung while holding his gaze.

"I will look into your eyes...," Minhyuk sang softly, "...kiss you and hug you...," and he placed another sweet kiss on Hyunwoo's lips.

But before his lips could linger on his hyung's, Hyunwoo grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back. Minhyuk lowered his eyes as they started brimming with tears, and he suddenly realized that he'd been more emotionally invested than he'd believed. He hadn't thought he would actually feel like crying after being rejected. But tears didn't lie...and they also didn't listen, finally escaping even though Minhyuk had not allowed them to fall.

Hyunwoo's face wasn't dry either, though, Minhyuk noticed when he finally had the courage to look up at him again.

"Minhyuk-ah...," Hyunwoo said, his voice sounding strained and shaking slightly, "...don't do this to me...don't...it's not fair...you're not playing fair."

"That's because I'm not playing," Minhyuk managed to reply although his voice was shaking badly; but he needed Hyunwoo to understand that he wasn't just fooling around...that his tears weren't meant to emotionally blackmail him...but that he was genuinely, and even more than he'd realized, in love with him.

"I...love you...," Minhyuk whispered between hiccoughing and sniffling as the tears kept falling, "...can't you...?"

The unfinished sentence hung in the air between them, Minhyuk suddenly feeling too pathetic to beg him to love him back. He'd never emotionally bared himself as much as he just had...had never shown such a vulnerable side to anyone before, not even to Jooheon, whom he felt closest to. And something about the whole situation of having felt so touched when they'd had sex, of just having realized how deeply he'd actually fallen for him, and having been rejected in the end was really messing him up.

Realizing that he felt way too raw to get a grip and stop embarrassing himself further, Minhyuk quickly pulled away, got off of Hyunwoo's lap, and headed straight for the door - wanting to run away before he broke down completely, had a crying fit, and made everything worse.

But Hyunwoo got there first, slamming the door Minhyuk had just pulled open shut again with just one hand - the other one tightly gripping him around his midriff.

"I'm sorry...," Hyunwoo breathlessly whispered against Minhyuk's hair before gently kissing his head from behind, "...I just...I panicked...so I ran away."

Hyunwoo's heavier body was slightly crushing Minhyuk's against the door as each of them stood glued to the spot breathing heavily and waiting for the other to speak. When the silence grew and got too heavy for Minhyuk to bear, he finally turned around to face him - both of them looking at each other through slightly puffy eyes.

"So...," Minhyuk finally plucked up the courage, "...you stopped me from leaving...does that mean you won't run away again?"

"It means I'll try," Hyunwoo replied while wiping tears off his face.

"You'll try running...or you'll try _not_ running away?" Minhyuk asked teasingly, although he knew what he'd meant.

"I'll try running," Hyunwoo answered while grinning, teasing him right back.

Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh, suddenly feeling much more lighthearted again after having let it all out and cried. But the laugh quickly faded as he turned serious again. 

"So you'll try not to run away anymore...," Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo silently nodded.

"Then sleep with me," Minhyuk said without ceremony, grabbing Hyunwoo by his bare, broad shoulders, and pulling him against him until their bodies touched and their lips met.


	55. Fall

Minhyuk sagged against Hyunwoo's much larger body, letting himself fall against him as the two of them kissed, tongues and lips hungrily probing, brushing, and tasting. The heat quickly started to rise into his cheeks when his hyung finally started touching him between the legs, his hand leisurely stroking his quickly hardening cock through his pants.

"Sleep with me...now," Minhyuk whispered again, suddenly impatient to continue at the slow pace Hyunwoo had set.

After talking for such a long time, and especially after the emotional rollercoaster he'd just experienced, he felt urgent to finally feel Hyunwoo inside of him. But the moment his hand started tugging on Hyunwoo's sweatpants, his hyung captured his wrists and stopped him.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Hyunwoo asked him while holding both of his wrists in an iron grip, "Just slow down...I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry...," Minhyuk said even while continuing to try and free his hands, feeling too restless and hyperactive to calm himself down any time soon.

In the end, though, he didn't stand a chance against Hyunwoo, who didn't have to use much force to come out the winner, being so much stronger without even trying. And so Minhyuk felt himself melting at the hands and mouth of his agonizingly slow-going hyung until he ultimately ended up naked and face down on Hyunwoo's bed with his butt propped high up in the air and Hyunwoo's tongue making him feel like he was the main course at a mukbang. And every time Minhyuk started to turn around impatiently, trying to speed things up, Hyunwoo gently pushed him back down onto the mattress and simply continued to stick his tongue right up his ass and torture him some more.

As the minutes ticked by and Minhyuk felt as if he was going to explode if Hyunwoo didn't finally take him, his throaty moans gradually turned into whining.

"Hyung...PLEASE," he finally begged, unable to stand it even a moment longer.

Minhyuk's hole tightened around Hyunwoo's tongue as his hyung's rumbling laughter suddenly caused vibrations inside of him, and he quickly bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from coming right then and there. And while Minhyuk was fighting for control, Hyunwoo was obviously thoroughly enjoying turning his dongsaeng into a hot and desperate mess.

"I'm sorry...," Hyunwoo said after finally showing mercy, turning Minhyuk around to face him, and gently kissing his lips, "I got carried away."

Minhyuk was too breathless to reply and instead settled for marveling at how cute his hyung's face looked as he grinned so widely that his eyes crinkled up and turned into adorable half-moons. Unable to stop himself from being affected by Hyunwoo's charms, he started grinning as well, the extreme sexual tension that had built and built gradually cooling down...until Hyunwoo started kissing him intensely again.

Minhyuk's eyes were closed when Hyunwoo's fingers started pushing into him...when he started stroking his insides just as leisurely as his tongue was exploring his mouth...when he took off his sweatpants and his fingers were finally replaced by his lubed cock...his hyung's warmth finally spreading deep inside of him.

Minhyuk's head naturally fell back as he gave himself over completely to the sensation of being filled by Hyunwoo's hard and extremely large cock, loving the way its impressive length kept pushing at his inner boundaries...kept stretching his hole and prodding just the right places...pushing all the right buttons and turning him into a moaning, salivating, and precum leaking mess beneath him.

The bubbly, overly talkative, and hyperactive persona he was used to showing, completely took a back seat as he let the sensations and his emotions overwhelm and control him - his trust in Hyunwoo allowing him to simply let himself fall without having to think about anything for once. And when the familiar tension inside of him grew and he felt he was about to fall over the edge and come, Hyunwoo would stop, change their positions, and start out slowly all over again. By the fourth time this happened - Minhyuk now sitting on Hyunwoo's lap, riding him slowly while circling his hips and clinging onto his broad shoulders - he finally couldn't keep himself together any longer, moaning loudly as he orgasmed and spilled all over Hyunwoo's chest.

And while he slowly rode out his orgasm and tightened around Hyunwoo's cock, his hyung came as well, groaning in a deep voice as he thickened and finally spilled into him - his warm and sticky cum gradually running down and dripping from between Minhyuk's legs just as the door to Hyunwoo's room opened and Changkyun stood in the entrance...


	56. Chicken or Not?

Changkyun wasn't really surprised to find Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sleeping together upon entering Hyunwoo's room, though if he'd known he'd be walking in on them when they'd only just had an orgasm he would have waited a bit instead of interrupting their moment. He might have been a tad too impatient when he'd heard from the other members that Minhyuk had finally managed to drag Hyunwoo back to the dorm. So he'd quickly wrapped up the song he'd been working on in his studio and had made his way back to see the hyung who'd been avoiding him and everyone else for way too long.

Not embarrassed but apologetic for having interrupted his hyungs at such a moment, Changkyun was about to turn right around and leave them alone again. But the part of him that had missed him for too long...the part of him that was afraid he'd go right back to avoiding everyone without giving him the chance to talk with him made Changkyun stand his ground and finally open his mouth.

"Hyung...," Changkyun said after quickly clearing his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt...but...I wanna talk to you...after you're...done...and after you've showered."

Hyunwoo stared at him for a long moment, the look in his eyes something between uneasiness and guilt - which suddenly made Changkyun feel as if someone's fist was squeezing his heart. He hadn't meant to make him feel uneasy about being with someone else. He knew things were complicated and that many things had changed since Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and he had first started dating. But it was neither the time nor the place to tell him any of this.

"I'll wait in the kitchen," Changkyun said after Hyunwoo finally agreed by nodding silently.

The kitchen felt warm and cozy, the familiar and fragrant aroma of his hyung's cooking still lingering in the air as Changkyun entered and sat down next to Kihyun, who seemed to be taking a break from cleaning.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Kihyun quickly asked; he knew Changkyun had gone to Hyunwoo's room to find him.

"Errr...," Changkyun started but didn't quite know what to say.

"Were they still...at it?" Kihyun asked carefully, and Changkyun knew it couldn't be easy for him either.

"Yeah," Changkyun replied, "I told him I wanted to talk...so I'll just wait here for a bit."

"Okay," Kihyun said, absentmindedly picking at a dried splotch of sauce on the table.

"You okay?" Changkyun asked while gently putting his arm around Kihyun's shoulder.

"I just...miss him," Kihyun said before sighing deeply, and Changkyun knew exactly how he felt.

Without Hyunwoo, everything felt dull...as if the things surrounding them as well as the members themselves had lost their shine. Before Hyunwoo had pulled away from them, Changkyun had never quite realized just how much they all relied on him for even the smallest of things. Even when nothing extraordinary was going on, they all tended to seek their leadernim's opinion or guidance. It might not have seemed as if Hyunwoo had such great influence because he wasn't exactly the most verbal person, but even while staying in the background, he never failed to guide them and lead their group. And not having him around, had shown even more how much they depended on him, valued his input, and how much of a central figure he was not only in their professional lives but their family life as well.

Hyunwoo was the glue holding them all together, so they desperately needed to figure out what to do with their tangled relationships. And the best way to deal with all the mess they'd created, was to get Hyunwoo to agree that they should _all_ be together. Otherwise, there was no telling what would happen. Because although Changkyun knew that all of the members were romantically attached to each other at this point, there clearly were different levels of attachment - which was only natural; no one could feel _exactly_ the same way about the different people in his or her life.

And while Hyunwoo seemed more in love with Kihyun - something Changkyun had already guessed and accepted long ago - and Kihyun felt the same way about him, their relationship wasn't the only one that mattered in the end. Because not only did Changkyun love them both and have feelings for the others as well, but Hyungwon and Hoseok seemed to have fallen for Kihyun too...Minhyuk seemed to have fallen in love with Hyunwoo, and Jooheon was head over heels for Minhyuk...Hell, who even fucking knew who loved whom anymore? At this point, they were talking about a 'love septagon'.

And the only way not to fall apart and hurt some or most of the members, was by choosing to be a big, happy family that literally did _everything_ together. It was all or nothing, and Changkyun had a feeling they all knew it. Even Hyunwoo must have been aware of it. Which was probably why he'd allowed Minhyuk to bring him back and had ended up in bed with him. Because if he'd truly been resolved to be only with Kihyun, that wouldn't have happened.

Still lost in thoughts, and only marginally noticing that Kihyun had almost managed to remove the entire dried splotch of sauce with the nail of his thumb, Changkyun at first didn't realize that Hyunwoo had already arrived in the kitchen until the older spoke.

"I'm here," he said simply before pulling a chair out and sitting down opposite Kihyun and Changkyun.

Kihyun scooted his chair back and got to his feet, obviously sensing that Changkyun wanted to talk to Hyunwoo alone.

"I'll see you later," he said to both of them - offering a small smile - before quickly leaving the kitchen.

Changkyun's gaze was glued to Hyunwoo's face. So he didn't miss the disappointment that flitted across it when Kihyun left without saying much. It was clear that Hyunwoo missed him just as much as Kihyun did. Nevertheless, Hyunwoo had not asked him to stay and was ready to give Changkyun his full attention, which the latter greatly appreciated. He knew that although Hyunwoo might not love him as much as he loved Kihyun, he _did_ love him. He'd felt it every time they'd made love...that Hyunwoo had feelings for him...that it hadn't just been sex.

"I'm sorry," Hyunwoo said before Changkyun could start talking.

"What for?" Changkyun asked, not really sure what exactly his hyung was apologizing for.

"For everything," Hyunwoo said, and Changkyun still wasn't sure what that meant.

Was he apologizing for having avoided them? Was he apologizing for having slept with Minhyuk? Or perhaps for first and foremost wanting to be with Kihyun? Or was he actually trying to apologize for everything that had happened, starting from their very first romantic interactions? 

"Everything? Does that mean you're sorry any of us got involved with each other?" Changkyun couldn't help but suddenly doubt everything he'd thought he'd known - he blamed his nervousness and the fact that he'd die if Hyunwoo said he regretted sleeping with any of them in the first place.

"What?!" Hyunwoo said before vehemently shaking his head, "No...no, that's not what I meant."

Changkyun let out a sigh of relief, but his hands were shaking slightly when Hyunwoo suddenly got up, sat down on the chair right next to him, and took his hands in his.

"I'm not sorry I got involved," Hyunwoo said quietly while gently rubbing the back of Changkyun's hands with his large thumbs. 

"I'm not sorry for...falling in love...either," he continued and kissed Changkyun's lips, lingering a bit before he pulled away and spoke again, "But I _am_ sorry for not wanting to keep seeing you all...for running away and avoiding you. I...it was just too much...I was afraid...and I couldn't deal..."

"How about now?...How are you feeling?" Changkyun asked, even more concerned after hearing directly from Hyunwoo how much he'd struggled.

Sometimes it was difficult to grasp and he had to remind himself that the other members weren't quite as open-minded and liberal when it came to love and sex. Having always been a naturally inquisitive person who liked to experiment in every aspect of his life, Changkyun didn't have any qualms about being in a polyamory relationship. But thinking about it from the others' perspectives, who were more conservative - except for Hoseok and Minhyuk - he could understand that they might have problems accepting it.

"I'm okay now...," Hyunwoo said before kissing him again more sweetly than before, finally showing Changkyun the kind of affection he'd missed and craved ever since the day after the orgy, "I'm ready...I won't run anymore."

Changkyun's heart soared and sped up at the same time as Hyunwoo lifted him off his chair and onto his lap and started kissing him tenderly with his large arms wrapped around him - Hyunwoo suddenly feeling more boyfriend-like than ever, especially after just having committed to dating them all.

"Congratulations, Son Hyunwoo-ssi," Changkyun said teasingly while peppering his face with kisses, "You just got yourself six hot boyfriends."

"Oh shit, no way!" Hyunwoo laughed, looking more relieved and happy than Changkyun had seen him in a long time; having finally accepted the kind of relationship the seven of them had, seemed to have lifted the weight off his shoulders and enabled him to even joke and laugh about it now.

And though he wanted to continue watching his hyung laugh, Changkyun's attention was abruptly drawn to the kitchen entrance, where Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon were all standing with equal grins on their faces, probably from just having heard themselves being called Hyunwoo's hot boyfriends.

"Okay _boyfriends..._ ," Minhyuk finally said while looking at all of them in turn, "...let's have our first couple...oh shit...not couple...what's it called - septuple? - movie night."

"Septuple? Honestly?" Kihyun immediately argued, not even listening when Minhyuk insisted that it was the right term, "It sounds stupid...let's just call it a couple movie night, okay?!"

"Stop fighting and order some chicken," Hyungwon interjected, which led to a Tom and Jerry fight instead because Kihyun had just cooked and Hyungwon had hardly eaten any of his food but was ready to eat someone else's chicken.

Changkyun just remained seated on Hyunwoo's lap, laid his head on his hyung's shoulder, and watched the regular chaos unfold, loving every moment of his predictably chaotic family and looking forward to their first official movie night - with or without chicken - as an actual couple, septuple, or _whatever_...


	57. Movie Night_1

Jooheon heard the bell ring and quickly ran to the door to get the food he'd ordered for everyone since he'd lost at rock, paper, scissors. The mouthwatering smell of fried chicken, pizza, and jjajangmyeon filled the air as he brought the immense amount of food into the living room and set it down on the coffee table. Immediately, the others jumped off of the couch and plunked themselves down on the carpet cross-legged, crowding around the table and starting to attack the food like a pack of hungry wolves - which, to be honest, they were most of the time. Initially, they'd only wanted to order chicken, but somehow it had once again escalated into ordering more food than any of them really needed.

"Didn't we order the chicken to accompany the movie?" Hyungwon asked, frowning at the other members who were starting to devour it before they'd even decided what to watch.

"Showwy...," Hoseok mumbled around the piece of chicken he'd just ripped off with his teeth, "...I'm hungwy."

Jooheon deliberately ignored the pointed look Hyungwon was trying to give him as he reached for a piece of chicken as well and only looked up to meet his eyes when Hyungwon abruptly pulled the box of chicken away right before he could reach it. Already starting to pout and just about to complain, Jooheon was brought up short by the mischievous grin that suddenly spread on Hyungwon's face.

"Anyone who wants chicken has to kiss me first," Hyungwon said, grinning and holding the box out of everyone's reach while looking mightily proud of himself - probably thinking no one would rise to the challenge since there was plenty of other food around and they were all too busy eating.

He obviously hadn't reckoned with Kihyun and Changkyun, who exchanged one look with one another before pouncing on him, covering his whole face with kisses - until Hyungwon was on the floor squealing and laughing - and finally stealing the box of chicken.

"Yah!" Hyungwon complained, though still laughing, while sitting back up and hiding his completely red face behind his hands.

"I promise we'll leave enough for you," Kihyun said before starting in on a crunchy piece of leg.

Jooheon gave up on the chicken - too much trouble! - and his gaze continued to sweep the room as he ate other dishes, his heart tickling as he watched the members interact with each other and heartily devour their food - though Hyunwoo rather seemed to be at war with his bowl of jjajangmyeon, the black-bean sauce slowly running down his chin as he stuffed a piece of the sweet preserve carrots they came with into his already noodle-stuffed mouth.

Laughing at the serious and determined look on Hyunwoo's face as he fought with his food - with his brow all furrowed - Jooheon quickly grabbed one of the paper napkins they'd put on the table earlier and started wiping at his hyung's chin.

"Shanxs...," Hyunwoo thanked him, slurring his words because of how full his mouth still was; Jooheon merely grinned, nodded in reply, and kept at it until he'd managed to get most of the mess cleaned off his hyung's chin.

"We're such a mess," Hoseok said while guffawing and grabbing a piece of pizza - which to Kihyun's detriment had been ordered with pineapple topping so that he'd refrained from even looking at it once.

"Eating jjajangmyeon is always a mess though," Kihyun said, grabbing a bowl of said noodles and trying his best not to spill the sauce while removing the plastic wrapper.

And so the minutes quickly went by with the members spending time with each other as comfortably as they usually did. And true to their word, Kihyun and Changkyun had left Hyungwon enough chicken for him to eat during The Avengers, the one movie they'd all been able to agree on - which they realized afterward had been a bad idea because all they could hear when the action slowed down was Hyungwon's munching sounds.

"Okay, okay...," Jooheon finally couldn't hold back anymore after the seventh piece of chicken, Hyungwon already having spent more than half an hour munching on the small pieces as slowly as he imagined a sloth would - even though the members always picked Jooheon as the _slow eater_ , "...aren't you done soon?"

Hyungwon simply looked at him with large eyes, provocatively pulled the rest of the chicken off of the leg with his teeth, and continued munching loudly. Triggered because he'd just missed one of his favorite parts in the movie because of his hyung, Jooheon quickly reached across Hyunwoo, who sat between them, grabbed the box of chicken, and yanked it right out of Hyungwon's hands.

"Yah!" Hyungwon complained loudly while already climbing over Hyunwoo's lap to get his chicken back - even while Kihyun and Changkyun were trying to hold him back by the scruff of his neck.

But Hyungwon's will to get his chicken back was stronger, finally ending in his knocking both Jooheon and the box to the floor in the attempt to win it back.

"Guys...please...," Kihyun said, playing mitigator as he often did when the members fought or disagreed about something, "...it's our first...couple...movie night together...why don't you two stop now. Come on...just kiss and make up."

"Kiss...Kiss...Kiss...," a chorus of the members' voices playfully filled the room.

Jooheon immediately froze in the midst of trying to pick greasy fried chicken off of the carpet as it suddenly hit him - the members' chorus making him abruptly realize that with everything that had happened between all the members - including that crazy party night - Hyungwon and he had never actually kissed or slept with each other. When they'd talked about all of them being together as boyfriends, it hadn't occurred to him that there was someone he hadn't been intimate with yet. And as he continued to rack his brains, another realization hit him: he had also neither kissed nor slept with Hoseok before.

Suddenly, he felt awkward all over again. He shouldn't really have, but since he hadn't crossed that certain line with these two hyungs, the mere thought of suddenly kissing one of them out of the blue was making his stomach flutter uncontrollably. Hyungwon's eyes met his - both of them having frozen across from one another in the same movement of picking pieces of chicken off the floor - and he swore he could see the same thought process going through Hyungwon's mind as well, his face as red as Jooheon believed his own must be.

"Errr...g-guys...," Hyungwon stuttered awkwardly after quickly tearing his gaze from Jooheon's - to the latter's immense relief, "...it's fine...we're not...fighting...no need to k-kiss."

Shock and nervousness were written on both of their faces, and as the members finally caught on to the reason behind their awkwardness, they, one after the other, gasped in realization and started whistling and cheering them on - except for Hoseok, who was looking at Jooheon as if he'd just realized something as well...


	58. Movie Night_2

Jooheon quickly picked himself up off the floor and headed straight to the bathroom to wash his hands - and to splash cold water in his face, trying to get his flushed cheeks back to normal. He hadn't felt this embarrassed in a long time and probably wouldn't have if he hadn't suddenly been taken by surprise. 

It wasn't that he didn't pay enough attention to Hoseok or Hyungwon; he loved them just as dearly as he loved the other members. But with everything that had gone on lately - and it had been _a lot_ to process, emotionally speaking - it had simply escaped his mind that there were two hyungs he hadn't gotten _that_ close to yet. Not that it was a big deal, but having everyone else around them cheer Hyungwon and him on...suddenly putting him on the spot like that...was making him feel very self-conscious and embarrassed. 

After finally getting his cheeks to turn back to their natural color - well, more or less - Jooheon made his way back to the others only to discover that they were in the process of discussing yet _another_ topic that was making him feel uncomfortable.

"You've never kissed or slept with him either?" Kihyun's incredulous voice filled the space as he spoke with Hoseok, and Jooheon was about to turn around and leave for the second time in a row as he felt his cheeks heating up again.

"Yah!...," Minhyuk quickly called out while jumping up from the couch to run toward him, "...don't leave again...we're sorry."

Jooheon was so busy trying to avoid everyone's gaze as Minhyuk pulled him back toward the couch and helped him settle in, that he totally missed it when the members rearranged their seating positions...until it was too late...and he was suddenly sitting right smack between Hyungwon and Hoseok.

"Just get a bit... _closer_...to each other," Minhyuk said while backing away and taking a seat further down the couch; at least he had the decency to look apologetic about his little stunt as he did so.

But even while Jooheon knew he was doing it to help him make things less awkward in the future and that it was better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later, he still didn't appreciate suddenly finding himself in this position. It was good and fine when things naturally evolved, and when a certain mood and alcohol made one thing lead to another. But this whole unexpected situation just felt way too awkward.

Jooheon's usual swag had completely gone out the window as he sat slightly squished between his two hyungs, feeling their bodies and their heat more intensely than ever before due to the suddenly changed circumstances. And he couldn't help but slide down into a lying position and bury his flushed face in Hyungwon's chest, choosing the less senior of his hyungs to hide against though he currently felt very awkward with both of them. 

Thankfully, the other members finally seemed to fully understand the situation and that they were making things worse by giving him too much attention.

"We're not looking...we won't pay _any_ attention to the three of you... _at all_!" Hyunwoo said pointedly before resuming playing the movie, the sound abruptly filling the room and replacing the awkward silence...and finally making Jooheon feel slightly relieved and less put on the spot.

"Gwaenchanha (It's okay)...," Hoseok spoke quietly while gently stroking his hair, the older hyung the first to soothe him while Hyungwon still seemed just as flustered as Jooheon was, "...No need to do anything you don't feel like doing."

Jooheon heard Hoseok's words, felt his comforting touch, and finally relaxed, his hitherto tense body finally sagging against Hyungwon's as he let out the breath he'd been holding. Hyungwon, in turn, seemed to relax as well and even started to run his hands softly up and down his back in a comforting way, making him suddenly feel like a baby being coddled...which Jooheon had to admit was something he really loved.

Before long, the three of them had naturally found back to the comfortable and uncomplicated ways they'd always treated each other, no longer feeling any outside pressure to bond and grow even closer than before. And so they enjoyed watching the rest of the action-packed movie while simply cuddling with each other innocently...though Jooheon didn't fail to notice how both Hyungwon's and Hoseok's hands sneakily found ways to slide beneath his t-shirt for short amounts of time, gradually making him grow accustomed to and comfortable with feeling their fingers ghost across his skin.

And before he could even tell how it had happened, they were not only into watching their second movie but had also embarked on an adventure of their own - Hoseok having gradually approached him...his mouth having inched closer and closer to Jooheon's skin...until he'd finally started kissing his neck...his chin...his cheek...and finally his lips.

Jooheon's stomach had already started fluttering nervously when his hyung had started kissing his neck. And by the time he'd reached his lips, he was already starting to feel weak in the knees and thankful that he was already lying down. Especially when Hyungwon soon after started kissing him as well, obviously no longer feeling shy and letting Hoseok's unbashful behavior lead his own.

When their hands started roaming across his body just as demandingly as their lips and tongues started exploring his mouth, Jooheon could feel his entire body heating up and tingling pleasurably. And as a very sensitive part of his body started to ache and grow harder and harder with every single one of his hyungs' demanding touches, Jooheon couldn't help but finally let out the little moan of pleasure he'd been keeping inside, not having wanted to draw the other members' attention to the three of them making out in the middle of the movie.

But as he quickly looked around to see the others' reactions to the sound that had escaped him, he felt his jaw drop in surprise. Obviously conscious of the fact that Jooheon had felt under pressure before, they seemed to have left at some point during the movie - and during their make-out session - leaving the three of them completely alone to grow closer for the first time without the pressure of prying eyes.

And the only things that gave away that they expected them to finally go for it, were the items they'd set on the coffee table before leaving them alone...

...a fresh bottle of lube...Jooheon's handcuffs...and some toys...


	59. Sated

Jooheon's cheeks and ears were once again thoroughly flushed by the time he'd finished taking in the sight of the toys the others had left behind for them to use, especially since his hyungs' eyes were lingering on them as well - one of them being a string that had many different sized beads on it, lined up from smaller to larger, and almost looked like a necklace with huge pearls. Though somehow, he very much doubted he was supposed to wear that around his neck. 

Before he could feel too self-conscious and embarrassed about the sex toys, however, Hoseok and Hyungwon exchanged a brief glance, and the latter quickly started drawing Jooheon's attention with the arousing way his hand slid underneath his briefs, stroked his erection, and brushed a thumb across his slit.

"That's right...," Hyungwon whispered in his ear when Jooheon started moaning softly, "...just concentrate on how good this feels."

'Good' was such an understatement, Jooheon thought, as Hyungwon continued to tease his already leaking slit while sliding his tongue into his ear in a such an unhurried and sexy way that it was making his whole body shiver and writhe. And while his whole attention had been captured by the things Hyungwon was doing to him, what Hoseok had been up to had completely escaped him...

...until he suddenly found his wrists shackled by his own handcuffs and his pants being pulled right down his legs.

"Yah, yah...," Jooheon complained, his tone clearly voicing the nervousness he always felt whenever things were beyond his control.

"Don't worry...," Hoseok immediately calmed him down again, "...just trust me...I won't do anything you don't like."

Jooheon hesitated for a short moment but finally let out the breath he'd been holding, his body and mind relaxing again. He knew he could trust his bros with his _life_...so putting his body completely and utterly in Hoseok's and Hyungwon's hands wasn't really such a hard step in the end.

Nonetheless, his body started trembling when Hoseok's hands slowly ran down the insides of his thighs and gently spread his legs apart so that he could lie between them and go down on him. Jooheon felt the tip of Hoseok's tongue slide across his slit at the same time as Hyungwon's thumb did and let out a throaty moan, which only urged the two of them on to keep working together and torture him further. And all the while, Jooheon was unable to reach down and stop them - had he really wanted to! - the feeling of helplessness because of his shackled hands only adding to his extreme arousal.

Jooheon could feel beads of sweat building and running down his body as he writhed around on the bed beneath Hyungwon's naughty hands and Hoseok's even naughtier mouth. And when they finally stopped and gave him a moment to catch his breath, his respite was over faster than he had anticipated...

...And the real 'torture' began...

At first, Jooheon had thought they were taking a break from making him go out of his mind, and he'd fully enjoyed the sweet moment when Hyungwon had turned him onto his side to face him and had started kissing him softly. But the very next moment, he could already feel Hoseok's hands spreading his butt cheeks apart from behind right before his warm and wet tongue started licking its way across and finally into his tight and tender hole.

"Aaa-aaaah...aargh...," Jooheon moaned and panted when Hoseok's tongue dove further and further into his hole, automatically making him spasm and squeeze his hyung's tongue tightly - which in turn made his cock jerk and leak more than it already had been.

"Go in deeper...all the way in...," Hyungwon abruptly spurred Hoseok on, "...drive him crazy...he likes that." 

Jooheon couldn't believe how someone as conservative and well-mannered as Hyungwon could suddenly do a one-eighty and become so naughty during sex...and he was making it hard for him to keep in control. But before he could actually lose it and come, Hoseok seemed to sense he was close and suddenly pulled his tongue out - making Jooheon groan in frustration...he'd been sooooo close!

"Why?" Jooheon complained with the only word that came to mind, his brain foggy and distracted by how close he'd been to orgasming.

But both of them seemed to understand perfectly fine what he meant and started chuckling softly.

"We're not even _close_ to being done with you...you don't wanna come this early, do you?" Hyungwon simply replied before getting up, grabbing the bottle of lube and the ominous-looking string of different sized beads, and finally trading places with Hoseok.

"W-what are those?" Jooheon asked nervously, his rather innocent past not having made him come in contact with any sex toys other than the ones Minhyuk had used on him.

"These?" Hyungwon asked, a very mischievous expression suddenly on his face as he held the string of beads up so that Jooheon could see them better, "They're called thunder beads."

Jooheon didn't want to think about the fact that Hyungwon of all people knew what they were called, his mind blown at how _not_ so innocent this hyung was after all, even though he'd often even vehemently denied ever having watched porn.

"And w-what do you...do...with them?" Jooheon swallowed before asking in a small voice.

The mischievous little grin that had lingered on Hyungwon's face suddenly grew wider and wider before he finally answered.

"Let me _show_ you," he said instead of directly answering the question.

And before Jooheon could stop him - though he wouldn't have been able to _anyway_ with his cuffed hands! - Hyungwon had him lying on his front with his butt vulnerably sticking up in the air and was applying a massive amount of lube to his hole and the toy.

The butterflies in Jooheon's stomach were wreaking havoc as he waited to see what Hyungwon would do with the so-called thunder beads - excitement, arousal, and nervousness equally fighting for the upper hand. And when the first - and the smallest - bead was finally pushed into his hole and pleasurably strained against his inner walls, Jooheon knew that arousal had definitely won.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh," he sighed, loving the feeling of the bead rolling around inside his tight hole.

Wanting more and not getting it fast enough, he even pushed his ass back toward Hyungwon, letting him know he was ready for more...without actually realizing exactly _what_ he was asking for. Because in that moment of pleasure, he'd somehow completely forgotten that the beads kept getting larger. Not really knowing what he was getting himself into, Jooheon soon found himself moaning, writhing, panting, aching, and drooling as Hyungwon slowly pushed the larger and even larger beads in after the ones already filling his hole.

"Arghh...aaanggg...eungghhh...," Jooheon moaned and sobbed as Hyungwon pushed the largest bead, the third to last, into him and then slowly continued to push the last three into his hole as well - filling him up until every last inch of his hole was filled and only the end of the string was poking out of his butt.

"Oh...my...fucking...god...," Jooheon cursed, the slightly painful yet sinfully arousing feeling of the compressed beads pushing right against his prostate making him lose his fucking mind.

But as if that wasn't yet enough, Hyungwon suddenly decided to make things even worse, his hands starting to rub against Jooheon's filled-as-fuck ass and lightly smacking it until Jooheon was crying out and starting to leak right onto the sheets beneath him, unable to control himself any longer.

"Ah...Hyungwon-ah...," Hoseok said, starting to add to Jooheon's blissful torture by fondling both a nipple and his leaking cock at the same time, "...I think he's coming."

Hyungwon, apparently neither surprised by this nor thinking about having mercy on him any time soon, suddenly started tugging on the very end of the string of beads while flicking the tip of his tongue at Jooheon's hole. One after the other, the last three smaller beads slowly started popping out of Jooheon's hole as Hyungwon pulled on the string, each one making his cock jerk and his hole spasm. When the largest bead finally started popping out as well and pleasurably stretched his hole while Hyungwon licked around his rim at the same time, Jooheon completely lost it, his eyes rolling back in his head as he moaned loudly and shot a huge amount of cum into Hoseok's hand.

Jooheon collapsed against his hyungs, thoroughly sweaty, completely out of breath, and utterly sated. But while his needs had been satisfied beyond his imagination, Hoseok's and Hyungwon's had yet to be fulfilled. And so the night went on...and on...the three of them kissing, nibbling, licking, and touching in various ways until Jooheon finally ended up taking both of their cocks at once - sitting on Hyungwon's erection with his back to his hyung's chest while Hoseok pushed his cock in from the front.

Jooheon's fingertips were digging themselves into Hoseok's muscular back as his hyung pushed deeply into him, stimulating both him and Hyungwon with his powerful and deep thrusts. And as he sped up, fucking him harder and deeper, making both of them moan and nearly scream themselves hoarse, neither of them could hold on any longer, the three of them losing control at almost the same moment.

Completely exhausted, but still kissing each other and clinging onto one another, the three of them gradually calmed back down and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms...completely sated...and no longer awkward. 


	60. Giggles and Kisses

Changkyun carefully stretched his arm out to grab his phone, being careful not to wake Kihyun, who'd been so tired from their comeback preparations that he'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd rested his head on Changkyun's chest. They had a bit more than a week left before their comeback, and the two of them had found some time to rest on the couch together in the evening while the others were still busy with individual schedules.

The past few weeks had been so busy and packed with recordings, shoots, and other things that the members simply hadn't found enough time to spend with each other on a personal level. And though they were together for most of the time during their group schedules and dance practices, it was clearly different than when they were able to spend time with each other at home...away from the eyes of those who wouldn't understand. Lying on the couch and cuddling with Kihyun was a luxury Changkyun hadn't had for what felt like an eternity. So there was no way he was going to wake him up...not when he was sleeping on his chest as adorably as a cat would, his warm breath continuously caressing Changkyun's bare skin in ways that not only tickled his flesh but his heart as well.

Nonetheless, he needed his phone, needed to see the comments Monbebes posted when the next set of concept photos for Fatal Love were revealed. The first, individual ones had been released the day before and Monbebes had gone crazy in the Vlive fan section and on Twitter. Now, the company was just about to drop the next teasers, the unit photos. And Changkyun was excited to read what Monbebes commented when they saw that the members were in the same units they'd been in during All In promotions...and especially, what they would say when they saw Kihyun's and his photo.

He managed to grab his phone without disturbing his hyung just in time for the first photos to drop and eagerly read Monbebes' comments about the ShowHeon and HyungHyuk units before the ChangKi one dropped. Chuckling to himself because of some of the more thirsty comments about Kihyun and him, he noticed too late that his hyung had finally woken up because he'd laughed too much and his chest had kept moving.

"Ah...sorry," Changkyun apologized for having woken him, pressing a soft kiss to Kihyun's forehead while the latter was still busy sleepily blinking his eyes.

"What's...going...on...Why...laughing?" Kihyun asked sluggishly before yawning so widely that an entire cow could have fit in his mouth.

Changkyun quickly held back more laughter and instead silently held his phone in front of Kihyun's sleep-filled eyes, showing him the comments he'd been reading. Kihyun blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the bright screen before starting to laugh out loud.

"Oh my god!" Kihyun exclaimed in between laughter while clapping happily, clearly amused and pleased about some of the more thirsty comments.

"They obviously like it," Changkyun commented.

"You mean they like imagining us together," Kihyun chuckled after looking at a particularly thirsty ChangKi comment neither of them could believe had actually been posted; some Monbebes seemed really brazen about shipping them in a sexual way.

"Imagine if they actually knew the kind of things we've done...," Changkyun said while throwing Kihyun a conspiratorial grin.

Kihyun's cheeks and ears suddenly started turning red as he grinned back at him, and Changkyun found it adorable how he could still be this embarrassed after all the things they'd already done - perhaps it was because it had been a while since any of them had been intimate.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," Kihyun suddenly said after quickly erasing the mischievous grin and changing it to one of mock innocence instead.

"Like hell you don't," Changkyun said amusedly, immediately chucking his phone away so that he had both hands free to pull Kihyun on top of him as if he weighed next to nothing.

"I'll just remind you then," he said before pulling Kihyun's mouth down to his own and attacking his lips.

"You're...not...playing fair," Kihyun complained, starting to giggle as Changkyun kept trying to pull his face down for more kisses.

But Changkyun was far from letting the little hamster get away and took full advantage of Kihyun's continuing fits of giggles to plant all the kisses he wanted on his hyung's lips. In the end, though, because Kihyun kept laughing and struggling to get away from him before he kissed him to death, the two of them finally rolled right off the couch and landed as a messy heap on the carpeted floor with Kihyun being half-crushed by Changkyun's weight.

"Ouch...," Kihyun groaned while sounding amused, "...what the fuck, Changkyun-ah."

"Sorry...," Changkyun quickly apologized, lifting most of his weight off of Kihyun's body while hovering over him, "...I just...like you...too much."

Changkyun watched Kihyun's expression immediately change from playfulness to sincerity.

"I love you too," Kihyun said, not a hint of uncertainty or amusement in his eyes, as if he was trying to make sure that Changkyun understood that he really meant it.

"I know you do," Changkyun replied while scratching the back of his head, suddenly feeling shy.

"With everything that's happened lately...I wasn't sure you did," Kihyun replied, looking equally embarrassed all of a sudden.

Changkyun finally lifted himself completely off of Kihyun, sat back on his haunches, and started laughing.

"Look at us, hyung...," he said while holding his belly, "...we're being so ridiculous."

And though Kihyun looked amused as well, he didn't join Changkyun's laughter but instead gazed up at him intently before finally getting to his feet and holding his hand out to him.

"Come on," Kihyun said, clearly waiting for Changkyun to take his hand and follow him somewhere.

"What are we doing?" Changkyun asked, nonplussed; he had no idea what his hyung was suddenly up to.

"Let's go somewhere...just you and me," Kihyun simply said, offering no further explanation; but Changkyun knew the look on his hyung's face well enough to know that whatever Kihyun was planning, it had to do with him wanting to take care of him.

"Okay," Changkyun finally agreed while taking Kihyun's hand and letting the older help him to his feet, ready to follow him anywhere and do anything he wanted...because it was Kihyun. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry about the long wait, guys. I've been feeling tired lately, probably because of the season changing. So I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that I won't be updating as frequently as before. But I'm still here and I'll be continuing with the story whenever I feel up to it. Thank you all for being patient and for reading this story in the first place!

Love you all <3 

P.S.: Who else is friggin' excited for their comeback and going out of their mind because of the teaser pics (Especially Kihyun's!)?


	61. Outing

Kihyun had no idea where the two of them were headed as he took Changkyun's hand and walked out the door after grabbing coats, masks, and his wallet. He usually wasn't the spontaneous type but someone who felt compelled to do things in a certain way after thinking everything through first, needing some security in the stressful and uncertain life he'd chosen as an idol. But ever since starting a relationship with six other people, his perception of security had changed. The six of them had become his anchor...and suddenly he felt that as long as they were together, he could do anything...go anywhere without needing a plan.

The evening air was cold but not unpleasant on their faces as the two of them made their way to the nearest bus station through the semi-darkness, careful to let go of each other's hands, hide their faces behind masks, and cover their hair beneath hoods when they approached their destination so that they couldn't be recognized easily.

A sense of excitement filled Kihyun as the two of them rode on the half-empty bus in silence while gazing out the window at the many different-colored lights illuminating the city landscape. He suddenly felt like a teenager again; the act of sneaking out to do something he shouldn't be doing filling him with a sense of thrill he hadn't felt in a long time. Not that the others would mind, but if their manager found out he was going on a spontaneous date with one of his boyfriends out in the open so close to their comeback, he could only _imagine_ what he might say or do.

And although Kihyun was usually all about following rules as long as they made sense and protected them from harm, at the moment he simply couldn't care less; he needed to get away with the maknae for a little while. For, although the youngest hadn't said anything - typically being someone who hesitated to show his weak side and confide in others - Kihyun could sense that there was something on his mind which he'd been holding back. And because the cool and unaffected side he usually showed to the people surrounding him often made one forget that he was actually the youngest and not one of the oldest, Kihyun had failed at being an attentive hyung and at immediately noticing that there was something weighing on his mind.

That was, until the moment Changkyun had messed around with him earlier and apologized for almost crushing him saying it was because he just 'liked him too much'. Something in the way he'd said it had suddenly made him feel that he hadn't given the youngest the attention he needed. All of them had simply been so busy with their comeback preparations and other schedules that they hadn't had any time to be close to each other. And it seemed that especially in the midst of all their stressful schedules their youngest needed an outlet more than anyone since he tended to keep everything bottled up inside. So Kihyun had suddenly decided to take him outside...to break away from the tiring monotony of their daily routine, at least for a little while.

"Let's get some soju...and some strawberries," Changkyun proposed excitedly after stepping off the bus at the stop closest to the Han River and approaching a small convenience store located on a corner up ahead.

"Sure," Kihyun agreed, smiling to himself at already finding Changkyun in a much better and lighter mood; it seemed it had been the right decision to give him a change of scenery to ease his fatigue.

Being careful to keep their faces hidden with the aid of masks and hoodies, the two of them quickly bought two bottles of soju, a pack of strawberries, and even grabbed a picnic blanket upon spotting it at the last moment. After finding the perfect spot underneath a tree on a piece of lawn that was a bit tucked away and further back from the main area visitors frequented, Kihyun spread out the relatively large blanket and the two of them plunked themselves down. 

Although it was already the end of October and the weather had turned colder, their thick coats and the picnic blanket held them comfortably warm as they stretched out on the blanket, opened a bottle of soju and the pack of strawberries, and watched the reflections of the beautiful and vibrant city lights dancing on the water's surface while drinking and eating in silence.

"Wanna talk about what's been on your mind lately...?" Kihyun started after a little while, finally deciding to try and make Changkyun actually talk about how he felt instead of just keeping it all inside, "...or will you make me guess?"

As per usual, the younger just remained silent instead of sharing his thoughts, and Kihyun knew he was doing it so as not to burden his hyung with his worries. Which was silly, because in Kihyun's opinion that's exactly what hyungs should be there for...to look out for, take care of, and help their dongsaengs.

"Changkyun-ah...," Kihyun said after setting the strawberry he'd been about to eat back down and reaching out to softly caress the younger's cheek, "...don't keep it inside...just tell me...please."

"It's...stupid...," Changkyun simply said, not getting into it further.

"Nothing that's on your mind is ever stupid," Kihyun persisted, continuing to brush his fingers across Changkyun's cheek in what he hoped was a soothing way, "Come on...I wanna know."

"You _sure_ you want me to tell you what's on my mind right now?" the maknae asked, but his gaze had suddenly completely changed and the gleam in his eyes was no longer maknae-like at all; it was mature and practically screamed Daniel - or even more accurately, the movie character he'd portrayed in their latest MV.

"You're deflecting...," Kihyun said after quickly pulling his hand away and swallowing the lump in his throat that had appeared when 'Daniel' had started gazing at him like that, "...I asked you about your feelings...and you're just being sexually aggressive now...come on."

"Because I know you can't handle it," Changkyun said, shrugging his shoulders, "You shouldn't have asked."

Kihyun took a deep breath and tried to remain calm - he hated it that Changkyun was coming onto him so strongly when he just wanted him to open up to him. His dongsaeng had actually confided in him and other members on prior occasions, but he somehow tended to close himself off more when he was particularly stressed. Kihyun knew he had no choice but to give in. He wasn't going to get anything out of his dongsaeng if he didn't feel like sharing.

"Okay, fine...I get it, you don't want to talk," Kihyun conceded, "You don't have to tell me anything...but at least let me know if I can do anything to help?"

After hearing those words, a naughty grin suddenly spread on Changkyun's face. And anyone who didn't know him as well as his hyung did, might have only seen his naughtiness and not even have noticed the subtle change in his eyes. But Kihyun clearly caught it. And he knew that while hiding behind Daniel's sexually aggressive facade once again, the soft maknae he was inside felt excited, hopeful, and emotionally raw even as he leaned forward and whispered naughty words in Kihyun's ear...telling him exactly how he could 'help' him... 


	62. I.M Daniel

A short disclaimer before you read the next chapters. To explain them: it's one of those things that sometimes happen to me while writing. This was not planned and suddenly just came out like this. I was probably very influenced by Changkyun's (I should really call him Daniel!) recent appearance in Love Killa. I hope no one will take offense if his behavior seems out of character. And I hope you will still like this different and rather rough sexual vibe.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Changkyun felt both nervous and excited as he unlocked the door to his studio with Kihyun in tow. He could tell how reluctant his hyung had been when he'd suggested going to his studio. Kihyun had visited him there before but the circumstances couldn't have been more different. They both knew what they were going there for, and it had nothing at all to do with music! Changkyun had made sure to make it perfectly clear when he'd whispered naughty words in Kihyun's ear...even managing to make the older blush, even though Kihyun had tried to hide it.

And Changkyun couldn't help but feel even more aroused by Kihyun's behavior, the slightly predatory side of his persona being triggered at such times when he strongly desired someone. Of course, there was a romantic and gentle side to him as well. But when it came to Kihyun, whom he just found so irresistible when he was flustered because of his somewhat conservative upbringing, the longing to dominate him won out.

As things stood, the past months had been anything but easy. It was always a difficult and especially tiring time before their comeback, but this year things just seemed that much harder, that much darker, with everything that was going on in the world. The world he'd know had suddenly drastically changed, but they still needed to go on as if it was just another day like any other.

And on some days, he could almost make himself believe it... 

And on some days, he felt just as much excitement to show Monbebes their new music and new choreographies...

...until they went to pre-recordings of comeback stages and had to perform on a stage that faced nothing but emptiness...mirroring the emptiness he felt inside. 

He knew he might be overreacting and that not many people would understand how he or many other idols felt at the moment. But when life had basically been lived for many years directly feeling the love of their fans...and when his every thought revolved around giving back to the ones who made his life and the path he'd chosen so meaningful to him...and when he suddenly went from seeing their happy loving faces to looking at emptiness...he couldn't help but feel this terrible void that threatened to pull him down if he would let it.

There was nothing he or anyone else could do about it at the moment, no way to finally stand on stage in front of a crowd of loving Monbebes again and feel their unending energy run through him and fill his heart with joy and love. He knew they were there, he knew they were all waiting just as much as he was for the day they would finally be able to meet face to face again. But on some days it just felt so far away. And this feeling of loss he'd experienced ever since they hadn't been able to perform in front of their fans had been slowly eating away at him. He'd been able to endure it for a long time, but he could feel himself getting more and more restless...and he needed an outlet. Yet when Kihyun had asked him to tell him what was on his mind, he hadn't even been able to say it...because he didn't know how to explain it.

The fact of the matter was: Ever since he'd started feeling emptier inside, he'd had these wild thoughts run through his mind...these sexual fantasies he wasn't sure how to even bring up. And they involved Kihyun. He loved all the members, but Kihyun's particularly vulnerable side that he often showed during sex somehow triggered the kind of fantasies that had filled Changkyun's mind more and more frequently of late. 

He loved him...he wanted him...but he also wanted to do things to him he felt might be too aggressive...and which, he felt, he had no right to ask of him. He wanted to be able to be himself, holding nothing back when making love...but the things he really wanted...the things that really turned him on seemed too rough for his delicate and vulnerable hyung. And so he'd hesitated for a long time.

And he was still hesitating now, even as they entered his studio...

♦ ♦ ♦

Kihyun's hands were sweating and his legs were slightly unstable as he followed the maknae into his studio. He'd known Changkyun for many years now but he simply couldn't recall a single time when he'd seemed this wild. And although he knew that Changkyun couldn't be described as black or white, but that he had many different colors to his personality, he was a bit apprehensive to actually see the darker shades he tended to hide from others. Yet at the same time, he felt a particular pride at being the one he was willing to fully open up and show this hidden side to...as well as a thrill to experience things he'd never done before.

Kihyun waited for Changkyun to close and lock the door behind him, not really knowing what to do with his slightly trembling hands other than to clasp them together in front of his body. It wasn't as if he didn't know what Changkyun was going to do to him...and that he was in for a rough sexual experience. He'd not only sensed as much but had actually been told as much when Changkyun had whispered into his ear earlier. His body still trembled when he thought about it.

But the funny thing was: he felt more arousal than apprehension!

And so he'd willingly come to the younger's studio...had willingly put himself in a situation he'd never encountered before. But even if the prospect of rough sex hadn't inexplicably totally turned him on, he would have come. Why? Because he knew Changkyun needed it...knew it was an outlet...a way for him to cope with the depression they were all facing at a time when everything they'd known had suddenly changed.

"Come here," Changkyun finally said; the first words he'd spoken since they'd left the Han River and had headed toward the studio.

Kihyun immediately obeyed, walking up to his dongsaeng with his heart frantically beating against his ribcage. Expecting him to immediately grab him, Kihyun was surprised when he looked deeply into his eyes first before asking him one last time.

"I'm going to be rough...are you _sure_ it's okay," he said, suddenly looking as nervous as Kihyun felt.

Kihyun took a deep breath and said the only thing he could say, feeling certain that just as much as Changkyun's wild side had the power to subdue him, _he,_ in turn, had the power to tame him...had the power to keep him from going too far...


	63. Beauty and the Beast

Kihyun was so focused on the sounds of erratic breathing suddenly filling the silent space between them as he waited for something to happen, that everything else around them faded into the background. Both of them seemed to be feeling the same kind of excitement and apprehension as the tension between them grew the longer they remained frozen. And just when Kihyun thought that Changkyun had gotten cold feet, after all, and was going to announce that they should call it off and go back to the dorm, the maknae finally made his move.

The slightest trace of indecisiveness lingered in his gaze for a moment even as he finally, yet oh so slowly, advanced on Kihyun and gradually backed him right up against one of the studio's walls. Kihyun flinched when he accidentally unhinged a picture frame and it went crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Thankfully, the wooden frame seemed to have absorbed most of the shock and the glass plate only cracked in the middle instead of shattering into a million pieces. Kihyun tore his gaze away from Changkyun's to look at the picture he'd knocked to the floor.

"Jooheonnie is going to sulk for a _month_ ," Kihyun said grinning slightly while looking down at a picture of the maknae line.

"I'll tell him it's my fault," Changkyun replied with a wickedly amused expression lingering around the corners of his mouth.

"It IS your fault," Kihyun simply replied, still amused.

But his amusement was soon replaced by shock when the younger suddenly attacked him out of the blue and the atmosphere all too abruptly changed into one of sexual tension again before Kihyun could even blink. He hadn't even seen it coming when Daniel had pounced on him like a wildcat and pushed him up against the hard wall at his back.

Breathless and panting, and with his heart pounding so loudly in his chest that he couldn't hear anything else, Kihyun let his dongsaeng's hand fist tightly in his hair...let his hungry mouth smother and his hot tongue invade him, possess him, and wreak havoc with his senses. Suddenly hard and aching between the legs like crazy, Kihyun tried to lean forward and press against the younger one's body, filled with the need to connect. But the maknae simply pushed him back again, captured his wrists, and pinned them to either side of his head while making sure their bodies weren't touching.

Kihyun whined, having been denied his dongsaeng's touch after he'd just turned him on to the point where his cock was already painfully hard. But Daniel didn't give in and rather seemed to enjoy denying him the pleasure. And as his cock ached, throbbed, and the leaking pre-cum started soiling his pants and briefs, Kihyun finally fully understood just what kind of torture he was in for.

But before he could even think of complaining about it or actually beg him to finally touch him, Daniel had already spun him right around to face the wall and was holding him in place while quickly undoing his own belt. And before Kihyun could process what was happening, he found his wrists tightly strapped together by his dongsaeng's leather belt, his cheek pressed against the wall, and his pants and briefs pulled down and tangled around his ankles, leaving his bottom naked...and exposed.

Kihyun could feel a slight draft of air caress his bare bottom. But that was the _only_ caress he felt as he waited and waited for Daniel to touch him, his hole already twitching in anticipation of being fondled and finally filled. But again, Daniel didn't touch him, and instead leaned against him from the back to kiss and suck on his earlobe.

"Changkyun-ah...," Kihyun complained, but any other words he might have come up with to beg him to finally do something remained stuck in his throat, the only thing coming out of his mouth, in the end, the excess of saliva he hadn't swallowed in time as Daniel suddenly stuck his tongue in his ear, making him completely forget his dignity and full out drool.

Kihyun was so turned on he was starting to lose his mind, his entire body covered with goosebumps and shivering...and still, his dongsaeng wasn't touching him, wasn't relieving the ache between his legs - be it front or back. 

"Looks like you're drooling quite a bit," Daniel naughtily whispered in his ear with his utterly sexy, panty-dropping voice after finally pulling his tongue out again.

And while Kihyun was still thinking about what to reply to this utter rudeness - which was, nevertheless, turning him on even more! - his overly salivating mouth was suddenly invaded by two of Daniel's fingers, the suddenness taking Kihyun aback...and making his heart skip several beats before he managed to calm down again.

"Imagine it's my...cock...and suck on them," the maknae's sultry voice purred against Kihyun's ear, the naughty little growl in his voice as he accentuated the word 'cock' immediately making Kihyun's mouth fill with even more saliva.

"So wet," Daniel added while pleasurably rolling his fingers around inside his mouth, pushing them in further, stroking along his tongue, and reaching down the back of his throat to trigger his gag reflex before slowly pulling them back up again.

At this point, Kihyun neither knew nor cared what he was doing anymore, completely lost in this newfound thrill of being dominated and turned on within an inch of his sanity. He'd had plenty of sex of late to last him a lifetime, but he'd never experienced the utterly torturous and simultaneously arousing feeling of being denied someone's touch after being this turned on. He wanted to be fucked so badly that he'd turned into a drooling mess...and he didn't even care. 

And even though he knew that this steadily growing addiction to sex and the things he was willing to do when feeling aroused couldn't be all too good for his mental health and that any psychiatrist would have a _lot_ to say to him about it, there was nothing he could do about the way he felt...about the way his body was tingling pleasurably all over just imagining the kind of things Daniel would do to him.

Kihyun wanted to curse at the maknae to stop fucking playing with him and just take him already, but Daniel's fingers were still inside his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak properly. So he endured it and instead started sucking on his fingers just as he'd been asked to do, moaning quietly as he imagined it to be his cock instead.

"Fuck!" Daniel growled in a low voice from behind, obviously turned on by the fact that Kihyun was moaning when he hadn't even been touched yet.

Kihyun smiled triumphantly around the fingers filling his mouth when Daniel rewarded his moans by pushing his clothed hard-on up against his ass from behind but felt frustrated the very next moment upon realizing that it wasn't what he really wanted and was only making his anticipation worse. He was on the verge of telling him so, despite his current difficulties in talking, when Daniel finally pulled his soaking wet fingers out of Kihyun's mouth and put them somewhere else.

Kihyun gasped, moaned, and leaked more pre-cum when Daniel's wet fingers suddenly entered him without ceremony or prior warning, both of them thrust so deeply into his hole at once that they immediately hit his prostate.

"Aa...aaaahhh...ah," Kihyun moaned helplessly as the maknae unhurriedly curled and twisted his fingers while reaching even deeper into him.

"Do you like _this_?" Daniel asked, teasing him not only with his fingers but with his words and the tone of his voice, and topping it all off by sinking his teeth none too gently into Kihyun's shoulder.

Kihyun cried out, but the cry quickly turned into a moan as pain and pleasure swept through his body in equal measures, heightening the experience and turning him on even more. He'd always been one to shun pain whenever possible, now he found himself embracing it. He'd never known nor guessed that he would ever welcome such pain. It was a whole new and unexpected experience...but he suddenly found himself liking it...even craving more.

Daniel seemed to have understood as much as he abruptly retracted his fingers, pulled his own pants and briefs down, and finally shoved his extremely hard cock right up Kihyun's already throbbing ass, entering him...hard...deep...rough.

"Oh...fuck...," Kihyun moaned, his voice low, breathy, and just as rough as Daniel's behavior.

Spurred on by his hyung's reaction, his dongsaeng started to fuck into him even harder from behind, pushing Kihyun's body relentlessly against the wall with his powerful thrusts - though he was bearing the brunt of the force by wedging one of his arms between the rough wall and Kihyun's body, probably grazing his arm in the process.

The harder and deeper his thrusts and the more desperate Kihyun's moans in return, the wilder Daniel's behavior was becoming. He was finally letting it all go...the anger, the frustration, the fear, the sadness, the depression...all the demons he'd let in by bottling it all up and keeping it inside for too long were finally being unleashed. 

And Kihyun was taking it all.

But not only because he knew the younger needed this kind of outlet...but because he'd never felt so fucking fulfilled and alive in his life! Who knew that the leader of the conservative brothers would ever feel this fucking turned on by being plowed into by a wild and out of control maknae? But that's exactly how he felt. Wanting...no, _needing_ more even when Daniel's fist tightened in his hair while he bit him at the same time, making Kihyun strongly clench around his mercilessly thrusting cock.

Crying out when it became too much to keep inside anymore, Kihyun finally went over the edge, crashing hard as the waves of his orgasm hit him and he sprayed the wall and Daniel's arm with multiple strings of cum, his body trembling and his knees almost giving out underneath him.

Far from done with him, Daniel nevertheless had mercy on his trembling legs, pulling out of him and lifting him up into his arms to carry him to the black couch that stood against one of the studio walls. After sitting down with his back against the backrest, Daniel let Kihyun slide down his cock while facing him until it was deeply buried inside. Then he lifted Kihyun's t-shirt over his head, letting it bunch around his tied wrists, and started licking and biting his perked up yet tender nipples until Kihyun actually started whimpering.

Feeling overstimulated to the max after just having come, Kihyun bit down on his lower lip when Daniel relentlessly, but not as roughly as before, started fucking into him from below after lifting and holding his ass up in the air, his fingers digging into Kihyun's butt cheeks and prying them apart to open his hole wider. Naughty squelching sounds and the intoxicating smell of sex filled the air along with desperate panting and moaning when Daniel's hard cock continuously plowed into Kihyun's wet hole...over...and over...and over again.

After a while of holding him up and thrusting into him, Daniel finally let Kihyun slide down his cock all the way until it was deeply buried again. But instead of giving him a reprieve, he started pumping Kihyun's cock while alternately pinching and slapping one of his butt cheeks hard with his other hand, each time moaning contentedly when Kihyun reacted by tightening around his cock in response.

"Aaaah...," Daniel moaned deeply; but he still didn't seem completely satisfied.

"Tighten around me _more,_ " he growled as he pulled at Kihyun's hair while licking and biting one of his nipples at the same time.

Kihyun moaned, whined, and came again, milked of even more cum from this newest attack, his hole reacting in just the way Daniel had wanted as it tightened around his cock, squeezing it hard, and making it thicken and explode even as tears leaked from the maknae's eyes - the pressure and the demons he'd been holding inside finally finding release. 

Kihyun threw his tied arms around his dongsaeng's neck, bent down, and kissed him passionately and deeply as both of them rode out the waves of their orgasms while holding onto each other's bodies and continuing to unhurriedly grind their hips together, still feeling the need to experience their deep connection for as long as they could before eventually having to separate.

"Sorry...and thanks," the younger finally whispered softly after pulling back from their kiss, the traces of his tears slightly marring the beautiful pink flush covering his cheeks.

And Kihyun suddenly found his heart swelling uncontrollably as he looked down at the maknae, who was now looking incredibly soft and innocent. There were no traces of the sexually aggressive Daniel left as Changkyun looked up at him with eyes that seemed to be wondering if it had perhaps been too much for Kihyun to take, after all. 

But Kihyun simply smiled down at him, feeling neither regret nor any lingering pain he couldn't deal with - even if his body was aching in places that had never ached before - but only an overwhelming sense of gratitude...

....that the maknae who didn't usually open up easily had trusted him...had shown him a very rough and wild side...had revealed a deeply buried need within himself that others might have immediately condemned instead of trying to understand.

"Don't apologize, there's no need to feel sorry...," Kihyun replied before placing a chaste kiss on the younger's lips, "...it was...very...interesting."

"Interesting, my _ass_...," Changkyun immediately criticized his choice of words, "...you know you liked it. Admit it!" 

"Yes, your _ass_ is very interesting," Kihyun teased evasively, though grinning broadly for immediately having been caught in an obvious lie. 

He knew there was no way Changkyun hadn't noticed just how much he'd liked it. That didn't mean he had to openly admit it though. But the maknae proved to be much more stubborn than Kihyun had anticipated, and the two of them soon found themselves laughing and rolling around on the floor...

...still half-naked and dirty from having had extremely rough sex...and still unwilling to give in...even though Kihyun eventually started playing dirty and tickling the poor, writhing, and hysterically laughing maknae - getting the upper hand even though his wrists were still tied...


	64. The Night Before Christmas

Kihyun sighed and carefully set the box of glass Christmas ornaments on the floor in front of the tree he'd just spent half an hour setting up. He was more tired than he'd thought he'd be. For, although he was already used to the tight schedule the members always had around this time of year, he'd overdone it a bit during their last dance practice. And it seemed his body still hadn't forgiven him for it. Perhaps he shouldn't have tried so hard, but the fact that they'd won four important awards in a row - one of them their very first Daesang! - had instilled the desire in him to practice even harder and thus pay Monbebe back for the happiness he felt.

Kihyun stretched his tired limbs out and spent a good five minutes looking for the best spot to start hanging the ornaments.

"Just put them up already," Hyungwon commented lazily from behind, the younger one having opted to simply lie down on the couch and watch him instead of actually helping. 

"You know you could just get up and help me and we'd be done much faster," Kihyun replied, already knowing it would be to no avail.

"You would just tell me I didn't hang them at the right spot and would take them down again," Hyungwon said, and Kihyun grudgingly had to admit - though only to himself - that he was probably right; he knew he was a bit too particular when it came to decorating the tree, but he just couldn't help his nature.

"Here, let me do it," Changkyun, who'd just entered the living room, offered with a cheerful smile on his face.

Ever since their rather unusual night together, Changkyun appeared to be much more balanced. Since he'd been able to get rid of all the frustration and the beginnings of depression he'd felt, his mood had lightened considerably.

Kihyun gratefully handed over the glass ornament he'd held in his hand and joined Hyungwon on the couch, planting himself down on the opposite end so as not to disturb his dongsaeng. But, as if he'd waited for this opportunity, Hyungwon immediately turned around and scooted closer in order to claim Kihyun's lap as his pillow. 

Kihyun laughed and started to run his fingers through Hyungwon's thick and long strands of hair, feeling more relaxed and at peace than he had in a long time. Christmas music was quietly playing in the background, Changkyunnie was being adorable in the way he was hopping around the tree placing ornaments and questioningly turning around to Kihyun to get his approval for every single one, the rest of the members as well as Hoseok - whom Kihyun had really missed since they had separate schedules - soon joined them in the living room as well, soft white snow-flakes had started to slowly sail past the window, and everyone around him was being cheerful, chaotic, and loud as fuck! And although the back of his mind was filled with thoughts of the coming day - when the SBS Gayo Daejeon would take place - right then and there, on the night before Christmas, he felt the happiest he had in a long time.

"I'm hungry," Hyunwoo, who'd plunked himself down right next to Kihyun, complained the minute he got there, making Kihyun smile; how typical of him to talk about food even before properly greeting anyone.

Before sensitive Hyunwoo could turn into an extremely hungry and very annoyed Grizzly Bear, they quickly ordered different kinds of delivery food and spent the time waiting for its arrival with teasing Changkyun about his Christmas ornament placing choices.

"Yah, yah, yah...," Jooheon said, lounging comfortably on the couch, "Changkyun-ah, that ornament looks off there...why don't you move it a bit to the left."

Changkyun had no sooner taken the ornament down again and placed it right where Jooheon had suggested than Minhyuk suddenly piped in.

"Nah, it doesn't look good there at all...move it back to where it was before... _come on_."

This went on for exactly two rounds before Changkyun finally grasped that he was totally being messed with by the two, which led to him quickly chucking the ornament in question and throwing himself on Jooheon and Minhyuk until the three of them turned into a struggling and giggling heap of dorks on the floor, nearly knocking the tree right over. 

An hour and several near heart attack experiences for Kihyun later, all of them were closely gathered around the coffee table, happily devouring their 'almost Christmas feast' of delicious delivery foods, drinking celebratory soju, and excitedly talking about their upcoming projects...as well as playing a game in order to determine the winner of the very last piece of chicken - which, believe it or not, was Hyungwon, who then gave his prize up to Hoseok because he couldn't resist his puppy eyes and pouty lower lip.

And so the evening went by with everyone doing what they normally did whenever they were all together, well-fed, and happy. And when the evening turned into night and they all ended up on the couch enjoying a Christmas movie together while talking, holding hands, and cuddling beneath cozy blankets, Kihyun realized that he simply couldn't be any happier than he was in that very moment.

The lazily twinkling lights of the Christmas tree bathed them all in glowing warmth as they sat or lay snuggled up against one another, the emotional soundtrack of the romantic Christmas movie they were watching only adding to the atmosphere and making many a kiss between members deepen. Kihyun took it all in, wanting this moment to last forever...wanting to always be with the ones who made his heart race and ache in just the right ways...with the ones who had once been strangers but who - much more than friends or mere brothers - were now his lovers...

...and his family.

\- The End -

___________________________________________________________________________

Hi everyone!

Because I didn't want this story to drag on endlessly, I've decided that it's a good time to give it a proper ending. Initially, it was supposed to be only a few chapters long. But because you all received it so warmly, it continued for much longer than I had planned. Thank you so much for upvoting and commenting, and for reading this story in the first place! I had a great time writing this and I greatly appreciate all your feedback.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and most importantly, that you all stay safe and healthy!

Lots of Love, from a fellow Monbebe

P.S.: I'm soooooo proud of everything Monsta X and Monbebe have achieved! <3 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for some years now. But this is my first Monsta X fiction. I like to be explicit in my descriptions, and sometimes my characters do things I might not approve of at first (They tend to have a mind of their own, LOL). So please keep in mind that this is only fictional and do not take it too seriously. I hope you like this story. If so, please comment and upvote. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. <3


End file.
